Guardians of the Worlds
by Scarpaw
Summary: It's Jaden's third year at duel academy!He makes new friends and enemys. But when three girls join duel academy with a secret, Jaden starts to wonder what they are hiding.
1. The Mission

Chapter 1

"Do you three understand the plan?" A dark figure asked.

"Yes," The three answered, the voices sounded young, they were only about sixteen years old. They were three duel monsters, all girls.

"You need to stop the resurrection at all costs," Another voice said, it too, was a girl, "All the dimensions will be at risk if she's revived.

"We understand, Dark Magician Girl," The one on the left said. Her two companions nodded in agreement.

"I think it'll be fun there," The middle one said, "We get to go be with humans!" This girl was hyper to say the least, and that was saying something.

"Aw, come on Jeanna! WE are going to be on a mission! We need to stay alert!" the last one scolded. She was the most sensible one of the three.

"Don't get your scepter in a knot, Jenny" Jeanna said stretching her wings, "You need to have more fun, like me and Jenna!"

"Are you ready to leave?" The dark figure asked.

"Yes, Dark Magician," They answered, as the put on their necklaces, their keys to being human in the other dimension. Dark Magician raised his staff and they were gone in a flash of light.


	2. The Beginning

Yeah!!! Chapter Two!!! I want to thank my two reviewers, 24th Biggest Fan and Kioyuki Oniga!!! Ir you want you can try and guess what duel monsters Jenny, Jeanna, and Jenna are. I give hints in this chapter and chapter 1 with what they are!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own with this fanfic are Jeanna, Jenna, and Jenny

Guardians of the Worlds Chapter 2

Dark Magician had transported the girls near a set of docks, more than likely not to arise suspicion. They each had their duel disks from their world. They then did what Dark Magician told them, just get on the boat and take the ride to Duel Academy. They had changed into their academy uniforms and had their duel disks on. Jenny and Jenna were placed in Obelisk blue, while Jeanna got placed in Slifer Red. They were the lowest of the low, but that didn't make Jeanna depressed one bit.

Since they were in the human's world we can get a better look at the girls. Jenny has long messy blonde hair, and blue eyes that match her Obelisk uniform; Jenna has shoulder length brown hair, and bright blue eyes; Jeanna has long blonde hair that won't stay neat for anything, and blue eyes. Their duel disks were pink, for Jeanna, blue, for Jenny, and silver for Jenna. They had to be on the boat for a couple of hours and Jeanna was getting bored. So, she resorted to annoying Jenny.

"Will you shut up!" Jenny snapped after Jeanna asked "Are we there yet?" for the twentieth time in five minutes.

"Sorry," she said leaning over the railing, "It's just I'm so bored. There's nothing to do on this thing!" she sighed, 'I wonder what'll happen when we get there,' she thought, 'I just hope it's not that dangerous like our worlds were when the ruler of the dimensions was alive.' She shuddered. Her memories of that time were not pleasent.

She looked up and out over the railing. She spotted an island in the distance, "Hey," she said, "I think that's Duel Academy!"

"We're finally here," Jenna said, looking over the railing to, "The only thing we have to do when we get there is get our schedules from the Chancellor and we're good to go. Anyway it'll still be a few more hours till we actually get there." She looked over at uncertainlyJenny. She had been awfully quiet since she snapped at Jeanna.

Jenny noticed the way Jenna was looking at her, "It's nothing," she said, "It's nothing!" Jenna looked away and Jenny sighed. She wish it was just nothing, but since they started this mission she has had something on her mind. Her problem was, why were we chosen to do this job? She understood the plan completely, but how could they do what they told them if they didn't know who to get?

**With Jaden**

**Dreamscape**

"Where am I?" Jaden said. He was standing in an open desert. Duel Academy was behind him.

_Jaden.__Jaden do you want to play?_A voice said _I already played with your friends, but they weren't that much fun._ Jaden climbed over a hill to see his friends, standing still as statues. Jaden reached out and touched Chazz and he disappeared.

**Real World**

Jaden woke with a start. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him and looked at him worriedly.

"Woah, what a dream," Jaden said. Winged Kuriboh was looking behind them. There was a purple tail with a red jewel on the end of it coming round the corner.

It came out from the corner, and it was a cat. _Rubi__Rubi_ It said. Winged Kuriboh poked it with its wing.

A boy came round the corner, and the cat went over and got up on his shoulder. The boy had teal hair and emerald eyes. "Ruby, I told you to stay put." He scolded.

"Woah," Jaden said, "Am I still dreaming or is that a duel spirit?" He pointed at the cat.

The boy laughed, "This is Ruby, Ruby Carbuncle." He said, "She's my duel spirit. If you can see her you must be the infamous Jaden Yuki." He reached out his hand. Jaden took it shook hands.

"Funny," Jaden said, "Have we met before?" Right then Ruby and Winged Kuriboh started fighting. Jaden laughed. Syrus and Hassleberry then popped up from the stairs, saying about how they were going to be late for the pep rally. Jaden said bye to his new friend and left running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, did you like it? Please review!!! I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. Arrival Part 1

Chapter 3 is here!! So you know, I'm not bothering to type Jaden and Jesse's duel. I have another duel planned instead. So, here is Part One of Jeanna vs. Jaden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this fanfic except Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna

Chapter 3

The island was getting closer but, the captain said it would be a little longer until they got there. So, naturally they were bored. Jeanna decided to start pointing out the obvious, seeing how bored they were. She was always the one to make jokes since she hadn't seen her family since she was about nine. She never talked about them much, and Jenny and Jenna didn't bother asking.

"Hey, Jenna," She said, "I just noticed your hair's different. It's no longer bright blue." Jenny sweat dropped. 'She just noticed' she thought, 'wow.'

"Yeah, I know," Jenna said, "Dark Magician thought it would be less noticeable if it got changed to brown. We have to follow their orders you know." She grinned at that last part. Jeanna hated following orders.

"I know, I know. They take the fun out of everything." Jeanna replied. The boat was slowly coming to a halt. The boat had finally reached their destination, Duel Academy. Jeanna seemed as happy as a clam.

"We finally got here!" Jenny exclaimed, descending down the stairs to the dock.

"Sure, Jenny, take the easy way." Jeanna said, hoisting herself onto the railing, "I'm taking the fun way." And with that she jumped over the edge and landed on her feet on the dock, with her necklace bouncing.

"Jeanna," Jenna said as she and Jenny got off, "All of us aren't as coordinated as you."

"So?" She asked. Jenny and Jenna laughed; they were starting to see why she was put in Slifer. They all started walking up towards the Main Building.

"I wonder what it'll be like here," Jenny questioned, "we've never been anywhere like this before."

"No duh," Jeanna said, "Supreme King Jason killed all the duelists." Jenna and Jenny gasped as she said the rulers' name. They knew she called him Supreme King, but she rarely said his first name.

"Jeanna," Jenny said, "I thought we promised not to say his name since his death."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." She said nervously scratching the back of her head. They had reached the Main Building and students were pouring out of it talking excitedly. It seemed like they were talking about a duel. The girls stayed off to the side until the students had cleared away. When they were gone they started walking again. Jeanna accidently bumped into someone though. He had brown hair and was to in Slifer.

"Oops, sorry," They said at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Jeanna," Jeanna said holding out her hand.

"I'm Jaden," He said shaking Jeanna's hand, "Are you new?"

"Yes, these are my friends, Jenny, and Jenna." She said pointing to them in turn.

Jaden noticed her slifer red uniform and asked, "Are you in Slifer to?"

"Yup, I kinda failed my entrance exams. But in the practical exam i beat the dueling proctor. So, they let me come along with my friends." Jeanna said, looking at Jaden.

"Cool. So, do you want to duel?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, Jaden," Jeanna answered, putting her deck into her duel disk.

"But Jaden, you just got finished dueling." Whined a short blue haired boy next to him.

"And Jeanna," Jenny said, "We have to see the Chancellor." Jeanna stared at her with a blank look on her face.

"Come on, Jenny," She whined, "it's just a duel." Jenny looked furious, but she didn't say anything. She knew not to mess with Jeanna when her mind was made up.

"Chill out Sy, It's just a duel," He said taking his place across form Jeanna, "Jeanna, it's time to get your game on!"

"Sure thing Jaden" She said giggling.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Jeanna said drawing her cards, "and I'll summon Birdface in attack mode. I'll then place one face down and end my turn."

**Birdface****: ATK: 1600 Def: 1600**

"OK, Jeanna," Jaden said drawing a card, "My turn! I summon Elemental Hero BubbleMan in attack mode (**Atk****: 800 Def: 1200**). Seeing as he's on the field alone his special albility activates. I know get to draw 2 cards from my deck. I'll play one right now, the magic card Bubble Blaster. This gives him an 800 point boost (**ATK: 1600**)! Now BubbleMan attack her Birdface!" They both attacked

"Are you crazy?" She gasped, "You'll Destroy them both!" Their attacks collided, and there was dust everywhere.

"Not exactly," Jaden said, "You see, when Bubbleman gets attacked in battle, Bubble Blaster is destroyed instead." BubbleMan was standing and the only one on the field.

"Well," Jeanna said, "You just activated Birdface's special ability. When he's destroyed in Battle I'm allowed to add a Harpie from my deck to my hand." She searched her deck and pulled out a Harpie.

"I'll place on facedown and end my turn." He said.

"Draw! Ok Jaden, you're going to see how good my deck is!" Jeanna said giggling, "I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode! (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**) That's not all though, I will also play Elegant Egotist to Summon Harpy Lady Sisters! (**ATK****:1950**** DEF: 2100**)" The Harpie Lady Sisters appeared neat to Harpie Lady.

"Wow," Syrus said, "Two monsters in one turn! Jaden should watch out!"

"The sarge has it under control," A boy next to Syrus said, "He won't let her get to his life points that easy."

"Now," Jeanna said, "Harpie Lady, Attack his BubbleMan!" Harpy Lady dived down and destroyed BubbleMan. "Harpy Lady Sisters, attack Jaden directly!" The three Harpies dived for Jaden.

"Not so fast," Jaden said, "I activate a trap, A Hero Emerges. Now you get to choose a card from my hand. If it's a monster I get to summon it." Jaden Held up his cards.

"OK," Jeanna said shrugging her shoulders, "The far left card."

"You picked a monster," Jaden said, grabbing the card, "Now come on out, Elemental Hero Clayman! (**ATK****:800**** DEF:2000**)" The Harpies attack didn't get through.

**Jaden LP: 3500**

"See Syrus, The sarge has it under control," The boy said, looking at Syrus.

"I saw Hassleberry," Syrus said.

"Don't be so sure," Jenny said, "Jeanna has cards that'll help her get past Jaden's monsters."

"My turn," Jaden said, "I'll play fusion, fusing together my Avian and Burstinatrix. Now come on out, Flame Wingman! (**ATK: 2100 DEF****:1200**) Now, Flame Wingman, attack her Harpie Lady!" Flame Wingman destroyed Harpy Lady.

"I activate my trap," Jeanna said, "Enchanted Javelin! Now your Flame Wingman's Attack points are added to my Life Points."

**Jeanna**** LP: 6100**

Flame Wingman's attack destroyed Harpy Lady.

"Now Flame Wingman's special effect activates!" Jaden shouted, "You lose life points equal to your Harpy Lady's Attack points." Jeanna was surrounded by fire from Flame Wingman.

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

Alexis and Chazz had arrived by this point and was watching the duel.

"Who's Jaden Dueling?" Alexis asked, "I've never seen her before."

"Her name is Jeanna," Syrus answered, "She's new here with her friends Jenny and Jenna."

Jeanna was giggling again. 'What's up with this girl and giggling?' Jaden thought.

"Let's see what I can do," Jeanna said drawing her card, "I summon Killer Needle. I then play the Quick Spell, Quick Summon. This allows me to summon another monster to the field. I'll summon my Flying Kamakiri #2. But, these two won't be here for long. I'm sacrificing them to Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon. (**ATK****:2000**** DEF:2500**) For every Harpy on the field, Harpies Pet Dragon gains an extra 300 attack points, making it 2300! Now Harpies Pet Dragon, Attack his Flame Wing man!" Flame Wingman got barbecued.

**Jaden LP: 29****00**

"Draw! I'll summon Neo-Spacian Dark panther in attack mode," Jaden said, "and I activate his special ability. Once per turn he can copy any of the monsters on your field. So, I think I'll have him copy your Harpies Pet Dragon." Jaden smirked, he was going to get rid of that dragon for good. Jeanna knew instantly what he was planning, but she couldn't do anything.

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "Jaden's going to get rid of that dragon for good!"

"Now," Jaden said to his Neo-Spacian, "Attack her Harpies Pet Dragon!" The two monsters fired their attacks. There was a big cloud of dust, and the two monsters were gone.

"Wow." Jenna said, "He actually destroyed her dragon." She looked at Jaden with pure awe.

"What do you mean," Chazz asked.

"You see," Jenny said, "No one can ever beat her Harpies Pet dragon. It's impossible, but it looks like Jaden proved us wrong." They turned their attention back to the duel. Jeanna had started her turn.

"I'll play The Magic Card, Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards." Jeanna said, looking at her cards. She had drawn Harpy Girl and Rising Air Current, "I activate the Field Spell Rising Air Current. This Raises the Attack of all Wind type monsters on the field by 500, but decreases their defense by 400." Air was rushing all around them like it was a really windy day.

"But," Jaden said, "You don't have any monsters on the field." It was true, her field was empty.

"Because I haven't summoned her yet," Jeanna replied, "So now I summon Harpy Girl in attack mode!"

**Harpy Girl: ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

"But that recruit only has 500 attack points," Hassleberry said, "Why is she in attack mode?"

"Because," Jenna said, "It's her favorite card, and it has 1000 attack points by the way."

'Wow,' Jaden thought, 'she looks an awful lot like her Harpy Girl. Probably coincidence.' If Jaden had looked closely at Jeanna, he would've noticed her necklace glowing faintly on her uniform.

"Now, Harpy girl, Attack Jaden Directly!" Jeanna said. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Jaden's a tough oppenent! I'm glad I'm dueling him!' As if on cue she started giggling again.

**Jaden LP: 1900**

"Oh no," Alexis said, "Jaden's going to lose!" Jeanna's life points were full, but Jaden's were less than half.

"So what?" Chazz said, "It'll do the slacker some good to lose." He got smacked very hard by Alexis.

'Jaden' Alexis thought, 'you better find a way to turn this duel around!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the first time I ever wrote a duel, so please tell me what you think! So, Read and Review!!!**


	4. Arrival Part 2

Yeah!! Chapter 4!! Second part of Jeanna and Jaden's duel. One of them will win and one of them will lose. This is one of my shorter chapters,so please don't get mad at me. Also be on the lookout for clues that tells you what duel monsters they are! So, I'm going to have the ever cheerful Jeanna give the Disclaimer!!

Jeanna: Should I Care doesn't own anything in this Fanfic except me, Jenny and Jenna. And this plot.

**Chapter 4: Arrival Part 2**

_Recap: Jaden has just met __Jeanna__, a new girl also in __Slifer__ with her friends Jenny and Jenna__. He challenges her to a duel and finds out that she is more than a pretty face. While her life points are at 4000, and his at 1900, is it possible for him to bounce back? _

'OK,' Jaden thought, 'I need to figure out a way to beat Jeanna , and fast.' "OK, Draw" he said. He scanned his two cards, Pot of Greed, and Elemental Hero Neos. "I play Pot of Greed," He said, "Which allows me to draw two cards.," His two cards were Fake Hero and, Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird, "OK, I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird in Attack Mode; and seeing that he is a wind type monster, he gets a 500 point boost. (**ATK****:1000**** Def:200**) Now I'll play Fake Hero, and it lets me special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand, to the field. Now, Neos, Air Humming bird, Contact fusion!"

Jenny and Jenna looked speechless, obviously, they had never heard of Contact Fusion before. As Jenna opened her mouth to speak, Alexis beat her and answered her upcoming question.

"With Jaden's Neo-spacians," she explained to Jenny and Jenna, "He doesn't need polymerization." They gave nods of understanding and watched as a mutant humming bird appeared on the field.

"Jeanna, meet Elemental Hero Air Neos." Jaden declared proudly, as Jeannas' eyes sparkled with delight. She obviously admired it. (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) "With your Field spell he gains 500 more Attack points (**ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600**) plus, he has his own special effect, and it's a sweet one. The difference between our life points gets added onto his attack points." Jeanna gasped, she knew how much difference that would be.

"But that makes its attack points-" Jeanna started.

"Yes, it makes it 5100, way stronger than your Harpy Girl." He smiled, "So, Air Neos, Attack her Harpy Girl." Air Neos fired Big gusts of wind from his wings at Harpy Girl, destroying her completely. Dust flew around everywhere and the force of it blew Jeanna off her feet. She flew back about 10 feet before she managed to dig her heels on the ground. Jeanna smiled sadly, she had lost, but at least she came close to beating Jaden.

**Jaden LP: 1900**

**Jeanna**** LP: 0000**

Jaden and his friends walked over. Jaden held out his hand, "Sweet duel," He said as Jeanna shook his hand. She was staring at his friends oddly, her head was cocked to the side, as if trying to figure out who they were. Jaden laughed, "That's right," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head, you haven't met my friends. This is Syrus," He pointed to a short, blue haired Obelisk.

"Hello."

"This is Hassleberry,"

"Nice to meet ya miss," said a Ra yellow student with hair that looked like dredlocks.

"That's Chazz,"

"It's THE Chazz," snapped a black haired boy in a black uniform.

"And that's Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Alexis was a dirty blonde Obelisk student.

"Nice to meet you," Jeanna said, "and these are my friends Jenna," She pointed to a brown haired Obelisk student, "and Jenny." She pointed at a Blonde Obelisk student.

'Wow.' Syrus thought blushing, 'she looks an awful lot lik Dark Magician Girl.' Jenny laughed at seeing Syrus blush like that. She turned to Jeanna and smacked her really hard on the head. Jenna laughed, Jeanna was so in trouble.

"You idiot," She scolded, "you knew we had to go see the Chancellor, and yet you still wanted to duel?" She was looking at Jeanna furiously, but she stopped when she saw Jeanna's cute sad face, along with Jaden's.

"Hey, Jenny" He said, "if you want someone to blame, blame me. It was my fault, I shouldn't have challenged her to a duel." He got smacked bye Jenny and Alexis. He looked a little dazed.

"You should feel bad," Alexis scolded Jaden, "You are a third year Slifer, Jaden, third year. You should be a little more mature."

"yeah right," Chazz muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well," Jeanna said turning to go, "guess I'll see you around Jaden. Bye!" With that she took off running after her friends who had left without her.

'Wow," Jaden thought, 'Jeanna is one strange girl.' He shook his head and left with Syrus and Hassleberry to head back to the slifer dorms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chancellor's Office**

Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna arrived at Chancellor Sheppard's office breathless. They had ran all over the school until they found a blue haired boy with a duel monster perched on his shoulder. He was polite and gave them directions. They were standing outside the office arguing over who was going to go in first.

"You go first."

"No, Jenny you go."

"Jenny just go."

"Why me?"

"Because you started this fight."

"Oh fine, Jenna." And with that Jenny opened the door to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, there you have it. ****Chapter 4.**** Tell me if liked it or hated it.**** All Flames will be sent to burn ****Chazz**

**So, what do you think? Will ****They**** get yelled at? ****In trouble?****Off the hook?**** Tune in Next time to find out.**


	5. Jeanna's Exploration Scare

Chapter 5 is up now. I've been busy with school and football games out of town that I had to go to. But, here's Chapter 5 of Guardians of the Worlds.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

_Recap: __Jeanna__ had just lost to Jaden in their duel. They met Jaden and __Jeanna's__ friends. Then the girls left to meet the Chancellor. Now, they're about to see the Chancellor. What could possibly be waiting for them?_

**CHAPTER 5**

Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna entered the Chancellor's office. Different thoughts were running through their minds. Except Jeanna's, hers was blank. Jenna and Jenny were panicking, thinking they were going to get in trouble, not even a day there. If they got kicked off the island now, they wouldn't be able to complete their mission.

In the Chancellor's office there were two people. One was wearing a red jacket, and was balding. He was obviously Chancellor Sheppard. The girls didn't know the other one. He was tall, with black hair and side burns. He had tan skin and was very, and I mean very mean looking. Although, he didn't intimidate Jeanna. For some reason she's never afraid of scary things; it's like she's immune to their meanness. Jenny and Jenna shuddered when they looked at him.

"Why are you late?" he demanded, "You were supposed to come right after the ferry arrived." He gave them a menacing glare that screamed you-better-have-a-good-reason.

"Now Viper," Sheppard said, "They probably have a good reason for being late. Right girls?" They nodded getting ready for their explanation.

"You see," Jeanna started, "we were coming up to the Main building, with the intention of coming straight here." She was smiling sheepishly, and scratching the back of her head nervously.

"When Jeanna here got sidetracked." Jenny interrupted, with a smug look on her face.

"It was like this, Chancellor," Jenna said calmly, "When we arrived at the Main Building, we got stopped because a lot of the students were coming out of the building. When they were all gone, Jeanna accidentally ran into one of the students." They all looked up at the Chancellor nervously, like they were expecting something.

"That wouldn't make you late." Viper said. He was glaring at them again.

"Well, that's because I dueled the kid I ran into." Jeanna stated, "He was a pretty good duelist too. Now, why are we here again?" Jenna and Jenny sweat dropped. Jeanna was good at changing the subject when she wanted to.

"Oh, right," Sheppard said, "I wanted you to come here for your schedules and dorm assignments." He handed them what they needed and then they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you two get your own rooms?" Jeanna said. Jenny and Jenna nodded.

"You would've too if you actually tried on the written exam." Jenny said, turning to leave, "Well, bye, and remember, we have to keep in touch with what we find out that might link to our mission." They nodded, and then left towards their own dorms. Jenny and Jenna's were down by a lake while Jeanna's had an awesome view of the ocean.

'Well, guess I better get to my dorm room.' Jeanna thought, as she started walking. Then she spotted a forest. 'Well, it wouldn't hurt if I didn't go their right away. I mean, my roommate, Blaire, wouldn't worry too much right? Oh, well, even if she does get worried, I'll just let her know what I was doing.' And with that, she walked into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna walked into the forest with the intent of exploring. Now, she just wanted to leave the forest and get to her dorm. She had gotten lost, and couldn't find her way out. She nearly fell into a hole in the ground twice. It had felt like she was going in circles. She cried out in exasperation. She had just fast that hole in the ground for the third time.

"All right," Jeanna said, "I'm going to go a different way this time." 'Hopefully it'll lead me out of here too' she thought. And with that she jumped over the hole and headed to the left, hoping it would go anywhere but the hole.

Fifteen minutes later she saw the forest of trees getting thinner. She hoped it led out of the forest. It led to a creepy looking Obelisk dorm. It was run down, so no one was living there. Again, curiosity bested her and she went inside.

The inside of the Dorm was creepy, very creepy. Broken Mirrors, creaky staircases, it was like Jeanna had walked into a horror movie. She didn't like it one bit, it was scaring her. She turned around to go back and was staring straight into a mirror. In the mirror were her and someone else. He had brown hair and was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. Jeanna let out an ear piercing scream and started running.

'Oh my god!' she thought, 'that place is haunted!' As Jeanna ran out into the forest, the kid she saw in the mirror, was currently rubbing his ears, and asking himself why she screamed so loudly.

'Oh, well' he thought, 'better make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.' The boy started running after Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna had run past the hole in the ground and leaped over it. That 'ghost' had really scared her. She was running as fast as her legs would let her. She didn't care where she went, as long as she got as far away from the abandoned dorm. So far she had nearly run into ten trees, and hit four. She soon saw a light coming through a couple of through a couple of the trees.

'Yes!' she thought, 'A way out!' With that she sped up desperate to get out.

It was a big clearing, with a tree coming out of the side of the cliff. She tried stopping, but was unable too. She ran off the cliff and on to the tree branch. On the branch she lost her footing and slipped. She fell off the branch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there you go. What do you think is going to happen to Jeanna? And just who was that boy she saw? Find out next time!! So, please Read and Review!


	6. Safe Jeanna

Sorry about the blunt ending last time. Heh-heh, my brain wasn't working right. Well, Here's Chapter 6 up!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX, GOT IT**

_Recap: Jeanna had decided to take a detour from going to her dorm too explore the forest. There she get lost and finds an abandoned dorm and enters it. There she sees a guy and it scares her real badly. Now, she is about to fall off a cliff. Whatever is Jeanna going to do?_

**Chapter 6**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

'Oh great,' I thought, ' I just had to go exploring didn't I? Didn't I? And look at me now, I'm about to fall down cliff to my doom. To my DOOM! I won't be any use to the mission if I'm DEAD- Wait a minute, there's a branch. If I could just grab it' As I reached out I grabbed it and managed to get a firm hold on it. 'Yes I got it! Oh no, know all I'm doing is hanging, waiting for my doom. I could take off my necklace and get down that way, but someone might see. Oh man, I need a way to get up!' It's not that I'm afraid of the rocks down at the bottom, no it's the water. I'm absolutely terrified of water. I don't know how to swim, I can't swim. Swimming is for Water-Attribute Monsters like Jenna, not Wind-Attribute Monsters like me. It messes up our wings and we can't fly, ugh, it's so horrible.

**Regular P.O.V**

The branch was starting to snap. It wasn't that noticeable, but Jeanna noticed it, nonetheless. She quickly scanned the area with her eyes.

'I could try and jump from the branch to the cliff,' she thought, 'Yeah, I'll do that.' Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. The branch had just decided to break on her. She closed her eyes expecting the fall to be quick, but it never came. She then became aware of pressure near her wrist. She looked up and saw the boy from the Abandoned Dorm. He was clutching really hard on her wrist, as if he was hanging on for dear life.

'Guess he isn't a ghost after all,' Jeanna thought, 'Wait a minute. He's the whole reason I'm in this mess anyway!'

The boy had started to lift Jeanna up, and it seemed like he was having some difficulty though.

"Man," he muttered, "You're heavier than you look." Jeanna stuck her tongue out at him showing that she heard him say that. With one final tug, he pulled Jeanna up, and fell off the perilous branch onto the ground near the edge of the cliff. Jeanna made to leave, but the boy held her back.

"Hey-" She started.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to trespass? The boy scolded. Jeanna tensed up, no one ever talked about it, seeing as it was a very tender subject for her.

"My parents died when I was little," Jeanna snapped. When the boy opened his mouth again, she quickly added, "My siblings died when I was nine."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," he said, "I was going to ask if I was going to get a thank you."

"Why should I?" Jeanna snapped, "You were the whole reason I was in that mess. Scaring poor innocent little girls like that." The boys face softened.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he said, "and by the way, I'm Atticus, sweetie." That earned poor Atticus one big, puffy, swollen, yellow, black eye. Jeanna then stormed off muttering something about "boys" and "insolent pigs".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OK, I know this is a really short Chapter, but it was longer when I was writing it! I swear! Please don't hurt me! Read and Review!


	7. Jenny and Jenna's Day

I'm back!!! Here's Chapter 7 for you to view, or read.

_Recap: Atticus had just saved Jeanna. Jeanna say that her parents died when she was little and her siblings died when she was nine. What is Jeanna's past like?_

**Chapter 7**

After Jeanna left for her dorm, Jenny and Jenna headed towards their dorm. It wasn't very hard to miss it was the big, blue, dorm out in the distance. They had to head through the forest though. It was pretty dark, and creepy. They walked through the forest in quiet until one of them couldn't stand it.

"Are we there yet?" The other girl giggled.

"Wow, Jenny, never thought I'd say it, but it seems like you're turning into Jeanna." Jenna said. Jenny pouted.

"I am not turning into Jeanna!" Jenny said, "I'd never be that stupid, parentless brat." Jenna gasped, they rarely talked about Jeanna's parents, it was a very touchy subject with her.

"Jenny," Jenna scolded, "we never talk about Jeanna's family like that." Jenny scowled.

"Who are you? My mother?" Jenny snapped.

"No," Jenna said, "But it's not her fault her parents were murdered by Supreme King Jason." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess," Jenny said, "It isn't her fault that she doesn't remember how her siblings died, or where she lived before we found her wandering around the Dark Forest?" Jenna sighed, she did have a point.

"Well, no," Jenna said, "but that's not the point! You should learn to be a little more considerate to people's feelings!" Jenna's eyes were starting to glow a much brighter shade of blue, and her hair was starting to be tinted with blue.

"Calm down!" Jenny said. Jenna relaxed a little, and she started going to go back to normal. They started walking again in complete silence again. All of a sudden they heard a scream. They stiffened, and turned to look at each other. The look of sheer terror was on each of their faces and they started running as if something had been chasing them.

They ran straight out of the forest and skidded to a stop a few feet from the forest's edge. They were panting heavily.

"What was that?" Jenny said. Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but it scared the hell out of me." Jenna said. They started to laugh, for no reason at all. They started walking towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm again. It was silent. Again.

"Hey do you think Jeanna's at her dorm yet?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Probably. She didn't have that far of a walk." Jenny said. The Blue Dorm was now looming over them. They had arrived. Outside the dorm was Alexis. She looked kind of worried.

"Hey Jenny, Jenna," she called.

"Yeah?" Jenna answered.

"Have you seen my brother Atticus? I haven't seen him in a while." Jenny and Jenna looked at each other.

"You have a brother?" They said. Alexis smacked herself.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You haven't met him before have you?" Jenny and Jenna shook their heads. "Well, when I find him I'll introduce you." There was a figure emerging from the woods. It was an Obelisk Blue with brown hair and a swollen Black eye.

When Alexis saw the figure she looked even more worried. Obviously she knew who ever that was.

"Atticus," She said, "What happened to you? Who gave you that black eye?" Atticus walked up to Alexis.

"It's nothing," he said, spotting Jenny, "Hey you're the girl that gave me my black eye!" Jenny had a look of utter surprise on her face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" she sputtered, "this is the first time I've ever seen you." Atticus studied her. Jenny resisted the urge to give him a matching black eye so he'd have a pair.

"Hey, he said finally, "you're right. I'm sorry- um, what was your name again?" Jenny and Jenna giggled. Alexis shook her head at her own brother's stupidity.

"It's Jenny," she answered, "and the girl that gave you a black eye was my friend, Jeanna." Atticus nodded. He obviously had no clue who she was.

"Jeanna's a first year like me and Jenna," Jenny said, "Except she's in Slifer and we're in Obelisk." Atticus nodded his head, he opened his mouth opened to say something, but Alexis cut him off.

"Well," She said, "We have to go. Atticus isn't allowed near the girls' dorm." And with that, she dragged Atticus off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Jeanna had got to the Slifer dorm, her perky demeanor had returned. She hopped up the stairs to her dorm. It was the third on down the row of doors. As she was passing the second door, it swung open, and she tumbled over the railing. She was hanging from the railing. Jeanna swung her leg up, and boosted herself over the railing. She brushed her skirt off and opened her mouth to say something when she saw who knocked her over. It was Jaden and the bluenette that showed her, Jenny, and Jenna to the Chancellor's office. So, instead, she blushed a deep red.

"Sorry," Jaden said scratching the back of his head, "I didn't mean to make you fall." Jeanna turned her head away so that they wouldn't see her face.

"It's OK." She said, "It was an accident." She turned around and walked to her dorm room. She waved bye, then entered it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dorm was a girl with long, purple hair and she was wearing a Slifer uniform. Jeanna would give anything that, that was her roommate. The girl didn't even notice Jeanna in the room. Only when she turned around that she noticed Jeanna.

"Oh," she said, smiling, "you must be Jeanna. I'm Blaire; it's nice to meet you." They shook hands. Jeanna looked around the room.

Blaire said, "You can have the top bunk if you want to. I'm not very fond of heights." Jeanna laughed.

"What's wrong with heights?" she said.

"Nothing, I just don't like them." Blaire replied. Jeanna laughed that comment.

"Okay, I'll take the top bunk." Blaire nodded, agreeing. Jeanna's PDA beeped. She looked at it. It was Jenny calling her.

"Hello?" she said. Jenny's voice greeted her.

_Meet Jenna and I in the woods, in five minutes._ The line went dead. Blaire gave a questioning look.

"My friends," she explained, "they want to meet me, now." Blaire shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not stopping you," she said, "Just make sure to get back here by curfew, OK?" Jeanna nodded her head, agreeing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna ran through the woods, trying to find Jenny and Jenna. She wasn't having any luck, though. She finally found them when she nearly fell in the hole on the ground. Luckily, Jenny and Jenna caught her hand, kept her from falling.

"Hi guys!" she said, "What's with the urgency? Did something happen? Did you find something connected to our mission? Come on, tell me!" Jenna laughed; Jeanna was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends if you tell us why you gave Alexis' brother a black eye." Jenny said.

"Oh, that. I didn't know that was her brother." Jeanna said, "He scared me, and caused me to almost fall off a cliff. Then, he scolded me about m-my p-parents t-telling m-me n-not to t-trespass." Jeanna had started to cry at that last part, about her parents. Though with next part her voice got confident, "Then he tried flirting with me, and I gave him a black eye." She smirked, like saying, I-sure-showed-him. Her eyes then got big and said, "Now please tell me why you made me come here. Please? Pretty Please?" She was practically begging. Jenna started laughing silently at Jeanna.

"Well, we think we found a place to meet without anyone knowing." Jenny said. Jeanna nodded. "But, we need you to show the way." Jeanna was struck dumbfounded.

"Me?" She said, "What do you mean? I don't know anyplace here other than that- No, I will not. I will not." Jeanna had suddenly realized the place they were talking about. Jenna looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. They were begging her to show the way.

"Fine," she mumbled. 'I know I'm going to regret this,' she thought. With that, she led them off towards the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah Finally it's done! After two days of typing, the Chapter is finally Done! Now, Read and review!


	8. Light vs Light Part 1

OK!!!!!!! Here's Chapter 8! I know there's been little action, but that's all about to change! You'll see! Now, here is the first part of Light vs. Light! Which is stronger?

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX isn't mine, nor do I own it**

**Chapter 8**

Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna stood outside of the Abandoned Dorm. Jeanna sighed; she had a really, really bad feeling about this. Something was going to go wrong. She just knew it. And then, Jenny and Jenna had insisted that they go inside.

They were walking through the creepy, dark abandoned dorm. It was really creepy, and I mean, really, really creepy. It scared Jeanna a lot. She just wanted to get out of there. Jenny and Jenna had said that they wanted to use it so none would know what they were talking about.

They walked down to the basement. Jeanna hadn't been down there the last time. It was dank, dark, and creepy; creepier than the rest of the dorm.

Jenny stood thinking for a moment, then said, "We'll use this for-"before she could finish, she heard someone starting to speak.

"What are you doing here?" the voice said. The person stepped out of the shadows, it was Alexis.

"Um, nothing!" Jeanna said, "We were doing nothing! You see, they just wanted to see the dorm." Jeanna really hoped they believed her lie.

"But, still you were talking about something. What were you going to use this for?" Alexis said worriedly, she didn't want anything to happen this year.

"Nothing, Nothing!" The three girls said.

"I don't believe you," Alexis said, "Now tell me what you were going to do before I report you to Chancellor Sheppard!" Boy, did she sound serious, and mad. Seriously mad, she really wanted to know what they were doing.

"How about this, "Jeanna said, "You duel Jenny, andif you win, we spill to you. You lose; you leave, and don't tell. That goes for Atticus too, not just you Alexis. Okay?" Atticus steeped out of the shadows, he couldn't figure out how she knew he was there.

"Fine," Alexis said. She and Jenny got their duel disks. Then, she noticed something. Jenny's duel disk was on her right arm!

"Hey," she said, pointing to the blue duel disk on Jenny's arm, "Don't you have that on the wrong arm?" Jenny looked down at her duel disk.

"No," she replied, "I'm left handed. So I duel with my duel disk on my right arm. Get it?" Alexis nodded.

"DUEL!" They shouted.

**Alexis LP: 4000**

**Jenny LP: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Jenny said, drawing her card, "And I'll summon Fiend Reflection #2 in defense mode (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1400**). I'll then place one face down, and then end my turn." Alexis surveyed her opponent. Jenny had a necklace, like Jeanna's. Only, it was a different design. She had a bad feeling about these three girls.

"My turn," Alexis said, drawing her card. She studied her hand. It was obvious Jenny wasn't like Jeanna. She was calmer, and seemed more serious. She had to play her cards right if she wanted to win. Jenny was probably like Jeanna, a good dueler, if anything.

"Well?" Jenny said, "Aren't you going to go? Or did have you ended your turn already?"

"Not a chance," Alexis said, smirking, "I summon Cyber Tutu in Attack Mode! (**ATK: 1000 DEF:800**) My little ballerina has a special effect. Since your Fiend Reflection has higher attack points than Cyber Tutu, she can attack your life points directly. Now, Cyber Tutu, attack her directly!" Cyber Tutu came attacking Jenny with a deadly Pirouette of doom. Her foot connected with Jenny, causing her to lose 1000 life points.

**Alexis LP: 4000**

**Jenny LP: 3000**

"I'll place one face down and end my turn." Alexis smirked. Jenny was too easy. It was like she wasn't even trying. Jenny drew her card.

"I play Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards." Jenny eyes scanned her cards; Monster Reborn, Bio-Mage, Dark Magician Girl, Just Desserts, and Dark Magician, and- "I special summon Watapon to the field in defense mode. (**ATK: 200 DEF: 300**) I'll summon Bio-Mage in Attack Mode, and switch Fiend Reflection #2 to Attack Mode as well."

**Bio-Mage: ATK: 1150 DEF: 1000**

"But you already summoned a monster!" Atticus protested. Jeanna immaturely stuck her tongue out at Atticus.

"That's because if Watapon's put in her hand by trap, magic, or monster effect, she's able to special summon it, and it doesn't count as her summon for her turn." Jeanna said. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'I wonder if I'm forgetting something. I don't think so. Oh well.'

**xXx**

**With Blaire**

Blaire stared at the clock on the wall nervously. It read 9:10. Curfew was ten minutes ago, and Jeanna wasn't back yet. She could get into serious trouble if she didn't get back soon!

"Well," Blaire said to no one in particular, "I guess I should go find her. She might be lost." Blaire pulled out a flashlight from one of the drawers, and left the room.

Outside, she walked down the stairs and flicked the flashlight on. It seemed that Jeanna's footprints led into the woods. Without a second thought, she walked into the woods, following the footprints.

**xXx**

"Bio-Mage, attack her Cyber Tutu!"

"Not so fast!" Alexis said, "I play my face down, Doble Passe. Now, instead of my Cyber Tutu being destroyed, the attack goes straight to my life points." Bio-Mage disappeared from in front of Cyber Tutu to being in front of Alexis when the attack connected.

**Alexis LP: 2850**

**Jenny LP: 3000**

"I'm not done yet!" Jenny said, "You haven't forgotten about my Fiend Reflection, have you?" Alexis grimaced; her Cyber tutu was a goner. "Now, Fiend Reflection #2, attack her Cyber Tutu!" Fiend Reflection sent a bolt of light from its mirror, and it hit Cyber Tutu, causing it to vaporize.

**Alexis LP: 27****50**

**Jenny LP: 3000**

'Okay, Alexis,' Alexis thought, 'Don't lose your head. There must be a reason she has all those monsters on her field. Like, a sacrifice or someth- A sacrifice! Duh! She must have a really strong monster in her hand!' Alexis drew her card.

"I play the field spell Ritual Sanctuary." Alexis smirked; Jenny was about to see one of her toughest monsters, "I'll discard one card from my hand to play my Machine Angel Ritual; now, good by Cyber Angel Prima, and hello to Cyber Angel Benten (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**)." Jenny was surprised; she was going to lose a lot of life points this turn.

"Now, Benten, attack her Fiend Reflection #2." Benten went and destroyed the birds mirror, causing the bird to be destroyed.

"Now, her special effect kicks in, you don't lose the difference of the monsters attack points, you lose the defense points of your monster!"

**Alexis LP: 2750**

**Jenny LP: 1600**

**xXx**

**With Blaire**

Blaire had followed Jeanna's footprints until they joined with two more pairs of footprints. It seemed that she was leading her friends somewhere, but where? Blaire followed the footprints wondering where they headed. Unknowingly, she didn't notice the four boys tailing her.

**xXx**

Well, there's the first part of Jenny's and Alexis's duel! I'm surprised no one figured out what Jenna was. I gave a pretty big hint to it. Whoever might the four boys tailing Blaire be? Cookie to whoever gets it right!


	9. Light vs Light Part 2

Here is Chapter 9 of Guardians of the Worlds! Light vs. Light, whose light is stronger? Part 2

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX is not my. I do not own it at all.**

**Chapter 9**

Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry watched Blaire go on in front of them. They were following her, but for what reason?

"Jay," Syrus whined, "Why are we following Blaire? It just doesn't seem right." Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"And sarge," Hassleberry added, "we are breaking curfew." Jaden looked back at his friends with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well…. Um….." He said nervously.

"You don't have a reason for following Blaire do you, Jaden?" Jesse said. Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

"We're following her to see where she is going," Jaden said. Without waiting for an answer, Jaden went on ahead to follow Blaire. The boys sighed, and followed their hyperactive friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Blaire**

The Abandoned Dorm towered over Blaire. She looked up at it and gulped. Why would Jeanna even want to step foot in this place? It is way too creepy for her to step in. Blaire shrugged her shoulders.

"Better get in and get out," she said, "Jeanna's going to be in so much trouble when we get back to the dorm." With that, Blaire entered the run down dorm, not knowing what to expect.

A few minutes after Blaire entered the dorm, Jaden and the guys entered, wondering why Blaire entered the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Jenny and Alexis**

**Alexis LP: 2750**

**Jenny LP: 1600**

"My turn!" Jenny declared, drawing her card. She smirked, she got just the card she wanted, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! Now, I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Cyber Angel Benten." Alexis gasped as some mummies came and destroyed Benten. Jenny discarded one of her cards.

'Now, I activate my trap!" Jenny said, "Solar Ray causes you to lose 600 life points for every Light-Attribute monster on my field. And since I have two, you lose 1200." A beam of light came from the card and shot Alexis.

**Alexis LP: 1550**

**Jenny LP: 1600**

Atticus shook his head sadly; he knew that the duel would end this turn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaire walked through the dorm slowly. It reminded her of an evil funhouse. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She whipped around to see Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing," Jaden said, "You know we aren't allowed to be here." Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, agreeing with Jaden.

"Oh yeah?" Blaire said, "Then why are you here?" Syrus and Hassleberry tried to keep Jaden from answering, but he answered anyway.

"We were following you!" He said a little too cheerfully. He got smacked by Blaire and scolded for following her.

Before Jaden could retaliate, they heard noises coming from the basement. It scared Syrus, he didn't like the abandoned dorm.

"Hey," Jesse said, "That sounds like someone's dueling down in the basement." Jaden nodded, and then the whole group went down towards the basement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Down in the basement**

The boys and Blaire stood in the shadows near the door of the basement. They looked at the group of people there. There was Atticus, Alexis Jeanna, Jenna, and Jenny. They saw that Jenny and Alexis were dueling.

"Why are they dueling?" Blaire whispered, "And why are they even down here?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know.

They didn't know it, but Jeanna had noticed their presence in the room, though she made no move to let them know she knew. Jenny and Alexis continued the duel. By the looks of it to Jaden, Jenny was going to win. But, he had confidence that Alexis would pull through.

"Is your turn over yet?" Alexis said. Jenny smiled.

"Not a chance, Lexy," Jenny said, annoying Alexis, "I know sacrifice my Watapon and Bio-Mage, to summon my Dark Magician Girl. (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**) And her special effect kicks in. She gets 300 more attack points for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in my graveyard. Since I do have one, she gets 300 more attack points." Jenny smiled. She was going to win this duel.

**Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700**

"What?" Alexis said, "How did you get a Dark Magician in your graveyard?" Jenny rolled her eyes, boy was she slow.

"I sent it to the graveyard when I played Tribute to the Doomed, duh." Alexis nodded, taking note of her glowing necklace. It was just like Jeanna's except, with a different monster. Jaden saw it too, thinking the same thing. But, he shook it off again, thinking it was just coincidence.

"I end my turn." Jenny said. Atticus gaped, she had the perfect chance to win the duel, and she just ended her turn. Alexis drew a card and started her turn.

"I play Polymerization," Alexis said, "and I fuse together my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber, making Cyber Blader.(**ATK:2100 DEF:800**)" A skater with purple skin, and long purple hair appeared on the field, "And with her special effect, since you have one monster on the field, she doesn't get destroyed in battle. I end my turn." Jenny drew her card, and smirked when she saw it, though also trying not to cry.

"You should feel special Alexis," Jenny said, trying to keep her voice steady, "You get to see one of my most prized monsters." Jenny tried not to burst into tears, as she kept looking at the card.

"First I play Monster Reborn to bring Dark Magician back from the grave." Jenny said her voice still unsteady, "Then I play Black Magic Ritual."

Jaden was confused; he thought Yugi Motou had that monster. He thought there was only one copy. He was definitely suspicious; but, only a little.

"I then sacrifice Dark Magician," Jenny said her voice steady, "and Dark Magician Girl to summon my strongest monster, Magician of Black Chaos!" Darkness enveloped Jenny. It swirled around in a vortex, landing on the field, showing a gothic looking Magician. No one noticed her necklace had stopped glowing.

**Magician of Black Chaos: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

Blaire and the guys were shocked to see such a powerful monster on Jenny's field. Jenny wasn't done yet, though.

"Even though I can't destroy your monster, I can still attack you!" Jenny said, "So, Magician of Black Chaos, attack her Blade Skater!" Alexis watched the ball of black magic hit Blade Skater. Thankfully, it wasn't destroyed, so she was safe for now. She still took damage though.

**Alexis LP: 850**

**Jenny LP: 1600**

"I end my turn." Alexis drew her card trying to think of a plan. She had absolutely nothing. She then spied a card in her hand.

"I play Pure Soul," Alexis said, "with this card; I get 800 more life points." Alexis smiled as her life points went up.

**Alexis LP: 1650**

**Jenny LP: 1600**

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

"My turn then," Jenny said drawing her card, "I play Attack/ Defense Swap. Know your Cyber Blader's Attack gets swapped with its defense. (**ATK: 800 DEF: 2100**) So, Magician of Black Chaos, attack her Cyber Blader!" Alexis watched in defeat as her Blader got destroyed. She had lost the duel.

**Alexis LP: 0000**

** Jenny LP: 1600**

"Great, I lost," Alexis muttered. Now her and Atticus wouldn't know what Jenny and her friends were doing down here.

Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna were rejoicing. There secret was safe. For Now. Blaire and the guys left as soon as the duel ended, in fear of being caught. And they all had a new thought to ponder; why were their friends down in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm?

Alexis and Atticus left the Dorm. Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna stayed there for a little longer.

"That was a close one," Jenna said. Jenny and Jeanna nodded in agreement.

"A little too close," Jenny said, "We have to be more careful when we decide to meet." They nodded and Jenny continued, "We should leave our dorm rooms around midnight, every couple of nights to see what we've found. Sound good?" Jenna and Jeanna nodded agreeing. With that, they left the Abandoned Dorm to head off to their respective dorm; with only Jeanna knowing that she was followed that night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there's Chapter 9. I want you to review, OK? Reviews make me happy. And make me hyper. So, Read and Review!


	10. Flashback Duel Part 1

I'm trying something new with this chapter. I have no clue what it is called. Just popped into my head and decided to type the chapter like this.

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine; only the plotline and Jenny, Jenna, and ****Jeanna****, along with Supreme King Jason.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jenna's POV**

I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground. Jesse looked at me with worry when I fell and him and Jaden raced over towards me. We had been dueling, and when I lost, it felt like all the life had been sucked out of me. I looked down at my wrist; the Bio-Band was glowing orange. 'That's strange,' I thought, 'hadn't it been blue when we started the duel?' As I fell unconscious I decided to recollect what had happened today. Who knows when I could wake up? (If ever)

_Flashback__/Unconscious_

_I was walking through the hall way with Jenny and __Jeanna__. We had just received our 'Bio-Bands'__ and were__ walking through__ the halls discussing them. They seemed really fishy; like they weren't going to really evaluate us. But, since we were on Earth, we had to abide to their rules. Who knows? This might be how this planet tests people. __Probably not._

_We paused as we listened to an announcement saying about how next period the 'Survival Duels' would start. That didn't give us much time to figure these things out. They were like silver bracelets, with a sapphire in the middle. We couldn't figure anything out, though._

_As they bell rang we left the school to see if one of us- mainly me –could find someone to duel. It wasn't very easy. The courtyard was empty. It seemed like everyone was trying to avoid dueling. Then, I spotted someone. He was standing with Jaden, __Syrus__, and __Hassleberry__He had that cat on his shoulder, and shockingly, Jaden had a Winged __Kuriboh__ hovering over his shoulder. It didn't seem to like the cat on the other boy's shoulder._

_Before I could say anything, __Jeanna__ had drug me and Jenny over to Jaden. It was totally obvious that__ she had the __hots__ for him. She asked if any of them wanted to duel. Not her, No; it was me she wanted one of them to duel. Before I could object about this dueling set up, the boy said he'd duel me. He had blue hair and the __most prettiest__ emerald eyes I had ever seen. He introduced himself to me as Jesse Anderson._

_"DUEL!"__ We shouted, and the duel started._

_**Jesse LP: 4000**_

_**Jenna LP: 4000**_

_"Ladies first," I said drawing my card. I stared at it and started my turn. "__I summon Liquid Beast in defense mode (__**ATK: 950 DEF: 800**__). I place one face down and end my turn." I watched as a murky brown figure with five blue green eyes appeared on my side of the field._

_Jesse laughed at me, which I thought was rude. Either __that__ or he was mentally ill.__ I was too absorbed in my thinking to actually notice that he had started his turn until after he drew his card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode (__**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600**__)." He had said in his cute southern drawl. Oh, my, __god. Did I just think what I just thought?! You know what, just forget I ever thought that and let's get back to the duel._

_"Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, attack her Liquid Beast!" He said. After he said that, I could've swore I heard his monster talk back to him! Oh well, it was probably my imagination. But, my Beast was destroyed in front of my very eyes. He ended his turn, and I started mine._

_When I saw my card I was a little disgusted, because it was hideous looking. But, I was able to play it, so might as well torture everybody with its hideousness._

_"I play polymerization," I said, "fusing together my Worm Drake and my Humanoid Slime, to get my Humanoid Worm Drake!" Humanoid was one great pile of snot. __Literally.__ It looked like a dragon made out of someone's snot._

_**Humanoid Worm Drake: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**_

_I declared an attack on his Amber Mammoth, and after it was destroyed, something strange happened. Instead of disappearing, it stayed on the field. In crystal form; it was kind of creepy. Jesse went on saying something about them not being able to be destroyed, or something. I didn't really pay attention; I thought he was kind of annoying. __Really cute and annoying.__ Ok… Get rid of the thoughts of Jesse from my mind. I __do__not__ like him. Get it clear. I shook my head and went back to dueling._

_**Jesse LP: 3500**_

_**Jenna LP: 4000**_

_Jesse drew his card and summoned a creature named Amethyst Cat (__**ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**__). He went on saying how__ if he cut its attack in half, it could attack me directly. I yelped in pain as the cat scratched me across the face._

_"Bad Kitty."__ I scolded. I don't even know why I said that. __Probably just a spur of the moment thing.__ He went and played a face down and ended his turn._

_**Jesse LP: 3500**_

_**Jenna LP: 3400**_

_I drew my card. It was a Red Archery Girl. I suddenly started feeling bad. My best friend before I went to the Dark world was a Red Archery Girl. She perished in the battle against Supreme King Jason. __" I__ summon Red Archery Girl in attack mode!" I might feel bad for __Lylix__, but I know she would always want me to do what was right. I am starting to think that her spirit is in this card, but I can never prove it._

_**Red Archery Girl: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**_

_"Now," I said, "Humanoid Worm Drake, attack his Amethyst Cat!" I watched in disgust as the dragon fired some sort of snot attack at the cat. Anyway, it was destroyed, causing him to lose 1000 life points._

_**Jesse LP: 2500**_

_**Jenna LP: 3400**_

_"Now, Red Archery Girl, attack him directly!" I watched as she sent an arrow flying through the air. But, before it could, Jesse had to activate a trap card__called G-Force. He summoned a monster called __Colbalt __Eagle(__**ATK:1400 DEF: 800**__). It was to__o__ late to call back my attack, so I watched helples__sly as the attack destroyed both our monsters- well just mine. Jesse's stayed as a crystal on his field._

_Jesse's turn came and he summoned a monster called Topaz Tiger. He didn't attack, but he did start talking with it. Guess I wasn't imagining things. It looked like Jaden was listening to what they were talking about but I didn't. I could just get the whole story from Jenny or __Jeanna_

_Before we reminisce anymore, I have to become conscious again. I wonder how long I was out. Oh well, I'll find out when I wake up._

_Flash Back/Unconsciousness Ends_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown POV**

I didn't accompany them to the infirmary with Jenna. I know I should care, but something was strange. This was definitely _her_ fault. _She_ had an accomplice at this school to help _her_ revive _her_ strength. All I need to know is who. And I have a pretty good hunch who it is. Professor Viper. He had all the signs of an evil person. All he needed was a motive to do this. And I know that Jenna and Jesse aren't going to be the last of his victims.

My life might not have been good, and I've lied to my friends, but I've had a good reason. They would never understand me and my power, my heritage. _She_ created _him_ and _she_ paid dearly for it with _her_ life. But it also cost _him_, _his_ life. And _she's_ trying to come back to cause the same terror. But this time, she was going to pay even more dearly for it. Now, I might as well get back to my friends. I should be there when Jenna regains consciousness. I don't want her to worry. Oh yeah, note to self, scare Alexis and Blaire. They are getting to know too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there's chapter 10. Like I said I tried something new with this, and I really want to know what you thought of it. And who is the mysterious person at the end? Read on to find out!


	11. Flashback Duel Part 2

Ok, I got really bad vibes from that last chapter, so I'm guessing you didn't like how I did it. Sao, I won't do it again. This will be the last part of the flashback duel. I hope you will enjoy it! If you want any specific duel match-ups, just ask me! They'll get into the story sometime, probably.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

Recap: Jenna and Jesse were the first to duel officially with the Bio-Bands after the exhibition match. However, after Jenna loses, she falls unconscious, and she recalls what had just happened. But, before the match ends she comes back into consciousness. Meanwhile, one of the girls has a secret they're keeping from the others. Will they ever figure out her secret? We may never know.

**Chapter 11**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

When I came to, my vision was really blurry. Jenny and Jeanna both looked worried, but it seemed that one had a worried look placed on her face, who, I couldn't tell. As I rubbed my eyes and struggled to sit up, the first person I saw was Jenny.

"Are you alright?" She asked me with genuine concern, "You gave us quite a scare." That was pretty much obvious. Jenny may not show it, but she really does care. We all lost our family to Supreme King Jason, but Jeanna was the one who lost the most family. She had two sisters and a brother that she lost along with her parents. But, we were talking about Jenny weren't we? Yes, we were. Not only losing her parents and her brother, Jenny found out her brother's best friend, her boyfriend, was a traitor to Supreme King Jason. Three days after we found out about it, he was found dead, hanging from one of the trees in the woods; the only things there other than the body was a note that said, "Traitors Don't Deserve Too Live," and a sole, black feather. Jenny wasn't at all sad; she thought that bastard deserved to die. I think, deep down, she still loves him.

"Yes," I replied to Jenny's previous question, "But I don't really get what happened." Jeanna shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know either. I mean, who falls unconscious after a duel? That's crazy!" Jeanna said. She pondered for a moment then added, "Well, it's not crazy for you. You were always the crazy one." Jeanna flashed me a grin. She was just messing with me. But that didn't mean I couldn't play along.

"At least I'm not as crazy as you." I replied cooly, "You're able to find a way to trip going up a hill, and figure out how to misplace your shoes, when they're on your feet."Jeanna's shoulders slumped, and she started pouting.

"Hey," She said, "That's not fair! I'm not that clumsy." Right after that she went to leave, and she tripped over her feet and sprawled out on the floor. She had anime tears in her eyes, and everybody was laughing at her. At that moment, Ms. Fontaine decided to come out after hearing the crash. She tried asking Jeanna if she was alright, but she just brushed herself off and snapped at Ms. Fontaine that she was alright. She left the room running, and it seemed that she was crying. Jaden ran out after her to see if she was truly alright.

Don't get me wrong, Jeanna has always been clumsy. But it seems after Dark Magician gave us this mission, she was clumsier than usual. Jenny and I don't know what could've caused it. We'll just have to cope with it until she's ready to tell us; if she ever wants to tell us.

Ms. Fontaine had been running tests on me, and I hadn't even noticed. It wasn't until she told me I was free to go. I noticed. She told me No dueling for two weeks, and to try to get some rest. I didn't mind about the No dueling part. I could take two weeks from dueling. If it was Jeanna, however, she would go crazy. She always duels when she can find someone. I was assuring Ms. Fontaine that I wouldn't duel up until I shut the door to the infirmary.

I walked down the halls, and the stairs, straight out the front doors. No Jeanna or Jaden in sight. She probably ran out into the forest trying to get away to cry in peace. Jenny had left a little after Jaden to go do something, along with Hassleberry and Syrus. Jesse had gone back to his dorm, leaving me alone.

I walked through the woods to a cliff overlooking the ocean. I had found it before class today, and loved. I had decided to come here whenever I needed to think. Now, let's see how the rest of that duel went to see how I lost, OK?

Flashback

Jesse had just summoned a monster called Topaz Tiger (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**), and was talking with it. It was pretty creepy, but he probably was one of those 'Chosen' duelists who are able to see monster spirits.

"I play the Magic Card, M-Force!" Jesse said, "Now my Tiger gets 400 more Attack points! (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000**)"

'He definitely has something up his sleeve,' I thought, 'He's probably going to destroy my Humanoid Worm Drake!' But, I couldn't do anything.

"Attack her Humanoid Worm Drake!" Jesse called to the Tiger. I watched in amazement as his Topaz Tiger's attack points raised from 2100 to 2500 (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000**) and destroyed my Humanoid Worm Drake. I took 300 points of damage after that.

Jesse LP: 2500

Jenna LP: 3200

Jesse ended his turn and Topaz Tiger's attack went back down to its original attack points (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**). I started my turn, and played the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean. I then summoned Eria the Water Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) on the field in Defense Mode. With my field spell on the field, her attack and defense points went up 200 (**ATK: 700 DEF: 1700**). When I summoned her my necklace started to glow. This shocked me a great deal. Had this happened during Jeanna and Jenny's duels too? This was bad. It was practically giving away our real identities. I glanced around at the faces of our spectators. Jaden was the only one who gave a wary look, but he dismissed it rather quickly.

I ended my turn, and Jesse started. He summoned a monster called Sapphire Pegasus (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**). He then attacked me with his Topaz Tiger, destroying my Eria. I luckily didn't lose any life points, since she was in defense mode. The glow of my necklace died immediately after Eria was destroyed. Jesse then attacked me with his Pegasus, making me take 1800 damage.

Jesse LP: 2500

Jenna LP: 1400

I drew a card. I smirked when I saw and started my plan. "I activate my trap," I called, "Call of the Haunted! Now, my Eria makes a comeback (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**)!" My necklace started glowing again, when Eria reappeared, "But, that's not all. I play the card Monster Reborn, bringing back my Red Archery Girl (**ATK:**** 1400 DEF: 1500**). And I still have my normal summon this turn." I could hear Jeanna cheering in the background. She obviously thought I was going to win. She is quite perky; maybe a little **too** perky for her own good.

I grabbed the card I just drew from my hand. "Now, I sacrifice my Red Archery Girl, and my Eria the Water Charmer, too summon, Familiar Possessed – Eria (**ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500**)!" When my stronger Eria appeared on my field, my necklace started glowing much brighter, and my hair was glowing a bright, light blue, and she got the field spell advantage.

Familiar Possessed – Eria: ATK: 2050 DEF: 1700

I declared attack on Jesse's Topaz Tiger. As it was destroyed by Eria's wave, Jesse only lost 50 life points. It then appeared as a crystal on Jesse's field.

Jesse LP: 2450

Jenna LP: 1400

I ended my turn and waited for Jesse's move. He played a card called E-Force, and brought back his Topaz Tiger (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**). He then attacked me, causing his Topaz to be destroyed, and hinm losing 50 more life points.

Jesse LP: 2400

Jenna LP: 1400

He ended his turn, and I started mine by attacking his Pegasus. He lost 250 life points, and his Pegasus appeared in his magic and trap zone as a crystal. All the while, I couldn't help but feeling like I had fallen into a trap.

Jesse LP: 2150

Jenna LP: 1400

As I ended my turn, I realized his plan. His three force cards spelled out a word, GEM. He obviously had a card that had to do with those three cards in his grave, and I fell for it! God, I can be as stupid as Jeanna sometimes.

I was right; Jesse activated a card called GEM Burst. He removed G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force from play to activate it. Then for all his monsters in his trap and magic zone, I lost 500 life points. Since he had 5 gems there, I lost 2500 life points.

**Jesse LP: 2150**

**Jenna LP: 0000**

After that, I let out a cry of pain as I felt my energy being sucked out of me, and I fell unconscious.

Flashback Ends

I let out a sigh. We've been here for two days, and we're no closer than since we started. And, Jaden's probably suspicious of us and our glowing necklaces. Sooner or later they'll find out about us being duel monsters, and they'll hate us for keeping it from them. We were meeting in the Abandoned Dorm again tonight, so I might as well go and do what Ms. Fontaine said, and rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there is Chapter 11! I worked really hard on it, so please review! I might, I might no update tomorrow, since its Thanksgiving. I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises. Have a great Turkey Day!


	12. Nobody Cares

Wow, I must be good. Two chapters on one day! I must be lucky. Or have nothing to do. Either one suits me. This chapter is probably going to be one of the sappiest or horrible chapters in this whole story. This is about what happens after Jeanna leaves the infirmary with Jaden on her heels.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. I only own this plot idea. Take it and I'll hit you with a shovel.**

**Chapter 12**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

After Jenna's rude remark, I ran from the infirmary with tears burning in my eyes. I was so upset. It's not my fault I'm clumsy! I've been like that since I was three! I was so upset that I didn't notice that I ran into three Slifers, a Ra, and the person I hate the most, still recovering from his black eye.

I slipped and fell down two flights of stairs as a result of my clumsiness. As I picked myself up, I saw Jaden not too far behind me, coming down the stairs as fast as he could without hurting himself. I started running again, tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

When I got outside of the building, I tripped over my feet and scraped my knee. I didn't care, but the pain made me cry even more. I got up and ran off into the woods ignoring the pain in my knee. My vision was blurry from all my tears that I didn't know where I was going; I couldn't see at all. Before I knew it I had fallen into that dreaded hole in the woods.

When I landed I heard a deafening crack, and I crumpled to the ground. I must've twisted my ankle. As I heaved myself up to limp to a wall, tears flowing freely down my face, I noticed something on the ground- well more like some things. It was cards. A whole lot of duel monster cards. I tried to sit down, but fell, and I picked up the card closest to me. It was a Rescue Cat (**ATK: 300 DEF: 100**). I flipped over more cards, them being Dreamsprite (**ATK: 300 DEF: 200**), or Raging Flame Sprite (**ATK: 100 DEF: 200**). As I thought about the cards I forgot about my scraped knee and twisted ankle.

These cards were basically all weak cards. Cards that people thought were worthless, with basically no attack strength or significant importance. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again. How could people disrespect cards like this? Throwing them down some hole because they're too weak; that is really, really cruel. How could duelists do things like this? Some of these cards had good effects that they could use to their advantage, and they just throw them away.

As I went to stand up, I fell back down. My ankle was twisted and I had forgotten about that. I guess Jenna was right, I am too clumsy. As I made it to the wall of the hole, I fell down to the ground and did the only thing I could think of: cry my heart out.

As I cried, I didn't notice a Harpy's Brother appear next to me until he said, "Stop your crying Jeanna!"I glared darkly at the said Harpy.

"Oh shut up, Ryan," I snapped, "What do you care? You aren't the one stuck in a hole with a twisted ankle and scraped knee!" The Harpy's Brother, Ryan shook his head sadly.

"Is this any way you treat your older brother?" Ryan said. I rolled my eyes and glared at the six inch Harpy's Brother.

"I don't sniff care sob Ryan!" I said between my sobs, "You sniff aren't even sobalive anymorewail! Neither is sniffAlicia or sob Kaitlyn!" I broke down in sobs. While I was crying, two Harpy Ladies appeared next to me.

"Please stop crying Jeanna," the one said, while the other one was scolding Ryan for making me even more upset. Soon, my sobs had dissolved into hiccups.

"Thanks hic Kaitlyn," I hiccupped. Kaitlyn was one of my older siblings. I was the youngest, but Kaitlyn was only older than me by five years. She gave me a caring smile along with Alicia. Ryan just rolled his eyes at me. He got smacked by Kaitlyn and all I did was hiccup at him.

It doesn't matter though," I said sadly, "Nobody cares for me. Not since you guys, Mom, and Dad died. If anybody cares for me, it's just because they think I'm weak. They treat me like I'm helpless, like I'm not that strong. Jenna's treated better than me, because if she gets really angry or ticked off she gets like, a 1350 attack point boost, and Jenny already has like, 2000 points. Me, all I have is 500 attack points. No special ability or anything." I started hiccupping again. Kaitlyn patted me on the arm, and tried to find something nice to say. But, there was nothing to say. It was basically the truth. But, Alicia then said something that surprised me.

"That isn't true," She said, "They may seem like they don't care, but they really do. They don't want you to get hurt, so they try to keep you from hurting yourself." I kept hiccupping, trying to acknowledge what she said. But, what about what Jenna said? It's not my fault I'm clumsy. After I voiced my thoughts, Alicia and Kaitlyn nodded while I explained, trying to ignore my hiccups. Ryan had left, obviously not wanting to talk to me anymore.

"Well," Kaitlyn said cheerfully, "That maybe what you thought, but that's not what she meant. She was probably joking around about your clumsiness. It's not your fault either though. It's probably about all the pressure placed on you being-" But Kaitlyn stopped for some reason. I listened, and heard what caused her to stop.

_ Are you sure she's down there, Winged __Kuriboh_ The voice sounded an awful lot like Jaden's. Come to think of it, he did have a Winged Kuriboh by him during Jesse's duel.

_Kuri__kuri_ Came the Kuriboh's reply. Yup, it is definitely Jaden.

_You're right Winged __Kuriboh__ she probably would fall down a hole. She seems to fall down a lot._ Alicia and Kaitlyn laughed. They then disappeared, leaving me alone in the dark hole. I watched sullenly as a rope ladder came down from the top of the hole, and Jaden come down. He really is cute. He looked around the hole before he spotted me. He chuckled, apparently amused at my misery.

"So, you like falling off things, don't you?" He said, really surprising me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup," I said, "It actually is quite a fun sport." Now we both had something to laugh about.

"Why were you crying?" He asked unexpectedly. I was taken aback at the sudden question. I felt my face, feeling the dried tear stains on it. I had forgotten I had been crying. I was instantly embarrassed.

"Well," I said, "It's actually a long story, and I don't really want to bore you. I've seen you sleeping in class; mainly during Dr. Crowler's. By the way, is he a guy or a girl? Or is he a crossdresser? It is really bugging me!" Jaden laughed at me.

"I don't know."He replied honestly, "I actually got in trouble during the entrance exams for calling him 'Sir' and 'Ma'am'."

"I don't doubt that, Jaden, you're always getting in trouble." Jaden pouted at me, but then got over it.

"I guess we should get out of here now." Jaden said, motioning towards the rope ladder.

"Yeah," I replied, going to stand up. Again, I forgot about my twisted ankle, and I fell flat on my face. Jaden laughed, but helped me up. I limped over to the ladder and let Jaden go up first.

"Why am I going first?" He said.

"Because I'm wearing a skirt, you pervert!" I snapped. By the look on his face, he didn't know what pervert meant, but he went up the ladder first anyways.

As I got up the ladder, I leaned against the nearest tree as Jaden rolled up the ladder. I grabbed onto him for support, as he took me up to the dreaded shudder infirmary. When we got out of the woods, I was surprised to see that it was sunset. I guess I was stuck in that hole for a long time. I guess I'm not going to the Abandoned Dorm tonight.

Ms. Fontaine ushered us into her office when we got there. She washed my knee and put a band-aid on it. With my ankle, she wrapped it, and told me to stay off of it. She gave me a pair of crutches, and she let Jaden and I go back to the Red Dorm. As we left we were laughing at me band-aid. It was white with Kuribohs all over it. Some even had little nurse hats on them.

When we got to the Dorm, it was after dark, and we weren't surprised to see our dorm lights on. Either our dorm mates have ESP or they heard my crutches, but as I got up the steps both Dorm room doors opened. Blaire almost hit poor Syrus in the face. It was actually pretty funny. All three kids had their pajamas on, and were staring at us. Well, more like me and my crutches.

All I said was, "Fell down a hole", and clomped into my dorm room. Blaire shut the door and I proceeded to tell her about what had happened. Well, most of what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh, my, god! I must be really good to be able to type a whole chapter without using those weird x thingies except for the end! Well, there's the most horrible chapter of the story so far! Well, to me it is. But, it's what you think of it is important to me! So, Read and Review!


	13. Be Afraid of the Dark

I hope you all have had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did. We're officially on Chapter 13! That's a bad thing. Why, you may ask? Because thirteen is my unlucky number, but that's just me. Well, let's get to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. If it was, the show would be complete and utter chaos (which isn't that bad)**

**Chapter 13**

It was about Midnight in the Abandoned Dorm. Jenna was sitting against the wall, away from Jenny who was pacing around the middle of the basement floor like a mother hen. She seemed really worried. Someone might've found out their secret! Jeanna could be dead! Whatever the possibility, there had to be a reason why Jeanna wasn't here, and a good one at that. If she ever came late it was always by a few minutes, with her saying that she 'got lost'.

"Where is Jeanna?" Jenny said, finally stopping her pacing, "What could possibly cause her to be late? She knows where this place is, so it can't be that. Oh, Jenna, what if she's hurt somewhere?" Jenna sighed, she was worried too. She didn't mean to get Jeanna upset like that. She was just picking, like Jeanna was doing with her.

"I don't know," Jenna said sadly, "And I think that it is my fault. I shouldn't have upset her like that. I know how she is about her clumsiness. I should've been a little nicer, more considerate towards her feelings." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"You were a little harsh, Jenna," Jenny agreed, "but there is nothing we can do right now. Let's just head back to the dorm, and see what happened to Jeanna tomorrow." Jenna nodded in agreement, and the two left the basement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day**

Jenny and Jenna were walking down the hall, looking for any signs of Jeanna in the crowd. They first saw- well heard her was the clomping of her crutches. They looked in shock at the Jeanna on crutches. That could not be Jeanna. But, it was her, all four legs.

The first thing out of Jenny's mouth was, "What happened? I know you're clumsy, but not this clumsy." Jeanna glared daggers at Jenny for her remark. But then, she just laughed at it.

"I know," she said, "I accidentally fell in a hole in the woods, and twisted my ankle." Now, that they could not believe. She was a WIND-ATTRIBUTE monster. She had wings, for crying out loud! She never hurt herself when she was flying. Well except when Jenny and Jenna first met Jeanna, but we'll get to that later on.

"Um, hello Jeanna," Jenna said, waving her hand in front of Jeanna's face, "You're a WIND-ATTRIBUTE monster! You have wings! You can make a perfect landing on the ground from ten thousand feet in the air!" Jeanna rolled her eyes, and held up her necklace, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Remember Jenna?" Jeanna said waving the necklace in front of her face as best as she could without taking it off, "These necklaces seal away all of our powers! We can't use even a little bit of it without taking them off." Jeanna turned away on her crutches and added, "I'll see you at the Abandoned Dorm tomorrow night. Ms. Fontaine said I'll be able to be off these crutches tonight, but to take it easy for a few, OK? I'll see you around." With that, Jeanna clomped off to her next class, not knowing someone had been listening to their whole conversation.

"Well, well, well," the person said, "Looks like the three late freshmen are hiding some secrets. Secrets that I could use to my advantage," With that, the mysterious person, went and left for their next class as the bell rung.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That Night/Unknown P.O.V**

Tonight was the night. The night Blaire and Alexis would get their little warning. My friends and I have no time for little girls trying to find out our secret when we are trying to complete our mission. I pulled out a small box out of one of my drawers, and headed out to the woods. This secret has to be kept from my friends, and the result would be horrible if they found out.

I was as deep into the woods as I could get without getting lost. I opened the small box. Inside of it was a small, amethyst diamond. I cupped my necklace in my hands, and placed the diamond in my hands with it. The diamond rolled around until it finally set around the neckline of the small figure hanging from the chain. There was a bright flash of light, and it was dark again.

'OK,' I thought, 'Time to give the royal, Queen of Obelisk Blue, the pleasure of the first scare.' With that thought set in my mind; I headed towards the Girl's Blue Dorm.

The Blue Dorm wasn't really hard to miss. It was by a big lake, with the pale moonlight reflecting off of it. Alexis' dorm wasn't really hard to find. She was standing out on her balcony, and she looked to be deep in thought. Who knows what she could be thinking about?

Wind started howling, and lightening cracked in the distance. Alexis jumped at the noise; she looked confused about the sudden change of weather, especially since there wasn't a cloud in sight. She didn't even notice the figure coming in front of her window until I was already there.

"Who are you?!" She cried at me, sheer terror on her face. I laughed. I was used to their scared faces by now.

"Who cares?" I replied smugly, "All I know is that you know too much for your own good. You keep your trap shut, and you don't die, OK?" The look on her face was truly priceless. She didn't know how I was right in front of her window. All she could see were my Amethyst eyes, skirt, and tank top; along with my pale face.

"How are you doing that?" She said panicking, "Why are you here? Tell me before I call security!" What a joke. Like security could get me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said, "I already told you. Now don't make me repeat myself. My identity is none of your business, and you know too much for your own good. Now, be good, or learn to be afraid of the dark." This was too good, Alexis looked ready to faint- oops said to soon, she fainted! Oh well, better get out of here before her nosy friends come. Next stop, Slifer Dorm, to get little Blaire! Hopefully she won't be as dense as Alexis here.

At the Slifer Dorm, the wind was howling and lightening was cracking. However, Little Miss Blaire didn't open her window. So, I drug my hand against the window pane, and it made a dreadful noise. That got the nosy girl out of bed. When she threw the window open, she was surprised to see me floating there in front of her.

"Who are you?" She said. I rolled my eyes, same remark as Alexis! God, they must be twins.

"It's none of your business, little miss nosy," I replied to her, and she started fuming.

"What! I'm not nosy!" She cried out. She probably would've attacked me, if she wasn't on the second story.

"Yes, you are nosy." I said flexing my claws, "And you better stop poking around with other people's secrets too. Tell any of them, or keep poking around, and one morning, you won't wake up. So, little girl, it's keep you're trap shut, or start to be afraid of the dark. Because, if you don't you'll pay dearly. You'll learn what actually hides in the dark." That did it; right on the spot, Blaire fainted dead away.

I headed back into the woods to where I left the box, and removed the little amethyst diamond from my necklace, and headed back to my dorm. It was like nothing happened at all tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Morning/****Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was surprised to see Blaire unconscious on the floor. Had she been there all night? Who knows; I gently shook her shoulder, trying to get her up. Eventually, I got her up. She seemed pretty scared, and she wouldn't tell me what happened at all. She kept insisting she was fine, even though she was unconscious on the floor. Who knows, maybe this is what humans do when they get scared during the night.

Blaire was jumpy all day, and during some classes, I noticed Alexis was too. What could've possibly happened during the night that got them this scared? I guess I'll find out tonight with Jenny and Jenna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there's chapter 13! Probably not one of the best ones I've typed. It's probably worse than Chapter 12. Oh well, this is what's bad about thirteen, for most people.


	14. How I First Met Them

Yay Chapter 14! So you know, I started another fic, called Falling Towards Darkness, so updates might be slower if I get any reviews for that story. This chapter is basically a flashback so expect the annoying _italics_ basically the whole chapter. By the way, does anyone know who the mysterious person is? Once you think about, you can find out!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. If it was, Jaden would have enough sense to know what fiancé means, from episode 14, I think.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

Blaire was really jumpy today. I found her unconscious on the floor of our dorm room, and later on during the day, I found out Alexis had been found unconscious on her Balcony. What was even weirder was that neither of them would say what was bothering them. Well, I don't know about Alexis, but Blaire wouldn't say anything.

Basically all day I ignored what I was learning. I already knew all of this stuff, even though I was failing all my classes. Anyway, grades aren't important to me. Jenny, Jenna, and I have to find out who is trying to revive _her_, stop _her_ revival, and then continue our lives. I already have a pretty good idea who is _her_ accomplice.

After classes I headed back to my dorm. I had nothing better to do, and I might as well get some rest, since I had to be at the Abandoned Dorm by Midnight tonight. My dorm was really quiet since Blaire wasn't here. She was probably off being jumpy somewhere, or trying to help that French freshman. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Marcel. Anyway, he got affected by the Bio-Bands just like Jenna was.

Before I knew it I was drifting to sleep. I blinked sleepily, and fell away into dreamland.

_Dream_

_ My dream turned out to be a flashback for when I first met Jenny and Jenna._

_It had been after my siblings had perished at the hand of Supreme King Jason's minions. I was flying across the San __Tenpi__Areno__ (1), trying to get as far away from them as possible. However, that didn't seem possible. They were riding Sonic Ducks, and one of them decided to use me as target practice. The weapon they shot at me (I don't know what it was), pierced straight through my left wing, shredding some feath__ers of it, and creating a hole in my__ wing. __Now that really hurt, a lot._

_ Since I was up in the air, wind slashed through the hole, misplacing feathers on my wing arrangement, and it also caused me to lose altitude. In simpler words, I was going to crash into the sand. I could not get sand in my wound. It would sting and hurt like hell. Also, it would make it harder for it to heal. It didn't help that blood was pouring out of the wound, some falling on me, and some falling towards the ground._

_ I saw a Stone Coliseum up ahead. There was no way I could make it flying, the way I was losing altitude, but, if I just dropped down now, I could probably make it if I ran fast enough. So, I very delicately folded up my pink wings, blood still coming from the wound, and ran towards the coliseum._

_ By the time I made it to the coliseum, Supreme King Jason's minions were like, right on my heels. I ran inside the coliseum and looked around desperately for an escape route. I spied a set of stairs heading up to the stands, and didn't give it any more thought._

_ As I ran up the stairs, one of the men fired a magic attack at me. I know this, because it barely missed me, shaving off a few strands of my hair. When I made it to the top of the coliseum, I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't fly because of my wing, and I had nowhere to run. I was like a mouse being trapped by a cat._

_ I backed up cautiously until my back hit the wall. I looked first at the minions, then the height of about 5,000 feet in the air. The magician of the group fired another attack at me. I ducked, and it hit the wall, sending rubble everywhere. Okay, jumping seems a whole lot better than facing these guys.__ I took a deep breath and jumped off the building. However, before I hit the ground, something caught me. Well, someone caught me; actually two someone's._

_ It was two girls. One had blue eyes and long blonde hair, and the other had long bright blue hair, along with blue eyes. They both had looks on their faces that screamed "Are you suicidal?" They helped me stand up, and I looked up towards the top of the coliseum._

_ "__Dammit__, she's still alive!" I heard one say with my super sensitive ears, "Get her and her friends! Remember, she has to die, even her accomplices!" That scared me.__ They all started running the safer way down the coliseum. That didn't give us much time._

_ "You guys," I said to the girls who saved me. They snapped their heads toward me after trying to see what I was looking at, "We have to get out of here, NOW." They gave me questioning looks._

_ "Why?" The blonde one said._

_ "Um, well," I said, "those men are trying to __kill__ me. And they think you two are helping me."__ Their looks would've actually been funny if we hadn't been in danger._

_ "We have to get out of here!" The blue one said, "We have to get to the Dark World." The blonde looked a little shocked at what the other girl said._

_ "But Jenna, what would Dark Magician say? If Supreme King Jason is trying to kill her, then we'll be in danger too!"_

_ "Jenny, she's a refugee! Her family probably- well, you know. That has to be the reason! No parent would be in their right mind letting a nine year old go around on her own!"_

_ "Um, Jenna we're nine, and Dark Magician is letting us go around by ourselves." The blue one, Jenna rolled her eyes._

_ "No he didn't! We were going around with Dark Magician Girl, and we got lost!" I rolled my eyes, this fighting was pointless. I looked towards the coliseum entrance. They were just getting out._

_ "Oh shut up already!" I screamed, "We have to run! Or do you want to die?!" The blonde, Jenny, looked shocked along with Jenna.__ They blinked a couple times, then Jenny grabbed my wrist, and started pulling- well dragging me away from the coliseum as fast as she could._

_ Eventually Jenny, Jenna, and I found a very worried looking Dark Magician Girl. She seemed to notice Jenny and Jenna before me. She started scolding them about not running off ever again, and didn't seem to notice me until Jenny said, "But we saved this girl." That's when Dark Magician Girl noticed me. What she saw: A girl wearing a pink tank-top and matching skirt covered in blood. To say the least I was starting to feel a little woozy. Was it just me or were there three Dark Magician __Girls?_

_ I shook my head, trying to clear it. I felt faint, and very weak. My wings unfolded themselves, revealing the bloody wing. Jenny and Jenna looked away from the sight of blood and Dark Magician Girl's hands flew up to her mouth. That was the last thing I saw before falling unconscious from blood loss._

_ I half expected my dream to go on to after I woke up with Jenny and Jenna, but I didn't. Instead it showed flickers of things that I couldn't really decipher._

_ My mom, lying draped over a chair, neck slit, with the stench of death in the air._

_Ryan, with a Bloody sword protruding through his chest._

_Alicia, cussing at Supreme King Jason's minions just as a magic attack hit her, killing her._

_Kaitlyn__, in tears, shielding me from them, as a sword punctured her lung._

_Me, fearing death as I __jumped__ 5,000 feet from the top of the Coliseum._

_ My siblings, lying dead on the desert floor, eyes wide open in fear._

_Hundreds of people dying in a blaze Supreme King Jason started to 'weed out' the weak._

_ Jenny's boyfriend, hanging from a tree, pupils dilated__, with "Traitors Don't Deserve To Live" Carved in the tree._

_A forest fire, nearly killing me._

_Supreme King Jason's bloody head chopped off, sitting on a table, eyes staring at me._

_That was too much for me to handle._

_End Dream_

I woke with a start screaming. I curled up in a little ball and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 pm. I hadn't been asleep very long. Right then, the door was ripped open, and standing there was Blaire, Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz.

"What happened?" Jaden and Jesse said, "We heard a scream." I slowly uncurled from the ball I was in.

"It was just a nightmare," I said.

"About what?" Chazz said, I wasn't too sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

I shuddered just at the thought of what was my last memory clip. I finally said, "I'm not sure. I think it was a decapitated head." No use telling them it was one. That would arouse some problems.

After assuring them I was fine, I decided to head down to the cafeteria with them to get supper. It was fried shrimp. I was warned by Syrus to keep an eye on my food, or else Jaden would inhale it in 10 seconds flat. I laughed, but did just that (because Jaden was eyeing my shrimp very suspiciously). After I finished my supper, I said I was going on a walk to clear my mind after my nightmare. At first, Jaden wanted to come with me, but after I assured him that I'd be alright, he let me go. I think he thought I'd fall into that hole again with no way out. I bade them good bye, and headed on my walk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) San (Sahn) Tenpi (Ten-pi) Areno (A-re-no) it means Three Sun Desert

So, as you can tell, my Japanese isn't very good. And I'm not very good with names either as you can tell. I think what I did at the end of Jeanna's dream was a montage, I'm not sure. Anyway, that was Chapter 14. And as I said, feel free to guess to who was the mysterious person that Blaire and Alexis was greeted by last chapter. So, I'll update as soon as I can.


	15. Secrets Unveiled

We're on Chapter 15! Yay! Anyway, this Chapter is the moment of truth! Yes, you finally see what duel monsters Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna are along with who the mystery person is. Also, you get to find out who listened in on their conversation on Chapter 13! So, read, and get lost in the mysteries of the Chapter.

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine, OK? sigh**

**Chapter 15**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

As I walked through the forest I sighed and took in the sounds of the forest. I checked my watch, 10:30. Whoa, I hadn't even noticed the time flying by. I might as well head to the Abandoned Dorm now.

As I turned to go, I heard a twig snap. And I know for sure it was not me. I turned to the side that it came from and called, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I heard a small chuckle, and out of the shadows stepped the one the only, Gecko Boy.

"What do you have to do here, Gecko Boy?" I spat at Adrian, "You know the woods are dangerous for little girls like you." He just laughed at me.

"Funny," He said, "I was just about to tell the same thing to you." I rolled my eyes at him. Oh, how I wanted to claw his eyes out.

"Why are you following me?" I said, "You have no business in these woods."

"You do though." I took a step back, with a questioning look on my face.

"How- How did you know?" I quickly ran through my options. There had to be something to keep him quiet without killing him. Let's see… Yeah, knocking him unconscious would be the easiest to do right now.

"I heard your conversation with your friends yesterday. I know you're from a different dimension, no matter how illogical it sounds." I put an evil smirk on my face.

"So you know, huh? Too bad you won't hear anything." He stepped back aghast. In a flash I had gone from in front of him to behind him.

"Ho-How did you do that?" He didn't get an answer. I gave him a swift chop to the back of his neck, and he was out. I left him on the forest floor and headed towards the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I made it to the Abandoned Dorm, it wasn't Midnight yet, but Jenny and Jenna were already there. Jenna seemed to perk up when I arrived. Probably happy that I made it this time.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully. Jenna answered "Hi" back, but Jenny didn't. She had a serious look on her face, and seemed all business.

We need to talk Jeanna," she said, "about the little stunt you pulled with Alexis and Blaire." I took a wary step back.

"Wh-What do you mean? What stunt?" I questioned. Jenny just threw an onyx feather at me.

"That's a Harpy feather, Jeanna," Jenny said, "and Alexis described the thing that scared her as a Black Harpy, with Amethyst eyes, and amethyst tank-top and skirt. Someone scared her along with Blaire."

"But that's just it!" I cried, "My wings are pink! Not Black! My eyes are blue, my hair is blonde, and my outfit is pink as well! That isn't me! I didn't do it! I didn't scare them!" Jenny walked up to me, and stood over me. She was only about an inch taller than me. Ha, she didn't scare me.

"It is," She said deathly quietly, "Admit it, you scared them. Why did you do it? How did you change all your colors? This doesn't seem like you." I took a deep breath. If I didn't stay calm, this would turn into a full scale screaming match.

"Okay," I said, "You got me I did it! Is that good enough for you? Or do you want a full scale confession?" Jenny did nothing but nod while Jenna took a small step back.

"Well, you're not getting anything from me." I said, "They knew too much and needed the warning."

"But Jeanna," Jenna cried, "How did you do all that other stuff?" I glared at Jenna.

"You don't need to know, it isn't any of your business." I snapped, "Anyway, we need to do something about these Bio-Bands. They're the cause of Jenna's fainting act! Viper's _her_ accomplice! We need to do something now!" Jenny nodded.

"I agree," Jenny said, "And I know exactly what needs to be done. Sorry Jeanna, but you're going back." I took a step back, scared.

"You can't! You won't!" I cried, "I won't let you!"

"How? There isn't any way to stop it." Jenny must be stupid. The only way to go back needed all of our cooperation

"Yes there is." I said, "You need me to open the portal. However, without the cooperation from the Guardian of Wind, it isn't possible. Face it, Little Miss Dark Magician Girl, you can't do anything." Jenny took a step back at my tone at the end of my sentence.

"But, Jeanna, we're doing this for-" Jenna tried to say.

"For what?" I snapped, "For everyone's safety? Well, Eria, I don't care. You and Jenny may think you're better than me, but you're not."

"Don't call me Eria!" Jenna said, "Just because I'm a Charmer doesn't mean you can call me that!" I rolled my eyes. She sure was getting annoying.

"Yeah," Jenny agreed, "Don't call me Little Miss Dark Magician Girl, either. You may be acting tough, but you aren't. You're just a pathetic little Harpy Girl. Pathetic like Kaitlyn." Now that got me really angry. No one, and I mean No one, mocks Kaitlyn like that.

"Don't ever mock Kaitlyn." I growled, "Unless you want your eyes clawed out. You don't have to bear the pain of your siblings dying. I was close to them! You do not know what Kaitlyn was like! You don't have to bear the pain of knowing that you could've helped your siblings! You don't have to bear that pain!" Before Jenny or Jenna could retaliate or say anything, I ran from the room, tears threatening to spill. I ran straight back to my Dorm Room not once looking back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day I completely ignored Jenna and Jenny. However there seemed to be something missing, as I thought about it during Dr. Crowlers class. I looked to the right of my seat, and instantly saw the problem. Jaden! He wasn't in class today. In fact, I don't think he was in any of our classes. I decided I would corner either Syrus, Hassleberry, or Jesse, to see where he was.

After classes were over for the day Syrus was the first one of Jaden's gang that I saw. So, he gets to be forced to tell me where Jaden is! I ran up towards the classroom door, and just outside the classroom I stopped Syrus.

"Where is Jaden?" I asked him, "He wasn't in any of our classes today. And don't tell me any lies, Truesdale." Syrus looked around nervously. He was probably trying to see if there was a teacher anywhere to get me in trouble for bullying.

"Well- um…" He stuttered. Then, it hit me. Syrus wasn't wearing his Obelisk uniform! He was wearing a Ra uniform instead. Very Fishy.

"Where is your Obelisk uniform?" I said suddenly, surprising him, "Why'd you quit the Blue Dorm?" Syrus looked around desperately for an excuse to get away from me. Then he saw it. Hassleberry had just exited the classroom. He ignored my question, and ran off with him to wherever they were going. So, I decided to follow them, because normally they don't get along.

They turned out to be really fast. Faster than me even. By the time I reached their destination, the infirmary, they were already inside of it. It seemed that they were talking to Jaden. It sounded like Blaire and Alexis was in there too. It then sounded like Blaire had just said, "Don't get between a man and five trays of hospital food." You got to admit, that is funny. Ms. Fontaine relayed the same instructions she gave to Jenna to Jaden. It seemed like Jaden ignored what she said, because, like, five seconds later he came running out of the infirmary.

I couldn't help but laugh. Hassleberry and Syrus came out running after Jaden. I ran after them laughing all the way. This made me feel a lot better after my fight with Jenny and Jenna. However, I slipped and fell right before the stairs. That was lucky. However, I lost sight of Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry. Oh well, I'll see them later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

I was really shocked after Jeanna ran away. Jenny did go too far. She shouldn't have mocked Kaitlyn like that. True, I never did know her, but I can tell by Jeanna's reaction that she was very close to Kaitlyn. Jenny was wrong, Jeanna's not pathetic. After Jeanna left, I gave Jenny a dirty look.

"You shouldn't have treated her like that!" I said, "You know how she feels about Kaitlyn! You have no feelings whatsoever for how she feels!" Jenny looked dumbstruck, but I ignored it. I ran out of the door, and back to my dorm room.

In my room, I sat curled up in a ball on my bed. I still remember the time when we first met Jeanna. We both thought she was suicidal, jumping off a building from 5,000 feet in the air. She helped us by making sure our arguing didn't get us killed. I still remember what happened after she fell unconscious in San Tenpi Areno. Dark Magician Girl had us help her get Jeanna back to the Dark World. And the funniest thing was that we didn't even know her name!

_Flashback_

_ After __Jeanna__ fell unconscious, Jenny and I panicked. We started running around like chickens with our heads chopped off. We really thought she was dead! After a few minutes Dark Magician Girl got us calmed down. She had us take turns giving her a piggy-back ride as made our way back to the Dark World as fast as we could._

_ When we got back to the Dark World, Dark Magician Girl didn't take us to Dark Magician. No, she took us to one of her friends, Fairy Injection Lily. She helped us clean her wing, and bandage it. Well, Jenny and I. Dark Magician Girl had gone to get Dark Magician. She didn'__t get __back before the Harpy Girl woke up though._

_ When the Harpy Girl woke up, she blinked sleepily, and after a second shot straight up off the bed she was on. She seemed scared, really scared._

_ "__Wh__-__Where am I?" She had said, looking around wildly, "Where's Alicia? Ryan? __Kaitlyn__ What happened?" The Harpy Girl started hyperventilating really bad. It seemed like she was having a panic attack. And it didn't seem to be a good time either. Dark Magician Girl had just come in with Dark Magician. That must have been one sight for Dark Magician. A Harpy __Girl sitting__ on a bed hyperventilating,__ Sarah (the Fairy Injection Lily) trying to calm her down, and Jenny and I staring wildly back and forth from Sarah and the Harpy Girl, and Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician._

_ Eventually, Sarah got the Harpy Girl calm enough to speak. The last thing that she remembered was falling unconscious. __Talk about a total face vault. __It seemed that she panicked because she just relived her siblings' death, and it panicked her. However, Sarah couldn't get her to speak of her family. She just shook her head, and said that her sister, Alicia, had told her not to say anything about the family. It seemed that Alicia's word was law. All Sarah got from her was that her name was __Jeanna__, and her mom and dad died when she was three, at the beginning of Supreme King Jason's reign of terror._

_ What surprised me was when she got off the bed and headed toward the door._

_ "I'm leaving," she had said, "I don't want to __cause__ you any trouble.__" However, when she got to the door, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl crossed their scepters across the door. __Jeanna__ was tick now._

_ "Just let me go!" she cried, "I don't want to hurt you!" She got madder when Dark Magician laughed at her.__ But, it surprised all of us when Dark Magician said that he would take care of her like with me and Jenny. So, she was forced to accompany us back to their house in the Dark World._

_ A day after she was with us she disappeared for about two, three days. It definitely panicked Dark Magician Girl. And when she came back, she absolutely refused to tell us where she went. All we knew was that her bandage covering her wing was gone. The skin was healed, sure, but the feathers weren't there. Dark Magician Girl thought whatever __Jeanna__ did was stupid and should never do it again. Well, she didn't. Until Two months later when Jenny's boyfriend, Chad, was murdered._

_ Flashback end_

The day after our fight, I tried to find Jeanna to apologize, but she was completely ignoring us. It was like she didn't even want to know us anymore! I tried really hard to find her, but I couldn't. She is really good at hiding when she wants too. She once hid from us for three weeks because Jenny insulted Kaitlyn before this. When we finally found her, she was by her siblings' grave markers in the San Tenpi Areno. Which was funny, because they were obviously not there before. Or were they? Only Jeanna knows.

I do wonder though what she meant about the part that she could've helped her siblings. She seemed pretty serious, so it must've been true. One of these days we'll get it from her, if she decides to actually tell us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there's Chapter 15. My longest Chapter ever! Yay! A lot of information in this chapter, I know. But, hey, you finally found out what duel monsters they were! And don't yell at me about Jenny being a Dark Magician Girl! Cuz' I don't care! You flame me, I'll burn you with C-4 and a Flamethrower!


	16. Suspicions

I'm back, and I actually know what C-4 is! It's actually an explosive! I feel so special now! We're now on Chapter 16! And 16 is my lucky number! And this Chapter is special! To me at least. I'm actually going to have Jaden's P.O.V in this Chapter! Don't ask how it makes this chapter special. I'm a Jaden obsessed fan girl. He is so cute in Season 4! Ok… Before I get to far off track, let's get to the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only this plot. Take it and you'll get burned to a crisp by my Flamethrower.**

**Chapter 16**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

Jesse, Syrus, and I watched eagerly as Hassleberry and Jim's duel came towards the end. It didn't look too good for Hassleberry, but as I always say, the duel isn't over until the last card is played. Jesse and I agree that this was one of the most awesome duels ever. But we don't quite get why Syrus thinks we're exactly alike. Hmm… Oh well, let's get back to the duel.

Hassleberry had his dinosaur Saurobeast Brachion (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 3000**) on his field, along with a face down and his Treasured Cards of the Flow spell card. Jim's field though, was completely empty. Jim although had a full life point meter, unlike Hassleberry, who had 1500 life points left. But, Hassleberry will pull through. I know he will. Let's just call it duelist's intuition. And it's still his turn.

"I activate my magic card, Tail Swing!" Hassleberry called, "I can choose a monster on my field with 5 stars or higher, and choose a monster on your field to send back to your hand! Heck, I'll even choose two! So, I'll pick my Brachion, and send Sample Fossil (ATK: DEF: ), and my Sabersaurus (ATK: DEF: ) back to our hands! And since your field is now empty, my Brachion can attack you directly!" Jesse and I watched in excitement with the duel and clung to every detail. This was an awesome duel!

**Jim LP: 2500**

**Hassleberry LP: 1500**

Syrus looked worried, but when Jesse and I asked him what was wrong, he just ignored us. That was odd behavior, even for Sy. Hassleberry ended his turn, and discarded one of his cards, since the effect of Treasured Cards of the Flow spell allowed him to draw two cards, but he had to discard one to avoid 3000 points of damage.

Jim started his turn, and he discarded Sample Fossil, to activate the Magic card Specimen Inspection. Jim declared that Hassleberry had to get rid of a Dinosaur type monster, with 8 stars. Hassleberry regretfully sent Ultimate Tyrano to the graveyard. Then, Jim played Fossil Fusion again. It was actually pretty cool.

Jim summoned the Fusion Monster, Paleozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgeoth (**ATK: 3500 DEF: 0**) in attack mode. Syrus and Jesse doubt that Hassleberry won't win, but not me! I have faith in him! He still has a chance to win; since Paleozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgeoth was special summoned, Hassleberry's Brachion switched to defense mode for its special effect.

However, Jim attacked Hassleberry's Brachion, saying that his monster had a special effect too. His monsters attack points would be dealt as damage to Hassleberry's life points as battle damage. That meant only one thing. Hassleberry lost. Oh well, it's just a game right?

**Jim LP: 2500**

**Hassleberry LP: 0000**

But, the Bio-Bands started glowing after their duel, like they did with Axel and I. A light left the Bio-Bands, and pretty soon after, Jim and Hassleberry fell unconscious. This was too weird. I suggested pretty quickly that we take them to the infirmary, and Jesse and Syrus agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V With Viper (AN: Me:gag)**

"Well," Viper said, looking at the monitor screen where Jim's and Hassleberry's duel had just ended, "Seems like this plan is working out perfectly. Soon you'll have enough energy to be reborn." Viper then started doing his freaky creepy laugh (**AN: Me shudder**). But, then three screens popped up on his monitor.

"Well," He said, "It looks like three kids haven't dueled yet. We'll fix that soon enough." With that, Viper left his creepy hideout and headed through the woods to the first two kids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. Hassleberry and Jim were unconscious, and Syrus stayed behind. Jesse left for his dorm, leaving me all alone. I decided I would come back to our dorm and think about what had been happening.

This whole situation was confusing. There was something wrong with these Bio-Bands. They keep making people fall unconscious after their duels. Viper probably has something to do with this; but, what about Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna? Could they be working with Viper too?

"Nah," I said aloud, "They couldn't be working for Viper. Otherwise, they wouldn't be dueling; that's what caused Jenna to fall unconscious. But, there is something weird about them. Their necklaces glow each time they play that one specific monster card. Well… two in Jenna's case. But that doesn't make them unsuspicious. I mean, they snuck out to the Abandoned Dorm, that one night, and dueled Alexis for some reason." I sighed. Winged Kuriboh appeared by my side.

_Kuri kuri _he said.

"What do you mean someone is outside the dorm?" I said to him. I walked up to the door, and opened it to see Jeanna getting ready to knock on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling. I was still tick at Jenny. I decided to not be mad at Jenna anymore, since she didn't do anything. Jenny blew my last fuse on my temper box. She isn't- I mean **no one** is allowed to make fun of Kaitlyn like that!

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had to think of something. Viper is causing all of this, and he wants our energy to help _her_ come back. There had to be a way to stop him! There just had to be! _She_ can't come back! _She'll _cause terror even worse than 6 years ago! And if she possessed anybody I wouldn't want to- No I won't think about that. I promised myself that I wouldn't think about it.

I closed my eyes and took in the serene quiet of the dorm. Then, I heard someone talking.

"Nah," the voice said aloud, "They couldn't be working for Viper. Otherwise, they wouldn't be dueling; that's what caused Jenna to fall unconscious." That sounded an awful lot like Jaden. But, it couldn't be, could it? "But, there is something weird about them. Their necklaces glow each time they play that one specific monster card. Well… two in Jenna's case." Yup. It definitely is Jaden. Aw man! If he spouts anything else out, someone other than me may hear, and then our secret will be blown!

I snuck out of my dorm quietly and headed next door to Jaden's dorm. He was finishing up his chat to himself (and you thought I was weird? He's the one who wanted to steal my shrimp!) when he, and I heard his little Kuriboh. Winged Kuirboh said something, and then there was the sound of feet walking across the floor, and Jaden opened the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Jaden stared at Jeanna. Jeanna stared at Jaden. Jaden stared at Jeanna. Jeanna stared at Jaden. Jaden stared a- okay, I think we get the point!

"Can I talk to you?" Jeanna said her voice really quiet. Almost like she was nervous- or scared about something. Jaden nodded, and let Jeanna come into the dorm.

"So," Jaden said, shutting the door, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Jeanna bent her head down low, looking at the floor nervously.

"Well," She said, "It's about me and my friends." Jaden had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Jeanna, sighed, and decided to only tell him part of the truth.

"Well, you see," Jeanna said, trying not to stutter, "We've been keeping a secret from everybody in the school. Everybody in the school doesn't know, not even the Chancellor. The only people who know are me, Jenny, and Jenna. You see we rea-" But, Jeanna was cut off by a sharp, curt knock on Jaden's door.

Jaden opened the door, and there, in the door way, was Professor Viper, dragging two very disgruntled girls by their ears. Jenna and Blaire had frowns on their faces as Viper let go of their ears, and rubbed them furiously, like he had been trying to chop them off (**AN: He could've. He's really evil**).

"Jeanna," Viper said, "You have a problem. You haven't been participating in any survival duels." Jeanna cocked her head to the side, as if trying to understand what he just said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeanna said very sweetly. Jenna noticed Jeanna's tone of voice. It was her I'm-going-to-act-sweet-but-I'm-really-trying-to-figure-out-how-to-kill-you-and-not-get-blamed voice.

"Yes it is." Viper said curtly, "You need to participate in a survival duel by tomorrow, or you're going to be expelled. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Jeanna shook her head sweetly, and said that she would duel as soon as possible.

After Viper left, Jaden opened his mouth to say that he would duel Jeanna, but Blaire gave him her Don't-you-even-think-about-it look.

"Jenna," Jeanna said, "I know who I'm going to duel. Get jenny and have her here in fifteen minutes. Can you do that?" Jenna nodded. Jeanna was going to settle her differences with Jenny with this duel.

While Jenna went to fetch Jenny, Viper was on his way to talk to Adrian. He hadn't dueled yet. (**AN: Yes he is off the forest floor.**) And, Adrian Gecko was getting to know too much about his little… Project, shall we say.

After Viper gave Adrian his warning, Jenna arrived at the Slifer Dorm with Jenny, Alexis, and Atticus in tow. Chazz had disappeared off to who knows where, and Jesse came a few minutes after Jaden PDA'd him.

'Why did you drag me all the way down here again?" Jenny asked Jenna, ignoring Jeanna.

"Because," Jeanna said, "I challenge you to a duel. And you can't refuse now that you're here." Jenny grumbled, but readied her left handed blue duel disk, while Jeanna readied her normal pink duel disk.

"Duel!" They shouted and the duel started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There, I'll leave off until next chapter. Stay tuned to find out who wins, or what happens! So, read and review! And stay tuned for next time, "Wind vs. Light! Friend against Friend!"


	17. Wind vs Light, Friend Against Friend

I'm back! With Jenny and Jeanna's duel! This is only going to be a one chapter duel so you know. And it's going to be the first all Third Person Chapter I've done in like, forever! So, here is Chapter 17: Wind vs. Light, Friend Against Friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX, only the plot and original characters.**

**Chapter 17**

"Duel!" Jenny and Jeanna shouted, and drew their five cards.

**Jenny LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Jenny said, drawing her card. She looked at it, then said, "I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 0**)! I'll place one card face down and end my turn." A cute little blonde hair girl in a white dress appeared on the field. Jeanna drew her card.

'I have to find a way to get rid of her White Magician Pikeru,' Jeanna thought, 'that shouldn't be too hard.' Jenny scanned her cards quickly.

"I summon Luster Dragon (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600**) in attack mode!" Jeanna called, as a gruesome looking sapphire dragon appeared on the field. "Now, Luster Dragon, Attack her White Magician Pikeru!" Jaden watched in awe at the start of the duel.

"Why didn't she use these cards against me?" he said more to himself. He had a disappointed look on his face, but after a few seconds he was back to his cheerful self.

**Jenny LP: 3300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

"I place on card face down; then end my turn." Jeanna smiling brightly, while Jenny drew her card.

"I summon a card in face down defense position and end my turn." Jenny said, placing her card on the duel disk. Jaden and Jesse looked confused.

"Why would she summon a card then not do anything?" Jaden questioned. Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"My turn Jenny!" Jeanna called drawing her card, "I summon on monster in face down defense position; then attack your face down monster with Luster Dragon!" Jeanna watched excitedly as her Luster Dragon destroyed Jenny's face down monster.

The card flipped over as it was destroyed, revealing that it was Spirit Caller (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 100****0**). AS Jeanna ended her turn, Jenny started hers with a smirk on her face.

"You fell into my trap!" Jenny said Jeanna, "I wanted you to destroy my Spirit Caller!" Now Jaden was really confused.

"But why would she want her monster destroyed?" Jaden said confuzzled.

"No more comments from the peanut gallery!" Chazz grumbled. Atticus shook his head in shame as Alexis punched Chazz. Jenna and Jesse laughed at poor Chazz getting beat up.

"I'll now remove my Spirit Caller and White Magician Pikeru," Jenny said, "to summon Soul of Purity and Light (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**) in attack mode!" A ghost like angel appeared on Jenny's field. Jeanna cringed. That angel was sure creepy looking. "Now, Soul of Purity and Light, attack her Luster Dragon!" Jeanna watched as her dragon was destroyed, and her life points dropped.

**Jenny LP: 3300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3900**

Jesse and Jaden were cheering Jeanna on. However, Alexis was worried. What if what had happened to Jaden happened too Jenny and Jeanna? This was bad.

Jenny ended her turn, and Jeanna started her turn.

"I play the Field Spell, Rising Air Current!" Jeanna said, placing the card in the field spell slot. Air rushed, and whirred around everyone's ears, and almost everybody struggled to stay on the ground. Jeanna and Jenny's hair were messier than ever, because of the wind. "Now, I summon Harpy Lady (ATK**: 1300 DEF: 1400**) in attack mode! And because of Rising Air Current's effect, she gets 500 more Attack points! However, she loses 400 defense points."

**Harpy Lady: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"That's no match for my Soul of Purity and Light!" Jenny laughed, "She'll be destroyed!" Jeanna pouted.

"But who said I was going to attack?" Jeanna said. Jenny looked shocked; but didn't say anything. "Since your monster is stronger than mine, I'm going to play Fissure to get rid of it." Jeanna giggled at Jenny's expression. Jenny stood there, with her mouth hanging open as a crack formed on the playing field, engulfing the creepy angel.

"Now, I'll attack you!" Jeanna said brightly, smiling, "Harpy Lady, attack her directly!" Everybody watched as the Harpy swooped down to attack Jenny. But, the Harpy suddenly changed direction and attacked Jeanna.

**Jenny LP: 3300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2100**

"Wh-What happened?" Jeanna said looking around wildly for the cause of it. Then she saw it. "Jenny." She growled.

"I reveal my face down card," Jenny said, "Magic Cylinder. It negates the attack on me, and causes your monster to attack you instead of me." Jeanna growled at Jenny, but ended her turn.

"I summon Lady of Faith (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 800**) in attack mode!" Jenny said, "And I'm going to have her attack your face down monster!" Jeanna watched sadly as her monster was destroyed.

"Petit Dragon." She whispered to herself. As Jenny ended her turn, she started hers.

"I summon Flying Fish (**ATK: 800 DEF: 500**) in attack mode!" Jeanna called out, "And he gets a boost from my field spell! (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 100**) And I'll have him attack your Lady of Faith!" Jenny shielded herself with her duel disk as Lady of faith was destroyed.

**Jenny LP: 3100**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2100**

Jenny's eyes widened as she saw her position on the field. Jeanna was smirking evilly at her, and she still had a monster that was able to attack.

"Harpy Lady, attack Jenny directly!" Jeanna declared. She smirked as her Harpy clawed Jenny; she was so enjoying this.

**Jenny LP: 1300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2100**

"I'll end my turn." Jeanna said with a defiant tone in her voice. Jenny shook her head, and drew her card. She smiled, it might not be her strongest magician, but it was good enough.

"I summon," Jenny said, "my Magician's Valkyria (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**) in attack mode! Then I equip her with the magic card, Book of Secret Arts! This gives her 300 more attack points!"

**Magician's ****Valkyria****: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1800**

"I see what she is doing," Atticus said. Everybody looked at him to hear what he had to say (for once). "She's trying to get rid of that Harpy."

"Now," Jenny said, "I'll activate the magic card, Red Medicine, Increasing my life points by 500!"

**Jenny LP: 1800**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2100**

"Now, Magician's Valkyria, attack her Harpy Lady!" When her Harpy was destroyed, Jeanna nearly flew backwards. Jeanna winced as her life points went down.

**Jenny LP: 1800**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jenny said delicately. Jeanna drew her card, and looked at her hand.

'Perfect,' she thought, 'I know exactly what to do.' Jeanna smirked, and Jenny immediately knew she had something up her sleeve.

"I summon Harpy Girl (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1000**) in attack mode!" Jeanna said, as her necklace started to glow when the Harpy Girl appeared on the field, "And as you know, she gets 500 more attack points, making them 1,000 (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 600**)! I now equip her with Black Pendant, giving her 500 more attack points (**ATK: 15****00 DEF: 600**)! I also equip her with Butterfly Dagger – Elma, giving her 300 more attack points (**ATK: 18****00 DEF: 600**)!" Jenny laughed, Harpy Girl might be strong now, but she was still weaker than Magician's Valkyria.

Jenna however, knew what Jeanna was doing. She was planning on summoning one of the Guardians. It may not be as powerful as their other Guardian cards, but it was still pretty powerful. Jenny, Jeanna, and herself had those three guardian cards.

"I now activate my spell Quick Summon! Now, I can summon another card this turn! And I choose," Jeanna said, pausing before picking her card, "Guardian Elma (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200**)! And I'll put her in attack mode. I'll also activate my trap, Magic Jammer. Now, your Book of Secret Arts is destroyed!" Jeanna now had three cards on her field; one flopping fish, one guardian, and one totally powered up Harpy Girl, and Jenny only had her magician.

"Harpy Girl," Jeanna said, "attack her Magician's Valkyria!" As her magician was destroyed, Jenny smiled. She may not be able to do anything, but still, maybe she could…

**Jenny LP: 1****6****00**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

"Now, Flying Fish, attack Jenny directly!" Jeanna called. It went to attack, but Jenny stopped her.

"I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jenny said, "A card of chance, but I'll take it. I'm sure you recall the cards effect, don't you Jeanna?" Jeanna gave a curt nod, "Now, pick a card."

Jeanna thought for a moment, and said, "The middle card." Jenny smiled.

"Well, I get to summon my Pixie Knight (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 200**) in defense mode!" Jenny smiled as it was destroyed. "Now, I activate Pixie Knight's special effect! Since it was destroyed as a result of battle, you get to pick a spell card from my grave. And since I only have one, the decision's unanimous! Book of Secret Arts gets returned to my hand." Jeanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well," she said, "I still have one monster left. Now, Guardian Elma, attack Jenny directly!" The Guardian threw its daggers at Jenny, piercing her life points.

**Jenny LP: 300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

"Jenny's losing!" Jaden said.

"Duh, slacker, we can see that." Chazz snapped.

"Maybe she'll pull through," Jesse said, "the duel isn't over yet." Jaden nodded in agreement.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jeanna said. Jenny drew her card. She smiled, this card really was going to help.

"I activate the Magic Card, Cost Down." Jenny said, "and now, by discarding Book of Secret Arts from my hand, back to the grave, I can lower the levels of all my monsters by 2! So, now I can summon Dark Magician Girl (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**) without any sacrifices!" Jenny's necklace now started to glow along with Jeanna's, as Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field.

"Now," Jenny said, "I'll activate the magic of Sage's Stone! Now, since Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can summon Dark Magician (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**) along with her!" Jenny smirked, she was going to get rid of Jeanna's monsters, starting with that Harpy Girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jenny said, "Since Dark Magician is on the field, my Dark Magician Girl gets 300 more attack points! So now she has 2,300 attack points."

**Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700**

"Now, Dark Magician Girl," Jenny said, "Destroy Harpy Girl!"

"Too bad," Jeanna said, "Because I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! Now, your battle phase ends." Jeanna smirked. This was a really fun duel! (Boy is she random)

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jenny said. Jeanna smirked, and started her turn.

"I sacrifice my Flying Fish, and Guardian Elma," Jeanna said, pulling a card from her hand, "To summon my Harpy's Pet Dragon (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**) in attack mode! And I hope you didn't forget about my Field Spell, because it gives my Dragon 500 more attack points (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**)! But my dragon gets 300 more attack points because of my little old Harpy Girl over here (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**). Now, My pet, attack her Dark Magician!" Jeanna smirked in triumph, because Jenny only had 300 life points left.

"I activate my Quick-Spell, Emergency Provisions!" Jenny said, "Now I'll send my other face down to the grave to get 1000 more life points."

**Jenny LP: 1300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

Jenny winced as her life points went down after being revived by 1000. Jeanna smirked and ended her turn.

**Jenny LP: 1000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

"Why didn't Jeanna destroy her Dark Magician Girl?" Jesse said, "That would've done more damage."

"Because," Jenna said, "Jeanna knew that Jenny was planning on using those two as sacrifices for her Magician of Black Chaos. And by destroying Dark Magician, that basically destroyed her chances of bringing him out. She needs real luck if she wants to bring him out." Jaden and Jesse gave Jenna confused looks.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because if she can get her Kuriboh, she'll be able to use her Ritual Card, but if she doesn't, she's screwed." Jaden nodded his head like he was following along, even though he wasn't. He barely understood what Jenna said. (Or did he…)

"My turn!" Jenny declared drawing her card. 'Perfect,' she thought. "I summon Kuriboh (**ATK: ****300 DEF: 200**) in defense mode! But he won't stay long. Because I'm now activating my Magic Card, Black Magic Ritual! Now, I'll sacrifice my Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl to summon my Magician of Black Chaos (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**)!" Jenny smirked. She was going to trap Jeanna like the frightened little Harpy Girl she was. Her necklace had stopped glowing.

"Now, Magician of Black Chaos; attack her Harpy Girl." Jenny declared. Jenny laughed as her eyes widened in fear as her Harpy Girl was destroyed. Jeanna's necklace's glow died off with a flickering light. Jeanna winced as she took her battle damage. She had just lost 1,000 life points, and it really, really stung.

**Jenny LP: 1000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 1000**

The two girls were tied with life points. It could be anybody's duel. But who would win?

Jeanna looked around at her surroundings. She was starting to feel really woozy. Dizzy too. Her head was pounding, like she had just hit a truck. She shook her head and tried to clear it. Her harpy's Pet Dragon's attack points had retreated down 300 points after Harpy Girl was destroyed (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**). It wasn't enough to beat her Black Magician of Chaos. And she was going to resort to _those _cards. It was too dangerous.

Jeanna shakily drew her card and took a deep breath. When she saw her card, she got a wide grin on her face. Jenny and Jenna never saw this card before, so it would surprise them, and give the duel a twist.

"I summon," Jeanna said, "My Harpy Queen (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 12****00**) in attack mode!" Jeanna giggled at Jenny and Jenna's expressions; they were totally priceless!

"I never knew she had that card." Jenna muttered to herself.

"You may know this card as," Jeanna said, "Harpy Lady." Jeanna giggled again at her friends dropped jaws. "And because of the Field Spell, she gains 500 more attack points (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 800**)! And don't forget, since she's a harpy, my Dragon gets 300 more attack points (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**)." Jeanna smirked triumphantly. She was going to win this duel in two moves.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon," Jeanna called, "attack her Magician of Black Chaos!" Everybody's jaw dropped. They had the same attack points. That meant that they would both be destroyed! Is she crazy?

"She isn't crazy," Atticus said voicing everyone's thought's with a solution, "That was her plan. She's getting rid of Jenny's Magician so her Harpy can attack her directly." There was a big explosion (I like explosions!) and the dust was swirling around everywhere. Jeanna laughed at what Atticus said.

"He's got a point." She said, "Your going down Jenny." Jeanna smirked, "Now, Harpy Lady, attack Jenny directly!" There was a huge explosion as Jenny was attacked. Both girls had to dig their heels into the ground to keep from being blown away. Jenny winced again as her life points dropped to zero.

**Jenny LP: 0000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 1000**

Unbeknownst to the two girls, their Bio-Bands turned orange and sucked energy out of them.

Jeanna placed her hands against her head, and let out a cry of pain as she said, "My head feels like its splitting in two." She shook her head, trying too clear it, but it didn't work. She collapsed onto the ground, falling unconscious.

Jenny, put a hand on her head and stumbled to the ground. She wasn't was weak as Jeanna, but she was still weak. Jaden picked Jeanna up bridal style and headed off towards the nurses office with her. Jesse helped Jenny up and followed after Jaden with Jenny. Atticus, Alexis, Jenna, and Chazz were following silently behind them.

_**Looks like these two girls are fun**A voice said, **And the one won't get away from me as easily this time as she did last time. You better watch out, because I'm out to get you; you to Jaden.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

OMG!!! Who was that creepy voice at the end?! What happened to Jenny and Jeanna? Why am I even asking all these questions?! … … … … Wow. This was my longest Chapter ever! I now have a message for all of you before you go:

There is supposed to be a bunny right here. The word document is messed up and fanfic deleted the picture. Go Evil Bunnies!

This is to help bunnies take over the world! … Or at least Come Join the Dark Side, we have cookies!

Jenny: … Yeah. The authoress has a screw loose. Maybe four or five.

Jeanna: No she doesn't! Bunnies are cute! crosses over to the Dark Side

Me: Yay! Bunnies rule! Join us Jenny. Join us.

Me & Jeanna: Join us. Join us. Join us. Join us. We have cookies!

Jenny: That's it. No more sugar this week for either of you. takes my sugar and leaves room

ME: She took my sugar. That's it! She's going to die next Chapter!

Jenna: No she isn't. We need her for later chapters. takes keyboard from me and leaves the room

Me: All that's left to say is Read and review! Help bunnies rule the world!


	18. Memories Galore!

I'm back!!!! Bunnies will rule the world! One of my reviewers said that he was going to send the evil voice to Melbourne. One question, where is Melbourne? Geography isn't my best subject. Anyway, you meet new characters this chapter! Well… kind of. You'll find out what I mean in the chapter! So you know, from now on, when a person from the current time is talking or thinking in a flash back or dream or something, that'll be in bold. Evil bunnies are cute!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. Take it without my permission and I'll Sue you.**

**Chapter 18**

Jaden carried Jeanna all the way up to the Nurse's office, with Jesse and Jenny slowly following. There was something seriously wrong. Kids falling unconscious after duels, is not something that should be expected. They had to do something about it. If Viper was the one who gave them these bio-Bands, the he had to be the cause of it. Or was something more sinister pulling the strings behind the curtain? We could only hope not.

When Jaden reached the Infirmary, Ms. Fontaine ushered him inside. A few minutes after Jaden got into the infirmary, Jesse and Jenny arrived, with everybody else trailing behind. Well, almost everyone. Chazz was missing, but who cares about him?

Ms. Fontaine told Jaden to place Jeanna on one of the beds, and Jessse helped Jenny onto the examination table. She took Jenny's temperature, blood pressure, and everything else a nurse does.

"You seem fine," Ms. Fontaine said to Jenny, "but, we shouldn't be so sure yet." Jenny nodded, "You should take it easy for the next couple days, meaning no dueling for two weeks." Jenny nodded, and hopped off the examination table. She staggered a little, but then steadied herself. She assured Ms. Fontaine that she would follow what she said, and headed back to her Dorm. Alexis and Atticus trailed after her, not wanting to be a bother. Ms. Fontaine turned to the unconscious girl on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"You see," Jaden said, "They were dueling, and after Jeanna won she fell unconscious. We don't really know why." Ms. Fontaine nodded her head, and checked Jeanna's blood pressure, temperature, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Ms. Fontaine sighed, and said the same thing about Jeanna that she said about Jenny.

"She'll probably be out for a while." Ms. Fontaine added, "You can stay here and visit for a while, but don't be too loud." Jaden, Jesse, and Jenna nodded. Jenna had tears streaming down her face. She was probably blaming herself for what happened too Jenny and Jeanna. She wiped her eyes with her hands and smiled. Jeanna would be alright. She's just unconscious, like she was. Jaden and Jesse seated themselves in chair on one side of Jeanna, and started talking about the duel. Jenna sat on the otherside, sitting in silence, listening to Jaden and Jesse's review of the duel.

_Jeanna's__ Unconsciousness/ Dream/ Flashback_

**When I opened my eyes, I wasn't at Duel Academy anymore. I was in a dark, blank, black place. I think I'm inside my mind… Wait a minute! I have a mind! Whoa, who knew?**** Anyways, before my eyes clips of my memories started to unfold before my eyes.**

_Me, tripping down the stairs at Dark Magician's__ house, missing Flare, and hurt__ing my ankle._

_Flare, __yelling at me because I ran off__ without telling her._

_Terri, laughing at me getting yelled at by Flare, after I nearly drowned in the river (Terri had happened to be walking by __the river __with Jenna and they fished me out before I went over the falls)._

_Me, slipping on stepping stones going across the river__ and falling in the rushing cu__rrent, __after__ I left__ without telling Flare._

_Me, meeting Sam for the first time (He rescued me from one of Supreme King Jason's nets. They were trying to capture harpy's to join him. Refusal meant instant death.)_

_A fire, starting by the river's stepping stones, coming towards where I was walking through the woods, heading back to Dark Magician's house._

_Me, losing consciousness from lack of oxygen in the burning forest._

_All the girls and Sam__, smiling happily that I was actually alive after__ the fire when I woke up in Sarah__'s house._

_Me, walking alone through one of the destroyed towns, hearing a cry for help._

_Someone bounding and gagging me, then knocking me out as I hurried from the town with a little girl by my side._

_Waking up in Supreme King Jason's dungeon, with shackles on my arms, and a flight deflector on my wings keeping me from being able to fly at all._

_The guards, killing little __Sorora__ right in front of my eyes._

_Sorora__, a four-year old Ebon Magician Curran, with a bloody sword sticking through her chest and her life cut short._

_Me, welling up with anger and anguish for the little girl, and blacking out._

_Sam, Jenny, Jenna, Terri, and Flare running out to me from Dark Magician's house as I staggered up the walk._

_Unconsciousness/ Dream/ Flashback cuts off_

I jumped about five feet in the air when I woke up, nearly screaming. I landed with a _thump_ on the bed I was sleeping on. I looked around. It was pitch black in the room, and for a second I thought I was in my mind again; but I wasn't. Two grunts from the side of my bed told me I wasn't.

Jaden and Jesse were both asleep with their heads resting on my bed, sleeping. It didn't seem that I woke them when I jumped from fright because of my dream. Jenna was asleep in a chair with the back of the chair against the wall, with her head resting against it as well.

I shook my head. Those memories weren't anything like I had a couple days ago. I laid back down on the infirmary bed. Flare and Terri were the oldest of us kids, back in the Dark World six years ago. Flare, a Fire Princess, and Terri, a Warrior Lady of the Waste Land. Flare was ten, with ash colored hair and flaming red eyes, when I met her. Terri was also ten, a week younger than Flare, with dark blonde hair with peculiar topaz eyes, when I met her. I met them both about a week after my arrival at Dark Magician's house.

I met Sam about a week after Jenny's boyfriend was killed. He was a nine year old Apprentice Magician, with unruly black hair and blue eyes. He was my first ever major crush. He walked me home, saying that he wanted to make sure that I got home safely without running into anymore Harpy nets. When we got home, I was surprised to see that Flare was pacing on the porch. They had been worried when I hadn't returned home, and Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl went out to find me.

They had left Flare in charge while they were gone. When she saw Sam and me, her first reaction was that I was in trouble. In one swift movement, she was behind Sam and me, with her scepter at Sam's neck. He was surprised, but laughed at her reaction. I, however, was furious. Sam saved me, and this is how she treats him! I was so mad that I punched her and ran into the house crying. I sat in my bedroom crying for what seemed hours. I had locked my door, so everybody in the house was locked out of my room until Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl returned.

I laughed inside of my mind. I closed my eyes and drifted into (what I hoped was) a peaceful sleep.

_Dream_

**When I fell asleep, my mind started relaying some of my memories, and showing them full length, instead of just clips. My first memory was of me falling down the stairs.**

_It was the morning of my second official day at Dark Magician's house (after I disappeared for three. I still won't tell anybody where I went). Flare was yelling up the stairs, trying to wake me up. Since I had come to live with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, I had trouble sleeping. My dreams were plagued by nightmares, so I spent most of my nights awake, afraid of sleeping in fear of what might happen in my dreams. So far, no one knew about the nightmares._

_"__Jeanna__!"__ Flare called, "Get down here! If you don't, you can't get breakfast!" That got me up. I opened the door to my bedroom, and exited. I was wearing a pink, long sleeved pajama top, with holes cut in the back for my wings, and __long, pink pajama bottoms._

_I hurried down the hall as fast as I could. Flare was standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking. She always pulled the breakfast trick on me to get me up. I started going down the stairs when I caught myself on something. Whatever it was, it caused me to trip. I panicked and forgot about my wings. __That,__ and my wing was still healing. Anyway, I flipped down the stairs, and landed on my ankle at an awkward angle.__ I barely missed hitting Flare. _

_When I crashed on the floor, Dark Magician Girl hurried out of the kitchen with Terri, Jenny, and Jenna close behind. I was biting my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Tears of pain, however, were running down my cheeks. Dark Magician Girl couldn't help but laugh._

_"So," she said in a teasing voice, "looks like you have to go to Sarah again. It seems like you're attracted to trouble. Looks like you'll be a great addition with us." She smiled. "I'll go fetch Sarah now. Flare, Terri, help __Jeanna__ get on the couch in the living room. That way Sarah will have a better view of __Jeanna's__ ankle." Terri and Flare nodded, and helped me up. With their help, I was able to limp to the couch, and await Sarah's arrival._

_After Sarah checked my ankle over, she said, "It doesn't look too bad.__ She'll have to stay off of it for a day or two, but she'll be fine. Now, __Jeanna__," she said towards me, "No more of doing gymnastics down __the stairs." Everybody in the room laughed. Dark Magician had gone out earlier to do some stuff, so he didn't know about my little… performance._

**This memory was slipped out and replaced by a different one. This one was about a week after my little "performance" down the stairs.**

_Winter was approaching in the Dark World. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl had left us girls' home alone with Flare in charge, while they went out to inspect the damage of Supreme King Jason's latest attack.__ And, my nightmares still hadn't gone away._

_Terri and Jenna had gone out for a walk together, and Jenny was in her bedroom studying a book of spells. Flare was cleaning the house humming a song, leaving me with nothing to do. So, while Flare was in the Kitchen cleaning, I slipped quietly out the front door and headed towards the woods._

_Dark Magician Girl had warned me about not going into the woods alone, but I ignored it. After a couple of minutes of walking, I reached a river with stepping stones leading across it.__ I skipped over the stones to the other side. Sure, I could've flown over it, but I had grown fond of walking to places since my wing was injured. A frosty breeze blew past me. Since winter was approaching, Dark Magician Girl gave me a pink turtle neck and a long pink skirt to wear, rather than my pink tank top and skirt._

_I walked through the woods for a little bit. Then something dawned on me. Flare! She would've noticed my disappearance! I turned around to head back; then realized that I had no clue of where I was going. I wandered desperately through the woods until I finally found the river. I walked upstream a little ways until I found the stepping stones again._

_I hopped across. Unfortunately, at the middle stone, as I tried to land on it, my foot slipped. It caused me to go plummeting into the freezing cold water. I tried desperately to get back to the stepping stones, but it was futile. I didn't know how to swim, and the current was pulling me too far away. My wings were soaking wet, so I couldn't fly my way out. The water buffeted me around, making me dizzy._

_The water forced me down several times. Each time I desperately clawed my way back up to the surface.__ I felt light-headed and dizzy after I was dunked under several times. Water was roaring around my ears, and I felt like I was losing unconsciousness._

_Then, I heard a desperate cry of, "__Jeanna__!" It sounded familiar to me. Then, I realized who it was. It was Jenna, calling my name. She and Terri were probably walking along the river when they saw my body being buffeted by the water. I then saw a glint of silver in the water. Unknowingly, I reached out and grabbed the staff desperately. I held on tight. Jenna and Terri were trying to pull me out of the water._

_Jenna had her hands clinging to her __staff__ and Terri had her hands grasped around Jenna's waist keeping her from falling in.__ Heck, even Jenna's freaky water dragon was grasping its tiny hands on her staff. With one great tug, it sent me flying onto shore._

_I started coughing up water, and tried not to puke. Jenna ran over to me worriedly, but Terri did not seem very happy. She had a disapproving look on her face. She helped me up, and she dragged me like a wet dog back to Dark Magician's house, with Jenna following, shaking her head. Her short bright blue hair was bouncing as she shook her head._

_When we got back to the house, Flare looked really worried. She was surprised when I was drug into the house soaking wet, by a very unhappy Terri._

_"You were with Terri this whole time?" she said. I fearfully shook my head._

_"She was swimming in the river," Terri said. Flare looked at me with a look that said, "Are you crazy?"_

_"It's not like that," I said, "I accidentally fell into the river." Flare shook her head._

_"Even if you did," Flare scolded, "you shouldn't have gone without telling me, and you should've gone with either Jenny or I. Dark Magician Girl told you not to go into the woods alone." I tried to protest, but it didn't work. __Flare grabbed my arm and drug__ me upstairs into the bathroom, and handed me a towel, instructing me to dry off and change my clothes. It seemed like she didn't want Dark Magician Girl to have any knowledge of what happened to me, or Dark Magician._

**As this memory faded out, I drifted into another one. It was the one where I had met Sam for the first time.**

_I had been walking through the woods by myself a week after Jenny's boyfriend was killed. He was a traitor, and I think he deserved to die. My nightmares at night had gotten worse, but no one had any knowledge of my nightmares, yet. I had been warned not to go into the woods alone, but I ignored it yet again._

_I crossed the frozen river, seeing as it was late December. I walked through the woods for a while enjoying the peace and quiet.__ But, the quiet didn't last long. All of a sudden, the floor beneath me scooped me up. I was __trapped in__ a Harpy net._

_I started panicking. Alicia told me that I __did__not__ want to be trapped in a Harpy net. It was escape proof with Harpy's no matter how hard they tried. I curled up in a ball, and tried to think of what to do._

_Then all of a sudden I heard a voice, making me jump. "You okay?" it said. I opened my eyes and saw the cutest boy ever standing in front of the net I was trapped in._

_"What does it look like?" I snarled. I really didn't want to be mean to this guy, but I didn't know whether or not he was working for Supreme King Jason. He laughed._

_"Look," he said, "if you don't want my help, then I'll be on my way." Now that caused me to panic._

_"Wait," I said, "please help me. I want out of here. My family will be worrying. I've been in here for hours." The boy nodded. He didn't seem very older than me._

_The boy pulled out a knife and started cutting the ropes of the net, "My name is Sam," he said, startling me, "What's your name?" I laughed._

_"It's __Jeanna__," I __replied, jumping out of the hole he made in the net, "And thank you very much for getting me out of that net." I made to go, but Sam grabbed my arm._

_"I'll walk you home, okay?" he said, "We wouldn't want the little Harpy Girl to get caught in another net, now would we?" I could tell by his tone of voice that he was picking on me._

_"Sure," I said playfully, "an Apprentice Magician is so much stronger than us Harpy Girls." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same thing to him._

_We started the trek back to my house. We went one at a time across the frozen river, that way it wouldn't break under our weight. When I got home, I found out everyone had been worried about me. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl had gone out searching for me, leaving Flare in charge._

_When she saw me and Sam, her first reaction was that I was in trouble. In one swift movement she had appeared behind me and Sam, with her scepter at Sam's neck. He laughed at it, probably thinking she was really hostile, but I was furious. He saved me, and this is how she treats him!_

_I was so mad that I gave Flare a bloody nose, and ran into the house crying. I ran straight past Jenny and Jenna, who looked really relieved that I was __okay__ and upstairs to my bedroom.__ I locked my door, and sat on my bed crying. Flare, Terri, Jenny, and Jenna, all tried to get me to let them inside, but I didn't let them. Jenny's only idea was blowing my door up with a spell, but Flare stomped that, and said that they'd wait until Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl got home, and have Dark Magician Girl talk to me._

_However, when they got home, I had cried myself to sleep. I was having nightmare plagued dreams, when they got home too. Dark Magician Girl used an unlocking spell on my door, and saw me asleep on my bed. She had more common sense than Jenny, who wanted to blow my door up. I guess she waited until the next morning to talk to me, since that's when she asked._

_She was surprised when I got caught by the Harpy net, but she was happy that Sam helped me. Flare __blushed__ bright red, and muttered a soft sorry. I laughed, she sure was embarrassed._

**This memory too faded out being replaced by yet another.**

_It was early March, and I was walking cautiously through the woods past the stepping stones. __The river was starting to melt, causing it to start to over flow. __Us girls, and Sam had been told a secret. We had been told that we were the Six Guardians. I didn't really understand what Dark Magician had said. I shook my head, and kept walking._

_I faintly heard the sound of crackling, and I saw smoke curling in the air near the stepping stones.__ A fire, I realized. Then it dawned on me. The forest was burning! I had to get out of the forest. I wasn't able to fly, because of the fire; I could catch my wings on fire._

_I started running somewhere, anywhere. I had to get out of the forest! I could die! Before I knew it, fire had surrounded me by all sides. I had no way of escape. I started coughing and sputtering as smoke filled my lungs. Before I knew it, I had passed out._

_When I awoke, I was in Sarah's house, lying on the bed. Everybody was in the room, and it seemed that they were worried. Well, almost everybody. Dark Magician had a blank look on his face as usual. _

_"What happened?" I asked my voice cracking. Dark Magician Girl was the one who answered my question._

_"Supreme King Jason set the forest on fire." She said, "It killed nearly everybody in the forest." I gave her a bewildered look._

_"__Th__-then how did I survive?" I questioned, my voice cracking again._

_"We don't know," Dark Magician Girl said, "Only ten people, including you, survived the blaze. Supreme King Jason went through the forest after the fire to take those who survived. It's a miracle that you __weren't captured.__" I nodded my head as best as I could. I started to feel sleepy, and it felt like my skin was on fire. Not a good combination. I felt something sharp pierce my skin, and I fell unconscious._

**This memory was replaced yet again, by another. This one, I have to say is the scariest one of all.**

_It was late May, a couple days before Flare's birthday. I had lied to __Flare__ telling her that I had been going for a walk. Instead, I was looking through the forest for a present for her. And, I couldn't help but feeling sad. Today was __Kaitlyn's__ birthday. She would've been 15 today._

_As I walked by one of the towns, I heard a small cry. As I walked closer to the town the plea became more and more desperate. It sounded like a little girl crying for help. When I was walking through the town, it was in ruins._

_"Where are you?" I called to the voice. I didn't get an answer. I heard soft sobs coming from one of the piles of rubble, though__. I ran over to the pile of rubble, where the voice was coming from. I dug through the rubble until I found a bloody and bruised Ebon Magician Curran trapped in a hole hidden by the rubble. The girl looked no older than 4, and she seemed pretty scared._

_I jumped down in the hole and asked; "Are you okay?" the girl nodded her head and smiled. She was probably happy that I wasn't an enemy. I asked her, her name next._

_"__Sorora__," she replied in a small voice. When I asked her where her family was, she started to cry. She was more than likely a war victim._

_"Well, __Sorora__," I said smiling cheerfully, "I'll take you back to my house and help you get cleaned up. Then we'll see what my family has to say." The little girl smiled, and put her hands up. She wanted me to carry her. I laughed, but picked her up._

_I jumped out of the hole (it wasn't very big) and headed off in the direction to my house.__ As I neared the entrance of the town, I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around keeping a firm grasp on __Sorora__, who was clinging to me. Before I could get a good look of __who__ it was, the person was behind me. The person bound and gagged me, and did the same to little __Sorora__. I couldn't get a good view of the person, since I was lying on the ground._

_The person cracked his staff really hard against my head. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was __Sorora's__ terrified look._

_When I awoke, I was in the dungeon of Supreme King Jason. I had shackles on my arms and a flight deflector on my wings. __Sorora__ had shackles on her arms, and she was curled up in a little ball against the wall. She was really frightened, like me. Neither of us wanted to die._

_A guard came into the cell we were in. It was a Skilled Dark Magician, and he had a menacing look in his __eye,__ and a sword in his hand. He walked towards __Sorora__, and unlocked her shackles. Was he actually letting __Sorora__ go free? No, Supreme King Jason isn't merciful like that. Then it dawned on me. She was going to be killed!_

_"No!" I screamed, "__Take__ me instead!__ Let __Sorora__ live! She didn't do anything!" The guard gave me a twisted look._

_"We have plans for you, little Guardian of Wind," he sneered, "Wouldn't you enjoy seeing this girl get murdered?" My eyes widened in fear, along with __Sorora's__Me taking enjoyment out of murder?__ That wasn't true._

_The guard raised his sword and pierced __Sorora__ through the chest. The sight before me terrified me: Little __Sorora__ with a bloody sword protruding through her chest. That made me really angry._

_"How could you kill an innocent little girl?" I screamed at the guard. He smirked at my rage. That made me angrier. He can murder a little girl, and feel no remorse? He was a monster._

_"You're a monster." I spat at him, "You don't deserve to live." He laughed at me again._

_"What about you?" he said, "You'__re a monster too, little __prin__-"_

_"Shut up!" I screamed, "I'm not who you think I am!" From my place in the dungeon, I could see my reflection on one of the bars. It showed that my eyes were glowing green. I was slowly losing control._

_"But, you are." The guard said slyly, "I know all about your past. I know exactly why you and your siblings left the Dark World." I stood as best as I could with the shackles on, filled with rage._

_"I never lived in the Dark World!" I snapped. The guard slowly backed up. Green aura was flowing around my body menacingly. Before I knew it, I had fallen unconscious._

_When I awoke I was staggering up the walk to Dark Magician's house. All the kids were running out to me. Flare had been left in charge again it appeared, since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was nowhere to be found._

_"What happened __Jeanna__?" I was asked by one of the girls. I couldn't tell. I felt like I was going to pass out again. As if right on cue, I fell unconscious, falling really hard onto the stone walk leading up to the house._

**"My memories aren't the happiest. I still feel sorry for ****Sorora****. I just want to know how that guard knew so much about me." I thought aloud… in my mind.**

_**Because he had help**_

**"****Wh****-who's there? This is my mind! Get out of it right now!"**

_**But I thought you wanted to know why that guard knew so much about you, little princess.**_

**"I'm not a princess!" I called in my mind. Okay, ****Jeanna****, calm down, it's probably just your imagination working up again.**

_**But I'm not your imagination.**_

**A figure appeared in front of me. I could barely make it out, but it looked like a girl with devil wings. N-No, it couldn't be.**

_**I am what you think I am**_

**"How do you know what I am?" I said afraid of the answer.**

_**I can read your mind. I know everything about you and your friends, and your mission and your heritage.**_

**"What heritage?" I said, "I don't have a heritage! I'm a Guardian, that's it! I have no heritage!" The voice chuckled.**

_**If you say so.**__** Just remember little harpy, there is no escaping me.**_

_Dream ends_

I bolted upright from my dream so fast that Jaden and Jesse fell off their chairs.

"Are you ok, Jeanna?" Jenna asked me. I nodded my head.

"Just a bad dream, that's all." I answered Jenna, lying through my teeth.

"You had us pretty worried," Jaden said, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Yeah," Jesse said in agreement, "and we have to do something about these Bio-Bands. They're sucking out all of our energy." I shot Jenna an I-Told-You-So look. I love being right every once in a while.

"Last night Chazz and Adrian fell unconscious after dueling, along with about half of the school." Jenna explained. I nodded my head gravely. This was serious. At this moment, Ms. Fontaine chose to enter the room.

"I see you're good as new," Ms. Fontaine said, "You are free to go. Just remember, no dueling for two weeks." I nodded my head, and left the infirmary, with Jaden, Jesse, and Jenna. We all agreed to go get Alexis and Jenny, and go see the Chancellor about what had happened.

_**You may try, but you won't succeed.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Okay, that was a little creepy. Can someone please get rid of that creepy voice?

Jenny: You can't get rid of it, we need it for later chapters!

Jeanna: But, it knows stuff its not supposed to know!

Please Read and Review before these two get into another argument! And bunnies will rule the world!


	19. Mission Failed

Fanfic's word thing is stupid. Nuff' said.

**Disclaimer: This story is the product of imagination. If Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX was mine, Jaden would be way nicer than he is in Season 4.**

**Chapter 19**

It took Jaden, Jesse, Jenna, and Jeanna about five minutes to convince Jenny and Alexis to come talk to the Chancellor about the Bio-Bands and Viper. They agreed, since students were dropping like flies right after their duels. It was pretty serious.

When they got to the Chancellor's office, they found out that Chancellor Sheppard had left Dr. Crowler in charge of the school. They tried talking to Crowler about the situation, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"You guys are the grown-ups," Jesse said, "You should do something! We are trying to help!" after a while the finally got Crowler to cave, and let them go. They were going to search for where they thought Viper's hideout would be.

Before they could leave however, Ms. Fontaine told them that Adrian had just woken up after his duel. Adrian told them that he figured out that their Bio-Bands were the cause of the kids falling unconscious. He also told that Viper was hiding in the old animal lab in the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the gang talked to Adrian, they left for the animal lab. Well, almost all of them. Jenny and Jeanna were left behind. Jenny had gone to the Gym to help the kids in there, and Jeanna was currently kicking a tree.

"It isn't fair!" Jeanna said as she stopped kicking the tree, "I can't believe that they left me behind! They took Jim and Hassleberry, but not me!" Jeanna let out a cry of frustration. Then, a devilish idea formed in her mind.

"Jaden said I wasn't allowed to go with them," Jeanna said slyly, "But, he never said that I could follow him. Yay for loopholes!" Jeanna threw off a sly grin, and ran off into the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes of running, Jeanna had made it near the old animal lab. She was surprised that she didn't get lost on her way there. Behind her, she heard a twig snap. She jumped, and quickly hid behind a tree.

To her amazement, she saw Adrian going up to the animal lab. 'What's he doing,' Jeanna thought, 'He's supposed to be in bed. Unless… He tricked us! He must be up to something. I'll follow him just to be sure.'

After Adrian entered the lab, Jeanna snuck up to the door, and followed him in. She followed Adrian, matching his footsteps exactly. Suddenly, Adrian stopped by a box. Jeanna hid behind one of the lab items in the room and watched what Adrian. He did something in the box, Jeanna was too far away to tell, and all of the lights went out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Syrus said fearfully, "Who turned out the lights?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna continued to follow Adrian up into a ventilation shaft. She crawled a safe distance behind him, watching as he did weird things in the shaft. He also stuck cards in different parts of the shaft. Jeanna didn't say anything, and continued to follow him soundlessly.

As Jeanna followed Adrian, she looked down through one of the vents. 'What the?' Jeanna thought, 'We are back at the entrance to the building!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A big orange glob of something appeared in the sky. Jim, Alexis, and Hassleberry looked at it worriedly.

"Do you think that, that was the serge?" Hassleberry questioned. He was ignored as Jim and Alexis took off from the waterfall that they were by and towards where the blob appeared.

_Jaden's unconsciousness_

_**Jaden.****Jaden.**The voice echoed through Jaden's mind **Why don't we play anymore? We used to be best friends.**_

_"We did?"_

**_You may have forgotten about me, but I could never forget about you._**

_Unconsciousness end_

"Wake up Jaden," Jesse said, "Rise and shine, there's no sleeping on the job."

"Wh-What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Well," Jesse said, "You were dueling our history teacher, Professor Stein, and after you won, you passed out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of a sudden, Adrian stopped in the shaft. Jeanna was bewildered to why he stopped. All of a sudden, he pulled up one of the screens off the bottom of the shaft. He jumped through the hole. Jeanna crawled slowly up to the opening, and peered down.

There was a room below and Jeanna saw both Viper and Adrian down below. They were talking, but Jeanna couldn't hear what they were saying. She sat up, and started pondering what they could be talking about. She only heard that Adrian was after some sort of card. (She missed the totally lame fight between Viper and Adrian I might add. That was totally creepy. No one can be that buff.)

'It's obvious that he's not working for Viper,' Jeanna thought, 'but, he's probably working for someone else. But Who? Who in their right state of mind would want to hire Gecko Boy?' Jeanna shook her head and peered down again. She didn't see Viper, and Adrian was being held to the wall by some mystical force. Nothing unusual here.

'Okay,' Jeanna thought, 'I'll hop down there and use that computer of Viper's. If he's collecting energy from the students, there must be a main power system. If I can get there, I'll be able to shut the power system down, and stop her resurrection.' Smiling, Jeanna hopped down from the ventilation shaft, and into the room.

Adrian was surprised to see Jeanna hop down from the shaft. "You followed me!" he snarled. Jeanna laughed at him.

"Calm down Gecko Boy," Jeanna said, "I just want some information, and then I'll leave you to go back to playing prisoner." Adrian growled at Jeanna. She ignored it and walked over to the large glass tube.

"What the heck is this thing?" She muttered to herself, "It couldn't be the containment chamber, could it?" Jeanna shook her head, laughing, "No way, it couldn't be. Viper wouldn't keep something so important like her in such a pathetic chamber, would he?" Adrian through Jeanna confused looks, but she ignored them as she walked to the computer.

She looked up at one of the monitors. It showed Jaden dueling Viper. Jaden seemed to be losing at the moment. Viper had more life points, and he just had one of his snakes destroy Jaden's Plasma Vice. It wasn't looking to good for Jaden. But, Jeanna knew better. Like Jaden always says, the duel isn't over until the last card is played.

Eventually, Jeanna found the room she was looking for, ignoring the strange comments from Adrian. It didn't seem like he was talking to her, so she ignored him. She studied what the room looked like, and climbed on the machines and entered the ventilation shaft.

Jeanna finally found the main power system room after getting lost about fifteen times. The room looked exactly like what she saw on the computer. Jeanna looked down at the screen. It was screwed down tight, and didn't look exactly easy to get through.

'It wouldn't hurt if I took my necklace off, would it?' Jeanna thought to herself, 'No one would see. No. It's possible that someone might see.' Then Jeanna remembered something. She had a nail file in her boot. She could use that to get the screen off.

It took Jeanna a couple minutes to open the screen, but she finally did. When she hopped down, she noticed Adrian in the room. He was hesitating at pulling the power switch. She couldn't figure out why, until she heard that eerie voice saying,

**If you help me, I'll share with you the power I possess**

So that was why Adrian was hesitating. The voice was making false promises again. Jeanna quickly thought her situation over. She had to turn the power off. It would be best if she knocked Adrian over and turned the power off herself. Jeanna shook her head, why do girls always have to do things that guys aren't capable of doing? The world would never know.

Jeanna took a deep breath, and ran straight into Adrian, knocking him over. She stood in front of the power switches, about to pull the switch, when she heard the voice again.

**You know you can't stop me.**

"I can stop you!" Jeanna said firmly to the voice.

**But you can't. You couldn't stop me last time, that's why you had too-**

"That isn't true!" Jeanna snarled to the voice. Adrian had snuck quietly out of the room. He probably decided that he was going to help the disembodied voice.

**But it is. You just don't want to admit it. You're ashamed of it too.**

"I am not!" Jeanna shouted to the disembodied voice.

**That may be what you say, but it's not the truth. You lie to your friends to protect yourself.**

"That's not true!" Jeanna repeated to the voice again. All the voice did was laugh and disappear. Jeanna immediately knew what had happened. The voice had tricked her by stalling her from pulling the switch. That gave it enough time to get the last of the energy it needed. Jeanna dropped onto the ground and started to cry. She had caused them to fail their mission.

Jeanna was too busy crying to notice the building getting sucked up into a vortex of light, taking them to a place unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tada! Chapter 19 is done! I feel sorry for Jeanna; she caused her friends to fail the mission. But, beware, this story isn't finished yet. Read on, and be careful. For you never know what's going to appear behind the next corner. Read and Review! See, I told you it'd be way shorter.


	20. San Tenpi Areno

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ::: … … One thing to say: Don't ask. I am bored and boredom does weird stuff to me. On to the Chappie! This word document on fanfic is gay. It makes stuff i don't want italicized, italicized. It's so gay.

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. I'm sad now.**

**Chapter 20**

When Jeanna finally stopped crying over her causing her friends to fail the mission, she looked up and observed her surroundings. Let's see, there was three suns', sand, sand, sand, sand, sand, and oh, did I mention sand? No school, no nothing for as far as Jeanna could see (which wasn't very far). Jeanna then started hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh!" she panicked, running around in circles, "Where did the school go! How did we get here! What the hell is going on! Where is everybody! Aw man, how did we get to the San Tenpi Areno! We're all going to die from my kind and weird EARTH-ATTRIBUTE monsters! I'm going to die! (sheesh, she seems really optimistic, doesn't she?) I don't want to die!" Okay… while Jeanna's hyperventilating and panicking, let's see how everyone else is doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, let's see what Jaden and everybody else did while Jeanna was having her… panic attack. They had gotten off the dueling platform that Viper dueled Jaden on, then got pushed off of by a freaky glowing kid, and were now walking towards the school with Jesse and Hassleberry supporting Jaden.

'Um," Syrus said, "Why are there three suns' in the sky?"

"I don't know private," Hassleberry said, "but it might explain why there is sand in place of the ocean." They then continued towards the entrance of the school while Dr. Crowler and Professor Boneaparte tried calling for help. Which was not working, might I add.

Then, a Harpy flying in the sky, swooped down and picked Crowler up by the shoulders, and tried to fly off with him (Good riddance in my opinion). Boneaparte jumped onto Crowlers leg to try and keep the Harpy from flying away. Then, Jaden and everybody came into the area.

Jaden's Winged Kuriboh flew up to the Harpy, but fell down in fear as the Harpy bared its teeth at it. Jesse then came to the conclusion that if the Harpy and Winged Kuriboh was real, then if you summoned other monsters, they would be real too. He then summoned Sapphire Pegasus, and had it attack the Harpy, causing it to drop Crowler and Boneaparte onto the ground. Then Crowler and Boneaparte gasped in fear as Sapphire Pegasus landed in front of them, picking up poor little Winged Kuriboh.

Then everybody went inside, and headed towards the nurse's office with Jesse and Hassleberry helping Jaden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back with ****Jeanna**

Back with Jeanna, her panicking fit had now developed into hiccups, but she wasn't running in circles anymore. She currently was trying to calm herself down, and trying to figure out how to find the school.

"Let's hic try cup to think hiccup clearly hic" Jeanna said to herself, "Panicking hiccup hiccup won't hic work if hic I want hiccup to hic get back hiccup" Jeanna sat down on the sand, trying to figure out a plan. Then she started crying again.

"Oh sob" She cried "What's the sniff use! sob I'm the reason sob we're here! sob. I don't sniff deserve sob to sob to go sniff back!" Jeanna shook her head, as if saying "No" to something.

"I hic should get hic back to the hic school hic." Jeanna said, trying to calm down, "Jenny hic would've probably hic told them hic about my knack for hic finding loopholes." Jeanna giggled, and started to smile.

"Aw man!" She whined good-naturedly, "I'll miss the face Jaden would make when he finds out. That face would be so priceless!" She picked herself up off of the ground and brushed sand off of her skirt.

"Well," she said, "let's find Duel Academy." With that, she picked a random direction, and headed off into the desert, not knowing what was going to happen.

While Jeanna is trying to Duel Academy, let's go there and see what's going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse and everybody, but Jaden, were in the Gym, gathering the students that were in the school. They had just found out that out of all of the students at Duel Academy, only about 100 students were in this dimension.

Jenny and Jenna both were frantically searching through the students for Jeanna, whom they couldn't find anywhere among the students.

"Maybe she wasn't brought here," Jenny whispered to Jenna. Jenna shook her head sadly.

"No, she was more than likely brought here." Jenna said, "She was upset that she couldn't come help us at the animal lab, so she probably followed us. You know she does that Jenny." Jenny sighed, she knew it was the truth, and there was no denying it. They had been ignoring what Jesse and everyone else had been saying, carrying on their own conversation.

"We'll have to tell them, you know," Jenny said to Jenna, "She could be in danger out there, with all those Harpy's." Jenna stared blankly over the railing, just acknowledging that Adrian was in the room. She then heard him saying that someone was approaching Duel Academy. Jenna nudged Jenny in the ribs, hard.

"Hey!" she said rubbing her side, "What was that for?"

"Because Jenny," Jenna said, "Didn't you hear Adrian? Someone's approaching Duel Academy! It might be Jeanna!" Jenny's eyes widened, then she shook her head.

"It probably isn't" Jenny said, "She's probably lost, trying to find her way back here, going in the wrong direction." Jenna sighed, this was probably true. Jeanna wasn't the best with directions. She could be told a detailed description of where she is supposed to go and she'll still get lost. The two girls did a two-part sigh, and headed off towards the direction of the entrance of the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna sighed, and looked up at the sky. The suns' were starting to set, and it was going to get really cold soon. Her stomach rumbled, and she frowned, shivering.

"Cold, lost, and hungry," she said to herself, "not a very good combination. I might as well stop for the night. It shouldn't get even more lost than I already am. If I'm lucky, I'll find Duel Academy in the morning."

Jeanna stopped, and sat against a rock. She sat with her arms wrapped around her body, trying to warm herself up. She almost fell asleep too, if it wasn't for a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the San Tenpi Areno. It kept her up in fear of who… or what may be out there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before night had befallen Duel Academy, Jenny and Jenna told the gang about Jeanna. They were all concerned, but had enough common sense not to go out at night. It could be very dangerous.

After night had fallen, Jenny and Jenna stood in an empty classroom talking. It appeared that they couldn't get to sleep.

"What will we do?" Jenna asked in a small voice to Jenny. Jenny gave a small depressed sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted, "She'll turn up sooner or later. She always does. You know that. She'll disappear for a while, then return. Same old, same old." Jenna laughed, that was true. She was always disappearing for some reason, and never telling where she had been.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed the halls of Duel Academy. Jenny and Jenna through open the door to the classroom they were in, and started sprinting down the hall towards the source of the scream.

When they finally reached where the scream came from, there was Blaire, Jesse, Jim, Jaden, and Axel. Blaire had a grotesquely looking scratch on her arm. They helped Jesse, Jim, and Axel search the school for Marcel, a first-year Ra yellow student. However, they searched the whole school, but couldn't find a trace of him.

The students then spent the night in the school full of fear. Fear of where Marcel was, what happened to Blaire, and what may be lurking on the other side of the dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there ends Chapter 20. I hope you liked it! I worked hard on it, so you better! Not really, I was joking. JOKING! This chapter is over now, so I say bye! Please Read and Review! Or, evil ninja samurai bunnies will attack you! Mwuhahahahaha! Okay…….. Randomness. Read and review!


	21. Desert Crisis Part 1

I'm back! And I have Chapter 21 with me. So sit back, relax, and read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX, only this plot.**

**Chapter 21**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

I stood on a rock staring over the horizon watching the suns' rise up to where they were yesterday. It was Twilight, one of my favorite parts of the day. I guess that's because the Twilight is part of who I am, what I am. It's naturally part of my being. My friends would never understand why I like Twilight. They don't know my secret that I've been keeping from them.

I sighed as the suns' had fully risen. I was a Guardian, an ancestor of the Guardian from the Legend, along with Sam, Jenny, and Jenna. Also like Flare and Terri were. But, my friends would never understand the other part I hold in the Legend.

I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts. I have to concentrate on how to get back to Duel Academy. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. With my sensitive hearing, I can hear anything happening a mile within my area; maybe even farther depending on if it's windy or not.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I just stood on the rock and listened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Duel Academy Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian were leaving. Ms. Fontaine didn't have the medicine they needed for Blaire, so they volunteered to go out and search for a submarine that Bastion said was out in the desert and see if it had any medicine on it.

Jenny and Jenna were hoping that they would find Jeanna when they went for the medicine. Sure, Jeanna would probably be okay, but they were still worried about her. She was like family to them seeing as all three girls lost their families. They had been friends for seven years, and they were hoping she was okay.

"Bye!" The two girls called to the boys who were departing, "Please try and find Jeanna!" Jaden waved back and called saying that they would try. She shouldn't be too hard to find, Right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna opened her eyes and hopped off the rock smiling. She had a pretty good idea which way Duel Academy was now.

Jeanna was hoping that since she hadn't run into any problems so far, that she wouldn't run into any. Tough luck for her. As she walked off towards the direction she thought Duel Academy was in, she didn't notice three things in the air flying behind her.

As Jeanna walked unsuspecting, something swooped dangerously close to her, making her stop, deploying her duel disk to whatever that was. Then she saw it. Three Harpy Ladies were circled around her, giving her no place to escape. They floated around her in a circle, like telling her she had nowhere to escape from. Since there were three of them, they had 1950 attack points. Jeanna had to think fast if she wanted to escape.

"Three against one," Jeanna said, "That hardly seems fair." Jeanna smirked as she drew five cards and looked at them. "I summon Harpy Girl (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1000**) and Petit Dragon (**ATK: 600 DEF: 700**)." Jeanna smiled when they appeared on the field, and her necklace started to glow.

"Now," she said, "I'll sacrifice both of them to bring out my Harpy's Pet Dragon (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**) in attack mode." Jeanna laughed out loud, her Dragon was going to destroy those Harpy's; and since there were three of them, it gained 900 attack points; 300 for each Harpy.

**Harpy's Pet Dragon: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500**

However, before Jeanna could attack, the Harpy's summoned a monster. It was Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**). Jeanna took a step back. She knew what was going to happen. Since there were three harpy's on their field, Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon could destroy one card on her field, including a monster!

"Damnit!" Jeanna swore as her Dragon was destroyed, shielding herself with her duel disk. She surveyed her surroundings. No monsters on her field to protect herself, and the Harpy's were circling her again, looking livid.

All of a sudden, a Harpy launched itself at Jeanna , claws lunging for her. She shielded herself with her duel disk, but that didn't keep her life points from going down.

**Jeanna**** LP: 2700**

'So that's it!' Jeanna thought, 'They have 1950 attack points when they attack together, but only when they attack together! So if I attack one, it'll only have 1300 attack points, rather than 1950 if I attack all three!'

"I summon Dancing Fairies (**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**) in attack mode!" Jeanna said, as the three fairies appeared on her field.

"Now," she said to the fairies, "Attack a Harpy!" Jeanna watched as the three fairies went up and destroyed a Harpy. She took this as her chance to escape their circle and she threw herself through the opening in the circle.

However, she was too slow. Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon took the fallen Harpy's spot. And with two Harpy's on the field, Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon's effect changed.

"Shit!" Jeanna cursed under her breath. Since there were two Harpy's on the field, Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon's attack points doubled.

**Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 600**

Now this really sucked. Jeanna watched helplessly as the Dragon destroyed her fairies, and she took damage.

**Jeanna**** LP: 2000**

But, the harpy's weren't done. They still had two that were able to attack. Jeanna cried out in pain as another Harpy attacked her, causing her life points to go down.

**Jeanna**** LP: 300**

Jeanna closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ack! Cliffhanger! I must be evil. Sorry this chapter is so short. This is where I thought would be a good place to end. And I knew it would make a lot of you mad. Yay for angry people! … Wait a minute. Mad people aren't good! I'll focus more on Jaden and the others next chapter, okay? Read and Review Please! And, DON"T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!


	22. Desert Crisis Part 2

Chapter 22 is up! Now, you get to find out what happens to Jeanna! Or do you? ... Guess you won't know until you read and find out! (Yes I know I'm evil. And I'm not afraid of no ninjas :P) Now, Jenny will honor us by doing the disclaimer for once!

Jenny: What!?!?

Me: You heard me. Disclaimer. NOW.

Jenny: Fine. Mekishika doesn't own anything in this fanfic except for the OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 22**

**Jenny's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared out at the open desert. Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian had left to go find medicine for Blaire, and hopefully find Jeanna out there. I was as far up in the building as I could go. I was on the roof, staring out at the desert.

Jeanna is like family to me. I don't want what happened to my brother to happen to her. James was my responsibility, and I-I let him down.

Tears had started to roll down my cheeks. At least no one could see me crying. Because of my mistake my little brother died. I don't want what happened to him happen to Jeanna.

I shook my head shaking the unshed tears from my eyes. James was my twin; He had had short blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes like mine. Since I was the older twin I had the responsibility of looking after him. We were seven when the accident happened. It was four years into Supreme King Jason's reign of terror over the dimensions.

_Flashback_

_It was early July and my parents had left me in charge of James while they went out to another town for a little while. Sure, you must be thinking what parent in their right mind would leave their kids alone when a malevolent ruler is out killing people, Right? To this day, I don't know why they did that. Because you see, I lost my parents and my brother on the same day._

_It was early afternoon when I heard the siren. So you know__ the siren was our towns warning system. If it sounded, that meant either Jason's troops were paying a visit to our town, or he was coming in person.__ When the people heard the siren, the adults would go out and see what was happening and the kids would have to hide in the basement._

_The kids had to hide in the basement because Supreme King Jason detested kids. If he saw a little __kid,__ or even a kid at all, it would be killed on the spot. No mercy shown at all. So, when the siren rang early that afternoon, James and I ran down into the basement. _

_We had hidden in a closet under the basement steps. We had just shut the door to the closet when we heard the door being busted open. James and I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying or doing, so we just kept silent while they did whatever they were doing._

_After a while, James thought it was okay to leave the closet and go back upstairs._

_"No!" I whispered to James, "They might still be upstairs. This is probably what they want us to do!" James rolled his eyes at me._

_"But Jenny," He said, "What if its Mom and Dad back from the other town?" I shook my head._

_"If it was them," I said, "Then they would've already came down and got us from the basement. They wouldn't leave us down here!" James rolled his eyes and opened the door to the closet and headed up the stairs leading out of the basement. I followed behind him slowly, making sure to keep in the shadows_

_When James whipped the basement door open, the room the door was in wasn't empty. I couldn't see who was in the room, but I could see James perfectly._

_"Well, well, well," the one said, "Seems like we have a little Dark Magician in here." I saw James back up. I took this chance to speak from the shadows._

_"Leave him alone!" I said, trying to act like a spirit. It didn't work. A hand reached through the doorway and pulled me through it. I saw a room full of Supreme King Jason's followers. They __were__ expecting what James did._

_I panicked, and not knowing what to do, I bit the hand that was holding me really, really hard. The man holding me yelped in pain. I summoned my scepter up and cracked him in the head. James saw what I did and copied me, knocking his captor out too._

_However, something unexpected happened. A sword that was hanging in the room immediately flew off its holder and shot straight for me! I ducked, avoiding it, but then heard a gasp of pain. I hipped around to see James with the sword sticking out of his chest. I gasped; it was my fault James got that sword through the chest. Then I heard someone snickering, and the sword pulled itself out of James chest._

_I looked at who was snickering. It was a magician, what type of magician, I didn't know. He had caused the sword to fly and attack me, causing James to get hurt. Tears burned in my eyes. I looked at one of the pictures in the room of me and James. The picture showed my reflection, and my eyes were starting to glow a deadly shade of yellow._

_The men in the room took a step back as a bloodthirsty grin appeared on my face._

_"Shit!" the one said, "That Dark Magician Girl is the Guardian of Light! We have to run!" _

_"Aw," I mocked, "I thought you wanted to play? What type of person wants to play until the playing field is leveled? Poor sport." That was the last thing I heard as the men gasped and I lost consciousness._

_Flashback End_

That day I lost my brother and my parents. I had found out later that Supreme King Jason had come to the town because people were going to start a rebellion. It turned out that my parents were among the ones who were planning the rebellion, and they, along with others were hung for treason.

I just hope Jeanna is alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down in the school something strange was happening. Students were acting all… zombieish. They appeared first in small numbers, but they forced kids to duel them. They would just keep coming and coming until the person they were dueling would just drop and become one of them.

As Jenny came down from the roof she met with some of the Zombie students.

Now, let's go see how Jaden and the boys are doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking through the desert was Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian. They were going on a hunt for a submarine that was stranded in the middle of the desert. Seems like a wild goose chase, huh? Well, it's not.

It was silent for a while in the desert. A long while. Really long. Silence kills. Who knew guys could stay silent for such a long time? … Silence is annoying. It should die. This stuff has nothing to do with the story, by the way. So, while the guys have decided to be silent to annoy me, let's go see how the kids at the school are doing. (And yes, I'm purposely avoiding Jeanna. Don't worry; she'll be in this chapter… eventually. :P)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the school Jenny was dueling desperately to escape. It seemed that she could only get so far without having to duel again. It was really tiring her out. She kept straining herself to keep going further. Then, she saw something. Hassleberry and Alexis were pushing this weird thing through the throng of Zombie students towards her.

Jenny started running with them as they turned the weird thing around and started heading back the way they came.

When they got back to the Gym, they filled her in on what was happening. Well, with what they knew.

"We don't really know how this started," Alexis explained to Jenny, "Just that they started appearing in small numbers, and as they dueled people, and after they'd lost, they would just keep coming and coming. Then when you finally fell out of exhaustion, you became one of them." Jenny nodded comprehending what she was just told.

"Where's Jenna?" Jenny asked.

"We don't' know." Alexis admitted, "But, hopefully she isn't one of them. That would be bad. Chazz is already one of them. He was one of the first ones down." Jenny nodded in agreement. It would be bad if Jenna joined their ranks. She wanted to go out and search the school for Jenna, but there was no way she could. She could get turned into one of them before she could possibly find her.

Now, let's go back to the boys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the boys, they had just entered the submarine.

"Let's spilt up," Jaden said, "That way we can cover more of the submarine." The boys nodded in agreement.

"Jaden," Jesse said, "I'll find the medicine." Jaden nodded and handed Jesse the list of medicines and they all separated and searched the submarine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The part of Jaden found was the kitchen. When he looked in the fridge, it was empty.

_Kuri__Kuri_Winged Kuriboh said, pointing to a canister thing on the kitchen floor.

"Huh?" Jaden said, "What's that?" Jaden knelt down and opened the canister and looked in. In the canister was food. Jaden smiled. That was something Duel Academy could use at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The part of the sub Jesse took him was a place where the people on the sub stored their medicine. Jesse started searching through the cabinet.

"Good." He said after a while, pulling bottles of stuff out of the cabinet. It was obvious he found whatever he was looking for. Which wasn't that hard to figure out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jim was in the area of the submarine that held the beds. He started pulling the sheets off the beds.

"These will keep us warm at night," He said, "In case the suns' overset."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Axel had somehow found his way to an area of the sub that I don't know what to call. He observed that this part of the sub had torpedo tubes.

"This sub wasn't joking around." He said, looking at the torpedo tubes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adrian is the last one we observe. He had managed to find the power room. He was currently sitting at a computer chair messing around with the computer.

"Now," He said, "To delete all traces linking the sub to me, my family, and the card I'm after." He typed the words "delete" into the computer, then a password, deleting all the files related to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you defeated one Rock Spirit," Marcel said evilly, "But let's see how you do against another."

(When did Marcel go evil?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Gym where all the students that weren't all zombieish, there was someone banging on the door trying to force their way in.

"Somebody let me in!" The person called frantically. The voice sounded like a girl's and it sounded really desperate. Jenny instantly knew who it was.

Jenny pushed her way to the door and opened it. Outside the door, banging frantically on it was Jenna. She seemed really scared. Right behind her was why. There were about ten Duel Zombies behind her. Jenna ran inside the room and she and Jenny forced the door shut. It took them a while to get it shut because Duel Zombies were trying to force their way in, but they got it shut. Probably broke somebody's hand, but they got it shut.

Immediately after they got the door shut they started laughing. God only knows why they did that, but they did. Everybody needs a good laugh when they are in a life threatening situation. Maybe that's why they were laughing… Oh well. Guess we won't know.

Let's go back to the guys. (So you know this will be the last time this chapter I'll be switching back and forth.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the submarine, all the guys were tangled up in a knot.

"Grand Neos did it!" Jaden said.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "He did it all right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boys were outside the submarine heading back to Duel Academy, following the trackers Axel dropped to lead them back to Duel Academy.

They walked a long time in silence. It was silent for a real long time. A really long time. After a while the boys heard something. It was faint, but they still heard it.

_I summon Dancing Fairies in attack mode!_

Jaden's eyes widened as he recognized who's voice that was.

"That's Jeanna!" He said, turning towards where the voice came from and he started running in that direction without any consent from anybody else.

"Wait Jaden!" Jesse called running after our brunette hero. Without any much of a choice, Jim, Axel, and Adrian all started after the brunette and the bluenette. As they were running after them, they heard a faint cry of pain that seemed to be getting louder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jesse caught up with Jaden he was staring down the hill he was standing on, staring at Jeanna. She had just been attacked by a Harpy Lady, and she had collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she only had 300 life points left.

Jaden and Jesse both knew they had to do something quick.

"I summon Topaz Tiger (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**)!" Jesse called, "Now Topaz, protect Jeanna!" Jesse didn't do that move a moment too soon. If he hesitated even a second, Jeanna would've been toast (and not the good kind of toast either).

Jeanna cautiously opened her eyes when she didn't feel the attack hit her. She was surprised to see a Tiger standing in front of her. She looked around to see where the tiger came from, and was happy to see Jaden and Jesse standing atop of a sand dune. And, catching up behind them was Adrian, Axel, and Jim.

Jeanna smiled and stood up shaking a little. She drew a card. She may have needed some help, but that didn't mean she was weak.

"I summon the All-Seeing White Tiger (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**) in attack mode!" Jeanna said, her voice quavering. She was going to finish this battle if it was the last thing she does (which hopefully isn't). Jeanna threw a glance over where Jaden, Jesse, and the rest of the guys were. They were starting down the sand dune towards her.

Jeanna and Jesse must have ESP or something, because they gave the same command to their monsters at the same time.

"Attack a Harpy!" They called at the same time. As Topaz Tiger attacked, it destroyed a Harpy. Jeanna's Tiger did too, but it got destroyed seeing that it had the same attack points as the Harpy. The good thing was that since there was no longer any Harpy's on the field, Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon's attack points went down, and it had no special effect to activate.

However, that didn't stop it from attacking. Since Topaz Tiger wasn't Jeanna's monster, the dragon was able to go ahead and attack Jeanna directly. Jeanna panicked and did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped in the air to avoid the attack, and did a back flip, landing on her feet a good twenty feet away from the Dragon. Jesse took this as a chance to destroy the Dragon with Topaz.

"How did you manage to do that?" Jaden asked Jeanna.

"Do what?" She said.

"That back flip." Jaden said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

'How do I explain this?' Jeanna thought, 'I can't just tell them that I'm from another dimension. Think Jeanna think! Um… What's that sport girls do with all that yelling? Cheer… Cheer… Cheerleading? Um… Sure I'll go with that.'

"I was, um," Jeanna said nervously, "I was in Cheerleading when I was younger. I was the captain of my team." Jaden nodded, obviously buying it, along with Jesse, Jim, and Axel. Adrian was the only one who didn't believe Jeanna, but he still hated her for what she did to him a couple chapters back, and because he knew she was from another dimension.

'I really do hate lying to him,' Jeanna thought sadly, 'If only he could know the truth.' With that Jeanna started off back to the school with Jaden and the guys. None of them knew what they were goinbg to see when they got back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tada! Chapter 22 is finally done! Took forever to type. I was seriously considering to have another cliffhanger this chapter. But, I then thought of how many people would put me on the top of their hit list, and decided not to. And so you know, I HATE cheerleading. I completely and utterly loath it. No offense to the girls who are reading this that are cheerleaders (if there are any). And also, Don't hurt me for all those X thingies. They are kind of a necessity for this chapter. Kind of... So, Read and Review, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	23. Duel Zombies

Me: I'm back after a week of no updates with Chapter 23! I'm so happy! Then again, I'm always happy. Hmmmmm. Nothing unnatural here.

Jeanna: Yes there is.

Me: What?

Jeanna: I don't know! (Everybody does an anime face-vault)

Chazz: Sheesh, she's as dense as the Authoress and Slacker over there.

Jaden/Jeanna/Me: I'm not dense!

Me: Anyway, go and read the chapter! You are wasting time reading this! I think... Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. If ****you take it I will attack you with a Chainsaw.**

**Chapter 23**

Jenny, Jenna, Alexis, and Hassleberry were all standing near the doors to the Gym.

"We should go out into the school," Jenny said, "There might be more students trapped." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Jenny's right." Jenna said, "And what'll happen when Jaden and the rest of them get back? They have no clue of what is happening." Alexis thought it over for a minute. They were right.

"Fine," she said, "We'll split into groups of two. Got it?" The two girls nodded, and they left to enter the school hallway, the domain of the Duel Zombies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna and the guys were trudging back towards Duel Academy. Jesse and Jaden kept throwing occasional glances towards Jeanna, obviously still thinking of what had just happened previously. If Jesse hadn't summoned Topaz, Jeanna might not be here with them right now. And not to mention she lost more energy from the Bio-Band after her encounter with the Harpies.

As the school neared, two big sand creatures appeared out in front of them. Jeanna had seen them before in her encounters during her time in the San Tenpi Areno, but she couldn't quite recall what they were called.

"You guys go ahead," Axel said, "I'll handle them." Jaden looked surprised, along with Jeanna, but they didn't say anything. They obeyed, along with Jim and Adrian, and ran towards the school. They climbed over the stone blocks in front of the school and entered the building…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(How many people would kill me if I stopped the chapter right here? No, I wouldn't be THAT mean.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Um, I think we should run now Jenna," Jenny said, as the Duel Zombie she had just finished off was moaning and groaning, trying to get up.

'Not arguing with that," Jenna said as they ran past the Duel Zombie, a Ra yellow with Black hair and brown eyes, towards an open door. They hoped not to run into anymore of his buddies. As they shut the door and observed the room, they were scared to see several Duel Zombies in the room. The two locked eyes for a second, before Jenna nodded and stepped in front of Jenny, activating her Duel Disk.

"I summon Red Archery Girl (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode!" Jenna declared, as her mermaid appeared in front of her, "Red Archery Girl, attack the Duel Zombies!" While Red Archery Girl was attacking the Duel Zombies, Jenny and Jenna were looking around desperately for an exit rather than from where they entered the room. Then they saw it. It was an air vent towards the edge of the room. They couldn't waste any time. They had to go fast.

"Run for the vent on the count of three," Jenny muttered to Jenna, "Okay?" Jenna gave a curt nod, while keeping her eyes on the monster in front of her.

"One," Jenny and Jenna got ready to run.

"Two," The girls held their breath as the Duel Zombies started towards them.

"Three!" Jenny and Jenna darted towards the Air Vent, barely avoiding the Duel Zombies. They didn't waste any time getting in the vent either. As they got in, they crawled on their hands and knees only wondering where they might end up next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jeanna, Jaden, Jim, and Adrian entered the school, they immediately knew something was wrong. Reason why: Students were moaning and groaning, saying something like "Duel" They all started heading towards the five kids who just entered the school.

_**It**_ _**seems like the little Princess has decided to show up. You know you can't run from me.**_

Jeanna tensed up when she heard that voice. The voice was starting to get more and more annoying. _It_ knew one of her secrets, and it seemed like the voice was holding it against her. Jeanna shook her head trying to clear it. She wouldn't crack from hearing that voice. Not after dealing with those nightmares for over a year. She turned her attention back to the Duel Zombies.

"What are we going to do mates? This doesn't seem normal." Jim said in his Australian accent.

"I don't know it just seems that they want to duel. Really badly." Jaden said, making Jeanna want to giggle. Jaden was so dense he was cute. Maybe that's why Jeanna likes him……

The guys prepped their Duel Disks, and Jeanna hid behind Jaden and Jesse. She wasn't going to duel. She nearly DIED out in the desert because of Duel Monsters, so she was going to stay out of this one.

"Wait!" A voice called, "Don't Duel them!" The guys and Jeanna looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was Alexis, Hassleberry, and a weird cart-thing.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Don't ask questions," Alexis said, "Just run!" And they did that. Why? I have no clue. Let's go see what's going on with the two in the Air Vent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long does this Air Vent go?" Jenny said. Jenna shook her head.

"I have no clue." Jenna said, "But it shouldn't be much longer until we find someplace to drop down, Right?" Guess they won't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden and the gang were in an empty locker room. Jaden had found out that they didn't know where Syrus was, or even if he was one of them. It was truly upsetting to Jaden. Then they heard the sound of someone crying towards the back of the locker room. They went towards the source of the sobbing and found…… Syrus!

"Go away," Syrus sobbed, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"See you like what Sy?" Jaden said, "We've all seen you cry before." Syrus went on saying about how he went to hide in his favorite locker. He suddenly stood up and turned towards the gang, making the kids gasp. Syrus was-was-was one of them!

"But I'm glad you're here now," Syrus said, "Get game on Jaden. Get game on." Out of the lockers appeared more Duel Zombies. They were trapped! Out of four lockers popped out for Duel Zombies, and they were singing, "Duel, Duel, Duel, Duel Me" like they were a Barbershop Quartet.

Before anyone could do or say anything, they heard muffled voices coming from the ceiling.

_Oh, screw this! Let's just blow the vent up! _There was a long pause before they heard a great big BOOM! And two girls and a Duel Monster fell from the ceiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jenny are you sure we're getting anywhere?" Jenna whined. They had been crawling through the vent for a long time, and both girls were getting tick. There was a really long pause. Then, Jenny lost.

"Oh screw this!" she said, "Let's just blow the vent up!" Jenna gave her friend a worried look before backing up a little bit.

"I summon Ebon Magician Curran (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 0**) in attack mode!" Jenny said, "Now, Ebon blow the vent up!" The Ebon Magician Curran cracked her whip, and there was a loud BOOM! After that, the two girls and Ebon fell out of the vent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two girls and the Duel Monster fell out of the vent, two people had to suffer. Okay, actually two Duel Zombies. They were Syrus and… Chazz! (Me: I love torturing Chazz! It's my favorite hooby.)

As Jenny and Jenna landed on Syrus and Chazz, the latter collapsed. Ebon Magician Curran actually made a… cleaner entrance by landing on her feet. Everybody was surprised, not to see the two girls, by their entrance. They fell through the ceiling, landing on Chazz and Syrus. And just when Jesse thought he had seen it all at this school. However, Jeanna tensed up at the sight of the Ebon Magician Curran. Seemed like she blamed herself for what had happened seven years ago. (Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Try and guess!)

"Well," Jaden said breaking the abnormal silence, "That was quite an entrance." Jeanna nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off of the Ebon Magician Curran. She was the only one who noticed the Duel Zombies slowly edging towards them.

"Um," She said clearing her throat, "Why don't we reminisce later? I for one do NOT want to join the living dead." That got their attention to the approaching Duel Zombies.

"There is no way out." Jeanna said, stating the obvious, "The only way out is by blowing a wall up." Jaden got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm," He said thoughtfully, "That's a good eye Jeanna!" Jeanna gave him a clueless look. He responded by activating his Duel disk and drawing five cards.

"Make it count sarge," Hassleberry said. Jaden smiled at his hand.

"I fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix," Jaden said, "to summon Flamed Wingman (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**)! Now, Flamed Wingman, blow up the wall behind us!"

"Hit the deck!" Hassleberry cried, and the kids jumped out of the way of flamed Wingman, Jaden ducking to avoid his monsters attack. The gang wasted no time running out of the room before the Duel Zombies were able to see again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang had run all the way from the locker room to an area where there were no Duel Zombies.

"Jeanna!" Jenny and Jenna cried joyfully, "You're back!" Jeanna laughed.

"Yup," she said, "I'm back! And I'm glad that I'm here instead of out there!" The girls smiled. Their friend was back.

"We're glad nothing happened to ya soldier," Hassleberry said to Jeanna. Jeanna smiled nervously.

"Well," she said, "If it wasn't for Jesse, I wouldn't be here at all! He saved me from losing to some Harpy's." Jesse and Jaden nodded in agreement to what Jeanna said. It was the truth. Jaden turned his attention to Hassleberry.

"Hold this for me, will you?" He told Hassleberry. He then grabbed the medical kit from Jessse, "I'm going to take this tuff to the infirmary." Everybody looked shocked. Jeanna just looked confused.

"Blaire got scratched by a gross looking arm," Alexis explained to Jeanna.

"Well," Jeanna said, "You can't go off by yourself with all those Duel Zombies running around. I'll go with you." Jenny and Jenna had to keep themselves from giggling. They had been expecting that.

"I'm going to, Jay," Jesse said. Axel, Jim, and Adrian also volunteered too.

"Okay," Jaden said to the rest of the gang, "You take his stuff to the Gym where all the other kids are. We'll make our way to the infirmary." The two groups nodded in agreement and headed off into two different directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first hallway they got to had Duel Zombies in it.

'Hey," Axel said, "I have an idea." His idea was having Winged Kuriboh go and distract the Duel Zombies and have them go in the opposite direction of the infirmary, too buy them some time to get towards the infirmary.

They came up to a small vent, and they crawled through it to an area where Axel hoped there wouldn't be any Duel Zombies around. He was wrong.

"You guys go on," Adrian said, "I'll handle these guys." The guys nodded and ran off, with Jeanna tailing close to them at the end. She couldn't help but thinking, 'He's up to something, but what?'

At the next spot they found Duel Zombies Jim stepped up to bat. He took the chance of distracting the Duel Zombies for Jesse, Jaden, Axel, and Jeanna. They all murmured their thanks as they ran off towards the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally reached the infirmary, the door was blocked by Duel Zombies. There was no way in. Well… there wasn't one until Axel decided for them to get in through the ceiling. When Jesse, Jaden, and Jeanna got up into the ceiling Axel cut the rope leading up there.

"I'll distract them for you," He said, and ran off toward the Duel Zombies. Then Jesse noticed something. A tile was removed from the ceiling right above the infirmary.

"Do you think they've already been turned into to Duel Zombies already?" Jesse asked Jeanna and Jaden. They shook their heads.

"Well," Jeanna said crawling over towards the opening, "There is only one way to find out!" Then, before either Jaden or Jesse could object, she jumped through the hole in the ceiling down into the infirmary. Jaden and Jesse did a two-part sigh and followed the Slifer Girl into the infirmary only wondering what was going to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I think this is a good place to stop. I would've updated sooner, but my brothers back from college and he's been being really mean to me. But, I hope you guys liked it! Seeing as we're getting more and more towards Christmas, my updates will probably be slower until somewhere around the first week of January. So, Read and Review!


	24. Harpy's and Nurses

Me: Chapter 24 is up! (looks around the room)

Me: Where is everybody? I thought they'd be here by now.

Jenny: Jaden and Jeanna were told the couldn't come.

Me: Why not!?

Jenny: Cuz' they can't spell Mississippi.

Me: That's stupid! Get them here, or we can't start the chapter!

Jenny: Okay... (Leaves the room and brings Jaden and Jeanna in with Jesse following behind.)

Me: Good. Everybody is here. Onto the chappie!

Jenny: Is it just me, or does she seem sugar happy?

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX isn't mine. Only this plot. If you take this plot idea I WILL sick Smiles the Dragon on you.**

**Chapter 24**

When Jaden, Jesse, and Jeanna were in the infirmary, they were glad to see that Ms. Fontaine was by Blaire, relatively unharmed. Then, Jeanna noticed something unusual about Ms. Fontaine's duel disk and her deck. The deck was wrapped in a black aura, similar to the black aura that was wrapped around the Duel Zombies decks' and that was wrapped around _her_ when Jeanna first saw _her_ for the first time since _her_ death. Jeanna instantly knew what was wrong.

As Jaden walked towards Ms. Fontaine Jeanna snapped, "Don't go any closer!" Jaden and Jesse through her a confused looks. She deployed her Duel Disk and said, "You aren't fooling me. Duel me, Ms. Fontaine."

Ms Fontaine gave that creepy Duel Zombie laugh, and turned around saying, "Very Well," Jesse and Jaden gasped as they saw that she was a Duel Zombie.

"Duel!" The two girls said, drawing five cards.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 4000**

**Jeanna LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Ms. Fontaine said, drawing a card, "I summon Reficul, the Fallen Angel Nurse (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 600**) in attack mode!" A fierce storm wind blew through the small room making the walls crack. The boys had to lift their arms to shield themselves from the wind, but Jeanna didn't do anything. She was used to the wind. Ms. Fontaine set two face-downs and then ended her turn, letting Jeanna draw and start her turn.

"I summon," Jeanna said, "Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**) in attack mode! But, that's not all! I'll play Quick-Summon allowing me to special summon a monster! And the monster I choose is Harpy Lady (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**) in attack mode as well!" As the two monsters appeared on the field, storm winds blew fiercer through the room making bigger cracks in the walls. Without a word said, Jaden dove over to the bed where Blaire was, and grabbed her from the bed before any falling rubble from the ceiling could hit her.

"But her monsters are still weaker than Ms. Fontaine's Reficul's!" Jesse said. Jeanna just "tsked" him.

"I also activate," Jeanna said, "The Equip spell card, Dark Pendant! This gives her 500 extra attack points!" A black, dark looking pendant appeared around the Harpy's neck.

**Harpy Lady: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400**

"Now, Harpy Lady, attack Reficul, The Fallen Angel Nurse!" Ms. Fontaine did the evil Duel Zombie laugh again.

"Not so fast!" She said, "I activate my trap, Dark Cure! Now you gain half of your monsters original attack points!" Jeanna looked confused, why would Ms. Fontaine give her life points. She remembered that card being in Sam's deck before, and tried to remember one of her duels with him and what happened with it on the field.

_"What? Why are you giving me life points?!" _

_"Because," Sam said, "Now I activate Reficul's special effect! You now take damage for the life points you just gained!"_

Jeanna's eyes widened as she remembered Reficul's special effect.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 4000**

**Jeanna LP: 4650**

"Now I activate Reficul's special effect!" Ms. Fontaine cackled, "Instead of gaining those life points, you lose them instead!" Jeanna's eyes widened as she lost life points, taking hers down, putting Ms. Fontaine in the lead.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 4000**

**Jeanna LP: 3350**

"But that's not all," Ms. Fontaine said, "Now I activate my other trap, Sadistic Potion! And since I inflicted you with effect damage, Reficul's attack goes up by 1000 until your end phase!"

**Reficul, the Fallen Angel: ATK: 2400 DEF: 600**

"That means I take damage instead!" Jeanna yelped. Sam had never used this tactic on her before, so she had never seen this card before.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 4000**

**Jeanna LP: 2750**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jeanna said sullenly. Ms. Fontaine drew her card, and caused her Reficul's attack points to go back down to 1400. (A/N: So you know I'm not going to put every time Reficul's attack points change, okay? Okay.)

"I play the Magic Card Bonfire," Ms. Fontaine said, "And it allows me to take a monstr from my deck to add to my hand. So I'll take a Burning Algae from my deck, shuffle it, and place my deck back." Jeanna thought hard, there had to be a reason why Ms. Fontaine was doing this, but what? Jeanna could not figure it out.

"I then play Magic Stone Excavation!" Ms. Fontaine said, "I have to discard two cards from my hand, and I'll be able to bring a Magic Card back from my grave. So, I'll discard two burning Algae's from my hand to bring back Bonfire from my grave. And since there are two Burning Algea's in my grave, you get 2000 life points! But, since my Reficul's out, you lose 2000 instead!

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 4000**

**Jeanna LP: 750**

Ms. Fontaine had started cackling again, and it was really getting on Jeanna's nerves. Ms. Fontaine then played Bonfire again, letting her get another Burning Algae from her deck. She then summoned the Burning Algae (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**). When Ms. Fontaine summoned it, it set a nearby bed on fire.

"Now, Burning Algae, attack her Harpy Lady!" Ms. Fontaine commanded.

"You can't do that," Jeanna said in a sing-song voice, "because Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon's special effect activates, making him the target of all attacks to any of my Harpy's!" Burning algae switched and went towards the Dragon.

"Not so fast!" Jeanna said, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Your attack is stopped, and your battle phase is automatically over." Jeanna sighed; she had saved herself, this turn anyways. But Ms. Fontaine was still at full life points when Jeanna was less than a quarter.

"My turn," Jeanna said drawing her card, "And I play a Magic Card, Remove Trap! I'll now destroy your Dark Cure, so I won't gain any life points when I summon a monster. I'll then summon another Harpy Lady (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**) to go with the first! And since I have another Harpy on the field, Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon's effect changes! Its attack points now double!"

**Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 600**

"Now," Jeanna said, "Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon, destroy her Reficul, the Fallen Angel!

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 3000**

**Jeanna LP: 750**

"But that's not all!" Jeanna said, "I activate my other face-down, Cemetery Bomb! You'll lose 100 life points for every card in your graveyard! And right now, I count six! So, you lose 600 life points!" Jeanna smirked as ball of electricity went over to Ms. Fontaine, and blew up in front of her, taking away 600 of her life points.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 2400**

**Jeanna LP: 750**

'Okay, Jeanna think,' Jeanna told herself, 'She has that Burning Algae on her field, but I can't destroy it or else I'll lose. Think, what can use to get rid of it without sending it to the graveyard? Oh, think Jeanna was there anything else to its effect, or something? Think Jeanna, Think! Wait a minutes, Duh! Reficul isn't on the field anymore, so I won't lose any life points!' Jeanna smirked at her newfound realization.

"Now," Jeanna said triumphantly, "Harpy Lady, attack her Burning Algae! And my other Harpy, Attack her directly!" The two Harpy's swooped up into the air in the room and dove down. One headed towards the Burning Algae, the other towards Ms. Fontaine. There was a big explosion as the attack hit and Jeanna and the boys and Blaire were forced from the room by the force of the Explosion. All three of them hit the wall outside the infirmary.

**Ms. Fontaine LP: 0000**

**Jeanna LP: 750**

Jeanna winced as energy was taken from her through the Bio-Band. She didn't say anything about the pain; she just stood up and grinned and bore it. The dust was clearing from the infirmary entrance, revealing the Duel Zombies. Jeanna noticed that the black aura was surrounding all of their decks. They had to run, now.

"Um," Jeanna said pointing towards the Duel Zombies. Jesse immediately knew what she meant and summoned Topaz Tiger.

"Take Blaire to the Gym," Jeanna heard Jesse tell Topaz, and the three kids and the Duel Monster took off running towards Gym. They had treated Blaire during Jeanna's duel, and hopefully she would get better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there's Chapter 24. Chapter 25 should be up by either tonight or tomorrow. And, Chapter 25 is going to have fluff! Not a lot of it, but it will have fluff! XD The guys will kill, me but I don't care! I've been asked for it, so it will appear, even though it's minor. So, read and review!

Jeanna: Yeah, read and review! You'll get Candy Canes!


	25. The Legend of Twili

I'm back! And Chapter 25 is up! This chapter is going to have a story in it. The story is going **to be outlined in bold like this!** So, sit back and read! And, I hope you enjoy the story in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX isn't mine. **

**Chapter 25 **

At the gym, everybody was glad to see that Jeanna, Jesse, and Jaden were okay. Axel, Jim, and Adrian had already returned before them, so they were getting pretty worried. But they showed up so they weren't anymore!

After a while, after the suns had set for the day making it dark in the school, Dorothy said that it was time for them to eat. She pulled the lid off her pan and it revealed…. Brick like globs of a jell-o like substance. (A/N: This is really what I thought it was when I saw it) However, after the kids had tried it, they thought it was pretty good. Jaden and Hassleberry ate it in one big gulp, Jaden obviously not caring what it tasted like. Jesse tried it and thought it tasted a bit like old fudge. The three girls thought it was pretty good…. Well, Jenny and Jenna did. Jeanna did what Jaden did: Ate it in one big gulp. Which was actually pretty funny. She may seem a little girly, but she actually acts like one of the guys.

After a long time everybody fell asleep. Kids were curled up on the floor, or resting against the wall. Jaden and Jesse were both resting against the walls against the wall along with Jeanna and Jenna. Jenna had her head resting against Jesse's shoulder, and Jeanna also had her head resting against Jaden's shoulder. Those two actually looked pretty cute.**(1)** Well…. Jeanna and Jaden would've looked cuter if it wasn't for Alexis hoping that her death glare would get Jeanna away from Jaden. Blaire probably woud've been glaring at Jeanna if it wasn't for her being unconscious. (A/N: Jealous girls. Really jealous girls. Run!)

Jeanna's dream would be one we would want to look into since one is dreaming of Jesse, one is dreaming about dueling, and one is dreaming about something we couldn't figure out.**(2)** Though we think it was about either fried cheese or French fries. Or maybe mutated chicken covered in chocolate syrup. We don't know. Onto Jeanna's dream!

_Jeanna's Dream/ Jeanna's P.O.V_

_I was sitting with Alicia, Ryan, and Kaitlyn at night in the San Tenpi Areno. It was Kaitlyn and mine bedtime, but neither of us wanted to go to bed. I was six at the time and Kaitlyn was twelve Ryan was fourteen years old and Alicia was seventeen years old. We were begging Alicia to let us stay up._

_Alicia gave an audible sigh and said, "If I tell you a story will you go to sleep?" I nodded eagerly, along with Kaitlyn. Alicia chuckled at my excited expression, but Ryan just rolled his eyes at it. He obviously didn't like the fact that I was so excited. Or he was being moody again. Who will ever know?_

_"This story," Alicia said,__ "is called the Legend of Twili. But I'm warning you two, it's not really a happy story. Do you guys still want to hear it?_

_"Yes Alicia." The two Harpy Girls chanted to their older sister. Ryan, once again, rolled his eyes at his little sisters' behavior, but said nothing about it._

_"Good."__ Alicia said starting the story,_

**Once, when the 12 dimensions were still new, a young princess fell in love. However, she daren't tell her father, the King of the Dark World of it. You see, she fell in love with a commoner.**

**The princess was referred to as**** Princess, Princess of Twilight, or Princess****of Twili. No one ever called her by her name, the name she wanted to call her by.**

_"What was the Princess' name?"_

_"Shhh, I'm getting there Kaitlyn."_

**The princess' name was Ilyana** (3)**. She was part of her father's group of Elemental Guardians, though she didn't let him know. To this day no one knows what element she controlled, but alas, ****l****et'****s**** get back to the story.**

**Princess Ilyana had long, blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. She wore an opal colored blouse and a topaz colored skirt and topaz colored heels. She also had a tiara that was called the Tiara of Twilight. The tiara was made out of opal, and the gems arranged on the tiara were topazes. As you can see, her favorite colors were opal and topaz. Now, let's really get back to the story.**

**The boy she fell in love with was one she met when she managed to leave the castle and escape her parole of guards. She had gotten lost in the forest, and the boy helped her. ****She didn't tell the boy her real name, fearing he would treat her like everyone else. She instead told the boy that her name was Anna.**

**The boy had messy brown hair, and wore ratty clothes. His eyes were the color of pure gold. Ilyana had seen many of kids her age**** on the street that looked ****like the boy. However, this one was different.**** Ilyana didn't know why though, her only being thirteen like the boy.**

**As Ilyana saw the setting sun, she told the boy she had to go. Her father would be very worried, and she mustn't let him worry himself sick. The boy grabbed her arm as she went to leave.**

**"My name is Haou**** (4)****" ****the boy said, "If you're ever in a bind or in trouble just yell my name and I'll come, okay?" Ilyana nodded slowly.**

**"Of course Haou," Ilyana said, "I'll remember that. I guess I'll see you later!" She took off through the door of Haou's small house. She only paused as Haou shouted, "See ya, Anna!"**

**Ilyana ran through the forest the way she came crying. She felt really bad lying to Haou. But, she didn't want to be treated like a Princess. She wanted to be treated like she was when she was working with her father's Elemental Guardians, or like how Haou treated her.**

**When Ilyana finally reached home, she stood stock still as her father scolded her for the rattiness of her clothes and for running off. Ilyana though did not care. She'd do it again, and she knew she would. She would keep seeing Haou. Even it be the death of her, she would keep seeing him.**

_"Does the Princess die?"_

_"Shhh, you'll find out Jeanna. Let me continue the story."_

_"Okay Alicia."_

**On day, after she had been sneaking out and visiting Haou for a while, when she went to leave, Haou stopped her. He held out his hand and showed a sparkling pendant to her. The pendant was opal, with a large topaz gem in the center. Circling around the topaz were gems of onyx, amethyst, sapphire, and diamond. ****Each gem appeared on the pendant appeared three times. ****To say the least it would've been very expensive.**

**"I made it for you," Haou confessed, "It took me a while to get all the gems from the mine, but I felt that I should do it. I hope you like it Anna." Ilyana nodded.**

**"It's gorgeous," Ilyana admitted, "I'm very flattered that you did this for me. But, I don't have anything for you." Haou shook his head.**

**"Don't think about it," He said, "I'm just glad that you like it. It's called the Pendant of Twili. I****, uh, kind of named it after the Princess**** since you remind me so much of her." The sun had started to set showing the Twilight, and Ilyana came up with an idea of what to give Haou.**

**Ilyana went over to Haou and gave him a kiss on the cheek ****just ****as twilight ****was ending****. Both were blushing deeply.**

**"Think of it," Ilyana said lingering at the door before she left, "as a gift from the Princess of Twilight." And after she left, Haou couldn't help but think of what she meant by 'a gift from the Princess of Twilight" She couldn't be- no it wasn't possible.**

**During the weeks that Princess Ilyana was visiting with you Haou, a suitor for the Princess was getting angry. A couple of weeks ago he had been giving permission to court the young Princess, but she wasn't falling in love with him.**** Then, he found out that she was meeting secretly with a young boy named Haou. Sure, Haou was Ilyana's age, but the boy didn't care.**

**When the boy witnessed the Princess kiss the boy, Haou, and give him the blessing of twilight he was steamed. He wanted the Princess' hand in marriage. That way, he would be able to rule all the dimensions. **

**The boy was a greedy little bas-**

_"Don't swear in front of the girls__"_

_"Oops, sorry Ryan."_

**The boy was a greedy little fellow to say the least. His name was Seifer **(3).** He was fifteen ****and all he cared about was gaining control. ****He had black hair and black eyes. ****He wanted control so much; he went to the village magician for a spell. Not a love potion, no. Seifer knew that a love potion wouldn't work on the princess. ****Instead, ****Seifer asked for a spell to use on the boy, Haou.**** He daren't tell Princess Ilyana's father. He didn't want anything done that would harm the Princess before he gained control of the kingdom.**

**"I want a potion," S****eifer asked the magician, "that will make a boy called Haou change. I want it to make him malevolent. I want him to be greedy and power hungry as well. Have him act so horrible and cause him to destroy half the town. Make him so horrible that Ilyana won't love him anymore.****"**

**The magician nodded and gave him a bottle.**

**"Only give the boy three drops." The magician warned, "****And watch out, there is an antidote." ****Seifer nodded only half taking in what the magician was saying.****He didn't hear about the antidote part. ****He left the magicians hut and headed towards Haou's hut.**

**When Seifer made it to Haou's home, Ilyana was there, ****biding**** good-bye to the young fellow. She was wearing a black cloak and her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Seifer looked from the Princess' Sapphire colored eyes to Haou's Golden ones. Not once did he notice the Pendant of Twili hanging from Ilyana's neck.**

**After Ilyana left Haou's and Seifer's sight, Seifer walked up and knocked on Haou's door. Seifer had taken heed of what the magician said and only put three drops of the potion in the bottle of water he placed in front of Haou's door. After he knocked, Seifer immediately retreated into the shadows.**

**Haou looked around before spotting the bottle of water. He shrugged, probably figuring that someone was being nice and left him water, and drank it after shutting his door. Seifer smirked before leaving back towards the castle.**

**After a couple of days the attacks began. ****Houses were being burned, it sounded like a war or a great cataclysm. ****At first the Princess paid no attention, thinking they were burglars,**** or rebels**** and stayed in the castle. Only when she heard the descript****ion of the boy did she care. However****, before she could sneak out, her father called his Elemental Guardians**** to him.**

**Ilyana acted sullenly, but knew she had to obey and appear before him as a Guardian. She activated her Guardian powers, and set off towards the throne room.**

**Ilyana was shocked when she found out that they were going to go hunt Haou and kill him. But, before they left, Seifer came running up to the king.**

**"Your liege," He said respectfully ignoring the Guardians, "I cannot find Princess Ilyana anywhere. She might be out visiting with that-that monster!" Ilyana was always the quiet Guardian, never talking in fear that someone would recognize her voice. But right now, she felt the need to speak now to give Haou more time to live, and to also save herself.**

**"What proof do you have that the Princess has been visiting Haou?" Ilyana said. She immediately scolded herself right after saying that.**

**"I never said the boys' name was Haou." Seifer said, "How did you know? Could you possibly be his accomplice?" Ilyana was suddenly nervous. She was glad no one recognized her voice, but she was now in a bind. She had only one thing left to do. Escape from the net of lies that she had weaved.**

**"Because," Ilyana said calmly releasing her Guardian powers, "I am Princess Ilyana. I have deceived my fath****er just to have a normal life." Everybody gasped and Ilyana glared at her father defiantly.**

**"And," Ilyana continued, "I have never loved Seifer. I never have and never will." Saying her father was angry would be an understatement. He was absolutely furious with his daughters' antics. He told the guards to take the Princess up to her room and lock her in it.**

**Ilyana looked out the window sullenly. She would not be able to help Haou. She fingered the pendant Haou gave her. She then remembered something. Haou had told her that if she was ever in a bind or in trouble, to call out his name. Surely if she said it now he would come.**

**Ilyana took a deep breath and called out into the stillness of the air, just as the sun was setting revealing Twilight. Ilyana uttered only a single word, "Haou" she called. She called it several times but no one came. Ilyana then decided to take matters into her own hands.**

**Ilyana summoned up her Guardian powers, and used them to scale down the castle wall to the courtyard. She ran towards the stable through the shadows and saddled up a horse only pausing to take a sword off the all of the stable. Then, as Twilight was vanishing, the princess charged her horse through the stable doors, the horse rearing its front legs in the air****. Everybody in the courtyard saw the Princess making her escape, and guards tried to stop her.**

**Ilyana jumped her horse over the Guards and through the castle gate. She directed the horse towards where Haou was, even thought she didn't know where that was. It was like the pendant was telling her where Haou was.**

**When Ilyana found Haou, he was battling Seifer. Her father was standing not too far off watching the battle.****He had an expression on his face that clearly showed he didn't want Haou to win.**

**Ilyana didn't know what came over her but before Haou could deal the killing blow to Seifer, she launched herself of her horse screaming, "No Haou! It's me, Anna." Haou tried to stop the attack but, he couldn't. Lucky for Ilyana and Haou the wound appeared by her shoulder narrowly avoiding killing the princess.**** The king, Seifer, and the Elemental Guardians turned their immediate attention to the Princess.**

**"Princess/Anna!" Seifer and Haou gasped. Ilyana collapsed onto the ground in pain, but smiling.**

**"I," Ilyana choked out, "Couldn't let you get yourself killed Haou." The king and the Elemental Guardians let out a gasp. They had expected her to say Seifer not Haou. They couldn't understand why the Princess worried about a commoner, but not Seifer.**

**Seifer walked over to Ilyana and forced her onto her feet. "What do you mean, Princess?" He snarled, "How could you love a commoner? I'm courting you, and you're going to marry me!" Haou looked over at Ilyana in shock.**

**"You are the Princess?" He asked her shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ilyana smiled weakly.**

**"Because****,"**** she said, "I was afraid that you would treat me like everyone in this d-**

_"No swearing Alicia!"_

_"Sheesh, fine Ryan. You're a fun killer._

_"Fun killer. Fun killer. Fun killer."_

_"That's enough Jeanna, Kaitlyn. Let's get back to the story."_

**"I was afraid you would treat me like everyone else in the kingdom. Always bowing or curtsying to me, treating me like I'm a porcelain doll. But, when I was with you, I felt like I was actually normal. Like I actually belonged somewhere." Ilyana smiled weakly before adding, "Run, run far away from here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I'll be fine. I just want you to remember this, **

**By day one person,**

**By night another**

**By Twilight we are separated,**

**But by Twilight we are joined together**

**Our love may be forbidden,**

**But it is true**

**And only by true love,**

**Will I find you again.**

**"Now," Ilyana said, "Run far away. Leave me be, and I'll find you again. It may not be in this life, or the next, but Haou, I promise you, we will be rejoined!" Seifer picked Ilyana up and started heading the opposite way, leaving with the king. The Elemental Guardians were left to take care of Haou.**

**"But Anna," Haou said. Ilyana shook her head to Haou as best as she could from over Seifer's shoulder.**

**"Go," Ilyana said, "Leave me be. We'll find each other someday. Now go! I don't want you to die Haou, my prince." Both teens had tears in their eyes, but Haou blinked them back. He nodded to Ilyana and took off away from Ilyana to escape.**

**"We'll be reunited again, I promise!" Haou called to Ilyana.**** She nodded and mouthed "Run" to him, and that's what he did. He only paused to pick up Ilyana's discarded sword. No one would miss it.**

**And with that, Haou and Ilyana were separated. But, they will find each other eventually. It was recorded that Ilyana indeed married Seifer, but never truly loved him. Her true love was Haou. **

_"So," Alicia finished, "Ilyana, the Princess of Twilight kept Haou's Pendant of Twili. It was passed down through the generations as a marking of the true Twilight Princess. So in one generation, maybe this one, it could lead the Princess to Haou." Kaitlyn and I nodded eagerly._

_"But what about the guardians?" I asked Alicia, "You never really explained much about them." Kaitlyn nodded eagerly and Ryan groaned._

_"The Guardians each controlled one of the six elements," Alicia told Kaitlyn and I, "Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. No one ever knew, or told what element the Princess wielded. All we know is that the__ Guardians now help the Princess of each generation try and find her Haou. They also help the Princess of each generation save the dimensions from a great cataclysm. It is told that the Guardians of old were all girls but one. The Guardian of Darkness was a guy clearly ruling out the Princess being the Guardian of Darkness."_

_"But the Princess is missing," Kaitlyn said__ sourly__, "If she wasn't missing, she would've been able to stop Supreme King Jason.__ The Guardians would've been able to help too.__" I nodded solemnly, agreeing with Kaitlyn._

_"__Well," Alicia said, "Maybe they are__ just too young to fulfill __t__he__i__r duties. Now, it's time for bed you two. Remember, you promised." Kaitlyn and I groaned, but we did as we were told._

_As I fell asleep I heard Ryan say to Alicia, "I think you've told her too __much. She could figure out the truth.__" _

_"She's too young to figure it out," Alicia told Ryan, "We are going to be fine. Telling her a couple of legends isn't going to help her figure it out." I felt myself drifting to sleep._

_"But she might figure out that-" Ryan said, but the rest was cut off by me falling asleep._

_**But you already knew.**_

**Knew what?**

_**Stop lying. Its making you seem just like your-**_

**Seem like who? I'm not related to who you think I am.**

_**Oh but you are. And you know it. You're just lying so your friends don't figure out that you are-**_

_Dream cuts off_

'That was a close one,' I thought to myself. I had almost let her get to me. But, like I told her, I'm not who she thinks I am.

**Third Person P.O.V**

When Jeanna woke up, her head jolted off of Jaden's shoulder, but he didn't wake. The suns' had risen, and some kids had already started to get up. Jeanna stayed awake, with the feeling that something was going to go wrong today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 25 is up! XD See, I told you I'd get it up by today! I never break promises.

**(1)** Just had to add that little bit of fluff in here. I just thought it would be cute to have some JadenXJeanna fluff in here. As well as JesseXJenna.

**(2) **Can you ever guess who was thinking about what? It's actually pretty easy to figure out after you think about it!

**(3) **Does anybody know where I got the names Ilyana and Seifer from? If you get it right, I'll give a Gingerbread man! And sugar cookies! XD

**(4) **Boy, you probably weren't expecting Haou to appear! XD I must've been crazy to make him OOC. But then again, this is a different Haou. Oh well.

So, please Read and Review! And try your luck at where I got Ilyana and Seifer from! I'll give you a hint: I got them both from video games! So, Read and review! And also, did anybody figure out the antidote for the potion to Seifer;s potion was? It is pretty easy.


	26. Duel Puppets

Me: I'm back! And two days after my last chapter! Yay!

Jenny: Have you been getting hyper off of Hot Chocolate and Sugar Cookies?

Me: No.

Jenny: Then where did all the cookies go?

Me: Ummmmm... It was Ryan. And Sam. I haven't had any cookies.

Jenny: Okay... Time to find a dead guy and a soon to be dead guy.

Me: Phew... That was close. So, go on! Read the Chapter! You don't need to read what I type!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 26**

Jeanna must be a psychic or something. When she thought something was going to happen today, she was right.

A few hours after everybody had gotten up; a voice came over the PA system. At first Jeanna didn't recognize it, but then she realized who it was. The voice sounded like Marcel's, except that he didn't have his accent. And Jeanna thought she heard a voice she recognized

"I have a deal for you Jaden," Marcel said to Jaden over the PA system, "You let me have access to the Power Generator Plant, and I'll allow you and the rest of the students have a safe passage to the food storage room." Something was up, Jeanna knew it. But, Jeanna couldn't place her finger on it.

"But," Jaden said, "The generator doesn't work! It's all trapped by sand!"

"Sh, sarge," Hassleberry told Jaden, "Fake the deal. He'll never know!" Jesse shook his head.

"No," Jesse said, "He must have a reason for wanting access to the Generator!" Jeanna and Jenna nodded. Jenny sighed, but nodded as well.

"Then" Marcel said over the PA, "Why don't we settle this a different way? A duel. If I win, I get access to the Power Generator Plant, and if you win, you get a safe passage to the Food Storage room." Jaden nodded.

"You're on," Jaden said, "I'll beat you any day!"

"I have different duelists prepared for you." Marcel said eerily, "They are waiting for you out in the courtyard." Everybody looked confused, but they all headed out towards the courtyard.

Outside, they saw three students that were all….weird looking. Jesse and Jaden recognized the students as the students that had disappeared during the night.

"You're on!" Jaden said, going to go up to the students, but Jesse stopped him.

"Hold on Jay," Jesse said, "You need to save your strength for Marcel. I'll take care of this."

"Me too!" Jeanna said cheerfully, her head bobbing up and down cheerfully. Jesse shook his head.

"You just dueled," he told the wind-user, "trust me, I'll take care of this." Axel stepped forward.

"So will I," Axel said in a monotonous. Jim stepped forward as well.

"Well," Jim said, "I think we have ourselves a team her, mates." Jeanna looked depressed, but Jaden laughed at it causing her to laugh. Jaden obviously took humor out of her pouting face. The duels rules were like any normal duel.

"Duel!" The boys called out to the Duel Puppets. Or whatever they were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse's opponent was a silent duelist. His first turn he drew a card and only set two cards face-down. He didn't even summon a monster!

"My turn!" Jesse said, drawing his card, "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600**) in attack mode! I want you to be careful l Amber Mammoth."

_What are you talking about? _The Crystal Beast said, _I plan to trample him under my feet._

"Now," Jesse said, "Amber Mammoth, attack him directly!" Amber Mammoth charged at the duelist, taking off 1700 attack points.

**Jesse LP: 4000**

**Silent Duelist LP: 2300**

The silent Duelist started his turn and did nothing but gain place a face-down card and end his turn.

'This guy is weird,' Jesse thought before starting his turn. As he drew his card, the Silent Duelist spoke for once.

"I activate the spell, Silent Pain," The duelist said, "By sending it to the graveyard you lose 1000 life points and your monster gets destroyed."

**Jesse LP: 3000**

**Silent Duelist LP: 2300**

Silent Pain was a continuous magic card that can only be activated if it is in his graveyard. Each stand-by phase Jesse loses 1000 life points and his monsters are destroyed. However, Amber Mammoth stayed on the field as a crystal.

"I summon Topaz Tiger (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**)," Jesse said, "Now Topaz, attack him!" But, before Topaz could attack, the Silent Duelist activated another card from his hand.

"I activate the magic card, Silent Void," The duelist said, "Now your Tiger gets destroyed." Jesse didn't lose life points this turn, but he did lose his Topaz. At least Topaz stayed on the field as a crystal.

Silent Void was a magic card that could only be activated by removing it from play. It also could only be activated by having Silent Pain in the graveyard. Silent Void can only be activated during your opponents turn and it destroyed your opponents' monster.

Again, the Silent Duelists turn came and he drew his card and placed one card face-down. Jesse started his turn and drew a card. When he entered his stand-by phase, he lost 1000 life points.

**Jesse LP: 2000**

**Silent Duelist LP: 2300**

However, Jesse wasn't able to do anything right yet. That's because the Silent Duelist activated another magic card. This card was called Silent Torment. The Silent Duelist removed this card from play in order to inflict another 1000 points of damage to Jesse. Silent Torment could only be activated when a Silent Pain in the graveyard was activated. Now Jesse only had 1000 life points left.

**Jesse LP: 1000**

**Silent Duelist LP: 2300**

In Jesse's hand, he had Emerald Turtle, Ruby Carbuncle, Last Resort, Rainbow Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins, Induced Summon, and Sapphire Pegasus. "I activate the Field Spell," Jesse said, "Rainbow Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins! I then summon Sapphire Pegasus (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**) in attack mode! And since I was able to summon him, I'm able to put a Crystal Beast in my Spell/Trap Card zone!" Jesse scanned through his hand and placed Ruby in his spell and trap card zone.

However, Sapphire Pegasus didn't stay that long. The Silent Duelist had then activated another Silent Void card from his hand, destroying Sapphire Pegasus. This caused Sapphire Pegasus to appear as a crystal on the field.

"Ruby," He told the red crystal on the field, "Why don't you show him your special ability!" Right after that, Ruby's crystal imploded, showing a cute, furry little purple cat with four ears and red eyes.

After Ruby was free from her crystal, she held up her purple tail, which had a red crystal on it, and beams of light shone from it, breaking all the crystals in Jesse's Spell/Trap card zone, special summoning Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, and Topaz Tiger.

"Now," Jesse called to his monsters, "Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, attack him directly!" The two monsters attacked the Silent Duelist, taking away the rest of his life points.

**Jesse LP: 1000**

**Silent Duelist LP: 0000**

The Silent Duelist diffused back into an Obelisk student, back to his normal form. However, Jesse was the last one who finished his duel. So, let's go back and see Axel, the first one to win his duel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Axel's opponent was one that laughed. A little too much.

"I summon," The Happy Duelist said laughing, "Fool Clown (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) in attack mode. And by its effect, all my cards in my hand go to the graveyard. Isn't that funny?" The Happy duelist started laughing again. He then activated an effect of three of his cards in his graveyard. The card was Laugh Bomber. Axel would now lose 1500 life points in damage from the Happy Duelists three Laugh Bombers. 500 life points for each monster.

**Axel LP: 2500**

**Happy Duelist: 4000**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," The Happy Duelist said.

It was Axel's turn now. He summoned Fire Trooper (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**) in attack mode onto the field. However, Fire Trooper didn't stay on the field very long. He disappeared right after he was summoned. Axel explained that when his Fire Trooper is summoned, it gets sent to the graveyard and inflicts 1000 damage to his opponents' life points.

**Axel LP: 2500**

**Happy Duelist: 3000**

"I activate Laugh Fight from my graveyard," The happy duelist said laughing, "And now you lose equal damage to what you just dealt me. Isn't that funny?" Axel didn't say anything. Oh great, it's the Silent Duelist, Axel Style!

**Axel LP: 1500**

**Happy Duelist: 3000**

"I activate the Spell Card," Axel said in a monotonous tone, "Fire Back! Now by sending one of my FIRE-ATTRIBUTE monsters to my graveyard from my hand, I'm able to special summon a monster from my graveyard! And since I sent Volcanic Buckshot to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points by its special effect!"

**Axel LP: 1500**

**Happy Duelist: 2500**

"And that's not all," Axel said, "The card I'm bringing back from the grave is my Fire Trooper! And now he goes back to the grave, causing you to lose 1000 more life points!"

**Axel LP: 1500**

**Happy Duelist: 1500**

Axel had another Fire Back card in his hand. He sent another Volcanic Buckshot to the grave, inflicting 500 points of damage to the Happy Duelist.

**Axel LP: 1500**

**Happy Duelist: 1000**

However, this time Axel summoned Volcanic Buckshot to the field instead of Fire Trooper. The Happy Duelist then activated his face down as Axel put a face-down on the field and ended his turn. The Happy Duelists trap was Burial from a Different Dimension. His next turn he would be able to bring his three laugh bombers back from the grave and win his duel.

As the Happy Duelist started his turn and drew his card, Axel turned around and left the dueling area. The Happy Duelist didn't know why Axel was doing this until he saw the card on Axel's field. It was Draw Bomb. When the Happy Duelist drew his card, Axel activated it causing the Happy Duelist to lose 1000 life points.

**Axel LP: 1500**

**Happy Duelist: 0000**

The Happy Duelist defused into one of the other missing students; an obelisk. As Axel walked back towards the group, he told Jesse and Jim that the Duel was just bait. Marcel wasn't planning on giving them the food.

All the students protested. That couldn't be true. Marcel had promised them. They didn't understand that promise's could be broken.

Axel summoned up the Blue Berets, an Elite team of Obelisk Duelists, and they set off towards the Power Generator Plant to try and stop Marcel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This duel is the one between Jim and the Angry Duelist. This will be the last mini-duel thing.

The Angry Duelist went first. He summoned Anchor Knight of Angry (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 600**) in attack mode. He then activated its effect by discarding up to three cards from his hand, inflicting 600 points of damage for each card to Jim's life points.

**Jim LP: 2200**

**Angry Duelist LP: 4000**

The Angry Duelist set a face-down and ended his turn, and then Jim started his.

"I'll summon," Jim said, "My Weathering Soldier (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**) on the field in attack mode! And now I'll have him attack your Anchor Knight of Angry!"

**Jim LP: 2200**

**Angry Duelist LP: 3500**

The Angry Duelist then discarded his one of his cards to his graveyard. After he did that, Anchor Knight of Angry reappeared onto the field. The Angry Duelist said that by discarding Reload from his hand, he is able to resurrect his Anchor Knight of Angry.

As Jim's turn ended his Weathering Soldier's attack points went down by 600, as its special effect said.

**Weathering Soldier: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**

The Angry Duelist drew his card, starting his turn, "I activate my face-down, Violent Savage! Now, I can bring back the top three cards in my graveyard as long as Anchor Knight of Angry is on my field. However, I activate them. But, they won't stay in my hand for long. I'll now discard all three of these cards to take away another 1800 of your life points!"

**Jim LP: 400**

**Angry Duelist LP: 3500**

"Now," the Angry Duelist said, "I'll have my Anchor Knight of Angry attack your Weathering Soldier."

**Jim LP: 300**

**Angry Duelist LP: 3500**

The Angry Duelist ended his turn, letting Jim draw his card and start his turn

"I'll discard my Sample Fossil from my hand," Jim said, "to activate my Specimen Inspection! Now I'll call out a monster level and type and you have to discard whatever monster fits that description. So I'll say a level 4 warrior type monster." The Angry Duelist grumbled as he searched his deck and only found one card that matched Jim's description. That was his second Anchor Knight of Angry.

"I'll then play my Fossil Fusion," Jim said, "Now I'll fuse together my Weathering Soldier and your Anchor man of Angry in our graveyard's to make Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight (**ATK? DEF: 2000**) in attack mode! But I'm not done there yet mate. I'll now activate the spell card, Time stream! Now, I'll pay half of my life points to make my Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight, to summon Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight (**ATK****DEF: 2400**) in attack mode!"

**Jim LP: 150**

**Angry Duelist LP: 3500**

"Now I'll activate another Time Stream!" Jim said, repeating the process again. This time Jim summoned Skulliking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 1300**) in attack mode, halving his life points again.

**Jim LP: 75**

**Angry Duelist LP: 3500**

"Now," Jim said, "destroy his Anchor Knight of Angry!" The Skullking went and destroyed the monster, decreasing the Angry Duelists life points.

**Jim LP: 75**

**Angry Duelist LP: 2200**

Right after the Angry Duelist's Anchor Knight of Angry was destroyed, he said that it was immortal. After the Angry Duelist discarded a spell card and brought his monster back in defense mode, Jim said that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He explained that if there is a monster on his opponents battle field, Skullking can attack more than once a turn. And that the battle damage was calculated differently if the monster was in defense mode. (To put it bluntly, damage gets done to him even if the monster is defense mode.)

Jim then had his Skullking attack Anchor Knight the Angry. When he had been destroyed, Jim had won the duel.

**Jim LP: 75**

**Angry Duelist LP: 0000**

As the Angry Duelist lost, he defused into the last missing student; a Ra student.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So you know this'll be the last time I'll change the time in the story. We are now going back to the beginning of the Duels. This'll be what's happening with Jaden, Jeanna, and the other people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Jaden and the gang, and the students they were cheering Axel, Jesse, and Jim on. They really wanted them to win. That way they could eat.

However, at the same time Jeanna couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Very wrong. Like something was being planned, that this was just a distraction. Then again maybe it was just her…… No, it couldn't be just her. Then it her.

'Maybe,' Jeanna thought, 'Marcel isn't planning on keeping his side of the bargain. He's not going to allow us free passage to the food storage room. But, he knows that the Power Generator Plant is useless. Unless….. It's all just a distraction! A part of a big scheme! He's not after the Power Generator Plant at all. Then what is he after…. Think Jeanna, think! What did Dark Magician Girl say was hidden at Duel Academy that was really powerful? Oh, think Jeanna!'

_The three Sacred Beast Cards._A voice next to Jeanna said. She looked to her side and saw Kaitlyn, in Spirit form, looking at her. _Remember? Alicia said that they were hidden in the Human world. This would be the place they'd hide really powerful cards. And that's probably what she's after! You're right, this is just a trick!_

While this was going on, Jeanna was completely oblivious to all of her surroundings. She didn't know what was going on around her, not that it was anything important. All she had missed was Axel wining his duel, then heading off to the Power Generator Plant with the Blue Berets. Jeanna then decided to go stop Marcel. She knew where it was at the school. She had explored the school before when she still was in the Dark World, and she had obviously explored it as a Duel Spirit.

When everybody's attention was turned towards the duels again, Jeanna sought this as her chance to escape. However, as she was heading towards where the Sacred Beasts where kept, she didn't notice a certain someone following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'll leave it be right now with a Cliffie!

Jeanna: You're mean. Really Mean.

Me: So? It's actually pretty obvious to who's following her. Just use common sense.

Sam: That's going to be pretty hard since you have two characters who don't have any, and you don't have any as well.

Me/Jeanna: What!?

Me: Jeanna get my chainsaw! (Jeanna nods and gets my chainsaw)

Me/Jeanna in a sing-song voice: Oh, Sa-am!

Sam: gulp.

And the fight begins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry, this fight is too graphic for anybody who would be reading this. So we'll sit in silence!

Jenny: They're fighting aren't they?

I'm not allowed to say.

Jenny: They don't have a chainsaw do they?

That is classified information.

Jenny: Sigh…. Not another one. She must be hyped up on Hot Chocolate and Sugar Cookies. I'll be back. Hopefully Jeanna hasn't had anything.

(Jenny enters the room. There are sounds of shouting, high-pitched girly screams. WE are allowed back in the room.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Come on Jenny! Gimme back my chainsaw!

Jeanna: Wow….. Who knew Sam screamed like a girl?

Me: Aren't we missing the point? I need my chainsaw back!

Jenny: No. You aren't getting it back. (Jenny leaves room with the chainsaw.)

Me: Jeanna, go back to Wal-Mart. Get another Chainsaw.

Jeanna: Yes Boss! (Leaves room skipping)

Me: Read and review! I'll give you Gingerbread Men!


	27. Sacred Beasts

Chapter 27 is up! It's short, but I don't care! This is where you find out who's following Jeanna! So, go ahead and read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. My OC's are though. Take my idea and I'll sick the Mutant Chicken covered in chocolate Syrup from chapter 25 on you!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 27**

_Recap: Last time, Jesse, Jim, and Axel had all stepped up to duel Marcel's three duelists to help. They were dueling for safe passage to the food storage room. And it seemed that only one person figured out what it was truly about. Now, __Jeanna__ is off to stop Marcel from getting the three Sacred Beast cards, not knowing that someone is following her._

As everybody's attention turned back towards the duels after Axel had won, Jaden noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Jeanna, heading of somewhere. Jaden followed her, not wanting something bad to happen to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jeanna headed off towards where the sacred Beasts were kept, she heard someone coming up behind her. She wasn't sure who it was. But since it was coming from towards where she came from, she was sure that it wasn't Marcel.

"Jeanna!" the person called. It sounded like a boy. Jeanna turned around, and there was Jaden.

"Why did you follow me?" She said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Jaden said, "And I didn't know where you were going." Jeanna sighed and continued towards where the Sacred Beasts were kept. Jaden ran up and grabbed her arm.

'Where are you going, Jeanna?" he asked her. Jeanna yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I'm trying to stop Marcel," she said continuing towards the Sacred beasts at a faster pace now.

"Why?" Jaden asked, having to run to keep up.

"Because I am," Jeanna snapped, "and that's all you need to know." By this time they had reached where the Sacred Beasts where kept. And lo and behold, there was Marcel standing in the middle of the pillars.

"Marcel?" Jaden questioned, seeing the Ra boy down there. Jeanna ran down towards Marcel.

"Why do you want the Sacred Beasts?" Jeanna demanded, as Jaden came down, following her.

"It's none of your business." Marcel snapped at Jeanna, "You're too nosy for your own good _**princess**_."

"Princess?" Jaden muttered to himself. He didn't understand, why would Marcel call Jeanna that?

"I'm not a princess!" Jeanna snapped at Marcel, her eyes starting to glow a faint, but noticeable, green.

Marcel chuckled, "If you say so, _**princess**_." He said. He put up his left hand, showing a grotesque looking arm. He slammed it into the ground, causing a deep trench to appear. As he jumped down into the trench he said to Jaden, "Don't even think about following me Jaden." He then disappeared into the darkness of the trench.

After Marcel disappeared, Duel Zombies started appearing behind them, coming up to them slowly. Jeanna didn't know what to think, so she just grabbed Jaden's hand, and jumped down about 500 feet into the trench, to the stairs in there.

When Jeanna landed on her feet after the jump, Jaden was amazed. No one could possibly make that sort of jump and land on their feet without falling right after landing. Jaden's suspicions started to grow about Jeanna.

"How did yo-" Jaden started, but Jeanna cut him off.

"Now isn't the time!" Jeanna snapped, "You don't need to know tight now! We have to stop Marcel from getting the Sacred Beast Cards!" When Jaden showed no sign of moving, Jeanna grabbed his hand and drug him through the tunnel until he finally dug his feet into the ground to stop Jeanna.

"I can walk, you know?" Jaden said to Jeanna.

"Fine," she said, "We have to atop Marcel! Who knows what'll happen if he gets those cards!" Jaden nodded in agreement, and they ran off towards the Sacred Beast cards.

However, they didn't go very far. After a few minutes of going through the tunnel, they were stopped by Chazz.

"Duel me, Jaden," he groaned, "Duel me now." Jaden and Jeanna looked from Chazz to each other.

"You're on!" Jaden said, activating his duel disk. Jeanna nodded.

"I'll go stop Marcel." Jeanna said, and she jumped from the side of the path, dropping down who knows how many feet to the bottom. Little did they know that there was also someone else in the tunnel, trying to get the Sacred Beast Cards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jeanna landed on the bottom, she landed on her feet. She then ran off into the next tunnel, hoping to find Marcel.

Instead of finding Marcel in the next room, she found Adrian Gecko heading into another tunnel. 'He must be following Marcel too,' Jeanna thought, as she started after him.

When Adrian reached another room, Jeanna hid by the wall of the tunnel they went through, and listened to the conversation. It seemed that they were fighting over who got the Sacred Beast Cards. Boys.

Jeanna finally decided to make her presence known to the two arguing boys.

"Aw," she said, "don't I get a chance to fight over the Sacred Beasts? Because the way I'm looking at it, neither of you will get the Sacred Beast Cards."

"What makes you say that?" Adrian snapped, "What makes you so special to have them?" Jeanna laughed.

"Because," Jeanna said, "I'm not letting either of you have them. And I'm not taking them either, you twit. I know how much power the Sacred Beasts have. I know what happens if you misuse them. You, however, wouldn't know how much power they have unless someone showed you, which I'm not going to let that happen." It was now Marcel's turn to laugh.

"But," Marcel, "You can't stop me. I'll get those cards, _**princess**_. You won't be able to stop me." Jeanna's face turned red with anger.

"I told you before," Jeanna said in voice that was so sickly sweet, "Not to call me princess. I'm not a princess! And those cards won't become yours; I'll make sure of that!" Adrian took this chance while the two kids were fighting to try and get the cards.

However, before he could reach the cards, Jeanna was behind him in flash, twisting his arm back.

"You aren't getting those cards either," She said, "I won't allow it." Before Adrian could retort, something happened. The three Sacred Beast Cards appeared in front of them, trying to attack them.

"You see," Marcel said to Adrian and Jeanna as if he was lecturing them, "That is just part of the Sacred Beasts power. They haven't broke their seal, not yet at least." Jeanna knew immediately what Marcel meant. He was going have them break their seal, and be their new master. Jeanna wouldn't allow it; Marcel couldn't have the sacred Beasts Cards. If he did, he would only be giving _her_ more power.

As Marcel raised his arm, Jeanna came up with an idea. It was risky, but worth a try.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Another Cliffie! Boy, am I evil! Oh well. You know the drill. Read and Review! And by the way, I'm not going to do the duel between Jaden and Chazz. Okay? Okay. Read and Review!


	28. Releasing of the Beasts

Me: Merry Christmas! This might be the last chapter until Christmas Eve that I get up. I have a family get together tomorrow, so I'm not making any promises.

Jeanna: Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!

Me: You learn something important this chapter.

Jenna: What?

Me: You aren't supposed to know! Cuz' if I tell you, everybody else'll find out!

Jenna:... Oh.

Me: Well, get on with reading the story! I had to work really hard on this so I wouldn't be attacked with a Chainsaw that was on fire!

Jenna: O.o

Jeanna: Cool. Can I have one for Christmas?

Me: I don't know. Maybe. IF you are a good girl for the next couple of chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. I do own this plot though.**

**Chapter 28**

_Recap: Last time, __Jeanna__ and Jaden ventured down through the tunnels, following Marcel, trying to stop him from getting the three Sacred Beast Cards. However, __Jeanna__ and Jaden had too separate to stop Marcel. __Jeanna__ had caught up with Marcel, and was trying to stop him and Adrian from getting the three Sacred Beast Cards. As Marcel gets ready to call the Beasts to break their seal, __Jeanna__ gets a risky idea in her head. What could it be? And will Marcel get the Sacred Beasts?_

When Axel reached the Power Generator Plant with the Blue Berets, no one was there. He had just claimed that they'd been tricked when up by the power lines, static appeared around them. Having no clue what it was, he ran off to get Jesse and the rest of them to figure out what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Axel got back to the Power Generator Plant with the gang, a face was showing through the static. Bastion recognized it as his old mentor, Professor Eisenstein.

Professor Eisenstein went to tell the kids that there was a way to get the school back to their dimension. They had to create a vast amount of Duel Energy to get the one card that could help them get back to Earth. And that Card was Rainbow Dragon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Don't do it __Jeanna__! You don't know what'll happen! Don't do it! _Kaitlyn was begging Jeanna not to do what she was planning. Jeanna shook her head. She was going to do it, no matter how risky it was. She could not afford any more screw ups.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse and the rest of the gang, not including Jaden and Jeanna, were heading towards the Tennis courts. Professor Eisenstein had said that in order to be able to get the Rainbow Dragon card through the portal was creating a vast amount of duel energy so it could get through. They were going to use this inter-dimensional dueling platform to duel with someone from Earth. Who? They didn't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna raised her duel disk in the air, her eyes moving to observe Marcel's. Their eyes connected, and they glared at each other.

As if one person, the two students shouted at the same time, "Sacred Beasts, Break your seal!" There was a scream, and a blinding flash of light. Who got the Sacred Beast Cards?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Tennis Courts, Jesse was getting ready to duel. He was going to duel for the students trapped in the different Dimension.

Who, you may say was dueling for the people in Earth? That was easy. Aster had said that it was one of the most serious, malevolent duelists they had that could unleash a lot of duel energy. That person was Hell Kaiser **(1)**. Zane Truesdale was dueling against Jesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jaden was heading down the tunnel towards where the Sacred Beasts were kept, he saw Syrus heading up towards him. Then, all of a sudden, Jaden had Duel Zombies blocking his way back from where he came from. Only Syrus was standing in front of him.

Then he heard a high-pitched, ear splitting scream. It came from where the Sacred Beasts were kept. The first thought that came to his mind was that Jeanna was in trouble. He pushed his way past Syrus, and started running towards the Sacred Beasts keep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jeanna and Marcel both told the Sacred Beasts to break their seal, Jeanna was flung back against the wall.

She let a scream before the world around her went black. The last thing she saw was that Marcel had gotten a hold of the Sacred Beast Cards. She had failed. Again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Jeanna__Jeanna__! Wake up __Jeanna_Kaitlyn cried to her little sister. She was afraid Jeanna was dead. _Oh no. Please don't be dead __Jeanna__. I was told to stop you, and now you won't wake up because I failed!_

Kaitlyn didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her towards Jeanna until the person was right behind her. She let out a gasp before retreating back to where her brother and sister were. All she saw of the boy was honey brown eyes, and brown hair.

As Kaitlyn disappeared, only one thought crossed through her mind _'He looks an awful lot like __Haou__.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaden reached where the Sacred Beasts were kept, he saw Jeanna unconscious against the wall. Right next to her unconscious form was a Harpy Girl that looked almost exactly like Jeanna.

As Jaden got closer to Jeanna, the Harpy Girl turned around and gasped. Immediately after that they Harpy Girl disappeared.

'Why was that Harpy Girl still a spirit?' Jaden thought to himself, 'If that's Jeanna's duel spirit, then it would be a real duel monster, not still a spirit. What is going on with Jeanna and her friends?'

Jaden shook Jeanna's shoulder, trying to wake her up. He tried and tried but she wouldn't wake. Jeanna was out cold. Down the hall Jaden heard the Duel Zombies coming.

He searched around for an exit. He spotted one up on the ceiling. There was a pile of rubble there to help go up. Jaden picked Jeanna up, giving her a piggy-back, and proceeded to climb up the rubble to wherever it would take them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Tennis Courts Jesse was dueling Hell Kaiser desperately, trying not to lose. They needed to keep this duel going until Rainbow Dragon was completed, and could be sent to this dimension to help them.

Then they were told that Rainbow Dragon had been completed. That was good news, to say the least. Now all they had to do was keep the duel going until the card was sent over to the dimension they were stuck in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hole Jaden climbed through led to the Chancellors office. The door opened suddenly, making Jaden jump, but luckily he didn't drop the still unconscious Jeanna.

The door opened, revealing Dr. Crowler and a lot of other Duel Zombnies. Jaden was trapped, he wasn't able to go back because of the Duel Zombies, and he couldn't leave the room because of the Duel Zombies. He had a problem.

Then Pharaoh, Professor Banner's cat **(2)**, appeared from out of nowhere and started scratching up Dr. Crowler's face. This distracted the Duel Zombies long enough for Jaden to slip out of the room. Pharaoh escaped as well, and Jaden started following the cat.

After a while, Jaden realized that Pharaoh was going in the opposite direction of the Tennis Courts, where Jesse and everybody were supposed to be. When Pharaoh finally stopped, it was in front of a fish. Then after Pharaoh stopped, a net was slammed over him. Who caught? Dr. Crowler.

Duel Zombies appeared from three different sides, effectively trapping Jaden again. There was a door, but when Jaden tried it, it was locked. As the Duel Zombies advanced on him, the door opened, causing Jaden to fall into the room.

Inside the room was Professor Bonaparte. He told Jaden about an underground path that lead to the Tennis Courts, and told him to follow it.

"I'll stay here and distract the Duel Zombies." Professor Bonaparte said before stepping out of the room towards the Duel Zombies.

Right before Jaden jumped down a voice whispered into his ear.

"You can put me down now," Jeanna said, "I'm able to walk." Jaden nodded as he put Jeanna down.

"You alright?" He asked Jeanna as she stood up a little unsteadily. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, "I've been hurt worse." Jaden nodded.

"We have to get to the Tennis Courts," Jaden explained, and the two jumped down to follow the tunnel to the Tennis Courts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Tennis Courts, Jesse and Hell Kaisers' duel ended when the control fried after Rainbow Dragon was sent through the portal to the dimension they were stuck in. But now, they had another problem. Duel Zombies were forcing their way into the Tennis Courts room.

They were also in the room. The gang was trapped with nowhere to go. It seemed impossible to fight their way through the hordes of Duel Zombies. However, they didn't have to.

At that moment Neos punched a hole through the floor. And up through the hole popped Jaden's head.

"Jaden!" Jesse called, "We're glad to see you!" The kids nodded. They used the hole that Neos made to escape from the Duel Zombies.

When they got through the hole, they weren't surprised to see Jeanna down there. They had expected her to follow Jaden after he disappeared.

Then, Marcel's voice came over the PA system. He said about how he wanted Jaden to meet him in front of the school in thirty minutes, or else he'll lose all the students that were turned into Duel zombies.

The gang debated it for a little bit before Jaden said that he'd duel Marcel. Jesse said that he'd go with Axel to retrieve the Rainbow Dragon Card, and Jaden would have to hold Marcel off until he got there. Jaden agreed with Jesse, that way when Jesse used Rainbow Dragon, they could hopefully get back home.

Little did the two know that they were going to get a little bit of help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Alicia asked Kaitlyn. She nodded.

"I wasn't mistaken Alicia," she answered, "I know what he looks like. You described him to Jeanna and I several times."

"But, he may not be him." Ryan said, abruptly entering the girls' conversation.

"Of course it was him Ryan!" Kaitlyn snapped, "After all these generations, the two will be reunited. I know they will!" Alicia shook her head.

"We're still not sure," Alicia said, "You aren't even sure if he actually saw you. You disappeared right after he saw you."

"So?" Kaitlyn snapped, "I know he's the one! It has to be him!"

"No it doesn't," Ryan said, "His lineage would've stayed in our world. How could it have been taken to a different world?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Who knows?" Kaitlyn snapped again, "It is him! I know it! I can feel it! They will be reunited! Nothing you can say will stop it! They will be reunited!"

"It's impossible Kaitlyn," Alicia said, "Even if the lineage was taken from our world, it would've surely died out by now." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No it wouldn't've!" Kaitlyn cried desperately, "The lineage is still alive in this boy's veins! You just don't want to admit it! You don't want it to happen again if he's the wrong person! But, he isn't! It will happen again because he is the right person! Not the wrong one! You'll see! I mean it!" With that, Kaitlyn floated away from her siblings in the black area they had been floating in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: There's chapter 28! Wonder what that random conversation at the end of the chapter was about….

Jeanna: You don't know? But you're the authoress! You're supposed to know!

Me: I know! But, they don't! I can't say much about the conversation, except that it is really important later on in the story!

Kaitlyn: Yeah! It does! Now, Read and Review!

Me: Hey! That's my line! ……. Oh well. Read and Review! Or else you won't find anything else about the random conversation! Or about the girls' and the gang!

**(1) This is Evil Zane's Japanese name. I like it a lot better than whatever they call Evil Zane in the English version.**

**(2) For those of you who don't remember, Professor Banner died in Season 1. He was the Red Dorm's supervisor and the Seventh Shadow Rider, Amneal or something like that.**

Me: So, Read and Review! Merry Christmahannakwanzakuh!


	29. Guardians

Me: Another Chapter up! That was really quick!

Ryan: Yes, all because you were being threatened again.

Me: So? I like threat-matic reviews!

Ryan: You were threatened with Ninjas.

Me: So? I was already threatened with a flaming Chainsaw. It can't get any more violent than that. So, go on, Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. Take this idea and I'll sick KeybladeAngel34 on you with her Flaming Chainsaw or whatever the hell it's called! **

**Chapter 29**

_Recap: Last time, __Jeanna__ had tried to stop Marcel from __gettint__ the three Sacred Beast Cards by mimicking him. However, her effort ended up slamming her against the wall and causing her to lose consciousness. When Jaden and __Jeanna__ finally find Jesse and the rest of the gang, they have to escape the Tennis Courts because of Duel Zombies. And what were __Kaitlyn__, Ryan, and Alicia fighting about?_

Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna had managed to slip away from the gang when they headed off towards the front of the school. They were now discussing some sort of plan in an empty classroom in the school.

"You think we'll be able to do it? I mean, it seems a little risky."

"Don't even talk to me about risky, Jenna. You aren't the one that got slammed against a stone wall trying to stop _her_ from getting the three Sacred Beast Cards."

"It will work Jenna," Jenny said calmly, "You'll see. You both know where you have to head to?" The other two girls nodded.

"Good." Jenny said, "Now, let's take these necklaces off." The girls nodded, and took their necklaces off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden, Blaire, and Bastion were getting close to where Jaden was supposed to duel Marcel. When they were stopped by a Duel Zombie, Bastion stepped up and said that he'd take care of the Duel Zombie.

When Jaden and Blaire finally got to where Jaden was supposed to duel Marcel, there was Marcel, waiting patiently for Jaden.

"Make the girl go." Marcel snapped, "This duel is between you and me."

"Marcel," Blaire said, "What is wrong with you?" Marcel ignored Blaire. With that, the Duel between Jaden and Marcel began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse called, "Cobalt will you help us find the Rainbow Dragon card?" The Eagle nodded and started flying off in one direction.

"Come on," Jesse told Axel, "We have to follow him." Axel nodded and they headed off after cobalt Eagle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a big flash of light in the room where the girls were, before it died down. But now, Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna didn't look… well, human. Okay… Well Jeanna didn't look completely human. For the most part the other two did.

Jenny didn't change much. Her eyes were still blue, and her hair was still long, blonde and messy. Except now she was wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit instead of her Obelisk uniform. She also had a light blue staff with her.

Jeanna didn't change much either. She still had blue eyes and blonde hair. Instead of her Slifer Red uniform, she was wearing a pink tank-top and a pink skirt. She also had pink sandals on her feet.

Jenna was the one that changed the most. Her eyes were still an unnaturally bright blue, but now her hair was the same color as her eyes. Jenna now had long, bright blue hair. Jenna was also wearing a big trench-coat like outfit instead of her Obelisk Uniform. She had a silver staff that up near the top had a big raindrop on it. A silver ring came almost all the way around the raindrop, before it stopped and had a much smaller raindrop hanging from it.

Jenny waved her staff and in front of each girl appeared a little communicator you attach to your ear.

"We'll use this to keep in touch." Jenny explained, "Now, let's get to our positions, okay?" Jenny and Jenna nodded, and the three girls left the classroom through the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By this time, Jesse and Axel have found the Rainbow Dragon Card, and they were now heading back as fast as they could to the school to help Jaden. Hopefully they'd make it in time.

'Hang on Jaden,' Jesse thought, 'We're coming with Rainbow Dragon.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three girls had formed a triangle around Duel Academy. Jenny was near the back, Jenna was off to one side, and Jeanna had taken the side that was close to where Jaden was dueling Marcel.

_Is Jesse there yet? _Jenny asked Jeanna, her voice crackling over the communicator.

"No, not yet Jenny," Jeanna said to Jenny.

_You both remember what we'll do when Jesse summons Rainbow Dragon, right?_ Jenny asked the two duel monsters.

_Yes Jenny, _Jenna said over the communicator, _Now__ we'll wait. __Jeanna'll__ let us now when Jesse arrives._

Jenny looked up towards the stone coliseum where Jaden was Dueling Marcel, and losing. Jaden had 1000 life points left, when Marcel hadn't even lost one!

Then, Jeanna saw someone coming up the stairs on the Coliseum. It was Jesse and Axel.

"Guys!" Jeanna called through her communicator.

_Yes? _The two girls answered.

"Jesse has arrived." Jeanna said through the communicator.

_Okay girls, _Jenny said, _You__ know what to do!_

The two girls nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm back Jay," Jesse told Jaden, "And I have the Rainbow Dragon card." Jaden smiled.

"Sweet!" he said, "Now we can take down Marcel." Jesse nodded and looked over at Marcel.

"I'm joining this duel!" he said, "And to make it fair, we'll let you have 4000 more life points, okay?" Marcel nodded, and Jesse joined the duel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guardian of Light!"

"Guardian of Water!"

"Guardian of Wind!" The three girls called.

"We summon thines' power! Give us the power of Guardians old!" With that said, the three girls transformed again.

Jenna's transformation was the smallest. Her eyes stayed their bright blue. Her outfit, however, had changed to a bright blue, and it seemed that she had a dragon made out of blue aura snapping around her.

Jenny's eyes had turned a golden yellow, and her outfit had transformed into a bright yellow as well. Jenny also had a dragon made out of aura snapping around her. However, hers was made out of yellow aura instead of blue.

Jeanna's outfit had turned a bright green, instead of its usual pink. Her eyes had also turned green. Like Jenny and Jenna, she too had a dragon made out of aura snapping around her. Hers was made out of green aura though.

_Okay girls, get ready, _Jenny said, _When__ he makes what seems the final attack with Rainbow Dragon, we help, got it?_

"Yes we do," Jeanna said. She then turned her attention back to the duel, where Marcel had just summoned up the three Sacred Beasts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaitlyn, please talk to us," Alicia asked her sister. Kaitlyn had been ignoring them ever since their fight, "You can't stay silent forever you know."

"She just doesn't want to admit we're right." Ryan said, "She wants to believe that this boy is actually him. She wants to believe it even though she knows she's wrong." That made Kaitlyn snap.

"I am right!" Kaitlyn snapped, "You know I am Ryan! You just don't want to admit that you are wrong! For once you don't want to admit that I'm right! You just want to believe that you're right because you don't want to face the truth! You never wanted to face the truth since mom was murdered! You only partially accepted it when Jeanna found out! And even then, you still lied to her! She knew it, but she didn't say anything!"

"Calm down Kaitlyn." Ryan said. Kaitlyn shook her head firmly.

"No!" she screamed, "You don't want to admit our lineage! You don't want to admit that they have actually been reunited after all these years. You don't want to admit that-" But the rest of the sentence was cut off by Alicia clapping her hand over Kaitlyn's mouth.

"Calm down." She said firmly to her little sister, "You are wrong. There is no way that boy could've saw you because you are a ghost. Only Jeanna can see us. There is no way he could've seen you. You are imagining things." Kaitlyn shook her head and bit her sisters' hand. Really hard.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right and they will be reunited." Kaitlyn spat at her sister before storming off again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with the Duel Academy kids, Jesse had summoned Rainbow Dragon. Axel and a couple of the Non-Duel Zombie kids were gathering up all the Duel Zombies who had fallen unconscious, and were placing them by the school so they wouldn't be left behind.

Up with Jaden, Jesse, and Blaire, Marcel's body had been thrown at Blaire after the person released her hold on Marcel. It was-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys we have a problem," Jeanna said.

_What __Jeanna__? Is it time? _Jenny asked Jeanna very concerned.

"No." Jeanna said, "Yubel's alive. She has her own body now." Jenny and Jenna gasped. This was bad. Really bad.

Jeanna looked up at the dueling platform. Yubel had just attacked Jaden, and if this attack got through, the duel would be over. Jaden would've lost. But then, Jesse played a spell card. It caused the attack to go after him instead of Jaden. This was the final attack. Jeanna knew it. Jaden and Marcel had already been carried off of the crumbling coliseum by Axel, and Blaire was following behind them to the school.

"Guys," she said, "It's time." The two girls nodded from where they were at.

"Guardian Power Surge!" The three girls called together. This attack would help Jesse and Rainbow Dragon, giving them more energy to open the gate. They would be transported back to the school with the rest of the kids, but they weren't sure about Jesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Yay! Chapter 29 is done! And all before my family get together.

Jenna: What's going to happen to Jesse?

Me: I have no clue. That story is for another day. Kaitlyn, Ryan and Alicia had another fight! What could the fight have been about? I'm not telling you! Read and Review!


	30. We're going back

Me: I'm back with Chapter 30! It woul've been up yesterday, but before I could get it posted my sister kicked me off.

Jeanna: Tomorrow's Christmas! Yay!

Me: Yeah, tomorrow's Christmas and I got two threat-matic reviews!

Ryan: How is that a good thing?

Jeanna: Do you even have to ask?

Ryan: Yes, because I don't know!

Me: I'm happy.

Ryan:: Why?! When aren't you happy?!

Me: I'm happy because War Between Gangs was finally updated! I love that story!

Jeanna: Shouldn't you be getting to your own story?

Me: Oh yeah. Well, go on! Read the story! I didn't slave away at the computer for this chapter for no one to read this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. Take my idea and I'll let Achmed the Dead Terrorist kill you.**

**Chapter 30**

_Recap: Last time, Jaden went to duel Marcel while Jesse went to get the Rainbow Dragon card. At the same time, Jenny, Jenna, and __Jeanna__ were planning something to help the gang return to their own dimension. The duel energy has created a huge spike, but have they returned to their dimension?_

There was a big flash of bright white light over in the human world. After the flash died away, it revealed the school sitting in its proper place like it had never disappeared. The students were all gathered around the entrance, them regaining consciousness. None of them noticing the disintegrating Bio-Bands. Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna had also returned with the kids in front of the school, like they had never left at all.

Everybody was happy that they were back. Especially Jaden. Jesse had did it. He had helped them get back to their dimension.

"Jesse?" Jaden called, trying to find his friend, "Jesse?! Jesse!" His calls went unanswered. Then he realized what had happened. Jesse had been left behind in the other dimension because he had saved them. And Jaden had thought it was all his fault.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later in the day Jaden had locked himself into his room. Not even Hassleberry or Syrus were able to get in, and they were his dorm mates! Everybody had given up on getting Jaden out, but one person remained to try and get him out.

_Jaden get out here! _The voice called desperately.

"She's not going to get him out." Alexis commented. Jenny and Jenna shook their heads.

"She might." Jenny said, "When Jeanna puts her mind to something she can't be stopped. Even if she has to break his door down." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"I got to see that," Atticus commented, "It seems that Jeanna's more dedicated to Jaden then you are Lexi!" Is it safe to say that Atticus' newly recovered black eye isn't so recovered anymore? Cause Alexis just decked him for that comment.

"But," Chazz whined, "I thought you were mine Alexis!" Over-Dramatic Chazz: 0 Alexis: 2. Looks like two people have black eyes in the Slifer Cafeteria.

"Any more bright comments?" Alexis said in a threatening tone. She cracked her knuckles in a menacing way, and everybody gulped. Well, everybody but Jenny and Jenna.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Atticus asked Jenny and Jenna. Jenny laughed.

"Because," Jenna said, "There's a boy back home that treats Jeanna the same way Chazz treats Alexis. Jeanna used to like him before he started to follow her around like a love-sick puppy. If he tries sweet talking her, one wrong word and the closest thing to Jeanna will end up being used against Sam." The kids gave Jenna a confused look.

"Sam is the one who won't leave Jeanna alone." Jenna explained, smiling.

_Jaden get out here! I mean it! _The kids in the cafeteria laughed.

"He won't come out," Atticus commented again, "But I give her Four Stars for the effort!" Everybody in the room gave an anime sweat-drop.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Blaire suggested, "That way she'll stop sceaming at a door." Jenny shook her head alongside with Jenna's.

"She'll give up after a while." Jenny said, "She always does after a while. Jenna and I don't know why though. It's like someone is telling her too stop." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"He's just moping because Jesse is gone." Chazz said, "It's good that Jesse's gone. One slacker was good enough for me." Oops, Chazz earned himself a matching black eye. And it wasn't by Alexis. Can you ever guess by whom? If you guessed Jenna, then you are right. Girls: 3 Chazz: -50

"So?" Jenna snapped, "I'd rather have Jesse around rather than you. If I remember correctly, you ARE a Slifer Slacker." Chazz started grumbling something about women under his breath. Good thing no one heard him.

Right then, Jeanna came in with a tear-streaked face. She plopped down onto a chair, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know why he won't talk to me," Jeanna whined, "It isn't like he's going to feel better moping around after he lost someone."

"But that's what you did when-" Jenna started to say, but Jenny clapped her hand over her mouth. Jenny knew what Jenna was going to say.

"Just give Jaden a little time Jeanna, ok?" Jenny said calmly. Jeanna nodded.

"I'm going up to the dorm, Blaire." Jeanna told her dorm mate. Blaire nodded. After Jeanna had left hearing distance, Jenny removed her hand from Jenna's mouth.

"You know how she feels about her family," Jenny scolded Jenna, "One wrong word and she would've exploded." Everybody in the room gave Jenny and Jenna confused looks.

"Jeanna's an orphan," Jenna explained, "just like Jenny and I. We all lost our families in a war. Jeanna unfortunately had three older siblings, and she witnessed all three of their murders one after another." Everybody gave sad looks. They felt sorry for them. They hadn't known.

"What about you guys?" Alexis asked, her voice trembling s if she was getting ready to cry.

"I was an only child." Jenna said, "I knew my parents were going to die. They were both fighting in the war, so I didn't expect them to come home, which they didn't. I lived with my best friend. Her name was Lylix. She was murdered in front of me as well. I was younger than Jeanna though when Lylix died. I was only five. Jeanna was nine when her siblings died." Alexis nodded, her eyes looking like she was going to cry.

"I had a twin," Jenny said, "My parents were spies against the enemy and was found out. They got the death penalty."

"And your twin?" Alexis asked caustiously.

"His name was James," Jenny said, "A couple of soldiers killed him when we were supposed to be hiding when a raiding party came through. It was the same day that my parents were killed." Alexis nodded sadly. It seemed so sad that these girls' lives were ruined at such a young age.

"Then how did you become friends?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," Jenny teased. It couldn't be- No, Jenny wouldn't fall for Atticus, would she?

"We were all adopted by the same person." Jenna answered, "It was a, uh, smith. He and his young apprentice adopted us. His apprentice cared for us more than he did. She had more experience than her master with dealing with kids." The group nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Are you sure you should be eavesdropping? _Alicia asked her little sister, as she had her ear pressed against the dorm wall. Jeanna ignored her older sister, listening through the wall.

"Moping… moping… moping," Jeanna murmured to herself, "mopi- wait a second! Did kuriboh just say what I thought he said?" Jeanna listened through the wall a few more seconds before nodding and saying, "Yup, definitely what I heard."

_I'm starting to think __Kaitlyn's__ a bad influence on you. _Alicia said more to herself. Jeanna ignored her again as she started packing a bag of some sort. She grabbed her duel disk and slipped it on, putting her deck in its slot. The last thing she put in her bag was a small box.

Jeanna walked over to the window, opening to see past the scratch marks. Outside Jaden was starting off towards the woods. Jeanna gave a low whistle, one that could barely be heard. But, Jaden somehow heard it. He looked around until his eyes finally set on Jeanna's head hanging from an open window.

Next to Jeanna Jaden spotted another little Harpy like he saw around her head when he found her unconscious. However, this one didn't immediately disappear when he saw it. Then, before Jaden could say anything, Jeanna squeezed through the window. Before she dropped down, she shut the window. She let go of the window ledge and dropped down landing gracefully on her feet, barely making a sound.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go all by yourself, now did you?" Jeanna asked Jaden, smiling. Jaden opened his mouth to object but Jeanna interrupted him.

"I'm helping you." She said firmly, "You are not going alone. Got it?" Jaden nodded a little frightened. Jeanna looked really serious.

"Good." Jeanna chirped, and they set off towards where Jaden was heading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys," Bastion panted, "there's a problem." Everybody's heads whipped around to face Bastion.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"There's a rip in the dimension still on the island." Bastion said. Everybody gasped. If that was true, then it would be dangerous if-

"What about Jaden?" Syrus piped up, sounding scared. Everybody nodded and ran up to Jaden's dorm.

When they reached the dorm, it was unlocked and empty. Not a good sign. Blaire, Jenny, and Jenna checked Blaire's dorm.

"This isn't good," Jenny said, "Both Jaden and Jeanna are missing. There isn't any doubt where they went." The group nodded and headed off towards the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden and Jeanna walked quietly through the forest, with a branch snapping occasionally. When they finally reached their destination, two people were standing off a distance from them.

Those two people were Aster Phoenix and Hell Kaiser. They seemed to be saying stuff like they were expecting Jaden to come.

The two hesitated in front of the rift. Then, before they could do anything, they gang came running up behind them. They were shouting things like, "Stop!" or "Don't go!" The two turned around to see their friends.

Don't go slacker," Chazz said towards Jaden. Jaden shook his head sadly.

"I'm going Chazz," he said, "I'm going to help Jesse."

"Then let us go too," Alexis said, but Jaden shook his head sadly again.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Alexis raised an eyebrow at this.

"But you're letting Jeanna go?" she said.

"I can take care of myself." Jeanna snapped at Alexis, "I don't need any help." Jenny and Jenna stepped up.

"We're going Jeanna," they said, "We were told to stay together. We can't let you go running around by yourself unsupervised, now can we?" Jeanna got mad.

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped again, "Just because your older doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm made ofglass!"

"That's it," Blaire said getting tick, "Either we're all going, or you don't go Jaden. Now pick." Jaden grumbled, but agreed.

"Um, guys?" Jeanna said, "The rifts closing."Jaden panicked. If the rift closed, he wouldn't be able to save Jesse. Jeanna grabbed his hand firmly. She drew a card of the top of her deck and summoned it.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon, pour your energy into the rift!" she commanded. The dragon didn't say anything, just attack the rift pouring its energy into it.

"Neos," Jaden called after Jeanna released his hand, "help Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Neos nodded, and helped the dragon out.

With that done, everybody copied what Jaden and Jeanna did. This way the portal would take them all to another dimension.

After a little bit with the Duel Monsters pouring energy into the rift, a bright white light appeared engulfing the students, and three other people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Well, there's Chapter 30. You actually found out more about the girls'! Though it will be a little more acurate over the next couple of chapters.

Jeanna: Yeah! This is where it goes all crazy!

Me: Yeah! Now we're going to have "Jingle Bombs" sung to us by Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

Achmed: I kill you.

Me: Sing your song.

Achmed: Dashing through the sand,

With a bomb strapped to my back,

I had a nasty plan,

for Christmas in Iraq.

I made it past Checkpoint A,

But not through check point B.

That's when I got shot in the ass,

By the US military.

I kill you. I kill you!

Me: Ummmm... What about the rest of the song?

Achmed: I kill you.

Jeanna: I don't think he wants to sing anymore.

Me: You know the drill. Read and Review. I'll give you a mystery Christmas present in honor of Christmas!


	31. Revealed Secrets and Sam

Me: Another Chapter is up!

Jenny: And you meet another OC!

Me:Not really, since you already met the OC, but you're still meeting him! So, read the story! You know you want to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 31**

_Recap: Jaden and the gang had just returned from the Alternate dimension. Only one person was missing. That was Jesse. Jaden got really sad because he thought he could've prevented Jesse from being left behind. __Jeanna__ had desperately tried to get Jaden to talk to her, but he wouldn't. Down in the __Slifer__ Cafeteria everybody else learned more about the girls' lives. At the same time, __Jeanna__ and Jaden headed through the forest to save Jesse. However, the gang followed them and made them let them come. Now, everybody is being transported to the Alternate dimension._

A big flash of light subsided in the Dark World. On the ground on one of the cliffs lay twelve kids. Those kids were Axel, Jim, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blaire, Bastion, Jenna, Jenny, Jaden, and Jeanna. They were all lying unconscious on the ground.

With Jenny, Jenna, and Jeana, something strange happened. With their necklaces, they gave of a small light before flickering weakly and dying out completely. There was another flash of light, and the girls' were then in their real forms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Person P.O.V**

I was the first one to wake. As I stood up, rubbing my head, I felt a skirt brush against my leg.

'That's weird,' I thought, 'Duel Academy skirts don't go down that far,' I then looked down at my outfit and tried hard not to scream. I wasn't in my human form anymore. I was back to being a Harpy Girl.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and sighed. I couldn't say I wasn't expecting this. Jaden and his friends were going to have to find out sooner or later. So, Jenny, Jenna, and I are back in our homeland, trying to stop Yubel and rescue Jesse.

"It's all my fault," I muttered to myself, "If it wasn't for me, Jesse would be safe, and our mission would be over. I should've gone back when Jenny and Jenna told me to."

_But that's not what fate had in store for you. _I turned and saw my siblings floating by me.

_This happened because it was supposed to, _Alicia said, _There__ was nothing you could do about it._

"Yes there is Alicia," I said, "And there is no such thing as fate." Kaitlyn nodded.

_Yes there is._ Kaitlyn said firmly, _Ryan and __Kaitlyn__ won't admit it, but there is a reason this happened. You remember the legend right? _I nodded slowly.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

_You'll learn in time, __Jeanna_Kaitlyn said, _Just__ don't forget your lineage and what happened at the end of the legend._ I nodded slowly, still not understanding what Kaitlyn was saying. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

The footsteps, however, didn't head for me. They actually headed in the opposite direction of me and the group. I heard a small gasp, and I turned around to see what caused it. What I saw however, was a trail of footprints, and one little Jaden missing from the group.

I spread out my wings and followed the footprints all the way down to a caved in wall. It seemed like this was where Jaden had fell through. I silently climbed through the hole and followed after Jaden.

There was a small drop after I climbed through the hole, but it wasn't that much of a big deal. Then I saw him up ahead. Jaden, that is.

"Jaden!" I called. He turned around and stared at me before activating his duel disk. He glared at me.

"Who are you?" he snarled at me, making me take a step back.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, "Don't you remember me?" Then it hit me. I no longer looked human. I looked like a duel monster because of my wings.

"It's me, Jeanna," I said calmly to Jaden, trying to get him to listen to me. I folded my wings, making me a little more humane.

"What do you mean, you're Jeanna?" Jaden asked, still a little defensive, "You're a duel monster. Unless…" I nodded my head.

"Jaden," I said slowly, "Jenny, Jenna and I were never completely human, like you and your friends. We were sent to your dimension on a mission." Jaden gave me a curious look.

"What type of mission?" He asked, starting to lower his defense. I smiled.

"We had to stop something," I said, "But we failed. I let _her _live, and now we all are paying the price."

"Her?" Jaden asked.

"Yubel," I answered, "She was the cause of a terrible catastrophe that lasted seven long years. People died, families were torn apart. You didn't know who to trust." Jaden nodded sadly, obviously getting my point.

"What type of Duel Monsters are you guys?" Jaden asked, his defense completely lowered.

"Jenny's a Dark Magician Girl," I said starting to smile, "Jenna's an Eria, the Water Charmer, and I'm a Harpy Girl, couldn't you tell?" Jaden laughed, making me smile. It was nice to see him laugh after all that he's been through.

"Let's get going," I said, "I don't know what's down here." Jaden gave me a confused look.

"I was never allowed down here," I explained, "Neither was Jenny or Jenna. We don't know what happens down here." Jaden nodded, and we soundlessly walked through the tunnel.

The only other people we saw were an Amazoness, named Tanya, and she had Bastion with her. Taniya told us about this evil Harpy Brother, who was treating duel monsters weaker than him like slaves.

Jaden, being the nice guy he is, agreed to help. And Jeanna told Bastion about her, Jenny, and Jenna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the others, some of them were just regaining consciousness. The first one was Bastion, who immediately disappeared after that. The others just regained consciousness after him, with Jenny and Jenna first followed closely by Alexis.

When Jenny and Jenna looked at each other, they immediately knew something was wrong. Main thing: They didn't look like humans anymore. Jenna now had her normal bright blue hair back though. Jenny's problem: Syrus was going gaga over her. Yikes.

"Leave me alonbe Syrus," she told the bluenette firmly. Jenna looked at Jenny worriedly.

"What are we going to do Jenny?" Jenna asked Jenny.

"We might as well tell them the truth." Jenny said, "We owe them at least that for lying to them."

'You've been lying to us?" Alexis said.

"Yup," Jenna said, "It's not like we wanted to or anything. We had to, to complete our mission."

"And what was that?" Blaire asked them.

"We had to stop a resurrection." Jenna said, "But we failed. Now we have to stop her before _it_ happens again."

"Before what happens again?" Atticus asked.

"A catastrophe started thirteen years ago," Jenny started, "and it lasted seven years. Yubel was the person in charge of the reason why the catastrophe happened. She used some sort of magic on our king, causing him to kill everybody and anybody. The king's name was Supreme King Jason. He was the reason why Jenna, Jeanna, and I lost our families." Everybody nodded, understanding.

"What are you guys?" Jim asked.

"Um, it's kind of obvious," Jenny said, "I'm a Dark Magician Girl, and Jenna is an Eria the Water Charmer."

"What about Jeanna?" Jim asked.

"She's a Harpy Girl," Jenna replied, "The sky's the limit for her, literally." They laughed.

Everybody but Jenny and Jenna jumped when a growl was heard from the bushes nearby. Jenna looked actually, happy at the sound.

"Smiles?" she said to bush, confusing everybody but Jenny. Out of the bush jumped a green dragon about three times the size of Jim's crocodile, Shirley. Everybody jumped when they saw the dragon, except for Jenny and, obviously, Jenna who the dragon headed straight for.

"Smiles?" Chazz repeated rudely.

"So?" Jenna said, "What's wrong naming your partner Smiles? He likes that name!"

"Who in their right mind would name something Smiles!" Chazz screamed.

"I was three when I named him!" Jenna snapped, "That's when you get your dragon partner in my family!" Before Chazz could retort, an arrow whizzed past Jenna and nearly nailed Chazz. Everybody but Jenny and Jenna deployed their Duel Disks. Boy, it seems like nothing surprises these girls, doesn't it?

"Should've known you'd be here," Jenna said towards the area where the arrow came from, "You were left in charge of Smiles while we were gone, Right Sam?" No answer came from the bushes.

"Sam," Jenny said summoning her scepter, "Get out here or I'll blast you out!"

"You don't know any blasting spells!" A voice said, "Dammit!" A boy walked out of the bushes with a quiver on his back and a bough in his hand, "I hate it when you do that." He said.

"But it works every time." Jenny said, sticking her tongue out at the boy. The boy was roughly 5'6" tall, and had blue eyes like Jenny, Jenna, and Jeanna. The boy also had messy black hair.

"Where's Jeanna?" The boy asked Jenny and Jenna, ignoring the rest of them, "If you finished your mission, then she should be here."

"You see Sam," Jenny said, "We didn't finish the mission." Sam raised an eye to this.

"When you say you didn't finish the mission," he said, "Does that mean you didn't finish it, or you failed?"

"It's none of your business," Jenny snapped. Sam smiled gleefully.

"I'll take that as you failed." Sam said, "Wait until Dark Magician gets a hold of this!" Before Sam could do anything, Smiles was growling dangerously at him, and Jenna had her staff pointed threateningly at Sam's neck.

"He gets a word of this," Jenna said in a threatening tone, "And you'll be up with Flare and Terri. Got it?" Sam gulped and nodded nervously.

"Who's Flare and Terri?" Blaire asked. That's when Sam finally noticed Jenna and Jenny's friends.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Sam asked, "Don't tell me they're humans. We've been separated from them for a reason. And you didn't answer my other question: Where's my lovely Jeanna?"Jenny rolled her eyes.

"These are," Jenny said, "Our friends from the human world okay, Sam? Their names are as follows, and I will only say them once,: Blaire, Atticus, Axel, Alexis, Chazz, Jim, Syrus, and Hassleberry, got it Sam?" Jenny had pointed to each of them in turn. Sam nodded, understanding.

"As for jeanna," Jenna commented, "One, call her your lovely Jeanna again, and you will be on the wrong side of a staff again, and two, she's with another of our friends. His name is Jaden, Bastion's probably with them too." Sam got anime tears in his eyes.

"You mean Jeanna has another boy?" he said over-dramatically. The next instant he was rubbing his head in pain. He got cracked over the head with Jenna's staff.

"You didn't answer us," Blaire said, "Whose Terri and Flare?" Jenny and Jenna smiled weakly.

"Let's find Jeanna and Jaden and Bastion," Jenny said, "We'll explain on the way." They nodded and started to follow the two girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: So, there's Chapter 31!

Sam: Why'd I get cracked over the head with a staff?

Me: Because you're annoying. And Jeanna doesn't like you.

Sam: She doesn't?

Me: Nooo. That's why whenever you say the wrong thing to her you get whacked.

Sam: I thought that was normal behavior for her.

Me: When will he learn? Read and Review! And stay tuned for next time, Flare and Terri!


	32. Flare and Terri

Me: Merry Christmas Everybody!

Jenny/Jenna/Jeanna: Merry Christmas!

Jeanna: The next holiday is New Years!

Me: No. The next holiday is Boxing Day. Up in Canada. Which we Americans don't celebrate.

Jenny: Then why mention it?

Me: To make them feel special. So go on! Read the Chapter! I didn't work this whole time for nothing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only this plot, and my OC's.**

**Chapter 32**

_Recap: Last time, the gang and the girls' arrived in the Dark World. Jeanna and Jaden had went ahead without telling their friends, leaving jenny and Jenna with their friends. With them, the gang found out about their secret. They had heard growling in the bushes and a green dragon had popped out of the bushes. The dragon was friend, like the boy who was with the dragon. The boy, Sam, and Jenny and Jenna had said something about two girls' named Terri and Flare. Who are those two and what happened to them?_

"So who were Terri and Flare?" Blaire said as they headed down, following Jaden's footprints.

"They were friends," Jenny said really vaguely.

"Just that?" Alexis asked.

"They weren't just friends," Sam said, "They were also Guardians." Jenny mouthed "Shut up" to him but he ignored it.

"The Guardians?" Axel questioned. Jenna nodded. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Jenna beat him to speaking.

"The Guardians were six people who controlled each of the Attributes," Jenna said, "You know, Earth, Fire, Water, Light, Dark, and Wind. All six of us controlled an attribute."

"Controlled?" Atticus questioned, "Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes," Jenny said, "Flare and Terri are dead. They were murdered the same day Supreme King Jason was murdered." Sam took a sharp intake at Jason's name.

"I thought we agreed?" Sam started.

"Not to say his name?" Jenny interrupted, "What does it matter? He's been dead for six years. What'll it do if we keep being afraid of his name when he's deceased?"

"Anyway," Jenna said getting back to the explanation, "We each controlled our own element. Jeanna controls Wind, Sam controls Dark, I control Water, Jenny controls Light, Terri controlled Earth, and Flare controlled Fire." They nodded, not quite understanding. Sam opened his mouth to speak and-

"Don't talk Sam," Jenny said, "They'd rather hear from someone they know rather than someone they don't."

"What were Flare and Terri? What did they look like?" Alexis asked curious.

"Flare," Jenna said, "was a Fire Princess; she was the oldest of all of us. She had ash gray and crimson colored eyes. Terri was a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland; she was only a little younger than Flare. Terri had blonde hair and her eyes were a peculiar topaz color."

"What did the Guardians do?" Jim asked.

"Their proper name is the Elemental Guardians," Jenny said, "but we are called the Guardians. The blood of Guardians old flow through our veins. And one of us contains_ her_ blood."

"Her?" The gang echoed. Before Jenna or Jenny could do anything, Sam spoke up.

"The Princess of Twilight," Sam said, "She was part of the Elemental Guardians without her father knowing. No one knows what Element she controls." Jenny and Jenna nodded in agreement.

"The princess," Jenna said, "Is the only one who can rightfully claim the throne. Anybody else can try to claim the throne, and they will rule. That is until they get frightened from it." Everybody gave confused looks.

"Frightened?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Yup," Jenny said, "Many of the imposters say they were visited by Ilyana's ghost. It told them that only the rightful heir to the throne could claim it. That is, either her or Haou."

"Whose Haou?" Hassleberry asked.

"Haou was," Sam said, "the person the princess loved. He wasn't royalty, or one f the Guardians. He was a commoner, but a commoner that Ilyana loved. However, the person courting her didn't like her falling in love with anybody but him."

"So he went to the local wizard," Jenny said, "And got a potion from him. It was to make Haou malevolent, nasty, anything that the princess wouldn't love."

"It didn't work though," Jenna added, "The wizard said of one antidote, one that Seifer did not heed."

"What was the antidote?" Blaire questioned.

"The antidote was-" Jenny began.

"Love!" Sam interrupted. Jenna knew what this was heading to and cracked her staff over his head.

"Hey!" He cried.

"Don't go there, or I'll let Jeanna deal with you." Jenna snapped. Sam ignored Jenna.

"Anyways," Jenny said, "Ilyana still loved Haou, even though he was evil. When Seifer was dueling Haou to kill him, Ilyana was trapped in her bedroom. She escaped though, and she took a sword from the stable right before she stopped the duel. She didn't know where they were dueling, but it was like her pendant was telling her."

"Her pendant?" Alexis asked.

"The Pendant of Twili," Jenna said, "It was a gift that Haou gave her."

"When Ilyana finally found Seifer and Haou," Jenny continued, "Seifer was about to deal the killing blow to Haou. Ilyana didn't want Haou to die, so she took the blow. It wounded her, but she lived. Before she was taken away from Haou, she recited a poem, or spell of some sort to Haou. He was told to never forget it, and that they'd be reunited one day. She was then forced to marry Seifer after Haou escaped, taking Ilyana's discarded sword."

"What was the poem Ilyana recited?" Blaire asked. Jenny, Jenna, and Sam all shook their heads.

"We don't know," Jenna said, "It is rumored that only the descendants of the Princess know. And we don't even know if they are alive. They were said to disappear a couple days after their mother, Queen Ilia, died. Ilia was her generations' Princess of Twilight. No one spoke what element she wielded. No one knew what element she wielded, and which daughter wielded that element."

Daughter?" Chazz said, "How do you know it wasn't a guy?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Because," Sam snapped, "Only the Princess' daughter can inherit the powers of Twili and the Guardian's power." Chazz rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like a really mean "Sorry"

"And it's possible that Flare or Terri was the Princes?" Alexis asked. Jenny and Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Why would Haou inherit the throne?" Chazz asked.

"Because," Jenny said, "He holds Ilyana's sword. As long as he can summon up that sword, or Ilyana's ghost knows its Haou, he can take the throne."

"Have Haou and Ilyana ever been reunited?" Blaire asked. Jenny and Jenna shook their heads.

"No," Sam said, "Even if a descendant from Haou claims the throne; it doesn't technically mean that Ilyana and Haou are reunited. The Princess of this time has to be reunited with the Haou of this time. It doesn't count if the ghost reunites with the descendant of Haou."

"Meaning if Flare or Terri was the Princess-" Blaire started, but Jenny interrupted her.

"Only the descendant of Haou could take the throne, and only him." Jenny finished. She looked up, "We're here. Jeanna, Jaden, and Bastion should be up at the top. Come on, we should catch up with them." The gang nodded, and they started to go up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I knew you were coming," Jeanna said with her back turned to them, "Do they know?" Jenny and Jenna nodded.

"Yup," Jenna said, "They know. What about Jaden and Bastion?" Jeanna nodded.

"Do they know about the Guardians?" Jenny asked.

"No," Jeanna said, "I didn't feel they should know quite yet."

"You might as well tell them," Jenna said, "The others know already because of-" Her sentence went unfinished because of a certain magician.

"My love!" Sam cried dramatically, but that was as far as he got. Jenny took the liberty to try and hit him, but he summoned up his staff. So Jenna hit him with her staff.

"Let's go," Jaden said, sounding really cold. Jeanna gave a worried look, and flew over to Jaden.

"It isn't your fault, Jaden," Jeanna said, "You did what you had to. It isn't your fault. If you hadn't done that, others would've died because of him."

_It's useless, you know? _Alicia said to Jeanna, appearing at her sisters' side, _He won't believe you. Just let him believe it's his fault if he wants to. _Jeanna shook her head no, and grabbed Jaden's arm.

"Look," Jeanna said, "I've been nearly killed more times than I can count. I took lives to help people. What you did was something that people understand. That one death was nothing compared to what happened with Supreme King Jason." Jaden ignored Jeanna.

_Just give up _Alicia said before disappearing.

"What happened?" Jenna asked, as she and Smiles walking up to Jeanna.

"He dueled the Harpy Brother in charge of this place," Jeanna said, "And now he's devastated because the Harpy Brother died. He won't even listen to me now." Before Jenna could say anything, Jeanna ran up ahead with Jaden, beckoning for the others to follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm done!

Jeanna: Only for this chapter.

Me: So? At least the chapter is finished. And Oh my god! Jaden's going emo!

Jaden: I'm not going emo!

Me: That's what they all say. Then how come you're avoiding your friends?

Jaden: Do you even know what emo means?

Me: No…. But that doesn't matter! You're being mean to Jeanna!

Jeanna: Yeah! You're being men to me!

Sam: Why don't you love me!

Jeanna: Go away!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Read and Review! And you got a hint of what's going to happen later on in the story this chapter! So, again, Read and Review!


	33. Jeanna

Me: Happy Boxing Day!

Jesse: I thought you said you don't celebrate Boxing Day?

Me: I don't. And what are you doing here? You won't come back in for a while.

Jesse: I'm lonely.

Me: Too bad. And by the way, I DO NOT have MPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just a little crazy.

Jesse: A little?!

Me: Hey, it's normal in my town. So, read the chapter!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 33**

_Recap: Last time, the gang, excluding Jaden and Bastion, learned about Flare and Terri, and about the Guardians, Ilyana, and Haou. They don't quite understand it, but are willing to accept it as an explanation for now. When they finally catch up with Jaden, Jeanna, and Bastion, Jaden seems upset about something. Jeana revealed that he dueled a Harpy's brother that was controlling this place. Jaden had won, but the Harpy Brother didn't live after the duel. With that, the gang heads on together to find Jesse._

"Um, Jenna?" Blaire said to Jenna as they walked along, following Tanya and Jeanna, "What did Jeanna mean by that thing of almost dying and her killing people?" Jenna smiled weakly.

"Figured you'd ask that," Jenna said, "With the almost dying part, it's not surprising, seeing what stuff she gets into."

"What do you mean?" Blaire asked.

"Jeanna always had a knack for attracting trouble," Jenny said, "She tripped going downstairs and twisted her ankle, fell in a river and nearly drowned."

"Got caught in a Harpy net," Sam added.

"Harpy Net?" Alexis asked. Sam nodded.

"Yup," Sam said, "They're made out of a material that Harpy's can't cut the ropes with their claws. They're trapped. I rescued Jeanna from one when we first met."

"She also almost died in a fire," Jenna added, "The moment Dark Magician Girl saw smoke rising from by the river, she panicked."

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"Because," Jenny said, "It was by the area where Jeanna normally takes walks. When we found her, she was unconscious and covered with burns. It was a miracle that she even survived."

"And the last time," Sam added, "was when she activated her Guardian powers."

"Activated?" Atticus questioned.

"Yeah," Jenny said, "We have to activate our powers to properly use them. We activate them by losing control."

"You lose control?" Axel said.

"We have to be feeling a really strong emotion," Jenna explained, "Jeanna saw a little girl murdered in front of her and snapped. When she came home after she destroyed about half the dungeon she was in, she was staggering up the walk covered in blood. She was flickering back and forth from her guardian form and herself. When she finally returned to normal, she fell unconscious."

"Why didn't that happen when she saw her siblings murdered?" Hassleberry asked.

"We don't know." Jenny said, "She probably wasn't feeling a strong enough emotion for them to activate."

"What about the other part of my question?" Blaire asked.

"We all had to kill," Jenna said calmly, "That's how it was when Supreme King Jason was the ruler. It was either kill or be killed. All six of us learned to fight, when Flare and Terri were still alive."

"Everybody except Jeanna wielded a staff or scepter," Jenny said, "So we all learned how to fight properly with them. Jeanna learned Hand-to-Hand combat. All six of us learned how to use a sword and a bow and arrow. Jeanna picked up learning to wield a bow and arrow quicker than the rest of us. However, she was slower at learning how to wield a sword. It was probably because a sword was similar to a staff or scepter. When Supreme King Jason was the king, no one was safe. It was hard to tell who was friend, and who was foe."

"Yeah," Jenna said, "Jenny learned that the hard way." Jenny glared at her to tell her to shut up, but Jenna didn't.

"Jenny's boyfriend was a spy for Supreme King Jason." Jenna continued, "Jenny, Jeanna and I overheard him with a conversation with one of Jason's minions. This was before Sam was with us. A few days later, Jenny's boyfriend, Chad, was found dead, hanging from a tree. On the tree was carved the words "Traitors Don't Deserve to Live" Nobody cared that he died."

"Do you know who murdered him?" Blaire asked. Jenny and Jenna shook their heads.

"Nope." Jenna said, "All we found by him was an onyx black Harpy Feather. Which is weird, because Harpy's don't have black feathers." Before anyone could say anything else, Jeanna called them.

"Come on!" Jeanna called, "We're at the door!" Jenny shook her head.

"Sometimes I think she's too perky." Jenny said.

The gang stood in front of a humongous door.

"This is as far as I can go with you," Tanya said. As everybody went through the door, Bastion said that he'd stay with Tanya. That way he could learn more about the worlds.

When the others stepped through the door, they were taken to a medieval looking village that was in ruins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm going to get killed for ending the chapter so early!!!!! Don't kill me!!!!

Jeanna: Yeah don't kill her! Kill Sam!

Sam: Hey!!!!!! Why don't you love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: ……………

Me: Wow….. Who knew they were right when they said "Love is Blind"? because right now, Sam is blind to the fact that Jeanna doesn't like him. Read and review!!!!!!!!!! And, Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!


	34. Scarr

Me: Well, I got threatened by a chainsaw again for a short Chapter and a cliffhanger.

Jenna: You sound bored.

Me: I am. I just spent over three hours working on two chapters. How enthralling.

Jenna: Hey! Don't use Sarcasm. Leave that for Jesse when he's bored.

Jesse: Yeah!

Jaden: What does Sarcasm mean?

Me: Just read the Damn story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 34**

_Recap: Last time, the gang learned a little bit about __Jeanna__. Now, they have reached a door, and as they walked through it, it revealed a medieval town that was in ruins. What could possibly happen here?_

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

When I first looked around the village, my first thought was that it had been attacked. A new King must've taken the throne while we were gone. Wonder how long he's been on the throne.

"Wonder how long this one will last," I said, voicing my thoughts. Everybody gave me a confused look.

"Probably a couple more days," Jenny said, "If that. He might be gone by this evening. Who knows?" Now everybody had confused looks except for Sam, Jenny, and Jenna.

"They are talking about the King," Jenna explained, "This was done by one of his minions, for sure. So either this one works fast, or he isn't afraid of Ilyana." As we walked through the rubble that was once called a city, I noticed movement in one of the houses that had survived.

It was a boy; he was running from one of the houses. He was running in the direction we were heading as well. He had a Duel Disk on his arm. Before any of us could do anything, Jaden ran after the boy. So I instinctively followed Jaden.

When we caught up with the boy, he was trapped. Scarr, the Scout Dark World, was standing on a pile of rubble in front of him. Scarr jumped off the wall and said that they boy was no warrior, so he had no business with him. So Scarr said that he'd kill the boy.

"Wait," I said to Scarr, flying in front of the boy, "If you want to kill the boy, you have to kill me first." I heard my friends gasp, and one of them said, "Don't Jeanna!" I ignored them.

"So Scarr," I said, "What'll it be?" I activated the equip spell, Butterfly Daggers – Elma, and used it on myself. However, before I could attack Scarr, I voice behind me spoke up.

"Leave him, Jeanna," Jaden said, "I'll take him." I turned around to see that Jaden had already activated his duel disk. With a flick of my wrists, I silently dismissed my daggers. I grabbed the boy's hand and took him behind Jaden so he could duel.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Scarr**** LP: 4000**

Scarr went first, and summoned Archfiend Soldier (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode. He then set a card face-down and ended his turn. I was silently praying to myself and telling myself that Jaden wouldn't lose. From what I knew, Jaden hadn't lost a duel, except to Syrus's older brother, Zane. Jaden started his turn.

"I fuse together," Jaden said, "my Elemental Hero Sparkman and my Elemental Hero Clayman, to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode!"

'Isn't Jaden rushing this duel?' I thought to myself, 'He had more fun dueling with me and all of his friends before we came here.' I shook my head to clear it. It was impossible. I was probably just imagining things. Jaden had gone on to say that because of his Thunder Giants special effect, he could destroy one of Scarr's monsters, as long as he sent a card to his grave, and it wouldn't count as his attack for that turn.

"Now," Jaden said, "Thunder Giant, attack Scarr directly!" Thunder Giant through a ball of electricity at Scarr, draining his life points by 2400.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Scarr**** LP: 1600**

"Jaden's afraid," I muttered to myself. Everybody turned to me suddenly.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked me.

"It was nothing," I said quickly, scratching the back of my head nervously. Jenny nodded her head and went back to watching the duel.

I watched the duel. Jaden's expression, Jaden's temper right now. Is it possible that he could be-? No. He can't be. It's impossible. Or is it?

Scarr's turn had started, and he had summoned Fusion Devourer (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**) in attack mode. He then attacked Jaden's Thunder Giant. Which really wasn't that surprising. Fusion Devourer's special effect declared that when it attacks a fusion monster, the fusion monsters' attack points become 0 for the damage step.

Jaden's Thunder Giant was destroyed, and his life points decreased by 1400.

**Jaden LP: 2600**

**Scarr**** LP: 1600**

Scarr then activated the continuous trap, False Treaty Friendship. Jaden now couldn't summon any monsters that were Level 4 or below. Scarr then played the continuous spell, Hurricane Nest. This is bad. Jaden should've let me take Scarr down by myself. Since Scarr activated Hurricane Nest, he just shot down any chance Jaden had of summoning any monsters. As long as Scarr has a Special Hurricane card in his hand or deck, Jaden can't summon any monsters. Hurricane Nest destroys special summoned monsters as long as Scarr sends a Special Hurricane card from his hand or deck to the grave.

Everybody is panicking now. At least I know how to keep a cool head. Jaden will pull through. I know he will. Jaden isn't the type of guy to give up when things get bad. He'll pull through, I know he will.

"My turn," Jaden said a little shakily, drawing his card. He examined his hand, probably trying to figure out what to do.

"You can do it Jaden," I said to myself, "I know you can. I don't want you to die. I want you to live." I suddenly felt water slipping down my cheeks. I swiped my hand across my cheeks. They were tears.

'When did I start crying?' I thought to myself. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. Jaden will pull through. I know he will.

Jaden then said that by the effect of his Elemental Hero Necroshade in his grave, he could us that card to tribute summon his Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) in attack mode. Jaden then equipped Neos with Neos Force, an equip spell. It raised Neos' attack points by 800.

**Elemental Hero ****Neos****: ATK: 3300 DEF: 2000**

Jaden then attacked Fusion Devourer with Neos, effectively winning the duel for Jaden.

**Jaden LP: 2600**

**Scarr**** LP: 0000**

Then, what happened to the Harpy's Brother happened to Scarr. Scarr imploded after the duel, spreading out particles of light where his body was before those too disappeared. As Jaden fell to his knees, I rushed up next to him.

"It's alright Jaden," I said to him. Jaden looked near tears. He should've left me to kill Scarr. But no, Jaden knew full well of what would happen if he lost when he dueled Scarr.

Jaden suddenly stood up and walked over to the young boy that he helped out. He asked what the boy's name was, and the boy answered saying that his name was Kyle. Then, a warrior appeared looking very angry with Kyle.

Kyle then revealed that the warriors name was Freed. Kyle however, called him Captain Freed. We started to get closer to Freed until he realized that he was surrounded. Jaden asked what Kyle had done wrong, and Freed replied coldly. He said that Jaden had done too many unnecessary things.

The conversation went on, but I didn't listen to it. That's because a different sound caught my ears. It was the sound of marching. By the sound the soldiers were making, they weren't friendly.

"Goblins are coming," I said abruptly, "They work for the current King. We should get out of here." Kyle and Freed left immediately, and everybody else followed. I was the last one to go.

As I left, I took one last glance behind me. The leader of the goblins was coming through the village. It was Khaki, the Assassin of the Dark World. I stretched my wings out and followed everybody else silently, keeping low to the ground so no one would see me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I caught up with Jaden and the gang, they were standing on a hill. They had spotted me coming, as I flew low on the ground. Syrus then vocalized his doubt on who the people were. Freed said that they were monsters of the Dark World, and nothing else. Everybody else was confused, but Freed said nothing else.

Freed then walked behind them and pushed the wall to open a secret entrance. Kyle and Freed were the first ones to enter, and then everybody else followed. Syrus however wasn't sure that this was safe.

"It's safe," Jenny said to Syrus, "The king wouldn't attack his recruits unless he thought they were going to make an attempt at his life." By the looks of Syrus' face, it showed that he wasn't at all relieved.

We followed Freed silently, until he reached a door and we all walked in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm so dead.

Jeanna: Why?

Me: I left another cliffhanger.

Sam: It was nice knowing you.

Jeanna: That's not very supportive.

Me: Oh well. I'm used to death threats. You know the drill, Read and review!


	35. Freed's Friends and Rule Breaking

Me: And here's the second Chapter for today. How exciting.

Jesse: Why can't I use Sarcasm?

Me: Because you're too mean when you use it.

Jaden: What does sarcasm mean?!?!?!?!

Me: Somebody save me!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 35**

_Recap: Last time, the gang had walked through the medieval town, and found a little boy. The boy hadn't seen them and ran away from them, in the direction they were heading. He had gotten stopped by Scarr, the Scout of the Dark World. Jaden had won, but Scarr died like the Harpy's Brother did when Jaden won. They learned that the boy's name was Kyle, and shortly after they did, a warrior came up, angry at Kyle. Kyle revealed that the warrior's name was Freed. Freed had told Jaden that he had been doing unnecessary things, but Jaden had only been doing it out of self-defense. They then had to flee shortly after because of approaching goblins. They then followed Freed and Kyle into a cavern tunnel. They approached a door. What could be behind it?_

Inside the door were many girls, elderly people, and kids. The room looked like a living room. Upon entering, one of the girls ran up to Kyle. She scolded him and told him that he shouldn't have worried her like that.

"Sorry Jina," Kyle said. It was obvious that Jina was Kyle's sister.

"You shouldn't have gone outside without Freed's permission," Jina scolded. Kyle said he was sorry again and showed his sister a picture.

"I wanted to get this picture no matter what," Kyle said. Jina's expression softened and she looked over to Jaden and company.

"Who are these people?" Jina asked, changing the topic.

"They saved me from Scarr," Kyle explained.

"Scarr?" Jina said, looking confused.

"That's what that Harpy Girl called him," Kyle said, pointing over towards Jeanna.

"Jaden's the one that saved your brother," Jeanna said, nudging Jaden in the ribs with her elbow. He looked away, and Jeanna's brow furrowed.

"Were you guys flown here?" Jina asked, indicating to everybody except Jeanna, Jenna, Jenny, and Sam.

"You could say that," Jenny said. Jina then said that she didn't understand how things turned out like this. People had been attacked by Dark World monsters since they had arrived here.

Jaden has his doubts on the Dark World people. Sure, not all of them are bad, but what about those who are bad? What'll happen to everybody then?

"The monsters were legendary monsters back in our land," Jina said, "But now they are alive. This doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Jeanna muttered to herself. Nobody heard her.

"Freed lead a group called Steel Knights," Kyle said, "My father was part of them, but he's been captured by the Dark World Monsters."

This statement caused Jina to break down and cry. She went on saying that only the Elderly and kids were left. Everybody else was dead. Only those who kept hidden survived.

"We still have Freed," Kyle said, "As long as we have freed, we will survive. Freed will help us and save my father."

Jaden started to feel sympathetic for these people. They all have lost friends just like he lost Jesse. He knew that the pain of losing a friend was unbearable.

'Jaden," Axel said, "Don't forget, we are only here to save Jesse. You shouldn't get involved with their matters." Jaden nodded. He then went around asking if any of them had seen Jesse. Everybody said they hadn't seen Jesse. That upset Jaden greatly.

"Don't worry Jaden," Jeanna said, "We'll find him. No one said it would be easy to find him. We'll look other places for him." Jaden jerked his head, like he was only half listening to Jeanna.

"You should wait until the Dark World monsters have left the town," Freed spoke up, "otherwise you'll risk letting our safety go to risk." Jaden looked away with a worried and a frightened look on his face.

"Don't worry," Axel said, assuring that they wouldn't leave.

'I think he's losing his sanity,' Jeanna thought to herself, 'He's going through a lot. But that's no reason he should push his friends away. Right now, they are the ones who could help him the most.' Jeanna watched as Alexis went over to talk to Jaden.

'She won't make him feel better,' Jeanna thought to herself, 'He'll push her away like me.'

_Never thought I'd see you so down. _Kaitlyn remarked, _Is it possible that my little Sis had a crush on Jaden? _Jeanna's face went red and she shook her head.

_Too bad, _Kaitlyn remarked, _Could've sworn he was- _Before Kaitlyn could finish, Jeanna shook her head.

"He's not him," Jeanna muttered to her sister, keeping her eyes on Jaden. Alexis had just finished talking to Jaden.

All of a sudden one of the women came running into the room. She said something about a warrior that escaped a detention camp. Several men appear, carrying a man into the room.

The man was revealed to be Laz, Jina and Kyle's father. He and his men had escaped the Detention Camp they were trapped in. Laz went on saying that his men that had escaped were now hiding under landslides in the suburbs.

The part about the detention camp perked Jaden's interest. Jaden asked Laz if Jesse was there. Laz told him that there was only one boy around Jaden's age, and he wasn't from around here.

Jeanna watched as Jaden's eyes perked up with hope. He looked really happy. Hopefully he'd stay that way. Jaden looked really confident that Jesse was there, at the detention camp.

"Why don't we go help Jesse and your people?" Jaden asked Freed. Freed remained silent, as if he was ignoring him. Nobody could say anything that would actually confirm that Jesse was or wasn't at the Detention Camp.

A little bit after Jaden found out that Jesse might be at the Detention Camp, Laz died. Jina and Kyle wept for their father. Jaden asks yet again for an answer to his question. Freed replied that he'd stay here. Jina told Kyle that if he really was his father's son, he'd understand Freed's decision. Kyle nodded and said that he understood.

Jaden walked out of the room quietly. Alexis, Axel, and Jeanna followed him.

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked Jaden.

"I'm going to go save Jesse from the Detention camp," Jaden repeated.

"You should think about it carefully," Axel warned, "And remember, you told freed you wouldn't go outside. There's a chance you could reveal this secret hiding place. And we have no proof that that person at the Detention Camp is Jesse."

"Yet we have no proof that it isn't Jesse," Jeanna added, intervening into the conversation.

"We still need more proof," Axel said. Jeanna ignored Axel. Axel walked away from them.

"You shouldn't go rushing into things," Alexis said. Jaden closed his eyes.

"I know already," Jaden said. He slammed his fist into the wall, trying to release his anger and get rid of his bad move. Alexis walked away.

'Bad move Blondie,' Jeanna thought to herself as she walked up to Jaden.

"We can still help Jesse," Jeanna said to Jaden.

"We can?" He asked depressed, "But what about what-" Jeanna smiled.

"That's what breaking the rules is for," Jeanna said, making Jaden smile, "We can sneak away right now. No one will know we're gone until we're gone." Jaden nodded, and they left the hide out silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Axel left Jaden, he walked into one of the rooms. Freed was in it, staring at a pile of sand with a duel disk on top of it.

"It's a grave," Freed explained to Axel, "Since we have no bodies to bury. Laz was a true warrior." Axel tried to ask what Freed was, and if he was a true warrior. However, before Freed could answer, Atticus and Alexis ran into the room.

"Jaden and Jeanna left!" Atticus said, "They went ahead alone." Freed turned his back to the duelists with an angry look on his face. Axel was shocked.

"We have no choice but to follow them," Alexis said when they were all together, "They made the decision to go ahead alone, so we have to go to."

"They'll be fine for the time being," Jenny added, "Jeanna'll make sure nothing will happen to them" Everybody nodded.

"Sam," she added, "You best be getting back to Dark Magician's house, they might worry with you being gone for so long." Sam nodded.

"Take Smiles as well," Jenna added, "It'll be suspicious if he doesn't come back." Sam nodded again, and he and Smiles took off.

"We're sorry," Alexis said to Freed, "We'll make sure we aren't seen." Freed gave a curt nod. With that, they left after Jaden and Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown P.O.V**

I looked down the hill from my spot hidden in the mountains. I was looking for someone.

"Sis," I whined into my headset, "Why do I have to do the surveying?" The girl on the other side giggled.

_Because Bro, _she said, _You can move more silent than I can. And I don't trust you with any other mission. Remember, we have to find that boy to please __**him**_

"I know," I said, "Gee, for a little sister you sure are bossy." My sister said something else, but I ignored it. I saw two people moving down below me.

One was a Harpy Girl, Flying low to the ground, her wings barely flapping. Her hair was a golden blonde color, and I couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a normal Harpy Girl outfit, all pink. Her shirt was a long sleeve shirt, and her skirt was almost to her ankles. She was wearing boot like shoes.

Running next to her was a boy with brown hair. His eyes, like the Harpy Girls' were out of my seeing range. The boy wore a black shirt with a red blazer over it. He wore blue pants and black shoes. It was no doubt; this was the boy I was supposed to find.

"I found him," I said into the headset.

_Are you sure? _My sister said, _If you're wrong, __**he**__ might get mad at us._

"I'm sure sis," I said calmly, "He looks just like him."

_There's a big difference between looking like him and being him._ My sister said, _Keep an eye on him though. Let me know when you actually have proof that he is who we're looking for._

"What," I said, "Is him not being with her enough proof?"

_No. She might be hanging around someone other than him. Now, follow him, and stay out of sight!_My sister said that last part really forcefully.

"Sheesh," I muttered, "Who knew I had such a demanding little sister?"

_I heard that._ She said playfully. I rolled my eyes, and looked down at where I saw the two. They were gone, and now a group of kids, a Dark Magician Girl, and a Water Charmer were running across there at top speed.

I then noticed they were heading towards the Detention Camp. I silently followed the kids, keeping out of their sight. I was in for a rough time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Well, there's Chapter 35!!!!! And I worked really hard on it!!!!!!! Does this mean I can take a break now?

Jenny: No.

Me: Why not?

Jesse: Because you sent me away!!!!!!!!

Me: Boy, someone's moody. Keep that up, and you'll never come back.

Jeanna: He has to come back. Otherwise, you'll be attacked with a flaming Chainsaw.

Me: Oh well. You know the drill by now, Read and Review. And who was that person at the end?


	36. Zure

Me: I'm starting to think I'm going nuts.

Jeanna: Why?

Me: I've got a character that's moping and a character that's going insane.

Jaden: I'm not going insane!

Me: You are. Jeanna only thinks about, like fifty times.

Jesse: I'm not moping!

Me: Um, you are. You've stolen my ice cream and you're downing it like there's no tomorrow. That's what some one calls 'Depession' or 'Moping'. So yeah, gimme my ice cream.

Jesse: No. (Runs from room)

Me: Yup, I'm definitely going nuts. So, read the story.

**Disclaimer: Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX isn't mine. Only own my OC's****. T****ake them without my permission and well… you don't want to know what'll happen.**

**Chapter 36**

_Recap: Last time, Jaden and company had entered the room behind the door, and found people inside. They learned that the one was Kyle's sister. Later, a man was brought in, being carried by several men. The man's name was revealed to be __Laz__Jina__ and Kyle's father. Jaden found out from __Laz__ that Jesse might be in the Detention Camp. Axel and Alexis try to get Jaden to think rationally, but he doesn't listen, because after they're gone, __Jeanna__ tells him that they should break the rules. They sneak away, and when the gang learns about it, Freed is mad. The gang then followed after Jaden and __Jeanna__. While that's happening, a boy is surveying the area, trying to find someone. His target appeared to be Jaden, though his sister said that it might not be their target. Who is their target? And who is their target connected to __Jeanna_

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

When Jaden and I left the secret hideaway place, we were very careful not to be seen by any of the Dark World Monsters that were lurking about. The path to the Detention camp wasn't that long, but it was long enough.

As Jaden and I crossed over one of the hills, I couldn't help but shake this feeling that we were being watched. But by who? There was no one in sight that could be watching us. I shook my head. It must just be my imagination.

After a little while, we reached the Detention Camp. We both hid behind a large rock by the entrance. As I looked for any guards by the entrance, I was surprised to see no one.

"It's safe to go," I told Jaden, "We won't get seen." Jaden nodded, and we ran into the camp.

What was in the camp surprised both of us. No one was in the camp, anywhere. As we checked the cells one by one, no one was in them. Well, until the last one. In that cell was a boy that looked a remarkably a lot like Jesse.

As we walked into the cell, it occurred to me that this boy wasn't Jesse. Jaden noticed it too, but didn't say anything. They boy's left hand had a shackle on it, and I gave it a swipe with my claws and it was off the boy's arm.

The boy told us that everybody else had been moved from the camp. He was left because he wasn't a warrior.

As we walked out of the cell, we were surrounded by the Dark World Army. Then Zure, the Knight of the Dark World stepped out from the army.

"You are so predictable," Zure told Jaden and I, "I knew if we left one warrior here you'd come."

"What are you?" Jaden asked Zure, slightly panicked.

"He's Zure," I said quickly, "the Knight of the Dark World."

"And you two are people who deserve to play dead in battle," Zure said. Zure drew his sword, and fired it at the boy. Not at me or Jaden, but at the boy.

The boy screamed out in pain as he disappeared into particles of light, dying.

"It's your turn," Zure said to Jaden. Jaden however, was ticked off. It appeared to me, and obviously Zure, that Jaden's spirit was completely covered in flames. It seemed to me that Jaden was losing the last part of his sanity.

Jaden activated his duel disk, staring madly at Zure. Jaden was going to duel Zure. Zure agreed, as Jaden stepped into the middle of the field.

"I won't forgive you," Jaden said coldly, obviously referring to what Zure did to the boy.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Zure**** LP: 4000**

Zure was the one that started the duel. He drew his card. He summoned Genetic Warwolf (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 100**) in attack mode. He ended his turn pretty quickly. I think someone is a little cocky. When Jaden saw his monster, I think he was a little nervous, but he didn't show it.

"My turn!" Jaden said, drawing his card. He studied his hand before saying, "I play the Magic Card, Fake Hero! This allows me to summon Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) without any sacrifices! However, he isn't able to attack this turn." Zure sneered down at the monster like it was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. Jaden continued with his turn.

"Next," Jaden said, "I summon Neospacian Glow Moss (**ATK: 300 DEF: 900**) in attack mode! Now, Glow Moss, Neos, contact fusion!" Glow Moss and Neos disappeared making Neospacian Glow Neos.

**Neospacian**** Glow ****Neos****: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden said, "Now I play the field spell, Neo Space! This field spell gives my Neospacian Glow Neos 500 more attack points!"

**Neospacian**** Glow ****Neos****: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000**

"Now," Jaden said, "Neospacian Glow Neos, attack his Genetic Warwolf!"

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Zure**** LP: 3000**

Jaden was currently winning. I know it should've made me happy, but it felt like there was something wrong with him.

"I end my turn." Jaden said, his tone very cold. Maybe his grip on sanity has slipped. No, Jaden would try to keep his hold on what was left of his sanity, I know he would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Jenny, Jenna, Alexis, Blaire, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, and Atticus are standing on top of a mountain, watching the duel since they had arrived. However, they didn't stay that way for long. They got trapped by goblins.

"Um, what are we going to do now?" Syrus asked nervously, as the Goblins started walking forward towards them, causing them to back up closer to the mountain edge.

"I don't know," Jenny said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the hide out, Freed was leading the villagers away from the village.

"This is a good time because the Army is busy with Jaden at the Detention Camp," Freed said.

Axel and Jim then said that they would be going to the Detention Camp because Jaden and them are their friends and they don't want anything to happen to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

It was Zure's turn again.

"I activate the field spell, Power Zone," Zure said, placing his own field spell on the field. Jaden's Neo Space shattered as it was replaced. Neospacian Glow Neos's attack points went back down to 2500.

**Neospacian**** Glow ****Neos****: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"I summon Power Murder (**ATK: 1800 DEF**) in attack mode," Zure said, "Now, Power Murder, destroy his Neospacian Glow Neos!" Jaden looked at Zure like he just did something idiotic. Until Power Murder's attack points rose by 1000

**Power Murder: ATK: 2800 DEF**

I shielded my eyes as Jaden's monster was destroyed. Now by the effect of the Field spell Power Zone, Jaden would lose 2800 life points. 300 for the regular battle damage and 2500 for his monsters attack points.

**Jaden LP: 12****00**

**Zure**** LP: 3000**

Since Power Murder had attacked, its attack points returned to 1800. Jaden didn't seem very confident right now.

"Now," Zure said, "I activate the continuous spell, Power Spirits! Now, by giving up 1000 life points, my monsters will only be destroyed if your monster has 1000 more attack points than it!"

**Jaden LP: 12****00**

**Zure**** LP: 2****000**

This was looking bad for Jaden. If I could only do something to help! But I can't. All I can do is just watch as Jaden suffers. Jaden looks very tick right now. Like he's going to snap any minute. Zure set a face down and ended his turn.

I heard footsteps behind us and quickly turned around. It was everybody except for Jim and Axel. They were trapped by Dark World Monsters. This didn't seem good.

"You are stupid for following me here," Jaden said rudely when he noticed his friends being brought into the camp.

"You're the careless one sarge," Hassleberry said, looking away from Jaden.

"You're selfish for doing things by yourself," Chazz said in a rude tone of voice showing that he was mad.

Alexis looked down, like she was sorry for something, and Atticus looked like he was ashamed. Syrus didn't seem to say anything. Jenny and Jenna both looked disappointed in me. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged Jaden to break the rules…

Zure suddenly let out a laugh and said that it seemed like the friends of Jaden was going to die here with him. Jaden got madder at these words. Tears started slipping down my cheeks. Jaden's losing his sanity and it's all my fault. If only I could do something. But I can't do anything. I'm the pathetic one out of the Guardians. And all because I won't own up to my stupid heritage.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (**ATK: 300 DEF: 200**) in defense mode and end my turn," Jaden said, his turn going by quickly. Jaden though, didn't seem very relieved. He actually seemed more worried than ever before. What was wrong with Jaden?

"I activate the Spell Card, Ring of Devil Power," Zure said, "Now, you can only attack Power Murder. And if Power Murder is destroyed, you take damage equal to Power Murder's defense points." Jaden seemed surprised at Ring of Devil Power's ability. I don't think he'll be able to win this duel. No, he'll win it. I know he will. Jaden wouldn't lose.

"Now," Zure said, "Power Murder, attack his Winged Kuriboh!" Seeing as Winged Kuriboh's attack points are lower than Power Murder's, Power Murder's attack points have to go down by 1000 by part of its effect.

**Power Murder: ATK: 800 DEF**

As part of Power Zone's effect, Jaden lost 300 life points for his monsters attack points.

**Jaden LP: 9****00**

**Zure**** LP: 2****000**

That wasn't all either. Zure then activated Ring of Devil Power's effect and had Jaden take damage for his Winged Kuriboh's defense points, dropping his life points down by 200 more.

**Jaden LP: 7****00**

**Zure**** LP: 2****000**

I'm pretty sure everybody was worried. I know that I'm worried. Jaden's really close to losing, to dying! I don't want Jaden to die. Tears started spilling from my eyes. I shook my head, letting the little droplets fall to the ground.

"I activate my Trap Card," Zure said, "Bomb Fuse! Now I can special summon Power Bomb (**ATK****DEF: 1000**) in attack mode. Bomb Fuse is treated as an equip card and gets equipped to my Power Bomb. However, next turn, Power Bomb gets destroyed by Bomb Fuse, and you take 1000 points of damage!"

This is not good. Jaden's only chance of surviving is if he manages to summon a monster with 3800 attack points or more. That was slim to none! Things are looking really, really bad. Jaden can't die! He just can't!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm going to get killed for ending this chapter with a cliffhanger, but I don't care.

Jeanna: Yeah! Cliffhangers are fun!

Jesse: No they aren't.

Me: Aren't you done moping yet!?

Jesse: No.

Me: Who knew one person could mope so long just because he "Disappeared" aren't you supposed to be happy that Jaden and them are trying to save you?

Jesse: No.

Me: …… Wow. Your emotions died. Oh well. I've got other things to worry about.

Jesse: Like what?

Me: Jaden going insane.

Jaden: I'm not going insane!

Me: That's what they all say. So, Read and Review! Or you won't know what happens to Jaden! And, give me my ice cream back Jesse!

Jesse: Never!


	37. A Close Win

Me: Okay…. Back away slowly…..

Jeanna: Why?

Me: I'm getting yelled at because Jesse's making it seem like his emotions died. And because Jaden's going crazy.

Jesse: My emotions didn't die!

Me: Then stop making it seem like it! And give me my ice cream back!

Jesse: No!

Jeanna: Fine, you can have the ice cream if you want to get fat!

Jesse: O.o

**Discalimer****: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 37**

_Recap: Last time, Jaden and __Jeanna__ reached the Detention Camp. __When they checked the cells, only one __containd__ a boy that looked like Jesse.__ This boy however, wasn't Jesse. Jaden and __Jeanna__ still freed the boy anyway. As they exited the cell, they were surrounded by the Dark World Army, and its leader, __Zure__, Knight of the Dark World. __Zure__ killed the boy Jaden and __Jeanna__ were helping and Jaden got mad. Jaden and __Zure__ started dueling. Meanwhile, their friends got captured by Goblins that were part of the Dark World Army. They were upset with Jaden going off on his own. However, now, Jaden is in a bind. Jaden has 700 life points left, while __Zure__ has 2000. Will Jaden be able to pull through and win?_

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

I think everybody noticed that Jaden was in despair. He was desperate to win, to not die. Zure said about how Jaden would like it if he saw his friends' corpses.

"I don't want to die," Syrus said in a scared voice. One of the warriors in the Dark World army, a Skull Knight number 2, raised his sword and started to bring it down on Syrus.

"Stop it!" Jaden screamed at the Skull Knight. It ignored him. In a flash I was in front of Syrus, with my Butterfly Daggers in front of me, crossed making an X, holding the sword, keeping it from hitting either Syrus or me. Syrus seemed a little shocked at how fast I moved. I've always been able to move at an inhuman speed. I don't know why though.

I pushed the sword off of my daggers, and kicked the Skull Knight in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and I laughed. He deserved it. Then, I heard a shout from above, we all did. It was Freed, on one of the platforms.

He said something about Jaden not giving up, and killed one of the guards on the platform. He raised his sword up into the air and said that a true warrior protects his friends until the end. He jumped off the platform, declaring that he would sacrifice his life, soul, and body to become Jaden's warrior. Freed disappeared, becoming particles of light. He said that Jaden shouldn't give up hope. I didn't hear the last part of what Freed said before he completely disappeared, but Jaden obviously heard.

When Freed said Jaden's name, it seemed like Zure just realized what Jaden's name was. Jaden started his turn, seeming like he was feeling a little more confident.

"I summon," Jaden said, "Freed, the Brave Wanderer (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" This move had surprised just about everybody. No one was expecting Jaden to play that card. Come to think of it, I don't think Jaden ever had that card in his deck.

"Next," Jaden said, "I'll play Soul Share! Now I can special summon Neospacian Flare Scarab (**ATK: 500 DEF: 500**) in attack mode! And he gains 400 attack points for each magic/trap card on your field! And since you have four, Flare scarab gets 1600 more attack points!"

**Neospacian**** Flare Scarab: ATK: 2100 DEF: 500**

"Also," Jaden said, "Soul Share also adds my special summoned monsters' attack points to Freed, the Brave Wanderer!"

**Freed, the Brave Wanderer: ATK: 3800 DEF: 1200**

"Your monster still can't attack," Zure sneered, "You'll still lose 1800 life points if Power Murder is destroyed." Jaden smirked at Zure.

"I'll activate Freed's special effect," Jaden said, "By removing Winged Kuriboh and Elemental Hero Neos, Freed can destroy any monster whose attack points are higher than his original attack points!" By activating Freed's special effect, Power Murder was destroyed. Jaden then declared attack on Power Bomb with Freed.

When Power Bomb was destroyed, Zure's life points immediately decreased to 0.

**Jaden LP: 700**

**Zure**** LP: 0000**

I let out a sigh of relief. Jaden barely won the duel, but he won.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Unnoticed to anybody, five little text balls appeared on five kids shoulders. They were Sadness, Doubt, Anguish, Rage, and Hatred. The kids they went to were Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry. Alexis had Sadness, Syrus Doubt, Atticus Anguish, Chazz Rage, and Hassleberry Hatred. They each resembled their feelings to either Zure dying or how Jaden had been treating them.

Everybody seemed to be in shock for a moment after Jaden won the duel. After the thought of Zure losing had set into the Dark World Army's minds, they dropped their weapons and ran away. They seemed to be scared and not want to share the same fate as Zure.

Freed's spirit appeared one last time before them. Jaden thanked him for his help in his duel. Then, Freed's body began to glow. Realization set into Jaden's mind as he realized that the condition of his trump card was that Freed sacrificed himself, meaning he died helping Jaden. Freed smiled and said that he shouldn't be upset because he had fulfilled his promise to the villagers and he helped Jaden save his friends. With that, Freed started to glow, and he disappeared one last time- this time forever.

Jaden fell to knees and shouted out Freed's name. He was devastated that Freed died. He didn't like that while he lived people died. Jeanna ran over to Jaden and kneeled next to him.

"It's alright Jaden," She said in a calm voice, "You're alright. Freed knew what he was doing when he sacrificed. You should be at least happy that you're alive." Jaden ignored Jeanna, and pushed her away as he got up.

'Talk about rude,' Jeanna thought to herself, 'I was just trying to help. If he really is him, then he doesn't know what he's in for.'

Again, only Jeanna was happy about Jaden's victory. Jim and Axel came down from where they had been watching the duel on a mountain to join the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Jim asked everybody. They all nodded and said that they were fine, but they all had either sad or confused looks on their faces.

Alexis was obviously scared that a life was attached to a duel in this world. That meant the stakes for losing were set unnaturally high.

Jaden turned to Freed's duel disk and promised him that he would save his friends and Jesse. That he would save them even if it meant he had to pay with his life or sacrifice himself.

'I'm starting to think,' Alexis thought to herself, 'If we keep following Jaden, one day we'll pay with our lives.' As she thought that, her little ball that read "Sadness" started to disappear. The same thing happened with Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry.

They all seemed confused or uncertain for the future, except for Jaden and Jeanna. Jaden seemed active for the future, and Jeanna would follow Jaden anywhere given the chance. It's like she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Too bad she didn't know something WAS going to happen to Jaden, and affect her as well as him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm so mean. Two cliffhangers in a row.

Jesse: Yes, but that means you're also dead.

Me: OMG! You're actually talking. I thought for sure Jeanna scarred you for life with that comment of ice cream making you fat.

Jesse: It didn't.

Me: Wow. Still, give me my ice cream. I want some sugar.

Jesse: Aren't you dangerous with sugar?

Me: No……… Now give me my sugar!

Jesse: No. Definitely no. I don't trustyou with it.

Me: Aw, that's not fair! Fine get fat off of ice cream if you want to!

Jeanna: Those two will probably be fighting for a little bit. So, Read and Review! If you do, I'll let you have Mekishika's ice cream!


	38. Brron

Me: Here's Chapter 38!!!

Jesse: Somebody help me.

Jenna: Why?

Jesse I'm stuck in a room with a crazy authoress and a bunch of girls.

Jenna: So?

Jesse: Nevermind.

Me: I'm not crazy!

Jesse: Then what are you?

Me: ...I don't know.

Jesse: So you are crazy.

Me: at least you gave my ice cream back.

Jesse: Whatever.

Me: Time for the story!!!!!!!!!

Jesse: She's too chipper.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. If I said I did, 4Kids would probably shoot me.**

**Chapter 38**

_Recap: Last time, Jaden barely won his duel between him and __Zure__. More feelings arise after Freed dies because he sacrificed himself to help Jaden. After __Zure__ died, all the knights ran away in fear, dropping their weapons. Everybody is seemingly okay, just scared and confused of what had just happened. Now, something is going to be happening soon that seemingly connects between Jaden and __Jeanna_

While everybody waited outside, Jaden ventured deeper into the Detention Camp, despite Jeanna's protests of her wanting to go with him. She was outside sulking with the others, fuming at Jaden who didn't want help even though she thought he needed it.

Everybody was waiting near the gate for Jaden to come back. Nobody moved as they heard Jaden dueling. Jenny and Jenna seemed to be talking about something. It seemed to be about how Jaden wasn't letting any of them help at all. Everybody else seemed to be doing something else.

Atticus was playing his guitar, trying to get rid of everybody's stress.

"I don't understand what Jaden is doing," Chazz said, "He's just being stupid," His Ojama's appeared by him and repeated what Chazz said, agreeing with him.

"He's trying to do something," Syrus said, "But what?" Hassleberry nodded in agreement. Alexis was concerned about Jaden saying that they would save Freed's friends and Jesse.

'We aren't heroes,' Alexis thought to herself, 'We can't do this. Jaden's rushing himself, but why?'

"Jaden's just confused," Blaire said, "He doesn't understand this world much." Chazz threw Blaire a dirty look.

"If he's confused then," Chazz said, "Why is he going ahead without us? Treating us like we can't do anything?" Jeanna sighed shaking her head.

"He's losing his grip on his sanity," Jeanna said, intervening into the conversation, trying to stop a fight, "He's worried and doesn't want any of us to get hurt. He didn't want any of you to come along with him. He thinks only he should be finding Jesse, because it's his fault that Jesse is gone." Before anyone could say anything, Jaden called them, the look on his face seemingly happy.

He said that he found a map to the next fortress, and a way to help them get there. Jaden appeared riding on a Sonic Duck, with several following behind him. Jeanna seemed to panic at the sight of them.

"Do we have to ride them?" Jeanna asked a little nervously, "Cause, I think I'd rather fly." Jaden didn't say anything. Chazz stepped in and said about how it wasn't determined that Jesse was at the next Fortress or not, and if he wasn't what Jaden would do.

"I'll just go to the next one if Jesse isn't there," Jaden replied simply, "And even if he's not there, I might be able to save Freed's friends there."

"What if Freed's friends aren't there?" Chazz snapped, "What then?" Jaden replied that this world was very wide, so they would be somewhere. Then, without waiting for anyone, he headed off on his Sonic Duck. Jeanna stuck her tongue out at Chazz, and spread her wings and took off at top speed, following Jaden.

Everybody sighed and climbed onto their Sonic Ducks. Axel and Jim had already been on their Sonic Ducks, as well as Jenny and Jenna.

"This is Enemy territory so we have to be careful," Axel said, as he and Jim followed Jaden and Jeanna.

Syrus seemed a little confused by this abrupt decision. Before he could do anything else though, his Sonic Duck picked him up and tossed Syrus onto its back before running off. Syrus clung to his Sonic Ducks red scarf desperately as it ran off. Jenny and Jenna followed him.

"Be careful not to fall off," Atticus told Alexis, before they went after the others. Chazz and Hassleberry followed Jaden even though Chazz was uncomfortable riding the Sonic Ducks. Hassleberry called after Jaden to wait for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden and Jeanna were at the front of the line.

"I'm coming Jesse," Jaden said in a quiet voice, "I'm coming and I'm going to rescue you." Jeanna gave a weak smile. Jaden was determined to get Jesse back no matter what.

"I know you are alive," Jaden added, "You're alive somewhere in this world."

Unnoticed to either Jaden or Jeanna, two monsters were standing on top of a cliff. One was silver. He recognized Jaden as the one who defeated Zure in the duel.

"No," the gold one said, "He isn't our target. We'll leave him to Brron. Our targets right now are his friends." The gold one pointed towards the figures following Jaden and Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis and Atticus had no problem what so ever riding their Sonic Ducks. Chazz didn't either. Well… didn't until he said,

"Speed up," to the Sonic Duck. The Sonic Duck did as it was told, but it saw a big rock in front of it, and it jumped over the rock. Its landing was fine, it just dropped Chazz as it ran off again.

As Chazz stood up, Hassleberry and his Sonic Duck came running towards him. Hassleberry got knocked off of his Sonic Duck as it rammed into Chazz. Both of their Sonic Ducks ran into Alexis and Atticus's Sonic Ducks, knocking them off of their Sonic Ducks as well. That meant none of them had any Sonic Ducks to ride.

"I can't believe that slacker hasn't thought of us at all!" Chazz cried out in frustration, "He just keeps leaving us behind like we aren't even here!"

"Yeah," Hassleberry said, agreeing, "We came here to save Jesse as well. The sarge can't be doing everything by himself."

"Well it can't be helped that we don't really know where Jesse is," Atticus said. Chazz and Hassleberry glared at him.

"Jaden must be thinking differently," Alexis said sadly.

"It's Jaden's fault," Chazz snapped, "That he forgot about us coming with him, and that he doesn't care what happens to us!"

"I'm getting sick of the sarge's behavior as well," Hassleberry said, "He's acting selfish, like we can't do anything."

"I don't think this is Jaden's fault," Atticus said, "But I think he should've payed a little more attention to us who were helping him."

"Jaden shouldn't be pushing us away like this," Alexis said, "We're just trying to help him. But, he doesn't even want our help." Chazz looked extremely angry at this point.

"I'm going to punch that slacker until he comes to his senses!" Chazz said, fuming at the very thought of Jaden.

"How are we going to go after him?" Hassleberry said, "The Sonic Ducks have all ran away."

"The destination is far away and it's painful to our physical and mental strength," atticus added, his tone sounding very sad.

"Stop talking like that!" Alexis told her brother, her voice cracking. It sounded like Alexis was going to cry.

It was then they noticed a chuckling noise coming from atop of the cliff. Down from it jumped two monsters; a silver one and a gold one.

"We'll lead you to Brron's fortress," the one said. Chazz activated his Duel Disk.

"Step back Alexis," he told her.

"No Chazz!" Alexis said, "Remember this is a life or Death duel! You could die!" Alexis and Atticus both told Chazz that they were Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World, and Siliva, Warlord of the Dark World. They were two level five monsters, and they wouldn't be easy to beat. Chazz hesitated, but hassleberry didn't.

"It doesn't matter what world I'm in," Hassleberry declared, "I'll always fight fair!"

"Yes," Goldd said, "But we also have our own condition. We need to take you back to the fortress, alive." They brought out their blades and knocked the four of them unconscious.

As Siliva started to gather them up to take back, Goldd stopped him. He reminded Siliva that they needed to take back five kids, not four. One of them was missing. Siliva said that they'd take these four back and they'd look for the last one later. Goldd nodded and they headed back to the fortress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Syrus had gotten lost on his Sonic Duck. He didn't know where they were at.

"Help!" He screamed repeatedly, but no one came to help him. His face dropped as he realized no one was going to help him.

When his Sonic Duck jumped over an abyss, he clung to its scarf desperately. He screamed as it jumped over the abyss until it landed on the other side. After his Sonic Duck landed, it started running to someplace that Syrus didn't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden and Jeann had reached the fortress by now, and they were starting to walk across the draw bridge when Axel and Jim stopped them, with Blaire, Jenny and Jenna following close behind.

"Wait Jaden!" Jim called, "No one has returned yet, don't you think we should go make sure nothing has happened to them?" Jaden dropped his head and looked down at the ground, and didn't take that long to think of an answer.

He asked for them to go find the others. This surprised Jim and the others, but they agreed. Jim made Jaden promise that he wouldn't go on without them though. Jaden nodded, agreeing that he wouldn't go ahead without them.

After Jim, Blaire, Jenny, Jenna, and Axel disappeared from sight, Jaden turned towards the fortress entrance. He walked across the bridge and into the fortress.

"Sorry guys," He said quietly with a sad look on his face, "There's no delay for saving Jesse. If I stop here, I might not be able to save Jesse." Jeanna ran after him and followed him into the fortress. She wasn't going to let Jaden do anything that might hurt him.

As they walked into the fortress, it was completely dark. All of a sudden, a fire was lit up across the fortress. As Jaden and Jeanna walked closer, they saw a figure on the throne.

"I'm Brron, the ruler of the dark World," Brron said, standing up from his throne. Jeanna snorted.

"Right," She said, "Until Ilyana chases you off of the throne. It's happened to all the other rulers, so you aren't an exception." Brron ignored her remark.

Jaden declared his name bravely, and said that Freed's friends and Jesse must surely be here.

"It may be possible," Brron replied to Jaden, "Many humans from different worlds are gathered here. Now, look at the sand beneath your feet. This sand absorbs many humans that were here. People who escape are punished for their crime. They fall prey to monsters for their enjoyment." Jaden seemed shocked.

'Is it possible that Jesse has?' Jaden thought to himself. He shook his head firmly. 'No. Jesse wouldn't go down that easy.'

"If you want to know whether your friends have fallen prey," Brron said, "You have to duel me." Brron then broke the chains holding him down, and activated his duel disk. Jeanna turned to Jaden.

"Let me duel him, Jade," She told her friend. Jaden shook his head firmly.

"No," He said, "I'll duel him." Jaden activated his duel disk to prove his point.

"Duel!" they shouted, and they duel began.

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Brron**** LP: 4000**

Brron went first. He summoned Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 800**) in attack mode. He then played the Permanent Spell, Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness. Raging dark aura appeared behind Brron as a beat up book raised itself up into the air.

"Pay close attention Jaden," Brron said as he raised a white card into the air for the Sacred Scripture of Wickedness. Tears started slipping down Jeanna's cheeks as she realized what Brron was doing.

'He's activating **that** card,' Jeanna thought to herself sadly, 'meaning he has sacrifices. And with Jaden, they could only be-' Her thought went unfinished as the surrounding area started to shake. Up, on one of the platforms, were Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry, all shackled to keep them there.

'Those are his sacrifices,' Jeanna thought, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, 'He can't think that Jaden might possibly be-'

_Face the facts __Jeanna_Kaitlyn said, appearing next to her sister, _It's__ obvious to almost everybody in the Dark World.__ You just don't want to admit it. You don't want to admit that Jaden's __Haou__. Face the facts, he is. Face the facts. _After that, Kaitlyn disappeared again.

'No,' Jeanna thought, looking at Jaden, 'He can't be Haou- Or is he?' Jeanna shook her head, letting her tears drop to the ground.

"I don't understand what this means!" Jaden said, "What do you mean to do with my friends!"

"You'll know the answer soon." Brron said, "I end my turn."

"I'll save you guys," Jaden said to his friends, and started his turn.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Jaden said, "Now, Sparkman, attack his Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World!"

**Jaden LP: 4000**

**Brron**** LP: 3800**

When Broww was destroyed, it activated his special effect. When Broww is destroyed in battle, Brron was able to take the card, Wicked Doctrine – Rage, from his deck and add it to his hand. While that was happening, Chazz was regaining consciousness.

As he tried getting up, he saw his wrists locked by shackles. As he noticed Hassleberry, Alexis, and Atticus unconscious next to him, he realized that this must've been done by Goldd and Siliva. When Chazz regained consciousness, it made Jaden a little happy.

Jaden called up to Chazz, asking if he was alright. He also said that he was going to be helping him soon. However, when Chazz saw Jaden in the middle of a duel, it made Chazz even angrier than before. He couldn't contain himself any longer; He started yelling at Jaden.

"You idiot!" Chazz yelled at Jaden, "We came here together to save Jesse! You've been acting on your own! You haven't cared about us since we came here!" By this point, Atticus, Alexis, and Hassleberry had regained consciousness.

"This isn't what you think," Jaden tried to tell Chazz, but he wouldn't listen.

"You've already showed what I thought!" Chazz spat at Jaden, "You only think of yourself! People are fools if they think you are their friend!" These words seemed to break down their friendship completely. And this also seemed to satisfy the little rage emblem that was on Chazz's neck. The text left Chazz's neck, in the shape of a ball, and moved down to the Sacred Scripture of Wickedness.

Chazz's body though, burst into particles of light, as Chazz disappeared. The Ojama's had appeared by Chazz, but it seemed that one of them managed to avoid bursting into light. The other two, and Chazz, were imprinted onto one of the pages of the Sacred Scripture of Wickedness. Tears were still falling from Jeanna's eyes even though she didn't make a sound.

Did this mean that would happen to the other three? Jaden sure hoped not. But, Jeanna thought otherwise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Tada! Chapter 38 is done!

Jesse: Yeah, and it's only like, your third cliffhanger in a row.

All the girls in the room: O.o

Jesse: What?

Me: You sure you okay?

Jesse: Yeah, Why?

Jeanna: You just spoke girl.

Jesse: I just what? (Runs to nearest bathroom to throw up)

Me: That was…..creepy. So, we use it as blackmail, Right?

Girls: Yup.

Me: Good. Now, tell no one of this. Now, Read and Review!


	39. The Price of Winning

Me: Chapter 39 is up! Yay! And last chapter, you learned something important for later Chapters!

Jeanna: Yeah. …..I think.

Me: Yup. And this chapter you're going to be learning something else that's really important! I'm pretty sure that at least one of you will notice it!

Jesse: Yeah like it isn't totally obvious.

Jeanna/Me: O.o O.o O.o

Jesse: What!?

Me: He's turning into one of us. He's speaking girl again! (Jaden and Atticus break my door down)

Jaden: Don't worry Jesse! We'll save you from speaking girl! (Atticus and Jaden drag Jesse from my room)

Me: ……………Okay. Let's just pretend that never happened, okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 39**

_ Recap: Last time, Jaden found a map and rides to get to the next fortress. __Chazz__ said about if Jesse or __Freeds__ friends not being __there,__ and Jaden said that he'd just keep searching for them, seeing as this world was very wide. After they took off, __Chazz__ and __Hassleberry__ lost control of their Sonic Ducks, causing them to crash into Alexis and Atticus's Sonic Ducks. They then were kidnapped by __Goldd__ and __Siliva__, and taken to __Brron's__ fortress. At __Brron's__ fortress, Jaden and __Jeanna__ had promised that they wouldn't go ahead until Jim, Axel, Blaire, Jenny, and Jenna got back. However, they went in instead, and found __Brron__, the Mad King of the dimensions inside. __Brron__ challenged Jaden to a duel to see whether or not Jesse really was here. __In the midst of the duel, __Brron__ pulled a trick. He played the card, Sacred Scripture of Wickedness. After Jaden's turn, __Chazz__, Alexis, Atticus, and __Hassleberry__ appeared on one of the platforms. __Chazz__ seemed angry that Jaden was dueling again. No matter what Jaden said, __Chazz__ wouldn't listen to him. A little text ball with the kanji "Rage" on it came from __Chazz's__ neck and disappeared down into the book. After that, __Chazz__ disappeared into particles of light, along with two of the __Ojama's__, and they reappeared as a picture in __Brron's__ Sacred Scripture of Wickedness, with the kanji, Rage, on their picture. Everybody seemed upset with what happened to __Chazz__. Can Jaden win this duel and not lose any more of his friends? Only time will tell._

**Unknown P.O.V**

I watched as the effects of that boy's, Chazz I think it was, death set into the kids. The Harpy Girl had tears streaming down her cheeks; she knew what was going to happen all along. But yet, she didn't do anything to try to stop it.

The soft steps I heard behind me meant I wasn't alone any more. I turned around, and saw my brother, looking at me like he never saw me before. Unlike my normal outfit, his outfit blended perfectly with the dark. The only thing that I could see from my brother was his sapphire blue eyes.

"There's a duel going on," I stated to my older brother, "It's between Jeanna and one of her friends. I think they called him Jaden." When my brother looked down at the duel, he did a double take.

"Artemis," he said, "that's the boy I was telling you about earlier. And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't think you were capable of surveillance." I giggled.

"I'm not surveying anything Alex," I said, "I'm just watching the duel. It just started by the way." My brother snorted at my comment.

"Whatever," Alex said, "I thought you were going to stay put until I got more proof that this boy was actually Haou." I shrugged, and plopped down onto the edge of the top of the arena.

"I got impatient. So what? Now quiet, I want to see what happens next." Alex rolled my eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. This duel was going to be interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

More tears rolled down my cheeks after Chazz died. This shouldn't have happened. I should've stopped it, but I didn't. And it's all because I won't own up to my heritage. If I just owned up to it, Chazz might've still been alive. But no. I'm too scared of how people would treat me if they knew.

Up on the platform, realization seemed to set in with Atticus, Alexis, and Hassleberry. Their reactions didn't seem too pleasant.

"That means if Jaden attacks," Atticus said, "One of us will disappear."

"Don't say that Atticus!" Alexis said, her voice sounding as if she was going to cry, "A person shouldn't disappear if they lose a duel, or during one." Hassleberry seemed the most upset though. He was bursting out his hatred for Jaden like there was no tomorrow, which was probably true for him.

"It's all Jaden's fault!" Hassleberry said, his hatred showing in his voice, "All of this is because you had to go about on your own Jaden! None of this would've happened if we didn't follow you!" Jaden's face seemed to widen in amazement at Hassleberry's words; he didn't think any of his friends would say something like that.

"I hope you have more hatred, pain, sadness, by fighting with your friends Jaden," Brron said with a small smirk on his face, "This will create negative energy for each page of the negative for each page of the Sacred Scripture of Wickedness. And then it will finally wake up the secret card!"

Jaden seemed confused with Brron's words, but I wasn't. I knew exactly what that card does and did. Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and I all had to use our Guardian powers to seal that card after it was retrieved from the castle after Jason's death. We were bedridden for almost a week since we sealed that card with only four Guardians and not six, and we weren't fully trained. We had recently lost Flare and Terri, so we lost the extra strength. That card is dangerous, and should never, and I mean NEVER fall into the wrong hands under any circumstances.

Jaden had fallen to his knees in desperation. He was confused; he didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Brron asked in a voice that made my stomach turn in disgust, "Aren't you going to do anything? Or is this the end of your turn?"

Jaden got up on his feet, and shakily declared the end of his turn. He was losing his last grip on sanity this duel. I know he is. Jaden is confused and doesn't know what to do. I only wish that I could help!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Syrus is lost right now, in the middle of nowhere because of his Sonic Duck. He was separated from his friends and no one came to help him when he called for help.

Right now, he is somewhere near a spring, because his Sonic Duck is currently taking a drink from the spring while Syrus is trying to figure out what was happening.

"I'm lost, and I don't know where I'm going,' Syrus said doubtfully. Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"What have I done to deserve all of this?" Syrus questioned himself, "Jaden's been really mean to me, mean to all of us. He doesn't care about any of us. He's only concerned about himself."

At this moment, Goldd and Siliva have finally found Syrus after endless searching. They jumped in front of Syrus and asked him if he'd like to be with his friends.

"Jaden help me," Syrus squeaked in fear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

Everybody in the arena was cheering loudly by now. They were obviously enjoying Jaden's suffering. Jaden was confused, and it appeared that he didn't know what to do. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden and nuzzled his cheek, but Jaden didn't react.

Only one word seemed to pass through Jaden's lips. That was, "I'm sorry," It was barely audible, but I still heard it. Jaden must be in shock of with what had been happening. It was also Brron's turn.

"I summon," Brron said, "Zure, Knight of the Dark World (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**) in attack mode!" Jaden and I both were very shocked to see Zure again. But, it wasn't impossible for him to still be alive in spirit, like my siblings.

"Now Zure," Brron said, "attack his Sparkman!" Zure's sword cut through Sparkman like it was cutting through thin air.

**Jaden LP: 3800**

**Brron**** LP: 3800**

Instead of Hassleberry being worried about Jaden, he seemed more concerned about himself. He started rushing Jaden to hurry up and take Brron down and save them. He said that if Jaden didn't save them that he'd hate him even after he was a fossil.

With Hassleberry saying this, it seemed to make Jaden very upset. Jaden already had enough pressure on him. He didn't need someone to hurry up and save them! That just adds a whole lot more pressure on him.

It seemed like Jaden didn't have any choices. If he attacked, his friends would die. If he lost the duel, he would die. It was a lose-lose situation, and there was nothing Jaden could do to avoid either of the consequences.

Brron thought that Jaden's situation was funny. He laughed and said, "It seems you have no other way. No such things as happy endings exist in this world. The only peaceful ending you'll get here is death. You should make them sad, and have them hate you. You should live on the distrust of your friends."

This made my blood boil. Brron was talking nonsense! There were happy endings in this world. There was peace and tranquility here before Jason went crazy. That was when my-my-my- That was when Ilia was Queen of the realms.

"What do you mean!?" Jaden called to Brron desperately. Brron didn't respond. He just kept laughing the laugh of a villain. Jaden seemed very worried. There had to be a way out for him! There just had to be!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Syrus, he was currently screaming while riding his Sonic Duck, trying to get away from Goldd and Siliva.

"Why don't we just stab the little runt in the back?" Siliva said, as they pursued Syrus, "That would make the runt stop."

"No you idiot," Goldd snapped at Siliva, "We need to take him back alive."

"I know," Siliva snapped back, "The runt has nowhere to go anyway; there's a canyon up next so he won't have anywhere to go."

"Stop! Stop!" Syrus cried at his Sonic Duck as they neared the canyon. The Sonic Duck ignored him though, and fell off of the cliff. He seemed to hit the ground very heavily.

"That boy is surely dead," Siliva said, "Brron will be extremely mad at us."

"Not if he doesn't know," Goldd said, and with that, the two left the area, pretending they didn't see what just happened to poor little Syrus.

Good news was: Syrus was alive! Axel had played a spell card, Copy Doll, and made a dummy of Syrus, and that's what Goldd and Siliva saw hit the ground. Bad News: Well…… we don't have any bad news yet.

"Thanks guys," Syrus said to Axel and Jim.

"We're glad you're safe," Jenny said, smiling, "We couldn't find the others though."

"They might've reached the fortress though, and we didn't see them," Jenna said, "They might already be waiting for us to return with Jaden and Jeanna."

"I'm worried about what Jaden said," Syrus told them, "He said he'd do anything to save Freed's friends, even a sacrifice. What if Jaden meant that he'd sacrifice one of us?"

"Don't worry," Blaire said smiling, "Jaden wouldn't do something like that." 'Or would he?' Blaire subconsciously thought.

Despite what Blaire said, they all seemed concerned about Jaden.

"Let's go before either of them makes a rash decision," Jenna said, eerily quiet. They all agreed and set off towards the fortress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

Brron had just set two cards face down and ended his turn. Jaden just stood there and stared at the ground. He seemed to really be in shock. Which under these circumstances, was NOT a good thing. He had to do something!

"Aren't you going to go Jaden?" Brron tantalized, "Or do you want to surrender now and go straight to Hell?"

"Jaden won't give up!" I snapped at Brron, "You should be the one going to hell for your actions!" Brron just laughed at me.

I saw Jaden glance up towards where his friends were before he drew his card. As I listened, I heard the card talking to Jaden. It was more than likely one of his Duel Spirits, like Winged Kuriboh.

"Jaden!" The card said, "The dice have been rolled already. It turned out like this for a reason, and you will have to use all of your strength to win!" I rolled my eyes at what the card-Neos, probably-said. Jaden closed his eyes and replied to the card that he was afraid that he couldn't attack. He reminded himself of what happened to Chazz, and that he didn't want that to happen to any of his other friends.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**) in defense mode." Jaden said sullenly. Alexis, Atticus, and Hassleberry seemed happy that Avian was in defense mode. So was I, for the most part. However, the audience didn't think so. They kept yelling at Jaden and insulting him about his move being pathetic. It was really getting on my nerves. They also said that Jaden wasn't a warrior and he should be ashamed of himself. I really wanted to rip their heads off- literally actually- but I knew I couldn't. Jenny and Jenna would be disappointed in me.

When Brron saw Jaden hesitating, he activated one of his face-down cards, saying that he'd help Jaden make a decision. It was a Trap Card called, Darkness Half. It was a permanent trap card. Brron equipped it to Zure, Knight of the Dark World, and it caused its attack points to be cut in half.

**Zure****, Knight of the Dark World: ATK: 900 DEF: 1500**

"Since I halved the attack points of my monster," Brron explained, "I can now summon two Darkness tokens, each with 1000 attack points, onto your field in attack mode."

"What's the meaning of this?" Jaden questioned Brron, as he looked up at Alexis, Hassleberry, and Atticus again, "Even though you are increasing the monsters on my side of the field, I'm not going to be attacking!" Brron chuckled as he activated his other face-down card.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The card Brron activated was Dark Tournament. During this turn all monsters would be forced into attack mode and they must battle. The damage calculations remained the same. None of the monsters are destroyed.

This meant that Jaden's monsters had to attack, whether he wanted them to or not. As the monsters attacked, Hassleberry was shouting for it to stop; Alexis was calling for help, and Atticus was calling for Jaden to stop it.

"Please stop!" Jaden begged his monster, but it didn't obey its master. At the same time, Jenny, Jenna, Blaire, Syrus, Jim, and Axel had arrived at the entrance of the fortress, watching the attack. Axel told them to be quite and not make themselves be known.

Jeanna however, had somehow noticed their entrance into the fortress. She turned around to her friends, tears streaming down her cheeks. She mouthed two words to her friends before turning back to face the duel. Those words were, "I'm sorry."

All three of the monsters attacked Zure, Knight of the Dark World. Jaden couldn't do anything to stop any of these attacks. Because of the attacks, Brron lost 300 life points.

**Jaden LP: 3800**

**Brron**** LP: 3500**

However, because Jaden attacked Brron three times, Brron was able to take three Wicked Doctrine cards from his deck, as part of Sacred Scripture of Wickedness' unknown effect. The three cards he chose were, Wicked Doctrine – Hatred, Wicked Doctrine – Sadness, and Wicked Doctrine – Anguish. Each of them represented Hassleberry, Alexis and Atticus's feelings towards Jaden right then. All three cards went up towards the Ancient Book.

"Why did you have to sacrifice us in order to save Freed's friends, Jaden? Why?" Hassleberry screamed in pain and hatred.

"This isn't what you think!" Jaden said to Hassleberry, but he wasn't listened too.

"This pain," Atticus said in a betrayed voice, "It's not only physical pain. It's mental pain as well." With this, Jaden was lost for words.

"I'm upset," Alexis cried towards Jaden, "Upset that you have betrayed us for your own selfish reasons!"

No Alexis," Jaden said, "It's not like that." Jaden couldn't stop anything that was happening right now.

Right then, three orbs, each with a kanji on it, emerged from Alexis, Atticus, and Hassleberry. Those three orbs did exactly what Chazz's did, and headed for the Sacred Scripture of Wickedness book. They all screamed loudly in pain.

"This isn't what you are thinking," Jaden cried to himself. He looked to the particles of light where his friends were and kept repeating the same thing, like a broken record.

"So this is what Jaden meant when he said he'd sacrifice to save Freed's friends," Syrus said, half to himself. Axel and Jim looked at each other uncertainly. Jenny and Jenna just shgook their heads like they were very disappointed. Blaire was lost for words.

Hassleberry, Alexis, and Atticus's pictures each appeared on a separate page of the scripture of Wickedness. On each picture showed the Kanji for each one. Hatred for Hassleberry, Sadness for Alexis, and Anguish for Atticus.

Their spirits seemed to awaken the blank card hovering in front of the Ancient Book. It started to beat like it was actually alive.

"It is time for the card to awaken," Brron stated in amazement. Jeanna's cheeks were stained with tears at this point as she stared at Brron in disbelief. He couldn't be telling the truth. Jaden ended his turn quietly, and Brron started his.

"Now," Brron said. "Sacred Scripture of Wickedness, release your power!" A pitch-black, dark aura started flowing around the blank card in front of the Ancient Book.

"Awaken, Super Fusion!" Brron commanded the card. Jaden's face was blank; looking like he didn't have any fighting spirit to continue after losing his friends. However, when he heard the name of the card, he looked up. Jenny and Jenna gasped when they heard the name of the card.

A drawing of a spell card slowly appeared on the card. However, as the card was slowly reviving, it disappeared. The drawing disappeared, and the dark aura went in reverse. Four sacrifices weren't enough to revive Super Fusion. Brron was missing one sacrifice; Syrus, with the Kanji Doubt.

As Brron realized that four sacrifices weren't enough to revive Super Fusion, Jaden realized what Brron intended to do. Brron had planned on sacrificing his friends in order to revive Super Fusion.

"In order to Revive Super Fusion," Brron started, but was cut off.

"You need five negative emotions from five different people," Jeanna finished coldly, her eyes concentrated on the ground as her tears dripped to the ground. Jaden looked down at the ground confused. Jim, Axel, Blaire, and Syrus all looked confused as well. Jaden began to get mad after he learned what Brron actually intended to do.

"Its fine I can't get Super Fusion in my hand," Brron said, "The power of Sacred Scripture of Wickedness is still activated. A material monster for Super Fusion is sufficient enough to beat you."

(In case you have forgotten, it is still Brron's standby phase. So, let's get back to the dueling, okay?)

"Now," Brron said, "Sacred Scripture of Wickedness, Wicked Doctrine – Rage, Wicked doctrine – Hatred, Wicked Doctrine – Anguish, and Wicked Doctrine – Sadness, from play in order to special summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**) in attack mode. Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World is just a material monster for my strongest card, Colorless, Chaos King of the Dark World." Seeing this, Jaden became scared and took a step back.

"Now," Brron said, "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the dark World, attack his Avian!" As Avian was destroyed, dust blew everywhere around the arena. It clouded everyone's view until it finally settled.

**Jaden LP: 2300**

**Brron**** LP: 3500**

At the same time, Jaden still has no clue of his friends watching the duel behind him.

"I switch Zure to defense mode," Brron said, "Set a face-down card and I end my turn." Jaden didn't move at all when it was his turn.

"Are you going to lose and go see your friends Jaden?" Brron asked nastily. Jaden stared at Brron before slowly drawing his card.

"I doubt that you even have enough spirit left to fight after you lost your friends," Brron said, tantalizing Jaden.

"If I die," Jaden replied, his eyes growing with anger, "You will still keep playing with the spirits of my friends. You, and only you, will I go after! I will keep fighting even if I die!" Jaden's eyes grew big, full og anger towards Brron. It seemed that Brron was expecting this to happen.

"I sacrifice the two Dark Tokens on my field," Jaden said, "to summon Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) in attack mode! Then, I play the Spell Card, Soul Share! Now, I'm able to special summon a Neospacian from my hand! And the Neospacian I choose is Neospacian Air Hummingbird (**ATK: 600 DEF: 600**). Now, Neos, Air Hummingbird, Contact Fusion! Now I summon Elemental Hero Air Neos (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) in attack mode!"

"This battle has no point," Brron said, "Their attack points are the same." Jaden gave a small smile towards Brron.

"I activate Air Neos's special effect," He said, "If my life points are lower than yours, the difference is added on to Air Neos's attack points."

**Elemental Hero Air ****Neos****: ATK: 3700 DEF: 2000**

"Now, Air Neos," Jaden declared, "Attack his Overlord of the Dark World!" This strike made the duel a tie game.

**Jaden LP: 2300**

**Brron**** LP: 2300**

"Now I play the Spell, Contact Out," Jaden said, "Now my Air Neos defuses into Air Hummingbird and Neos. Now Neos, attack Zure!" Seeing as Zure was in defense mode, Brron didn't lose any life points. The attack though, lost his last defense.

"Now," Jaden said, "Air Hummingbird, attack Brron directly!"

**Jaden LP: 2300**

**Brron**** LP: 1700**

At this time, Jaden activated the special effect of Air Hummingbird. For each card in Brron's hand, Jaden regained 500 life points. Seeing as Brron had two cards in his hand, Jaden regained 1000 life points.

**Jaden LP: 3300**

**Brron**** LP: 1700**

After Jaden's attacks, it seemed that Brron was gasping for air. He thinks that anger and pain is what makes the real thrill of a duel.

"I activate my trap," Brron said suddenly, "Revenge Soul. By its effect, I can return my Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World, back to my hand." As Brron started chuckling, Jaden ended his turn.

"I play the Spell Card," Brron said, starting his turn, "Dark World Road. Now I'm able to take one monster with 'Dark World' in the name, and add to my hand. But then I have to send a card to the grave. So I'll pick Celeri, Guru of the Dark World. And by its effect, since it was sent to the grave from my hand by a card effect, it gets special summoned onto your field in defense mode."

**Celeri****, Guru of the Dark World: ATK**** DEF: 300**

When Celeri, Guru of the Dark World is successfully special summoned onto the field, the opponent has to discard a card from his/her hand. Jaden clarifies that since Celeri was summoned onto his field, Brron has to discard a card from his hand. Brron decides to discard his Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World, which he just got back by the effect of Revenge Soul.

This seemed to be what Brron had been waiting for. Since Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World was sent to the grave by a card effect, Brron is able to activate its special effect. That is, whenever Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World is sent to the graveyard from your hand by a card effect, you are able to special summon it to the field. So, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World came back onto the field in attack mode.

"I now activate Reign-Beaux's other special effect," Brron said, with a devilish grin on his face, "I get to pick one card type and destroy all of those card types on your field. So I'll pick Monsters, and all the monsters on your field get destroyed, leaving you wide open for an attack. So, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World, attack him directly!" There was a big explosion, dust flying everywhere. In the middle of all of it, Jaden was screaming in pain.

**Jaden LP: 800**

**Brron**** LP: 1700**

Almost everybody was cheering in excitement at Jaden's pain. Jeanna and the others sure weren't. Brron set a face down card and ended his turn. Jaden had fallen to his knees in pain after the attack. Jaden was struggling desperately to get up onto his feet.

Brron chuckled at seeing Jaden struggling to get up onto his feet. He said, "Do you even have any spirit left to go on? Or do you want to give up now?"

As Jaden struggled to get up onto his feet he said, "Alexis… Hassleberry… Chazz… Atticus… This isn't the type of pain you guys received. I will not let him live. I will not let the demon who killed you guys to live to kill more people." At Jaden's tone of voice, Jenna unconsciously took a step back.

'Th-th-that voice,' she stuttered in her mind, 'It can't be- He can't be turning into- This shouldn't be happening! I should've dueled Brron! Not Jaden!' Tears started falling from her eyes again. She wiped them from her eyes, and turned her attention back to the duel.

Jaden seemed to have reached his limit. He finally stood up, but he seemed different. It was his eyes. They were full of pure rage, anger, and hatred, and they were no longer their calm honey brown. No. Instead, they were a sinister looking evil gold color.

Up at their perch, Artemis and Alex stood up. They glanced at each other.

"It's him," Artemis said, and Alex nodded.

"Let's go report to _**him**_," Alex said, and they quietly left the arena like they were never there.

Down with the others, Jaden had just drawn his card and started his turn.

"I play the Magic Card O – Oversoul," Jaden snarled, "Now I'm able to bring Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) back from the grave onto the field in attack mode! Next, I play the Equip Spell, Assault Armor, and equip it to Neos! It gives my Neos 300 extra attack points and it's able to attack twice this turn!"

**Elemental Hero ****Neos****: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

"Overlord Reign!" Jaden snarled his voice full of anger and hatred, "Just for you… My friends… I definitely won't forgive you! Now, Neos, Attack Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World!"

**Jaden LP: 800**

**Brron**** LP: 12****00**

"And," Jaden said, "If I send Assault Armor to the Graveyard, Neos can attack again this turn!" As Assault Armor disappeared from Neos, he attacked. The attack though, didn't get through. Brron activated his Quick Play Spell, Gateway to the Dark World. This allowed Brron to special summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World. Neos and Reign-Beaux were both destroyed in the battle.

Brron had Cobal, Excavationer of the Dark World in his hand. He thought that if he could summon it his next turn, he would be able to win the duel because of its special effect. If that card is able to successfully attack your opponent, it can bring a card back from the grave. Brron was planning to bring Gateway to the Dark World back to his hand so he would be able to bring Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World back to the field to win the duel. Jaden on the other hand, had a different idea.

"I play the Magic Card, Requiem Duel!" Jaden said, "This card can only be activated if both of our monsters are destroyed in battle, and we get to bring those monsters back to the field. So, I'll bring Neos back to the field!" Jaden stared impatiently at Brron.

"I can't bring my monster back," Brron said, "On the turn Gateway to the Dark World is activated, I can't bring him back from the grave."

"Attack him directly Neos!" Jaden called, winning the duel.

**Jaden LP: 800**

**Brron**** LP: 00****00**

After Brron was defeated, he seemed really pleased with the result. He held himself up and said that he liked the current look of Jaden. He was showing complete negative feelings- Rage, Hatred, Sadness, and Anguish- all represented by his sacrificed friends. Those negative feelings have already been in Jaden's heart. They have just made themselves known.

"Where are Freed's friends and Jesse!?" Jaden demanded towards Brron. Brron just chuckled at Jaden.

"Their blood have already seeped into this sand," Brron said, "Even that boy's, Jesse, has." It didn't seem that Jaden believed what Brron said.

"Liar!" Jaden snapped at Brron, "That's not the truth!" Brron's body then turned into particles of light as he died. The Dark World monsters seemed very shocked that their master had died. Jaden gasped heavily, and looked exhausted. His eyes returned to their normal honey brown color.

Jenny, Jenna, Blaire, Jim, Axel, and Syrus all walked into the fortress.

"Are you alright Jaden?" Jim asked. Syrus also called Jaden. That was when Jaden realized his friends were there.

Syrus had already realized that Jesse and Freed's friends might already be dead, but Jaden didn't say so. Aden just told Syrus that he'd be sure to avenge them. He seemed very happy that at least Syrus was alive.

"It's all your fault!" Syrus yelled at Jaden, "If we didn't come here, Alxis and everybody would still be alive! Everybody would be still alive if it wasn't for your selfishness! If it wasn't for you having to do everything by yourself! What happened to my friend that was happy! What happened to my friend that made everybody smile! I want that friend back! You don't care if anybody is hurt or sacrificed as long as you reach your goal! Everybody will be sacrificed if we keep hanging with you! You just duel for your own sake Jaden!" Jaden seemed to be very shocked.

"Syrus?!" Jaden said.

"Don't call me!" Syrus snapped, "You aren't m friend anymore!" With that, Syrus ran from the arena, tears streaming down his eyes. Jim quickly ran from the arena, trying to stop Syrus.

Axel started to follow them, but was stopped by Jaden's call. He snapped at Jaden saying that he did tell him to wait until they got back. Jaden acted on his own, and Axel wasn't pleased with what Jaden did.

"Jenny," Jenna said, "Let's go." Jenny gave a curt nod, and looked over towards Jeanna.

"Jeanna, we're going," Jenny said curtly. Jeanna glared at them defiantly.

"I'm not going." Jeanna snapped, "You aren't the boss of me. I'll go when I like. Might as well take Blaire. She's more useful than me any day." With that, Jeanna swooped out of the fortress. Jenny sighed, and looked at Blaire.

"You want to come with us?" Jenny asked Blaire, "We have something to do first, but we'll be able to help your friends." Blaire nodded, and followed Jenny and Jenna out of the fortress, leaving Jaden alone, in shock.

Jaden fell to his knees, confused and wondering what he did wrong. He didn't understand what exactly he did wrong.

"Despite what I did," Jaden said to himself, "that I tried to help, no one appreciated it. Nobody was by my side." Jaden yelled loudly to release his sorrow, and all of the Dark World monster, and one other person heard it.

"What did I do wrong?" Jaden asked himself. Right then, a blank card dropped down in front of him.

"That's the incomplete Super Fusion," Jaden muttered to himself, remembering that it was the card Brron was trying to complete.

Jaden was suddenly transported to a dark place with many mirrors. On some of the mirrors, were pictures of his friends, the ones that were sacrificed for Super Fusion.

"Jaden," A voice called, "If you want to defeat evil, you must become evil. You have to rule this world with power."

"I-I don't have that kind of power," Jaden said timidly.

"That blank card is Super Fusion," the shadow said, "You should take down opposing spirits and put their lives in the card to complete it." Jaden seemed surprised when he was told to hunt spirits for the Super Fusion card.

"Wh-Who are you?" Jaden asked, afraid.

"I am Haou," The shadow said, "A ruler of this world." Jaden's eyes widened before turning the evil gold color again. Jaden had turned to the Dark Side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

After I left the arena, I didn't go very far from it. I went and flew up to the top of the arena to see what happened. As I looked down, I saw Jaden, doubting what he had done wrong. I felt really sorry for him. People shouldn't lose so many of their friends. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jaden screamed.

I sighed, Jaden seemed to be slowly turning to the Dark Side and I couldn't do anything. Or maybe I could. It would be risky, but I'd have to do it. I know now, that Jaden truly is Haou. And I will do anything to save him.

'Jaden,' I thought, 'If you are truly Haou, which I'm sure you are, I know what I have to do.' It seemed like my knight in shining armor needed rescued from a princess.

"Jaden," I whispered on the wind, "I will save you. I promise you that. I will save you just like Ilyana did. I'll save you since you are Haou, and I-I am Jeanna, the Princess of Twilight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me/Jeanna: (Laughing maniacally)

Everybody Else: (Jaw dropped)

Me: That was so coming. Now, the hints were all there pointing to Jeanna being the Princess of Twilight! Everything if you looked closely.

Jeanna: Yeah, and only one person guessed it and got it right!

Me: Yup, she PM'd me and guessed and she was right!

Jenny: Yeah, and she's going to kill you also because of the cliffhanger.

Me: Oh well. Well, Read and Review!


	40. Four Different Views

Me: I'm glad that you guys liked Jeanna being the Princess of Twilight.

Jenny: You're still going to be killed for turning Jaden evil you know.

Me: Nope. I'm not going to get killed. Chazz is.

Chazz: What!? What did I do!?

Me: I have no clue. But, since Jesse is trying to escape from Jaden and Atticus, you were the only other option.

Chazz: What about Adrian!?!

Me: Hmmm…… Good idea! I'll blame BOTH of you!

Chazz/Adrian: What!

Me: Yup. Now shoo. Or else I'll sick Ilyana on you.

Adrian: Who the freak is Ilyana!?

Me: The old Princess of Twilight. She's a ghost now.

Chazz: Why?

Me: I'm not telling :p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 40**

Evil Jaden was walking alone, through a castle. It had recently been declared that he was king, so yeah, an evil ruler and that. Anyway, as Jaden was walking though one of the rooms, he heard a giggle coming from up on one of the chandeliers. When Jaden looked for where it was coming from, he couldn't find it.

"Up here!" A voice called. Jaden looked up to see a girl, about 19 years old or so, sitting on the chandelier.

"What are you doing here!?" Jaden demanded. He seemed a little confused for how the girl got up there. The girl had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a topaz colored skirt and heels, and an opal colored blouse. Her smile indicated that she was very friendly, and deep down, it seemed to remind Jaden of a certain Harpy Girl.

"Wow," The girl said, "I thought you'd at least ask my name, boy." In an instant she vanished from the chandelier to being in front of Jaden. She seemed to be studying him.

"Who are you!?" Jaden demanded, "And what are you doing here!?" The girl giggled, smiling at what Jaden said.

"Now that's more like it," The girl said, "So I'm guessing you never heard about me. I'm Ilyana, the ghost that haunts the palace ever since I was murdered here by my husband, Seifer. Many have tried to claim the throne, but few have succeeded because of me." The girl gave a big smile, before vanishing back up to the chandelier, where she sat on the edge of it.

"Since my descendent, Ilia, was murdered by her husband, he ruined this world," Ilyana continued, "My great-whatever granddaughters and their brother fled the castle, the heir to the throne only three at the time. Their father was Supreme King Jason, and no matter what I tried, I couldn't scare him from the throne. Since Ilia was dead, he had no right to be on the throne." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Meaning?" He said impatiently. Ilyana "Tsk, Tsked" him.

"And I thought a young boy like you would be more open minded about Dark World history," Ilyana said, "I mean, only the rightful Princess can take the throne. Either her, or Haou." This perked Jaden's interest.

"Haou?" He questioned curiously. Ilyana nodded, smiling again.

"The boy I fell in love with," Ilyana explained, "Only his descendent or mine can take the throne without being scared off by me, that is. If one manages to keep the throne other than the two people mentioned, then they snap like that last ruler. What was his name again? …Can't seem to remember. Oh well, he was a nut. Probably didn't help with what I did either… He's probably dead by know, since you've taken the throne, boy." When Ilyana looked down at Jaden, he was gone. She sighed and shook her head. In an instant she disappeared and reappeared in front of Jaden.

"You must be thick headed boy," Ilyana said, "If you think you can get away from a **ghost**. Anyway, we don't know if I have to scare you from the throne yet. It's simple, really." Jaden ignored the ghost and kept walking.

"All you have to do is hold out your hand and see if a sword appears in it," Ilyana finished, following Jaden. When Jaden made no move to do what Ilyana instructed, she grabbed his hand and pulled it out in front of him. A few seconds later a sword appeared in it.

"Well, well, well," Ilyana said in an amazed voice, "Who knew. You really **are** Haou. That sword proves it. You are able to take the throne without me scaring you from it. My great-whatever granddaughter on the other hand? She'll find you. She'll do whatever considers helping you." As Ilyana giggled again Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to leave me alone now?" Jaden growled. Ilyana giggled.

"Nope." She said, "Until the missing gem is returned to my pendant and the Princess takes the necklace, I won't leave. Then again, I won't leave after that anyways…" Jaden growled.

"Why not?" He snarled. Ilyana giggled, grinning.

"I don't know!" She said happily, "I think it's because Seifer isn't dead. I can't rest until he is." Jaden shook his head. He wasn't going to get any peace from Ilyana. And she seemed to chipper for a dead girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jenna's P.O.V**

"Where are we going?" Blaire asked us a couple hours after we left the fortress, "You two never said where. You just said that you had to take care of something, and then you'd help our friends." Jenny looked at me. She was basically telling me I had to tell. I sighed.

"We're going to our house," I said finally after a time period of silence, "Hopefully only Dark Magician Girl will be there." Blaire looked at us, confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," Jenny said, "We failed our mission. We have to tell Dark Magician Girl at least that before we get help for our friends." Blaire seemed even more confused.

"Help?" Blaire echoed, "What kind of help?" I chuckled.

"You know that boy you met?" I said, "The one who had my dragon, Smiles, with him?" Blaire nodded.

"Yeah," She said, "His name was Sam, wasn't it? What does he have to do with this?" Jenny sighed.

"Because," Jenny said, "Your friends were probably sent to the Void of Darkness. In order to enter the Void of Darkness, you need help from a DARK-ATTRIBUTE monster, or item. With us, only Sam and Dark Magician are DARK-ATTRIBUTE monsters. We'd rather have Sam; seeing Dark Magician would blow up on us if he found out we failed our mission. We figure that we should have Dark Magician Girl tell him, that way he won't end up blowing up." Blaire gave a small "Oh" I heard the rushing of water up ahead.

"We're almost there," I said, "We just have to cross the river. There are stepping stones we can use to cross. But be warned: They maybe slippery. We don't want what happened to Jeanna happening to you."

"Why?" Blaire asked, confused, "What happened to Jeanna?" Jenny laughed.

"Curiosity killed the Cat, you know," Jenny said. Blaire laughed.

"And Satisfaction brought it back." Blaire added. I laughed.

"I thought it was then Curiosity got charged for murder and was sent to jail! **(1)**" We all laughed at that. Blaire looked up at us with puppy dog eyes.

"Well?" She said, "What happened?" We laughed at her face.

"She snuck out of the house and slipped crossing the river on her way home," I said, "If it wasn't for me and Terri, she probably wouldn't be here right now." Blaire nodded, understanding what we told her. The rushing of water was louder now. We had reached the stepping stones.

In a flash Blaire had skipped across the rocks like it was a game.

"Come on!" She yelled at us. We laughed, but followed. Blaire seemed a lot like Jeanna. When we crossed the river, we all laughed.

"Well," I said, "Next stop: Our house!" We all laughed and headed towards our house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

I looked down at where Jaden had stood mere hours ago. I hadn't budged an inch. It seemed that I was in shock. Jaden had looked up at me before he left. I had to do everything to keep myself from screaming. Reason: Jaden's eyes had reverted to the evil Golden color. The color of Haou's eyes. Jaden was lost to the Dark Side.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, no one was there. Someone probably wanted to scare me. Now think. What can I do to save Jaden? What did Ilyana do in the legend?

Now I remember! She was stabbed by a sword protecting Haou. Okay… Any other bright ideas? I could duel him. No, I'd surely lose. How about I try fixing the Pendant of Twili and take it from there? Yeah, that sounds good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Artemis P.O.V**

As I watched Jeanna, she seemed to be shocked. The little princess must've been shocked seeing her Haou turn like that. My brother had already left to report to _**him**_ and I had stayed behind. I had caught wind that Jaden, Jeanna's Haou, had been crowned King already. That boy works fast. Ilyana even accepted him.

It seemed like forever and Jeanna would not move. Then, I came up with a brilliant idea! I snuck up behind Jeanna and tapped her on the shoulder. I disappeared right as she whipped around. All I did was jump to the ground.

As I went off to find my brother, who was probably looking for me, I looked one last time up at Jeanna. I didn't want what we had to do happen. However, Alex and I had no choice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) **This is something I found from a book. Curiosity killed the Cat, and Satisfaction brought it Back. When I told my dad this thoug, he said no, it was Curiosity killed the Cat and then Curiosity got arrested for Murder.

Me: Done! I know it wasn't very long, but you shouldn't be mad after that last chapter, which was really long.

**Jesse walks into the room in a blue, frilly dress**

Me: Do I even want to know?

Jesse: I hate girls. I hate them.

Me: Excuse me!? I'm a girl you know!

Jesse: …… I still hate girls.

**Ryan walks into room in a black prom dress**

Ryan: I hate having three sisters. Girls suck.

Me: Excuse me? What's the deal with all of the girl bashing!?

**Sam walks into room wearing a red knee length strapless prom dress **

Sam: I hate living with all girls. I hate all girls. Except for Jeanna of course.

Me: So, you're insulting all of us girls!? Except for Jeanna, Sam?!

Sam: Pretty much.

Me: Why!?!?

Jesse/Ryan/Sam: We're in dresses!

Me: What do girls have to do with you guys wearing dresses? It's not our fault if you want to dress like girls!

Jesse: We didn't want to wear these!

Me: Sam, that dress isn't your color.

Jesse: Didn't you hear me!?

Me: Huh? What did you say?

Jesse: Why do I even try?

Me: Need I remind you of what happened a couple of chapters ago?

**Jaden and Atticus break my door down**

Jaden: Oh my god! They need help!

**Atticus and Jaden drag Jesse, Ryan, and Sam from the room**

Jeanna: Have you seen my brother?

Jenny: And Sam?

Jenna: And Jesse?

Me: Jaden and Atticus just drug them from the room.

Jenny/Jenna/Jeanna: Okay. Bye!

Me: Read and Review:D


	41. Pendant of Twili and Annoyed Guards

Me: I'm back with Chapter 41!

Jesse: Whatever.

Me: Why are you so down? You're out of that dress.

Jesse: I'm still not in this story!

Me: You're not supposed to be in this for like, a lot of more chapters!……I think.

Jesse: How can you not know!?

Me: I make this up as I go along. Oh yeah, I have a warning for this chapter

**Warning: Random part in this chapter!**

Jesse: A random part in this chapter!?

Me: Yup. I think it's actually pretty funny. So, go on! Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 41**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

I flew towards the castle quietly. I had to get in, find the pendant, and get out all without being found out by any of the guards in the castle. Shouldn't be too hard, Right? Now, let's see how to get in…

There were no open windows at that stupid castle! I'd either have to break a window and alert them of my presence, or find a different way in. Let's see… If I remember correctly, there should be a back entrance that isn't guarded. So let's sneak around back to enter the castle.

As predicted, the back entrance wasn't guarded. As I went in, I noticed a closet full of black cloaks. I grabbed one and put it on. Explanation: I'm pink. I don't exactly blend in with the darkness. And I need to blend in with the darkness. After I put the cloak on, I walked through the next door, trying not to get caught.

The room I entered was huge. I'm pretty sure it was the ballroom. It had a huge chandelier in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling. A door on the other side of the room slammed open, and I yelped. In an instant I was hiding in the chandelier. As I peered down to see who entered, I saw two people. Actually… make that one person and a ghost.

The living being in the room had all black armor on. That person also had a blood red cap coming from the back of it. Talk about stupid looking. The ghost had long, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She seemed to be only a few years older than me. She had an opal colored blouse on and a topaz colored skirt and pair of heels. There was no doubt, this was Ilyana. Meaning the person next to her had to be…

"Jaden!?" I said to myself in disbelief. I think I spoke a little too loudly. Jaden whipped around looking for where the sound he heard came from. When he didn't see anything, he continued to his destination. When he was gone, I jumped off of the chandelier, landing soundlessly on the floor. There was a staircase in the room, so I ran for those, and headed up them silently.

'Think Jeanna, Think!' I thought to myself, 'I was just here, um… 7 years ago! Where was that room again…?' Up at the top of the stairs, the hallway was full of rooms. I picked a random door and walked in.

It must be my lucky day. This room was the same one I was looking for. It had jewelry and all sorts of different stuff in it. The pendant had to be in here somewhere. Let's see… It'd probably be in a glass case.

There were a couple of glass cases in the room. They were near the back, but I found them. There were four cases in all. One had the pendant, and the other three all had tiaras in them. I knew each of them by name. The diamond one with sapphires on it was the Tiara of Light; the onyx one with amethyst gems on it was the Tiara of Darkness. The last one was made out of opal and had topazes on it. That one was called the Tiara of Twilight, or the Tiara of Twili. It was supposed to be my inheritance along with all of the dimensions when I came of age. However, no one knows if I actually am alive, so I can't take over the throne.

As I broke the glass on the case with the Pendant of Twili in it, an alarm sounded. A few minutes after the alarm sounded, guards entered the room, breaking the door down. I snatched up the pendant, and put it on. But now I had another problem: I had no way to get out. There were no windows in this room. I smiled sheepishly at the guards.

"You wouldn't think about letting me go, now would you?" I said hopefully. One of the guards attacked me. I took that as a no. I threw my cloak off, revealing my wings.

I spread out my wings and took flight. I sped past the guards out of the room pausing only to stick my tongue out at the guards. As I flew down the stairs, I hit something in the air. I have no freakin' clue what it was either. Anyway, I fell to the stairs and tumbled down the stairs. I didn't like what was at the bottom either.

Who was at the bottom, may you ask? Supreme King Jaden. I was trapped. There were guards at the top of the stairs, and Jaden and guards at the bottom of the stairs. I hate my luck.

_Let her go,_ Ilyana said to Jaden from her perch on the chandelier. Jaden ignored her.

"Take her to the dungeon," Jaden said in a monotonous tone. He walked out of the room. Ilyana sighed and disappeared to follow Jaden. I was drug down to the dungeon, and locked into a cell.

"This sucks." I said to nobody in particular, "But also weird. Normally something like this happens and you get killed by the king. What would make me so special?"

_**Because you are the Princess of Twilight**_

The voice made me jump. "Where are you Yubel!? You can't hide from me!" I snapped at thin air.

**_Foolish Princess. I'm not this being you call Yubel_**

"Then who are you!?" I said, afraid, "And where are you!?"

**_My name is Symara young Princess. That is all you need to know right now._**

_"_Uh, hello?" I called, "Can you at least come talk to me!? I'm lonely!" No one answered me

_Who you talking to, Sis? _Kaitlyn asked me curiously._ I jumped at the sound of her voice._

"N-no one," I said. Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

_Why are you in here?_ Ryan asked, appearing next to Kaitlyn.

"I was, uh," I said, "Caught stealing the Pendant of Twili. I don't know why I was thrown in here and not killed."

_I wish we could help,_ Kaitlyn said_, But we're just spirits. We couldn't do anything that would really help you._ My eyes widened as I came up with an idea.

_"_You can," I said, "All you have to do is find Jaden and Ilyana. Then just tell me if you heard anything about my punishment. That would be real helpful." Kaitlyn nodded and drug Ryan off to find Jaden and Ilyana.

Let's see. I'm stuck in a cell with a really high window that's barred. I can't squeeze through the cell bars because I'm not that skinny. I might as well see if I can spot anything through the barred window since I have nothing better to do.

Through the bars on the window,I could barely make out anything. There was nothing going on as far as I could see. As I dropped back down onto the ground I sighed. There was nothing going on.

Then, the door to the dungeon slammed open. It was one of those monsters that hung around Jaden. And boy was this monster ugly. Ugly.

"So Supreme King Jaden sent you here to deal with a little thief like me, did he?" I said to the guard that entered the room. Plan A: Annoy the guard enough to stupidly open the door to try and hurt me. Escape and make a run for it.

"No." Was the guards' cold reply. Okay… maybe Plan A isn't going to work. Quick! Think of a Plan B fast.

"Then why are you here?" The guard ignored me. "Are you going to let me go?" Ignored again. "I can juggle your dead head. Want to watch?" Okay… Where did that come from? That is disgusting. The guard ignored me again. "I'm a Guardian. I can escape." The guard rolled his eyes at me.

"Then why haven't you escaped?" He sneered.

"I don't know." I answered, "I think the thought just came to me." The guard rolled his eyes at me and muttered "idiot"

"I'm not an idiot!" I snapped, "At least… I don't think I am. Are you going to let me go?"

"You asked me that already." He snapped.

"Oh," I said, "I forgot…… Do you have a cookie?"

"Why would I have a cookie?"

"I don't know. So, do you have a cookie?"

"No, I don't have a damn cookie!"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"For the last damn time no."

"Do you have a life?"

"No."

"Wow. Who knew? You actually admitted you didn't have a life. I love this game!"

"What game!? And I do have a life!"

"But you said you didn't!"

"What game are you playing!?"

"I don't know. Flare taught it to me. Or was it Terri? Wait, I think it was Sam. Yeah it was Sam!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"A game. You asked me what game I was playing. I told you. Aren't you happy now?"

"No."

"I killed a guy in this dungeon."

"Good for you."

"Do you have a cookie?"

"No! Why do I always have to watch the mental captives?" I stuck my tongue out at the guard.

"I'm not mental! At least I don't think I am. What does mental mean?" The guard shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm starting to think I should ignore you." I looked at the guard curiously.

"Why?"

"You're annoying me."

"No I'm not. I'm bored." The guard rolled his eyes. Ilyana appeared next to him.

_I can see your having a lot of fun._

"Yup."

"I definitely got stuck watching a crazy prisoner." I stuck my tongue out at the guard again.

"And she's immature."

"I'm not immature! Are you going to let me out?"

"I'm going to knock some sense into you." The guard said picking up a set of keys and walking over to my cell, unlocking it. He walked in, and I darted out, grabbing the keys from his hand. I pulled the cell door shut and locked it.

"Ha!" I said, "Who's the idiot now? Thanks for letting me out!" Without waiting for an answer, I darted from the room, laughing maniacally. That guard was an idiot.

As I reached the ballroom, I darted for the door I entered through. Did I make it? Almost. Another guard stopped me. He grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me back to the dungeon. But, another idea flashed into my head. I bent my head down, and dug my teeth down into him, biting him **really** hard. He howled in pain, letting me go.

As I darted out of the castle, I spread my wings out and took flight. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care as long as I got away from the castle.

_We couldn't find anything out._ Kaitlyn said, appearing next to me. Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"I didn't need your help after all," I said, "I escaped by myself."

_How?_ Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"I annoyed him a little too much. He came in to smack me and I escaped, locking him into the cell."

_Only you could pull that off Jeanna_ I turned to face my brother, Ryan.

"Yup and I'm proud!"

_Tree!_ Kaitlyn said.

"What do you mean-" I said but was cut off. I flew into a tree.

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing my head after I fell to the ground.

_I tried to warn you,_ Kaitlyn said, _But you didn't listen_.

"Well all you said was tree!" I snapped at Kaitlyn. She just laughed and disappeared. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Kaitlyn.

'Why can't I have a normal life?' I thought, 'Oh, that's right. I'm a Princess from legend that controls wind. Not to mention, my three DEAD siblings can pop up to annoy me anytime, and I now I have a weird talking voice in my head called Symara! Yeah, that's real normal! All we need to do is add a living Seifer into the mix, and my life will be complete!'

**_Be careful what you wish for, little princess._**

'Shut up Symara.' I shook my head and headed off towards my house. Might as well seeing as I'm in the woods across the river.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: See, I warned you that there would be a random part in this chapter! And I'm sorry if it was really crappy!

Jeanna: Can I have a cookie?

Me: Go ahead. Read and Review! I'll let you have cookies!


	42. Void of Darkness

Me: I'm back!!!!!!!!! Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!

Jeanna: T.T

Me: What's wrong?

Jeanna: Ultimate stole my cookie.

Me: I'm sorry. I can't do anything about that...Right yet. Here, have a flamethrower and have fun.

Chazz: Yup, she's crazy.

Me: I'm not crazy! She's sixteen, she can have a flamethrower!

Chazz: Whatever.

Me: Can I strangle him? Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 42**

Jenny, Jenna, and Blaire all approached an old looking house. As they walked up the walk towards the front door, it swung open. In the door way was Sam, with a smug look on his face.

"So, you've decided to come own up to you failing?" He taunted. As he looked at the three girls, he seemed to notice something amiss.

"Hey," he said, "Where's Jeanna? Or did she suddenly dye her hair purple?" Jenny and Jenna ignored him, walking past him into the house, Blaire following close behind.

"Dark Magician Girl," Sam called, walking in the door, closing it, "Somebody's decided to show up."

"Who?" Came a girls voice. Jenny and Jenna walked into the kitchen, where Dark Magician Girl was.

"Us." They said, Blaire looking between the two girls and Dark Magician Girl.

"Where's Jeanna?" Dark Magician Girl asked, "Did something happen to her?" Jenny and Jenna looked at each other nervously.

"Well," Jenny said, "We don't know where she is. She got mad and ran away from us."

"What!" Dark Magician Girl said, "She could be in danger!" The three girls looked at each other confused.

"How could she be in danger?" The three girls chorused.

"We have a new king." Dark Magician Girl said, "Didn't you guys know?"

"No," Jenna said, "Who is he?"

"They say his name is," Dark Magician Girl said, "Supreme King Jaden." The reaction was instant.

"What!" The three girls shouted instantly, "What do you mean by that!" Dark Magician Girl seemed confused.

"Do you girls know him?" Dark Magician Girl asked. The three nodded.

"He was a classmate at that school we went to for our mission." Jenny said, "We came here with him and several of his other of his friends. We were searching for one of his friends that we lost recently in the San Tenpi Areno because of _her_."

"We're sorry Dark Magician Girl," Jenna added, "We didn't succeed. We didn't complete the mission. We tried our best, but we failed." Dark Magician sighed.

"Oh, that's alright," she said, "I'll tell Dark Magician when he gets back. Now, who's your friend?" Jenny and Jenna laughed.

"This is Blaire Flannigan," Jenna said, "She was Jeanna's roommate back in the other dimension. She came with us with a handful of other kids to help Jaden's friend, Jesse."

"And you're here because there's a problem," Dark Magician Girl said, "So, what is it?"

"You see," Jenny said, "We currently lost about four of our friends because of Jaden. Jenna and I think they were sent to the Void of Darkness." Dark Magician Girl nodded.

"So it seems the rumors are true." She said. The girls gave each other and Dark Magician Girl confused looks.

"What do you mean," Jenna asked, "What rumors?"

"That that Jaden boy," Dark Magician Girl said, "is the boy from the legend. That Jaden boy was and is rumored to be the descendant of Haou." Jenny and Jenna gasped. Blaire looked confused.

"So that means," Sam said, butting into their conversation, "That Jaden is a rightful heir to the throne. The only one that can take the throne and rightfully claim it is the Princess of Twilight, and we don't even know where she is."

"Technically we do," Jenna said, "We know that it is one of us girl Guardians is the rightful heir to the throne. Meaning, it's either me, Jenny, Jeanna, Flare or Terri. However, we don't know."

"By the way Sam," Jenny added, "We have a favor to ask of you." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of favor?" He asked.

"We need your help," Jenna said, "to enter the Void of Darkness. You're going to take me, Jenny and Blaire, as well as yourself to the Void of Darkness." The three girls looked up at Sam with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" They all asked. Sam grimaced at the faces.

"Fine," he said, submitting to the puppy dog eyes. They heard the creaking of a door as the front door opened.

"Hello?" came a soft voice, "Anyone home?" Footsteps padded through the rooms, before a blonde head popped into the kitchen.

"Jeanna?" Jenny and Jenna said. The girl nodded, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Jenny asked, "I thought you didn't want to come with us."

"I don't want to go with you." Jeanna said, "And as for where I was, I was annoying a person guarding my cell." The people in the room nodded, then took a double take as the words 'person guarding my cell' sank into their minds.

"You were caught by Supreme King Jaden?" Dark Magician Girl said, "How did you survive?"

"Umm…." Jeanna said, "I don't know? I annoyed the guard a little too much?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "Only you could pull that off. We're going to the Void of Darkness to save our friends. Come with? Or are you going to stay here and wait for us to come back?"

"I think I'll stay here," Jeanna said, "I don't like that place. Being there once in my life is good enough for me."

"Suit yourself," Jenny said. Jeanna nodded and ran upstairs to her room.

"I'll leave the room," Dark Magician Girl said, "That way I won't be in your way when Sam performs the spell." The kids nodded, and Dark Magician Girl left the room.

"okay," Sam said, "Everybody, join hands with each other." They each took each other's hand.

"Now," Sam said, "Stay still while I perform the spell." The girls nodded and Sam started the spell. There was a flash a black aura, and the four kids were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Up in ****Jeanna's**** room**

Jeanna's room looked like a normal room. A bed, dresser, closet, mirror, and a little too much pink everywhere. Jeanna sat on the edge of her bed, and stared at the Pendant of Twili, hanging from her neck. It was only missing one gem, and amethyst diamond.

Jeanna reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. She dumped the contents of the small box onto her hand. Out of the box dropped a purple diamond.

"Pendant of Twili," Jeanna said to herself, "You will soon be complete." After Jeanna said that, she placed the gem in its proper place on the pendant.

There was a bright flash of light, and Jeanna's outfit changed for a second, and only a second. It was an opal blouse, topaz skirt, and topaz heels. Her wings turned to opal that faded out into topaz. After the light faded, Jeanna paused to see if Dark Magician Girl came up the steps. Jeanna sighed and laid on her bed. She was going to have a long wait until Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Blaire got back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Blaire**

Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Blaire were in a pitch black void. This was probably the void of darkness.

"So, what now?" Blaire asked, her voice echoing.

"Um…." Jenny said, "We pick a random direction and go that way?" Everybody nodded, seeing as that that was probably going to be the best idea.

They walked for what seemed to be hours. Jenny lit the way with her scepter, making sure they didn't walk past Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, and/or Hassleberry.

As they were walking past an area, Blaire saw a shadow on the floor of the void.

"Um, guys?" she said, "I see a shadow."

"Duh," Sam said, "We all cast shadows. Well… except for me of course, but I don't know why."

"But," Blaire said, "That shadow doesn't look like any of us."

"Blaire?" called a voice, "Is that you?"

"Lexi, are you sure that isn't your imagination?" another voice said. The kids headed in that direction.

"No," Alexis said, "I'm sure that was Blaire." Within a few minutes Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Blaire found Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Atticus.

"Good." Jenny said, "You're all together. We're here to take you back to the Dark World."

"Why back to the Dark World?" Atticus asked.

"Because," Jenny said, "Your friends are there. Syrus, Jim, Axel are all there, as well as Jaden."

"Jaden's not our friend anymore," They said.

"Well, fine," Jenna said, "you probably wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore seeing as what happened after you guys disappeared. He snapped."

"What do you mean, he snapped?" Alexis asked.

"Exactly what I said," Jenna said, "He lost his grip on his sanity. He's joined the Dark Side. He's now referred to as Supreme King Jaden. Now join hands with us, we're getting you out of here." The gang did it, only after they saw Jenna's eyes and hair start to glow a brighter blue. Sam recited the spell, and they disappeared.

They reappeared back into Dark Magician Girl's kitchen, where Jeanna was sitting at the table, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Her wings were out, twitching a little. She looked at the kids.

"Dark Magician Girl," Jeanna called, "They're back!" An "Okay!" rang from another room. Jeanna wiped her hands as she finished her cookie and reached for another one.

"You've been gone for a while." Jeanna said, "A duel happened between Supreme King Jaden and someone. The boy lost to Supreme King Jaden."

"Who?" They asked curiously. Jeanna shook her head sadly.

"Poor kid didn't stand a chance," She said sadly, "Jim thought he could bring Jaden back, but he lost. Good effort, but he lost."

"Jim lost?" Hassleberry asked, and Jeanna nodded.

"Where you going, Sam?" Jeanna asked, turning her attention to the boy currently sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Uh," Sam said, "To, uh, get some sword practice!" With that, Sam darted from the room. Jeanna shrugged her shoulders.

'That was a close one,' Sam thought when he entered a room. It was dimly lit, but you were able to see that it was full of weapons. Sam pulled a sword off of one of the hooks, and left through the back entrance.

'I don't want to do this,' Sam thought, 'But I have to. Supreme King Jaden, watch out. You won't be able to win this duel.' Sam headed off towards the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: What's Sam going to do?! And why does he have a sword!?

Jeanna: I don't know, but it can't be good.

Jesse: When will I be in this?

Me: Never if you keep whining.

Jeanna: Happy New Year!

Me: Yeah, Happy New Year! Read and Review!


	43. Fights, Schemes, and Shock

Me: Finally! After these few days, I finally updated! But, then again, my head will probably be on wanted posters after this chapter...

Jeanna: Why?

Me: Because of what happens at the end. It isn't pretty.

Jeanna: Oh...

Jesse: Why ain't I in this yet?

Me: I don't know. Oh! That reminded me. This story will be ending between ten and fifteen chapters from now! Hopefully. Now, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 43**

Everybody in the kitchen stared at the door that Sam ran through for a few minutes. Well, except for Jeanna. She was eating another cookie. As she finished it, she wiped her hands, and stood up from the table, her eyes closed.

"I don't see why you had to bring them back," Jeanna said finally, averting her eyes from the group, her hands behind her head, "They'll be trouble. They'll only end up getting themselves killed for real."

"That's not true!" Alexis said. Jeanna ignored her, still looking away.

"The price of winning," Jeanna murmured more to herself, her eyes opening, tears starting to well up in them, "that's what Jaden had to pay. You kniw, Alexis, I could really careless that a bitch like you is still alive." The kids in the room gasped. A cat fight was starting.

"Meaning," Alexis said, egging Jeanna on.

"Face it blondie," Jeanna snapped, "It's all your damn fault, along with Chazz, Hassleberry, and Atticus. If it wasn't for you guys, Jaden wouldn't be like this! All that has happened is because of you guys!" Tears were rolling down Jeanna's cheeks.

"You shouldn't have let him go on by himself," Jenny said, "You can't lay all the blame on Alexis." Jeanna rolled her eyes.

"And Little Miss Dark Magician Girl has to step in and act all superior to everybody," Jeanna mocked, "You should learn to keep your trap shut and stay out of other people's buisness." Jeanna glared at Jenny. Jenna seemed to be the only one to notice Jeanna's eyes starting to glow green. Something went unnoticed though as well. Jeanna's right hand had a thin, topaz colored aura glowing around it.

"Well," Jenny sneered, "At least I'm not pathetic like you or Kaitlyn." That caused Jeanna to snap. She slammed her fist down onto the table in anger. Her eyes were glowing a bright green, and blood ws trickling down her hand.

"Never," Jeanna snarled, "insult Kaitlyn. She's not pathetic. I'm not pathetic. You think you're better than me, like always." The wound on Jeanna's hand seemingly healed itself. No scab, no scar, no nothing. That was weird.

"I don't think I'm better than you," Jenny said. Jeanna rolled her eyes,Jenny finally noticing they were green.

"Sure you don't," Jeanna said sarcastically, "Tell it to someone who'll actually believe it bitch." Kids gasped again.

"Jeanna, calm down!" Jenna snapped, intervening in on the fight, "This is pointless! And you know better Jenny!" The girls rolled their eyes, turning away from each other. Jeanna's eyes died down to their normal, soft sapphire blue color.

"They don't belong here!" Jeanna snapped finally, after a few minutes of silence, "It's their fault that Jaden's gone." Tears returned to Jeanna's eyes. Jenna shook her head. And the old argument returns.

"It's not ur fault!" Alexis said, "He was being an ass!"

"He was doing what he thought was right!" Jeanna countered, "He didn't want you guys to get hurt dammit! He didn't even want you guys to come! But no, you guys just had to come to help! If it wasn't for you, Jaden would be himself, and not being controlled by his other side, Haou!" Before anyone could say anything else, Jeanna fled upstairs, crying. Silence emitted from the group as they took in what happened.

"That was... odd." Atticus said finally, breaking the silence. Jenna shook her head, and Jenny looked positively pissed.

"Just leave her be for now," Jenna said, "She'll be fine in a couple hours." Smiles started sniffing Chazz's leg with great interest. He opened his mouth to take a bite when,

"No Smiles!" Jenna shouted, "Chazz isn't food!" (A/N: Damn. So close.) Chazz leaped a foot in the air, and backed up a good ten feet away from the dragon. This was going to be a long, long, time here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna sat, curled up in a ball, on her bed crying. She had forgotten why she was even crying by now. She was just letting all her tears out because of her pain and suffering.

_Jeanna_ A voice said. Jeanna jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. It couldn't be Symara; her voice was more of a growl. This voice sounded much nicer.

"Wh-Who's there?" She asked, half afraid.

_I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice._ The voice said again before appearing in front of Jeanna. The figure wore an opal blouse, and topaz skirt and heels. Her hair was blonde and eyes were a soft sapphire blue, like Jeanna's.

"Ilyana?" Jeanna whispered, "What are you doing here?" Ilyana giggled, and sat on the edge of Jeanna's bed. Well not literally. She is a ghost after all.

_We have a problem, _Ilyana said, _A _**serious**_ problem. It's about Jaden._ Jeanna's head snapped up immediately.

"Jaden!?" she said, trying not to be too loud. Ilyana nodded.

_He's been challenged by the Guardian of Darkness, _Ilyana said, _To__ a duel. __A sword fight.__ It's in an hour, starting a little bit before Twilight._ Jeanna looked frightened.

"Sword Fight?" She said, "Jaden doesn't even know how to wield a sword! He's going to die! And I can't-"

_You can do something! _Ilyana snapped, cutting Jeanna off, _Now__ here's what you need to do._ With that, Ilyana proceeded to tell Jeanna what to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(****Should I end it here? No, to many death threats would come****)XXXXXXXXXX**

In a clearing in the woods, Sam and Jaden stood apart from each other, each with a sword in hand. Sam was holding his sword with ease, obviously used to handling swords. Jaden held his sword clumsily, making it obvious that he had never held a sword in his life.

There was the sound of metal against metal as the fight started. That sound as well as the sound of metal against flesh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the house, Jeanna was currently climbing out of her window silently. There was no reason to alarm anybody of her leaving the house. When she dropped onto the ground, she padded off to a clearing in the woods.

In the clearing with Jeanna, she was currently climbing onto a mare in the clearing. Twilight was rising, and she was going to ride the mare bare back to Jaden. She gripped the mare's mane tightly, and the mare reared, galloping of towards the area where Jeanna thought Jaden was.

Meanwhile, everybody in the house just found out Jeanna was missing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the clearing, Jaden and Sam kneeled, breathing heavily bearing several wounds and scratches. Jaden bore the most wounds, with deep cuts running along his arms and legs. He also had a few nicks here and there on his face.Sam mearly bore several shallow cuts along his arms. Sam recovered first and he picked up his sword and ran towards Jaden, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Jeanna had just arrived in the clearing as Sam ran towards Jaden. Jeanna instantly knew what Sam was going to do. She flung herself off of the mare, and darted in front of Jaden screaming, "Stop!"

Sam tried to stop, but he couldn't. Both boys' eyes widened in fear as the sword pierced through the left side of Jeanna's chest, just barely missing her wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everybody in room: Jaw drop.

Jeanna: T.T I got stabbed. I hate you Sam! (Runs from room crying)

Me: I think I should go now. So, read and review, and please don't kill me!


	44. Find You Again

Me: Hi! I'm back, with Chapter 44!

Jesse: Why are you always ths perky?

Me: I don't know. It just comes naturally.

Jesse: Oh joy.

Me: Read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 44**

**With Jenny, and the others**

Jenny was currently bent over a cauldron full of water, waving her hands over it, trying to get a picture.

"Remind me again," Blaire asked, "What are you doing?"

"She's scrying," Jenna said, "It's a form of magic the Jenny and Sam can use to find someone or something they're looking for. Since we need to find Jeanna, it's quicker to scry than just go around not knowing where to look."

"If she could do that all along," Alexis spoke up, "Then why couldn't we have used it to find Jesse?" Jenna shook her head.

"Because," Jenny said, "I can't always find that person, or…" Everybody leaned closer.

"Or?" They echoed.

"Or," Jenny said, "The contents of the cauldron explodes!" Everybody stepped back. Chazz unfortunately stepped on Smiles tail. Smiles now wanted revenge for his tail. So, he stepped up to Chazz and- _thwack!_ He failed. Jenna caught what her dragon was doing and immediately smacked her dragon.

"I found her!" Jenny called, she seemed happy at first, and then her expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked. Jenny pointed to the cauldron. The picture was crystal clear, and also mortifying.

On the clear, almost glass-like surface was a picture. Everybody gasped when they saw it. Jeanna was standing in front of Jaden, arms spread out, shielding him. Sam was holding a sword, and was standing in front of the two. Position of the sword: Currently through the left side of Jeanna's chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Sam, Jaden, and ****Jeanna**

Jeanna gasped in pain as Sam pulled the sword out of her chest. It was shining red, covered in the Harpy's blood. Then, a sound started coming from around them. At first it wasn't noticeable, but the sound started to grow.

**By day one person,**

"Jeanna!" Both boys said. They were both scared, and it seemed that Jaden's eyes had turned back to their normal honey brown color; they no longer were the evil gold color.

**By night another,**

Jeanna collapsed to the ground, and started coughing up some blood. Jaden and Sam seemed scared. Jeanna pushed herself up onto her feet and grabbed Jaden's discarded sword. She held it like it didn't weigh anything.

**By Twilight we are separated,**

"Fight me," Jeanna said, holding the sword. Sam looked confused, as well as Jaden.

"What?" Sam said, "I won't fight you." Jeanna lunged for him.

**But by Twilight we are joined together,**

Sam swung his sword up in front of him, and blocked Jeanna's blow. He seemed shocked.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, bewildered. Jeanna swung again.

"I won't forgive you," Jeanna said, "I won't forgive you for trying to kill Jaden!"

**Our love may be forbidden,**

"Jeanna," Sam, said, "calm down! I was doing what I thought was right!" Jeanna shook her head, probably a little dizzy.

"You were going to kill him!" She said, "How is that right?!" She lunged for Sam again.

**But it is true,**

Sam blocked her attack, and she whipped around, trying to get him in the back. He jumped above the sword, and Jeanna swung upwards, trying to hit Sam.

"He killed countless people!" Sam said, jumping to avoid another of Jeanna's blows.

"So!" Jeanna snapped, "What about you? What about all of us Guardians?! We all killed! We all killed to help the people!"

**And only by true love,**

Sam was silent, and Jaden was slowly pulling himself up to his feet. Jaden seemed surprised that Jeanna was doing this for him. This whole time he was acting by himself, and he thought no one cared for him. But, the biggest person that ever cared for him was fighting to protect him. She as trying to prove it wasn't his fault he didn't do all that stuff.

Up in the air, Jeanna put her hands up to her head in pain. The sword fell, landing with the point dug into the ground. As that fell, Jeanna passed out. She fell from the air, and she seemed to be like a fallen angel, falling from heaven.

Jaden was the first one to recover from shock with what was happening; he ran up and caught Jeanna before she fell to the ground. The front of her shirt was covered in blood, but that was her only wound.

**Will I find you ****again.**

Ilyana floated a ways off, staring at the sight before her. She seemed to be smiling, obviously happy with what just happened.

_Jeanna__ and Jaden,_ She said to herself, _Descendants of the Princess of Twilight and __Haou__. Their journey is far from over. They still need to save their friend, and they need to get rid of __**him**__ for good._ With that, she disappeared, probably returning to the castle.

She didn't know that two kids had just heard every word she just said. The said kids ran deeper into the forest, and towards an unknown location.

"Well," The one said, a boy about sixteen years old, "we have to warn _**him**_ Artemis."

"I know Alex," Artemis said, "Jeanna and Haou's descendant, Jaden, will be trouble for _**him**_ if they try and stop him."

"But," Alex said, "_**He**_ has plans for both of them. We can't do anything just yet." Artemis nodded, and the two siblings went on towards their destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: A short chapter, I know. Oh well. At least no one else got hurt!

Jesse: When will I get in here?

Me: You were mentioned this chapter! Are you that blind?

Jesse: I was?

Me: Yup, you were mentioned with Jenny, Jenna, and Alexis, and with Ilyana. Now, read and review!


	45. Stay Away From the Light! And Uh oh

Me: Chapter 45! Yay! this is the Chapter where you find out what's going to happen to Jeanna!

Jesse: Yipee.

Me: Stop using Sarcasm. It's annoying.

Jesse: Just like that With Doctor song you keep listening to?

Me: That's different. What I'm listening to is funny. You aren't. So, go ahead and read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 45**

_Jeanna's__ P.O.V/__Jeanna's__ Unconsciousness_

**Black. ****Black everywhere.**** That's what I saw. But, after a minute of looking around, I realized something: I wasn't in my mind. Was I? I jumped when a door opened suddenly, revealing blinding light at the end of what seemed to be a narrow hallway.**

**I headed down the hallway, towards the seemingly warm, bright, white light. As I walked towards the light, it seemed I was starting to forget things. They seemed to be important.**** As I continued towards the light, I started hearing voices. They seemed worried, scared. Do I know these people?**

_"Her pulse is extremely slow!"_** That voice seemed familiar. Do I know that girl?**

_"Let me take care of that. I may not be -----, but I'm the best we got until ----- comes back with her." _**Who's that girl? Do I know her? ****Is**** she and th****ose other two**** girl****s**** my friends? My head was starting to hurt.**

**I suddenly felt a really strong, electrical jolt through my body. The light at the end of the tunnel flickered, but it stayed. I continued on heading towards the tunnel.**

_"She stopped breathing!"_ **That ****voice seemed familiar as well.****Do I know that boy?**

_Somebody needs to give her CPR!"_** That girl is the same ****one who mentioned those other girls.**

_"I'll do it!"_** This boy seemed to be overly dramatic.**

_"Any other takers other than -------? Ah, I know! ----- you give her CPR!"_** Do I know these two boys? The one seems really familiar. ****Like I'm connected to him somehow.**** The girl said something else, but I didn't hear it.**

**Warm breath as forced down through my mouth for some reason. Why? It's not like I'm dying or anything.**

_"That's it! I'm running off for ----- myself! ----- is taking too long! ------ could be dead before they get here!"_** A sound like a door being opened echoed through my mind.**

_"We… are… here!"_** This voice sounded exhausted, but it seemed like I knew her.**

_"Quickly -----! ------ might not have long."_** This voice seemed familiar as well. It was like I knew her.**

_"Shoo! Leave the room. I'll call you back in when I'm done with ------. Shoo!"_** This voice was the same one as before.**

**Suddenly, something was poured down my throat. It burned my throat, making my mouth feel like it was on fire. I continued towards the light, swaying a little. As I reached the light, it disappeared.**

**Instead, darkness erupted all around me. It started wrapping itself around my ankles and started to engulf my body. I think I heard someone gasp, I'm not sure. I tried to pull myself from the darkness's grasp, but it was to no avail.**

_**Jeanna**/Jeanna_ **Two voices called towards me. Two figures appeared in front. I know them from somewhere, but where? The one was wearing a topaz colored skirt and heels, and an opal colored blouse. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other girl was wearing the same outfit, except she had two dog ears, and a furry dog tail****, and her eyes were a topaz color****. One of her ears was white, and the other was black; her tail was white and the tip of it was black. They both held their hands out to me.**

**_Grab our hands!_**** The one with dog ears instructed, _Quickly! He's trying to get a hold of you, princess!_**

**_"What do you mean?"_ I asked,_ "I'm not a princess. Who are you?"_** **The two girls exchanged worried looks.**

_Listen to us ------_ **the normal looking girl said,**_Trust us! Grab our hands! We'll help you from the darkness! Just grab our hands!_** I panicked. The darkness had reached my waist, and was creeping up. I reached out and grabbed the girls' hands tightly.**

**_A_ bright light engulfed the three of us, and we disappeared. When I looked down, the darkness was gone, no longer trying to get a hold of me. Still, who were the girls who rescued me?**

**"Who are you?" I asked the two girls, slightly afraid. They might be like the darkness, trying to get a hold of me.**

_Don't you remember me?_** The one asked, **_Oh, something's wrong ------, why can't she remember us?_

**_The darkness has already destroyed her memories,_****The dog looking girl said,_ She'll be in trouble. If he really is after her, she's already like a wrapped package for him, ready for delivery. We need to rescue her memories!_**** The girl next to her nodded, and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.**

_Do you at least remember your name?_ **she**** asked me. I shook my head no. The girl sighed**

**_We're in big trouble._**** The dog looking girl said, and turned towards me,_ stay here, okay? We'll be back in a little bit._**** I was confused. I felt something pushing me up. The girls exchanged worried looks, but disappeared. Where was I going?**

_Unconsciousness Ends_

When I woke up, I was laying on a bed in an all pink bedroom. Whose room was this? There were kids in the room, and they were all crowded around the bed I was in. They all seemed relieved that I was awake.

"Are you alright ------?" The girl closest to me asked. She had hazel colored eyes, and her hair was a dirty brown. She was wearing boots that reached her knees, a blue mini skirt, and a closed white blazer.

"Um…" I said, "Not to be rude, but who are you?" Everybody on the room gasped.

"I'll fetch Sarah," A girl to my right said, "I'll probably catch her on the way back to her house." She left the room running. That girl had long bright blue hair that reached the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. A green dragon ran after her as she left.

"Are you joking ------?" The girl from before said, "You aren't pranking us?" I shook my head.

"This is all you fault ---!" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes shouted at a boy with black hair and blue eyes, "If you didn't stab her with that sword she'd be okay!" The boy had band-aids on his face, and his wrist was wrapped in a bandage.

"It wasn't my fault she placed herself their -----!" the boy cried in his defense, "I blame -----!" He pointed towards a sad looking boy with honey brown eyes and brown hair. His arms were wrapped with bandages, and he had a few band-aids on his face.

"------," A girl with purple hair said, she had hazel eyes like the girl who first talked to me, "are you sure you aren't lying to us?" I nodded my head.

"I don't know any of you," I said honestly before cocking my head to one side, "Do I?" The girl nodded. Before she could say anything else, the door opened, revealing the girl with blue hair from earlier, and another girl with a medical bag. This girl had short red hair and green eyes. She walked over to the bed I was on shooing the kids away from it. She then sat on the side of the bed and looked at me.

"Do you remember anything, ------?" she asked me, "Anything at all? Like your name?" I started to say no, and then stopped. I remembered something.

"I don't remember my name. But, I remember one thing," I said quietly.

"What is it?" the girl asked me in a calm voice.

"I was being swallowed up," I said, "by darkness. Then, these two girls saved me. When I asked them their names, they seemed shocked. Then, the one said something about the darkness." The girl nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"What did the girl say?" the girl asked, not asking for any description of the girls.

"She said," I started, and then stopped to try and remember what she said, "She said something about my memories. She said something like, 'The darkness has her memories'. They said something else, and the one told me to stay put. After that, they disappeared." The girl nodded, sighed and stood up.

"She's suffering from a case of Anaphalyptic Shock (1)" The girl said, "It's just a case of minor amnesia. She should be okay in a few days. Reintroduce yourselves to her, and take it from there. Okay?" The kids nodded. I was going to be in for a rough time these next few days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)** Anaphalyptic is a word I made up. It isn't real. So, if you know the real medical term for Short Term Memory Loss, I'd love it if you told me.

Me: I'm going to be so dead!

Jesse: Why?

Me: Because, Jeanna doesn't remember a thing! And, she nearly died!

Jesse: I don't care.

Me: Sheesh, someone's being moody. Next time, I'm switching you with Tammy from my other GX fic.

Jesse: Why?

Me: She's nicer company than you. All you do is complain all of the time.

Jesse: I take that as an insult.

Me: Oh well, and i have something: If you can tell me who gave Jeanna CPR or whatever its called, and who the two girls who saved Jeanna were, I'll give you a cookie! And, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! It isn't that hard to figure out! Now, Read and review!


	46. Introductions, and Returned Memories

Me: I'm back! With Chapter 46, and the winner of the contest!

Jesse: Really? Who won?

Me: Not yet. First, I'm kicking you out and your replacement is going to read the winner(s).

Jesse: T.T Why?

Me: Because you're annoying.

Jesse: Who's my replacement?

Tammy: Hi!

Jesse: Who are you?

Tammy: I'm Tammy, from Mekishika's fic Return From Darkness.

Jesse: Oh Joy.

Me: Jesse Leave!(throws Jesse out of room) Now, Tammy read the winner(s)

Tammy: The winner is... KeyBladeAngel34!!! She was the only one who got all three of them correct.

Me: Yup. Jaden gave Jeanna CPR, and Ilyana and Symara rescued Jeanna.

Tammy: Cool.

Me: Alright, here's your cookie Angel, and this Chapter is dedicated to you! So, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 46**

**With Ilyana and Symara in Jeanna's mind**

Ilyana and Symara walked down a seemingly endless black hallway. No light anywhere at all, just darkness.

_Why would __**he**__ want Jeanna, Symara?_ Ilyana asked Symara,_ This doesn't make any sense._ Symara shook her head as if saying no.

_**It makes perfect sense Ilyana.**_ Symara said, _**If Jeanna lost enough of her memories and the darkness fully captured her, he would've been able to control her like a puppet, and nobody would be able to stop him.**_

_But we did,_ Ilyana said, _So all we need to do now is get a hold of her memories, and place them back in her memory bank. Easier said than done._ Symara nodded in agreement, and they continued walking down the black hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With everybody else/ Jeanna's P.O.V**

"This is so bad -----!" The blue haired girl said to the blonde one. The blonde one nodded in agreement.

"We might as well do as ----- said, and reintroduce ourselves to her," the blonde girl said, "And we might as well tell her what her name is." The blonde girl walked up to me smiling.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Jenny; I'm one of the people who live here." The kids then started walking up to me to introduce themselves.

"Hi," the blue haired girl said, "I'm Jenna; I also live here with this knuckle head," she indicated to the boy that girl- Jenny, I think it was –was yelling at earlier, "His name's Sam." I nodded.

"I'm Alexis," the girl with dirty blonde hair said, she also was holding someone by their ear; "I'm Jenny and Jenna's friend, along with my brother Atticus." Alexis's brother had long brown hair and also had hazel eyes like his sister.

"I'm THE Chazz," a boy with onyx eyes and black hair said. Hmm… his hair reminds me of a chickens butt. Pretty funny.

"I'm Hassleberry cadet," A boy with black hair said. The girl with purple hair and hazel colored eyes from before walked up to me.

"I'm Blaire," she said, "We used to be friends." I nodded, feeling slightly confused. When I looked around, I spotted the boy with honey brown eyes. He seemed sad, extremely sad. What's wrong with him?

He made no move to get up to introduce himself, and nobody bothered to introduce him to me. He just stood there, leaning against the wall. Like with the others, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. It was like, deep down, I was connected to him.

"I feel sleepy," I said suddenly, not knowing where it came from. But, it was true. I felt like I wanted to sleep. Before long I did, not knowing what was going to happen.

**Third Person P.O.V**

After Jeanna fell asleep, Jenny spoke up.

"We should let her alone for a while," she said, "She's been through a lot thanks to Sam." Sam rolled his eyes.

"For the last time," he cried out defensively, "I blame Jaden!" Jaden ignored Sam's comment and stayed leaning against the wall. Jenny grabbed hold of Sam's ear.

"You might blame him," she said, "But you were the one holding the sword." Sam tried to say something else, but Jenny yanked him from the room. One by one, everybody else left, and soon it was only Jaden and Jeanna in the room.

After a little while, Jaden noticed something. A black aura was slowly creeping up Jeanna. What was happening?

_Jeanna's dream/ Jeanna's P.O.V_

**After I fell asleep, I landed in a vast, black area. Where was I?**** This wasn't the same place I was in from before. I knew that. I started walking in a random direction, not knowing where I was going.**

**After a little while I stopped walking. I wanted to keep going, but something was stopping me. When I looked down to see what was keeping me here and nearly screamed. It was darkness. It was creeping up my legs, trying to swallow me like last time. What was I going to do?**

_**With Jaden**_

Jaden panicked, not knowing what to do to help Jeanna. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the back of his mind.

_Grab her hand._ The voice instructed, _Trust me. If you want to help her, grab her hand!_ Jaden didn't understand what the voice was saying, but he grabbed Jeanna's hand anyway. All of a sudden his world went black, and he knew no more.

_Back with Jeanna_

**All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, and the darkness disappeared. But, after it disappeared, I heard what seemed to be two boys screaming. Somewhere from above me two boys fell down, landing really hard on the ground. I laughed.**

**"Now," I said, "Where did you two come from?" As the two boys picked themselves up, I remembered the one. It was the boy from earlier, who didn't introduce himself. I didn't know the other one. He ****was wearing black pants and a black T-Shirt, his hair was the same color as the other boy, but his eyes were a gold color. He seemed really nice.**

**"The sky," the boy from earlier said sarcastically, "What are you doing here?" I laughed.**

**"I should be asking you that," I said, "This is my mind. Were you the ones who saved me from the darkness?" The boy with yellow eyes nodded.**

**"Yup," he said in a cheerful voice, "Well, it really was him," he pointed to the other boy, "but if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have done it." I nodded.**

**"What are your names?" I asked curiously.**

**"I'm Jaden," the boy with honey brown eyes said.**

**"I'm Haou," the boy with yellow eyes said, and stared at me for a moment, "And you must be Ilyana's descendant, Jeanna, the Princess of Twili." I shook my head.**

**"I'm no Princess," I replied honestly, "A girl earlier called me that, but I'm no Princess. But, I think I've heard your name somewhere before."**

**"Your acting weird," Jaden said to Haou, "last time you possessed me and started killing people." Haou seemed shocked.**

**"I did?" he said, sounding truly surprised, "Wow. Never thought it would happen again. In that case, I blame Seifer. Oh, well he's probably dead by now."**

**"Why are you even hanging around me?" Jaden asked.**

**"Because," Haou said, "You're my descendant! And since I'm dead, I get to hang around you!"**

**"Oh great," Jaden said. I was really confused now.**

**"Um…" I said, "What are you doing here?"**

**"I don't know," Jaden said, "ask him." He pointed towards Haou.**

**"I don't know," Haou said, "But we're stuck here until something happens!" I think Haou just cursed us. Because right after he said that, a weird black figure popped out of the ground and slammed itself into Jaden, knocking him into the wall (wherever that came from) and it successfully knocked him unconscious.**

**Haou summoned up a sword, and stabbed the monster that attacked Jaden. After Haou did that, I ran over to Jaden, and kneeled next to him. Jaden had blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth, showing the force of his hit against the wall. I put his arm around shoulder to help him up, but I wasn't able to get up. The darkness had caught both of us.**

**"Help us," I said to Haou. He grabbed both of our hands and tried to pull us out, but nothing happened. Oh, something bad is going to happen to us, I just know it.**

**There was a bright flash of light in front of us, and two figures appeared. It was the girl from before, the one with dog ears.**

_**Jeanna!**_** She said, sounding panicked. She grabbed a hold of my hand, and Haou snatched up Jaden's free hand. There was another flash of bright light, and we were out of the darkness.**

_**What are you doing here?**_** The girl said coldly to Haou, **_**And what is the other boy doing here?**_

**"Jeanna was in trouble a little while ago," Haou said, "And Jaden grabbed her hand to help her, and we were transported here. We don't know what we are doing here, or how we got here." The girl rolled her eyes.**

_**I'm leaving now,**_** the girl said, **_**I have work I need to do.**_** Haou seemed little suspicious.**

**"You shouldn't have any work to do," he said to the dog girl, "You've been stuck in the back of Jeanna's mind for so long, you don't have anything to do, Symara." The dog girl, Symara, growled at Haou.**

_**I'm helping Ilyana restore her memories, **_**Symara growled,**_** So leave her mind!**_** Symara disappeared and Haou sighed. Jaden groaned as he started to regain consciousness.**

**"What happened?" he asked, and I had to keep from laughing.**

**"You were knocked into a wall by some sort of creature here." I said, "This is my mind. I didn't think there'd be anything like that here."**

_**With Symara and Ilyana**_

_So Haou's here?_ Ilyana asked Symara, and she nodded.

_**Did you find any of her memories?**_ Symara asked, and Ilyana nodded.

_They were a little spread out, but I found them._ Ilyana said, _It seems to be most of them, but she's missing a few._

_**What ones?**_ Symara asked. Ilyana sighed, and picked up the box with Jeanna's memories in them.

_They were the ones that happened right after she got here, _Ilyana said, _Not many, just ones up to Jaden turning evil. She has all those memories after that. She should be fine if we give her memories back now, and keep searching for her missing ones. _Symara nodded in agreement, and they headed off towards Jeanna's memory bank.

_**With Jaden, Jeanna, and Haou**_

**"Now where are we****?" Haou asked,****and I laughed.**

**"I don't know," I said, "I need a map myself, and this is my mind!" We both laughed, and Jaden remained silent. Suddenly, my head started hurting really badly. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head in pain.**

**"What's the matter Jeanna?" Jaden asked me. I held my head in pain, and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in agony. Suddenly, the background behind us started flashing past. It seemed to be memories from my past. They flicked past, only allowing us to see few seconds of each one.**

_My siblings and I, running away from the castle._

_Alicia, telling Kaitlyn and I the Legend of Twili._

_Alicia, telling me never to tell anybody my heritage._

_My siblings dead before my very eyes._

_My falling 5,000 feet from the top of a coliseum._

_Meeting Jenny and Jenna for the very first time._

_Making my siblings grave markers._

_Meeting Flare and Terri._

_Nearly drowning in the river._

_Murdering my own father to save the Dark World._

_Getting assigned to the mission to stop Yubel's resurrection._

_Meeting Jaden for the first time._

_Nearly winning our duel._

_Falling down a hole, hurting my ankle._

_Getting transported to the San Tenpi Areno._

_Helping Jesse save the school._

_Me, trying fruitlessly to get Jaden to talk to me._

_Me, stealing the Pendant of Twili._

_Annoying a guard to escape the castle._

_Fighting with Alexis and Jenny._

_Me, getting stabbed by Sam._

**With that, the memories stopped flicking by. I stayed kneeling, waiting for the pain to stop. After it did, I stood up.**

**"That's right," I murmured half to myself, "I nearly died after trying to save you Jaden. Then, I lost all of my memories." There was a voice calling from outside of my mind.**

_"Jaden?"_ **The**** voice called,**_ "Are you alright? Jaden?"_** The voice sounded like either Jenny or Jenna.**

**"You should go now," I told Jaden and Haou, "You don't want them to worry. Just promise me Jaden, do not tell anybody about me being a princess. Okay?" Jaden nodded.**

**"I got it." He said quietly. With that, I started to wake up, and Jaden and Haou disappeared from my mind. Probably going back to their body.**

_Dream Ends_

**Third Person P.O.V**

In Jeanna's room were an unconscious Jaden, a sleeping Jeanna, and everybody else. Jaden groaned and picked himself up off of Jeanna's floor.

"What happened Jaden?" Jenny asked. Jaden didn't answer. Before Jenny could say anything else, Jeanna got up.

"Hi guys!" She said, extremely perky. She looked towards Jenny, "Would you be mad if I beat up Sam Jenny?"

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because," Jeanna said, "he stabbed me with a damn sword!" Everybody laughed. Well…Everybody except for Sam and Jaden.

"No," Jenny said. Jeanna's face fell. Then something dawned on them.

"Wait," Jenna said, "You remember what happened?" Jeanna nodded.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked innocently, "I just got stabbed by a sword. It's not like I lost all my memories, right?" Jenny and Jenna looked at each other and sighed. Jeanna probably didn't remember she forgot.

"Right," Jenny said finally, "Sarah says you should take it easy for a couple of days before trying out anymore moves like that, okay?" Jeanna laughed.

"Yup," Jeanna said, "Like I shouldn't do anymore acrobatic stunts down the stairs." The three girls laughed at that. Everybody else looked confused.

"A couple of days after Jeanna started living here with us," Jenny explained, "She fell down the stairs. Her wing was still healing after a hole was ripped in it, so she wasn't able to fly for a while. So, she couldn't save herself with her wings." Everybody nodded kind of understanding it.

"What happened, Jaden?" Jenny asked, turning her attention back to Jaden. He ignored her again.

"What happened, Jaden?" Jenny asked again. He ignored her once again.

"If he doesn't want to tell you, he shouldn't have to," Jeanna spoke up.

"Why did you protect Jaden, Jeanna?" Alexis asked Jeanna suddenly.

"Well," Jeanna said, "Because Sam was going to kill him, and I couldn't let that happen. Jaden didn't do anything to make him need to die."

"He killed thousands of people Jeanna!" Jenny said.

"So did Supreme King Jason!" Jeanna snapped, "But this wasn't Jaden's fault!"

"Yes it was!" Jenny said.

"No it wasn't!" Jeanna snarled, "It was the dark side of Haou who did it!"

Oh?" Jenny said, "And how do you know that?" Jeanna rolled her eyes.

"Just because a gem is tarnished on one side," Jeanna said, "doesn't mean the rest doesn't sparkle under the light." Everybody seemed confused.

"What does she mean?" Alexis asked.

"She means," Jenna said, "Just because someone has one problem, doesn't mean the rest of that person isn't nice on the other side." Jaden had disappeared from the room, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Jeanna," Jenny said, "Believe what you want, but remember, all that glitters is not golden." With that, Jenny left the room.

"Leave my room," Jeanna said quietly. Everybody turned to Jeanna.

"What did you say Jeanna?" Blaire asked.

"Get out of my room," she repeated, slightly louder.

"What?"

"Leave my room."

"What?"

"Leave my damn room!" Everybody jumped at the tone of Jeanna's voice, and ran from the room. When they were gone, Jeanna got off of her bed and walked over to the window.

As she stared out of it, she noticed someone down on the ground. She didn't a double take and as she looked at the kid again, she instantly knew who it was and what that person was doing.

Jaden was leaving by himself to rescue Jesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm going to be so dead.

Jesse: Why?

Me: I thought I got rid of you!

Jesse: I came back!

Me: You're an annoying little puppy.

Jesse: Why are you dead?

Me: I left a cliffie and I hurt Jaden.

Jesse: Haha. Sucks to be you.

Me: Shut up. Read and review!


	47. Leaving and Mysteries

Me: I'm back!!! And with a really short chapter!

Jeanna: You're gonna die.

Me: I know, but who cares!

Jeanna: You had sugar, didn't you?

Me: Yup, and proud! Now, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 47**

Jeanna looked around her room, then down towards Jaden. She walked silently to her light switch and flicked it to the OFF position, causing the light to disperse. She walked back to the window, and stared out it again. Jaden was still there, his white bandages on his arms giving away his position.

Jeanna opened her window, wincing at the very loud squeaks and creaks that her window gave when she opened it. She looked back towards her door before climbing out of the window silently. She might get yelled at and scolded later, but she didn't care. Right now, Jeanna was doing something she thought was important. She was going to help Jaden save Jesse.

Jeanna flew down silently, very careful not to go past any of the windows. That way, no one would look out of the window and spot her. When she landed, she folded her wings and walked towards Jaden. Why hadn't he left since she spotted him?

"Go back Jeanna," Jaden said calmly, "I don't want you to get involved." Jenna rolled her eyes and let out a soft exasperated sigh.

"Jaden," Jeanna said, "How many times will it take to get it through your head? I will come with you, no matter what! Jaden, if you died because you went out on your own, I would never forgive myself! I'm going with you, and that's final!" There was a moment of silence before the two started laughing silently.

"Alright," Jaden said, "You can come with me. You probably know this place better than me anyway." Jeanna nodded.

"And I think I know where Jesse is," Jeanna said happily, grabbing Jaden's hand, "Come on! Follow me!" Without waiting for Jaden to respond, Jeanna drug Jaden off like a little girl dragging her mother to an ice cream stand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Artemis stood in front of an old, beat up castle. They looked at each other nervously before looking back at the castle again.

"_**He's**_ not going to be happy," Artemis said finally, "He lost Jeanna because of Ilyana, Symara, and Haou along with his descendant."

"Or maybe he will," Alex said, causing Artemis to look at him confused, "Think about it Sis! Maybe that was just a test to prove if the boy was really Haou's descendant!" Artemis shook her head.

"Or it could be that he will be mad at YOU because YOU failed," Artemis said accusingly, "And you're just making up excuses to avoid the inevitable! So you know what, I'll make your demise sooner, like a good little sister! Oh-" Artemis was cut off by Alex clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Alright! Alright!" Alex said throwing his hands up in the air, "It was my fault we lost Jeanna!" Artemis smirked.

"I love being right," she said before skipping off into the castle. Alex sighed. He hated having Artemis as his sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna drug Jaden farther through the forest until they came to an oddly shaped tree. Jaden looked at it, confused. Jeanna laughed at his face.

"Watch this," she said. She waved her hand over a hole in the tree, and it grew before their very eyes. Jeanna pushed Jaden through the hole, and then followed, only pausing to wave her hand again to make it disappear.

Outside the hole portal thing was an area completely covered in sand. Off in the distance, Jaden could see a humongous door. It was a blackish purple color, but that was all Jaden could tell. He could barely tell if it was a mirage.

When Jeanna appeared next to him, he jumped. Jeanna laughed at what he did.

"Come on Jaden," She said, tugging at her arm, "We need to head for that door!"

Little did they know who- what –was behind that door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jaden** A sad voice said **Why**** haven't you come to play with me? I'm lonely.** This voice was neither duel monster, nor humane. Who could it be?

**Jaden** the voice said again **Come play with me. We'll have lots of fun. I promise. Come play with me!**

As the field left and we dispersed from the area, one lone picture was caught. It was a boy, with teal colored hair and orange eyes.

There was no doubt who this boy was. It was none other than-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I must have a death wish if I'm ending this like that.

Jenny: It seems like you do that a lot.

Me: I know. And I like it.

Jenna: I'm guessing I'm the only one who misses Jesse, right?

Me: Jesse who?

Jenna: O.o You don't remember him? T.T

Me: Joking with you Jenna. Anyway, he'll be back in a couple of chapters, so have no fear!

Jenna: Alright.

Me: You know the deal. Read and Review!


	48. Laughs and Accidents

Me: I'm back with Chapter 48!!!

Jenny: You're too perky.

Me: I know, I know. Jesse's already told me that.

Jenny: Where is Jesse?

Me: ...I don't know. Now, let's get onto the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 48**

Jenny knocked on Jeanna's door lightly before opening it.

"Jeanna," she said through the door, "Its supper time. Come on!" As Jenny opened the door all the way and flicked the light on, she gasped. The room was empty, and Jeanna wasn't anywhere.

"We have a problem guys!" Jenny said, running down the stairs, "Jeanna's not in her room!" Sam walked into the room, his face grim.

"Jaden's not anywhere either." He added, "You don't think that they could've left us here while they went to search for Jesse?" Everybody looked at each other, realization hitting them like a bomb. Sam had spoken the truth.

"We have to do something!" Blaire said, "They could end up getting hurt!" Jenny and Jenna glanced at each other, something forming in their minds. They then let out an audible sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"We aren't going to do anything," Jenny said, and waited for the reaction. The reaction was instantaneous.

"What!" Chazz shouted, "Why are we letting that slacker go by himself!" That outburst earned him a lump on his head from Dark Magician Girl whacking him with a wooden spoon.

"Because," Jenna said from where she was setting the table, "Jeanna's always been down about how we don't let her do anything by herself, and that we are over protective. Here's her chance to prove that we are wrong, and she can take care of herself, along with someone else. We can keep an eye on them; Jenny's been getting better at scrying, so we can do that. Any objections?" When they all shook their heads, Jenna smiled.

"Good." She said, "Now, come on, we might as well eat. Worrying about Jeanna won't do us any good on an empty stomach." Everybody laughed at that.

Jenny and Jenna just hoped they were doing the right thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna and Jaden ran over sand dunes towards the humongous door. As they approached it, it loomed over them, giving off this ominous feeling. It was like, something was telling them to stay away from the door. They stood in front of the door until Jeanna ran up to it and started to push it open.

"What?!" Jaden said as Jeanna continued to press all of her weight against the door to try and push the door open.

"Come on!" she said cheerfully, "This is Yubel's Castle! Well… the entrance to it anyway. Jesse has to be in here! Now, are you going to help me open this door, or are you going to stand there like a useless lump?" Jaden gave a small twitch, and then helped Jeanna open the door to the castle.

After a long time of pushing, they finally opened the door. It gave a really loud creak, causing Jeanna and Jaden to wince. They walked in through the doors, and the doors closed by itself.

"So," Jeanna said, "Is it just me, or is Yubel expecting us? 'Cause right now, I think castles don't do that creepy door thing unless someone is expected." Jeanna smiled, expecting Jaden to laugh, but he didn't. She frowned, but followed Jaden as he walked forward through the fog towards another creepy door.

"Just as I expected this place to be," Jeanna said, "Big, creepy, no color anywhere. Gee, Yubel doesn't like color at all. Or maybe she does, and she just hasn't colored this place yet. Wait a minute- Is Yubel actually a girl? Or is she a guy? You know what, I'll just refer to Yubel as it, okay?" Come on Jaden, you had to have laughed at that! Come on, it's funny!

Jeanna gave up on making Jaden laugh as they walked through a door. There was a lift in the middle of the room. There was only one problem: How do they reach it?

They stared at the place where the path was for a while. Then, Jeanna came up with an idea.

"Jaden," She said, "grab my hand. I've got an idea. Just do it!" Without even waiting for Jaden to move his hand, she snatched his hand up. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, and released the breath.

"By Command of the Princess of Twili, and Haou," Jeanna said, "We command thine path to reveal thine self." As if magic, the path appeared from the other side of the room. Jaden was shocked.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Jaden asked, shocked. Jeanna smiled at him.

"I didn't!" She said cheerfully, "I just guessed, not knowing the outcome! Now, come on Jaden!" Jeanna then proceeded to drag Jaden like an excited little school girl who has had too much sugar. Jaden just let her pull him, wondering all the while how he had gotten stuck with Jeanna coming with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over with everyone else, Jenny was currently scrying again with cauldron, and they had just seen everything that had happened. They couldn't hear anything, of course. Scrying doesn't work that way. You're able to see a picture, just not hear what's going on.

Jenna saw how Alexis's eyes had flared when Jeanna grabbed Jaden's hand. She had to try her hardest not to bust up laughing. Boy, was Alexis jealous! Blaire looked like she could hardly careless.

'Maybe Alexis wanted Jaden for herself,' Jenna thought as Jeanna proceeded to drag Jaden towards the lift, 'But she didn't count on Jeanna butting in.' Jenna laughed silently as she watched the cauldron.

Jeanna and Jaden where standing on the lift now, and it was slowly taking them up somewhere. However, all the kids in the room started to hear a hissing noise, and bubbles popping. Jenny's eyes widened as she stared at the cauldron.

"Duck!" she yelled. Everybody did as they were told, and ducked down. Just as Jenny ducked down, the boiling water exploded hitting the walls and everything else in the room. It managed to miss the kids though. That was pretty odd.

When Dark Magician Girl ran into the room, she chuckled at the sight, and Jenny's sheepish looking face.

"I'm guessing I still need a little practice," Jenny said sheepishly, sitting up. Dark Magician girl nodded, and waved her scepter replacing all the water back into the cauldron.

"Just don't hurt anybody," she said before leaving again. Jenny nodded and started scrying again for Jeanna and Jaden.

They had reached the top of the lift by now, and had just stepped off. They were standing in a room with a huge throne near the end. Everybody gasped as they saw who the figure was. He had orange eyes, teal colored hair. There was no doubt on who this was.

It was Jesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: I'm evil leaving another cliff hanger. Oh well.

Jenny: Where's Jesse? I thought he'd be back by now.

Me: I don't know. I don't remember where I shipped him off to.

Jenny: That sounds like you.

Me: Oh well. Read and Review!


	49. Jesse Challenged

Me: I'm back!!! And, I have Chapter 49! We're winding down towards the end of the story now. It'll be more chapters though, so you havta wait!

Jesse: Oh joy.

Me: When did you get here?

Jesse: Who cares?

Me: O.o Don't go Emo Jesse! (glomps Jesse)

Jesse: Stop... suffocating... me...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 49**

"No way!"Almost everybody yelled at the cauldron. Jenny jumped at the sudden noise, and the cauldron nearly tipped over.

"Why would Jesse go evil?" Blaire said, "It doesn't make any sense." Jenny and Jenna looked towards each other, and sighed.

"Yes it does," Jenny said, "It makes perfect sense." Everybody was confused.

"What do you mean?" Alexis and Blaire asked.

"She means," Jenna said, "That Jesse technically isn't evil. He's just possessed, like Jaden was. Jesse's being possessed by Yubel."

"How do you know that?" Chazz snapped rudely, causing Jenna to roll her eyes.

"Because," Jenna snapped back, twice as irritated as Chazz, "Yubel normally possesses people. She possessed Supreme King Jason 13 years ago, and wreaked havoc for 7 years until Jason was murdered! She barely managed to escape being killed. She left Jason's body mere seconds before he was killed, and it left her extremely weak."

"Does that mean that's going to happen to Jesse?" Alexis asked, her voice showing fear. Jenny shook her head.

"No," she said, "Jeanna is going to try and force Yubel out of Jesse's body. With any luck, she'll be successful."

"What'll happen to Jesse during the process?" Blaire asked.

"I don't know," Jenny admitted, "He might end up getting killed, or he might end up killing Jeanna. If anything, Jeanna'll use those cards to help Jesse." Jenna and Sam nodded, but everybody else was confused.

"What do you mean cadet?" Hassleberry asked. Jenna sighed.

"They're cards that only Sam, Jenny, Jeanna, and I have," Jenna said, "They're Guardian Cards."

"You mean like Guardian Elma?" Atticus asked. Jenny shook her head.

"No," Jenny said, "These cards are ones for each ATTRIBUTE. They come with equip cards, and are very dangerous when in the wrong hands. We gave those cards to Jeanna so she could keep them safe. She was always the fastest and heard the first sign of danger, so she'd be able to get away with them quickly so whoever was after them wouldn't get them. She'll more than likely end up having to use them if we want to get Jesse back." Jenna and Sam nodded gravely in agreement to what Jenny said. Everybody else nodded as well, and then focused on the cauldron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's**** P.O.V**

Jaden and I stared in shock at Jesse. There was no way. No fuckin' way this could be Jesse. No fuckin' way. He must be possessed by Yubel. That'd be the only explanation.

Jesse had been sitting on a freakishly huge throne, but when we entered the room, he smiled.

**So you finally made it.** He said. Yup. Definitely possessed by Yubel. **Why didn't you come see me sooner Jaden?** Okay… this is creepy.

"Yubel," I said, "let Jesse go! He's done nothing to you!" Jesse's eyes turned towards me, and he glared at me with so much venom I almost took a step back.

**Oh really?** He said, **And**** how would you know that, Princess?**

"Stop calling me princess Yubel!" I snapped, "You have no right to call me Princess since you forced me to murder my own father for the sake of the Dimensions! Right now, I only see you, the one who started all the trouble!" Jesse just laughed at me, and then walked down some freaky glowing steps down towards Jaden and I.

"What are you talking about Jeanna?" Jaden asked. I shook my head.

"You don't need to know right now." I answered, "Right now, we need to concentrate on getting Jesse back to normal." Jaden nodded.

"I'll do it," he said quietly, "It's all my fault Yubel possessed Jesse." I smiled at Jaden.

"Look Jaden," I said, "It may have been your fault, I'm not denying that, but you don't need to beat yourself up about it. Yubel," I turned towards Jesse who was now in front of us, "I'll duel you. I win, you leave Jesse, you win, and we'll leave you to do what you want." Jaden looked shock when Jeanna said this. He had wanted to duel Jesse, it was his responsibility.

**Why not Princess? **Jesse said, taking his place across from Jeanna, and activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" The two shouted, drawing their cards, their life points taking their place at 4000.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Oh god, I'm so dead cuz' the cliffie.

Jeanna: Isn't this how you ended your other fic?

Me: Maybe… Hey Jeanna, look! A squirrel! (Jeanna turns to find squirrel and I leave the room)

Jeanna: Hey! There's no squirrel in here! Wait a minute… Wasn't somebody else in this room? Oh well. Read and Review!


	50. Crystals and Guardians Part 1

Me: Woot! We're at Chapter 50!! halfway to 100!

Jenny: This story isn't 100 chapters, is it?

Me: No. I couldn't be able to keep it going for that long. But, there is going to be a sequel!

Jesse: Oh joy.

Me: I have something! Angel let me borrow it!

Jesse: I'm leaving.

Me: I'm not gonna use it on you! I'm going to use it on someone else!

Jesse: Who?

Me: Chazz and Adrian, of course! Thy need to be picked on too!

**Jeanna comes into room dragging Chazz and Adrian**

Me: Now, time to torture Chazz and Adrian!! (Pulls top off a grenade adn throws it)

Me: Run from the Room!!!!!! (Everybody leaves room and locks Chazz and Adrian in it)

Adrian: I have a baaaaad feeling about this.

Chazz: Ditto.

**_!!!BOOM!!!_**

**Door opens and Reveals Chazz and Adrian covered in Whipped Cream**

Me/Jesse/Jenny: Hahahahaha

Me: Okay, since I've tortured someone, onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea. Take that, and I'll drill holes into your body making you look like Swiss cheese.**

**Chapter 50**

"Duel!" Jesse and Jeanna shouted, drawing their cards.

**Jesse LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Jeanna said, drawing her card, "and I'll summon my All-Seeing White Tiger (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**) onto the field in attack mode. Then, I'll play my field spell Rising Air Current, giving my kitty 500 extra attack points. However, his defense decreases by 400 points." A white tiger with black stripes and a scar over one eye appeared onto Jeanna's field. It was followed by harsh wind blowing around everywhere, but Jeanna was unfazed by it.

**All-Seeing White Tiger: ATK: 1800 DEF: 100**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Jeanna said with a small smirk. Jesse drew his card.

**I play my field spell,** Jesse said, **Advanced Dark! Now whenever my monsters are attacked, I take no damage**** as long as I discard one card****. Now I'll summon Advanced ****Crystal ****Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000)** A darkened looking version of Topaz appeared on the field. The roaring wind had stopped and was replaced by a dark blue circle. The disappearing of the wind caused Jeanna's Tiger's attack points to go down.

**All-Seeing White Tiger: ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**

**Now,** Jesse said, **Topaz, destroy her Tiger!** Jeanna brought her duel disk over her face as her Tiger was destroyed.

**Jesse LP: 4000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3300**

**I end my turn.** Jesse said, and Jeanna drew her card.

"I'll remove my All-Seeing White Tiger from play," Jeanna said, "in order to summon my Silpheed (**ATK: 1700 DEF: 700**) onto the field in attack mode. I'll then play the spell, Tribute to the Doomed! Now by sending one card from my hand to the grave, your Topaz is destroyed!" Jesse smirked, and laughed evilly.

**But you should know princess** Jesse said, **H****e stays**** on the field as a crystal**

"I know!" Jeanna snapped angrily, "Now, Silpheed, attack Jesse directly!" The monster attacked Jesse, but he didn't do anything.

**Jesse LP: 23****00**

**Jeanna**** LP: 3300**

"I end my turn," Jeanna said, and Jesse drew his card.

**I summon, **Jesse said, **my Advanced Gem ****Crystal ****Amethyst Cat (ATK: 1200 DEF: 400) in attack mode! And by halving her attack points, she can attack you directly. So, Amethyst Cat, attack ****Jeanna**** directly!**

**Jesse LP: 2300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2700**

As Amethyst cat attacked and scratched Jeanna's face, Symara appeared next to Jeanna growling menacingly at the cat. Her ears were flattened against the top of her head, and she seemed very dog like.

"Down Symara," Jeanna said, not taking her eyes off of Jesse. She seemed to be saying, "Go on" even though she didn't vocalize it.

**I end my turn. **Jesse said. Jeanna drew her card and studied it for a moment.

"I end my turn," Jeanna said, not doing anything. Jesse looked at her closely for a moment before starting his turn. Jaden was surprised. Why hadn't she done anything?

**I'll summon, **Jesse said, **my Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (ATK: 1400 DEF: 800) onto the field in attack mode. And I'll equip him with the Equip Spell, Gem Release.**

**Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

**Now, **Jesse said, **Cobalt, destroy her ****Silpheed** Jeanna smirked as her Silpheed. She obviously had something in store.

**Jesse LP: 2300**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2200**

**Now,** Jesse said, **Amethyst Cat, attack ****Jeanna**** directly!** Jeanna smirked. Jesse had obviously done what she had wanted.

"Not so fast!" she called, "I activate my Trap, Relight the Fire(**1**)! Now I'm able to bring one Fire-ATTRIBUTE monster back from my grave." Jesse seemed shocked and confused.

**But you don't have any Fire-ATTRIBUTE cards in your grave! **Jesse protested, and Jeanna smirked.

"Or do I?" she said, "Remember my Tribute to the Doomed card? I had to send one card to the grave. Now, I'll bring back from my grave, Guardian of Fire: Flare (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500**) (**2**) onto the field in attack mode! Now your kitty attacks my Fire Princess instead of me."

**Jesse LP: 2200**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2200**

**I end my turn,** Jesse growled. Jeanna smiled cheerfully, and drew her card. She smiled at the card.

"I play the Spell," Jeanna said, "Summons of a Warrior(**3**)! Now I'm able to summon from my hand, Guardian of Earth: Terri (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**) (**4**) onto the field in attack mode. And since I have two monsters on the field with 'Guardian' in their name, a special effect activates! Now, their attack points double! And this happens for all of my Guardians!"

**Guardian of Fire: Flare: ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500**

**Guardian of Earth: Terri: ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

"Now," Jeanna said, "Flare, destroy his Amethyst Cat!" Jesse smirked.

**I'll discard my Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle from my hand to the cemetery to make the damage zero.** Jesse said, causing a green crystal to appear alongside of a purple and orange crystal in his magic/trap zone.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jeanna said. Jesse drew his card, and smirked.

**I'll summon, **he said, **Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200) onto the field in attack mode!**** And since I've summoned him successfully, I can place one Advanced Crystal Beast into my magic/trap zone!** Jesse placed Ruby in his last empty Magic/Trap zone.

"All seven Crystal Beasts on the field," Jeanna muttered to herself. She stared at her face down card then back at Jesse. As she stared at Jesse she realized something. Jesse wasn't trapped anywhere in his mind. That meant he was being kept somewhere else. But where?

**Now,** Jesse said,** since all seven Crystal Beasts are on the field, I'm able to special summon my Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dark Dragon (ATK: 4000 DEF: 0) onto the field in attack mode!** As Jeanna eyed the dragon she realized this must be where Jesse was being kept.

**I end my turn.** Jesse said, and Jeanna drew her card.

'Perfect,' she thought.

"I play the spell," Jeanna said, "Roaring Waves(**5**)! Now, I'm able to special summon Guardian of Water: Jenna (**ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500**) (**6**) onto the field in attack mode! And she also gets her attack points doubled, since she has 'Guardian' in her name her attack points double!"

**Guardian of Water: Jenna****: ATK: 3700 DEF: 1500**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jeanna said. Jesse drew his card.

**Rainbow Dark Dragon,** Jesse called, **Attack her Guardian of Earth: Terri!** Jeanna smirked when he declared the attack.

"I activate my Trap!" Jeanna called, "Turn the Lights On(**7**)! Now, I'm able to special summon to the field Guardian of Light: Jenny (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**) (**8**). And as you should know by now, she gets her attack points doubled!"

**Guardian of Light: Jenny: ATK: 4000 DEF: 1700**

"And now your attack gets switched to Jenny!" Jeanna called. As the two attacks collided, dust erupted everywhere. When it cleared, both monsters were still on the field.

"As long as I discard one card from my hand," Jeanna said, "My guardians are able to stay on the field."

**And by sending one of my Crystal Beasts from my Magic/Trap Card zone to the grave, my dragon stays.** Jesse growled, **I end my turn.**

Jeanna drew her card, and stared at it for a moment.

"I activate my trap," Jeanna said, "Turn the Lights Off(**9**)! Now, I'm able to special summon Guardian of Darkness: Sam (**ATK: 400 DEF: 800**) (**10**) onto the field in attack mode from my hand! And, he gets his attack points doubled!"

**Guardian of Darkness: Sam: ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"Now," Jeanna said with a smirk, "I activate my spell, Chaotic Wind(**11**)! Now, I'm able to special summon a certain wind monster from my grave."

**But you have no open monster zones!** Jesse protested, and Jeanna smirked.

"Exactly," she said with a smirk, "You see, in order to activate Chaotic Wind, you have to have no open monster zones, and a certain monster in your grave. That monster will still be on the field, floating above the rest." Jeanna pulled the card from the grave.

"So now I summon," Jeanna called, with a determined look on her face, "Guardian of Wind: Jeanna (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1000**) (**12**) onto the field in attack mode!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Relight the Fire: Type: Trap Picture: An unlit candle with a match above it. Effect: Bring a Fire-ATTRIBUTE monster onto your field from your grave.**

**2- Guardian of Fire: Flare: This is just a Fire Princess card**

**3- Summons of a Warrior: Type: Spell Picture: A warrior reading a scroll Effect: Special Summon an Earth-ATTRIBUTE monster from your hand.**

**4- Guardian of Earth: Terri: This is just a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland card**

**5- Roaring Waves: Type: Spell Picture: Waves crashing on a beach Effect: Special Summon a Water-ATTRIBUTE from either your hand or deck.**

**6- Guardian of Water: Jenna: This is just a Familiar Possessed – ****Eria**** card**

**7- Turn the Lights On: Type: Trap Picture: A light switch on the 'ON' position Effect: Special Summon a Light-ATTRIBUTE card from either your hand or your deck when a monster on your field gets attacked. The target of the attacking monster is changed to the special summoned monster.**

**8- Guardian of Light: Jenny: This is just a Dark Magician Girl Card**

**9- Turn the Lights Off: Type: Trap Picture: A light switch on the 'OFF' position Effect: Special Summon a Dark-ATTRIBUTE monster from your hand.**

**10- Guardian of Darkness: Sam: This is just a plain ****ol****' Apprentice Magician**

**11- Chaotic Wind: Type: Spell Picture: Wind baffling Wind-ATTIBUTE monsters Effect: This card can only be activated if all the monster zones on your field are full, and you have Guardian of Wind: ****Jeanna**** in your graveyard. Special Summon Guardian of Wind: ****Jeanna**** onto the field flying above all of your other cards.**

**12- Guardian of Wind: ****Jeanna****: This is just a plain ****ol****' Harpy Girl card**

Me: Phew, that was a lot of work.

Jenny: Yeah, a lot of work with you ending with a cliffhanger.

Me: Oh well, I'll finish it hopefully by the end of the week.

Jenny: Sure.

Me: Those twelve cards, whose definitions are above this, are all made up! So, no yelling at me! So, read and review!


	51. The End, Or is it just the Beginning?

Me: (rocking back in forth in fedal position)

Chazz: What's wrong?!

Jenny: She had to help clean out her fridge.

Chazz: So?! What's so wrong with that?!

Me: Everything. There was pink stuff, solids that were supposed to be liquids, and things with disgusting blue fuzz! I was afraid something would jump out at me or start talking to me! T.T

Jenny: That is disgusting.

Me: I know! T.T T.T T.T

Chazz: What are you so upset about?!

Me: Because, this is the end of Guardians of the Worlds! After this Chapter, this story will be done!

Jesse (from outside of room): Finally!

Me: So, read this final chapter. It's two chapters in one to make you feel special.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 51**

Hovering above the rest of Jeanna's monsters appeared a perky looking Harpy Girl, exactly like Jeanna.

"Don't forget about the effect that holds for all of my Guardians!" Jeanna chirped, "Her attack points get doubled now!"

**Guardian of Wind: ****Jeanna****: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"I now play Pot of Greed!" Jeanna said, "Now I get to draw two more cards." Jeanna looked over the two cards quickly. She smiled when she saw one of the cards.

"I play," Jeanna said, "Release the Spell(**1**)! Now, I pick one of my Guardians, and sacrifice the rest of them, keeping only one."

**Then what happens?** Jesse said, and Jeanna clicked her tongue off of the roof of her mouth.

"Sheesh, you're impatient," Jeanna said, "Release the Spell, Yubel, adds all of my sacrificed Guardians attack points onto that one Guardian. Then, when the attack hits, you're through."

**What does that mean!?** Yubel snapped at Jeanna, slightly panicked.

"You'll see," Jeanna said, "Now, I'll pick Guardian of Wind: Jeanna, to keep, and add the rest of the Guardians attack points to hers. And, her attack points stay the same as if there are two or more Guardians are on the field."

**Guardian of Wind: ****Jeanna****: ATK: 14300 DEF: 1000**

**What do you have in plan?!** Jesse snapped at Jeanna, and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you Yubel," Jeanna said, "When My Harpy attacks Rainbow Dark Dragon, not only will the monster get destroyed, but Jesse'll be free from its depths. Jesse'll be free! So, Guardian of Wind: Jeanna, attack his Rainbow Dark Dragon and free Jesse!"

**I'll sacrifice the rest of my Crystal Beasts on my field and in my Magic/Trap zone,** Jesse said, **and ****add**** 1000 more attack points onto my Rainbow Dark Dragon for each one!**

**Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dark Dragon: ATK: 10000 DEF: 0**

"Looks like he's not going to make the cut," Jeanna said, with a small bit of mockery in her voice, "Rainbow Dark Dragon will get destroyed, and Jesse'll be free." A big cloud of dust erupted as the two attacks met. Jeanna was forced back straight into Jaden by the force of the blow.

**Jesse LP: 0000**

**Jeanna**** LP: 2200**

As the dust cleared, it revealed Jesse lying on the ground unconscious. For a second, Jeanna thought she saw Yubel hovering over him, but she shook her head. When she looked again, Yubel was gone.

'I must be imagining things,' Jeanna thought to herself.

Jaden and Jeanna waited with baited breath as they watched, hoping Jesse wouldn't disappear into particles of light. When he didn't, Jeanna and Jaden ran over to his body.

"Let's help him up," Jeanna said, "We should get him back to the house. Then Jenny, Jenna, Sam and I can all send you all back to your own realm." Jaden nodded, and the two slung Jesse's arms over their shoulders.

"Okay," Jeanna said, "Um, what was that transportation spell again? Um… Oh, now I remember!

From Yubel's castle where it's dreary,

Send us to Guardians house where it's cheery!" There was a flash of light, and the next moment Jaden, Jesse, and Jeanna were all standing in the middle of the kitchen back at where the Guardians lived.

Then, heads started popping around the door frame, and everybody came in looking happy.

"So you got him back Jeanna," Jenny piped up, "We knew you could!" Jeanna shook her head, and cast a glance to Jaden.

"No," she lied, "It wasn't me; it was Jaden." Jaden seemed as shocked as the rest of them.

"Come on," Jeanna said, "We should send you guys home. Everybody's probably worried for you." Jenny and Jenna nodded.

"Okay," Jenny instructed, "Everybody get in the center of the circle, and with any luck, you'll all be back. Hopefully Jim too." Before anybody could say a thing, Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Jeanna all formed a square around them.

"Guardian of Light!"

"Guardian of Darkness!"

"Guardian of Water!"

"Guardian of Wind!" The four kids shouted.

"We summon thine's power! Give us the Power of Guardians old!" A flash of light poured over the room, and when it diminished, the kids looked different.

Jenny's outfit and eyes were a golden yellow. Jenna, Jeanna, and Sam's outfits and eyes were now all blue, green, and purple. They seemed to be possessed.

"Get ready," Jenna said to the gang, "We don't know what may happen." They gave each other panicked looks, but Jenny, Jenna, Sam, and Jeanna didn't take any notice.

"Guardians of old," Sam said,

"We borrow your power," Jenny said,

"To take all lost here back to their normal realm," Jenna said,

"And take all who died or was murdered back," Jeanna said,

"Guardian Realm Rewind!" The four kids shouted.

You might not have been able to notice it, but if you looked closely at Jeanna, you'd be able to see that she was crying.

"Goodbye Jaden," She whispered in a small voice. There was a bright flash of light, and the kids were gone. When they were gone, Jeanna plopped onto the ground and tears were flowing freely down her face.

"It's better this way," Jenna said, kneeling next to Jeanna, "They'll remember most of what had happened this year, they'll just forget about us. They learned things they shouldn't have. It really is better this way." Jeanna shook her head, tears splashing on the ground.

"No!" she sobbed, burying her face in her knees, "I didn't get to tell him! I didn't get to tell him! We shouldn't have done this!" She sobbed into her knees, utterly sad.

"It was what we had to do," Jenna said, "There was no other way."

"I don't care!" Jeanna said, looking up, her eyes flashing green angrily.

"Calm down Jeanna," Jenny said calmly before turning to Sam and Jenna.

"We should leave her alone for a little while," She said to them, "She should calm down for a while." Jenna and Sam nodded before leaving the room.

"Poor Jeanna," Sneered a voice from near the window, "Losing her Haou. Won't _**he**_ be happy to hear this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're back!" Hassleberry shouted cheerfully, "We're back!" Indeed, everybody was back; Blaire, Alexis, Syrus, Axel, Jim, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, Jaden, and Jesse. But, it seemed to everybody that a couple kids were missing. But who? The kids shook it off, thinking that it was just them. They think their journey is over.

Or is it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Release the Spell: Type: Equip Spell Picture: A bright light erupting around a monster Effect: Pick one monster on your field, and then sacrifice the rest of them and add those points onto the chosen monster. Then, when attacking a monster with this spell equipped, destroy any spell that was put onto that card.**

Me: OMG! There is the conclusion to Guardians of the Worlds.

Jesse: Finally.

Me: But don't worry! The sequel will be up in few days. Maybe tomorrow if I work really hard.

Jesse: Oh joy.

Me: I have one thing to say: The sequel **will **be an Alternate Season 4, but there will be **NO** crossovers as of yet.

Jeanna: Basically meaning no crossovers, right?

Me: Pretty much. Oh, before I forget: Read and Review! Hurt me, and I'll have my bunnies attack! My Happy Bunnies are Rude, obnoxious, cute, and cuddly! So, yeah, Read and Review!


End file.
